La Septième Princesse de Cœur
by AngelScythe
Summary: Le Cœur de Kairi a été corrompu dans les ténèbres contre toute attente. Mais les sept gardiens de la lumière ont besoin de la septième princesse de Cœur... Pourront-ils la retrouver dans le passé ? / ! \ AUCUN OC / ! \
1. Chamboulement dans les forces

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 1**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Y aura du vaniven ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

 _Chapitre 1 : Chamboulement dans les forces._

Yen Sid était assis dans son siège et il était en conversation avec son ancien élève : Mickey. Dingo et Donald ayant reçu ordre de rester dehors par leur roi, ils pouvaient parler sans être obligé de faire des messes-basses en particulier quand les trois fées avaient été envoyées à Jardin Radieux avec Lea.

L'ancien Maître avait exigé que le roux n'use plus des ténèbres et c'était elles qui avaient dû le mener jusqu'à l'endroit où on avait actuellement besoin de lui. Mais il n'en avait pas dit plus que ça.

Le vieillard eut un léger sourire en voyant Riku entrer dans la pièce où il recevait toujours tout le monde. Mickey se tourna et sourit en posant ses yeux sur son ami.

\- Riku ! Tu es de retour !

\- Oui. Maître Yen Sid j'ai emmenée « l'invité » que vous vouliez mais… vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi. Remarqua l'argenté avant de se pousser de devant la porte.

Son amie d'enfance en profita pour s'avancer, surprenant Mickey de sa présence. La souris géante se tourna vers son ancien Maître. Celui-ci avait l'air tranquille.

\- J'ai appris que, toi aussi, tu pouvais manier une Keyblade. Je suis heureux que tu sois venue.

Kairi sourit et elle s'avança un peu avant de se pencher respectueusement. Riku détourna immédiatement le regard puisque ce geste dévoilait la culotte de l'auburn et qu'il ne tenait pas à voir cela.

Le plus âgé offrit un faible sourire à l'auburn mais il se figea tout à coup. Il se tourna vers Mickey qui souriait à l'auburn.

\- Ne m'avais-tu pas dit que cette demoiselle était une Princesse de cœur ?

\- J'en suis une. Répondit Kairi, surprise.

\- Je peux l'affirmer. Souligna Riku sans en être particulièrement fier.

Yen Sid fit signe à la jeune femme de s'approcher. Celle-ci s'exécuta. L'ancien Maître la fixa, sans sourciller, pendant bien dix minutes. Tant que Kairi se sentait gênée et qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas se mettre à ne pas triturer ses mains.

Elle essaya de relever le coin de ses lèvres pour dédramatiser la situation mais elle avait peur que c'était pire encore.

\- Je décèle en elle des ténèbres.

\- Maître Yen Sid ?! S'étonna Mickey en regardant la demoiselle.

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Riku. Ce dernier, flirtant toujours avec les ténèbres ne fus qu'un peu, était apte à trouver plus facilement des ténèbres chez l'un et l'autre. Logiquement, il ne pensait pas à « vérifier » chez Kairi, sachant ce qu'elle était. Tout comme, à son sens, il aurait été inutile de regarder chez Lea qui était bien plus entre deux que lui.

L'argenté eut une expression surprise qui suffit à Mickey pour croire d'autant plus son Maître. Pas qu'il pense qu'il puisse lui mentir mais ça lui semblait tellement aberrant. Mais puisqu'ils étaient deux à penser pareil.

Riku regardait sa meilleure amie sans savoir quoi penser. Il y avait bel et bien des ténèbres en elles. Bien plus insignifiant que ceux de Sora eux-mêmes mais il y en avait. Et l'argenté se demandait bien comment c'était possible.

Yen Sid commença à lisser sa barbe avec sa main, réfléchissant visiblement. Kairi rougit, sentant les regards sur elle.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, mademoiselle… je tiens à vous offrir un enseignement à la Keyblade.

\- Même si je ne suis « plus » une Princesse de cœur ? Demanda Kairi.

\- Bien sûr. Ca n'entre pas en ligne de compte. Lui dit le vieil homme.

L'auburn hocha la tête avant de sourire. Elle avait hâte. Elle allait pouvoir faire comme ses deux meilleurs amis : suivre un entraînement. Mieux, elle pourrait se battre à leur côté, c'était assez excitant.

Ne connaissant même pas ses « fonctions » de princesse de cœur, elle ne savait pas ce que ça faisait d'avoir perdu ce statut. Néanmoins, du peu qu'elle en savait, ça ne lui avait posé que des problèmes. Elle était peut-être bien mieux sans ce « fardeau ».

\- Pour le bien de l'entraînement, je vais te demander de rester ici. Une salle sera mise à ta disposition, bien sûr.

Kairi regarda vers Riku qui hocha légèrement la tête. L'auburn sourit alors à l'adresse de Yen Sid.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir. J'ai hâte que vous m'entraîniez.

\- Je ne suis plus Maître. Ce sera Mickey qui s'occupera de toi.

\- Oh ? D'accord.

Kairi se tourna vers la souris et elle lui sourit.

\- Par contre, je t'invite à aller t'entraîner avec Riku. Nous viendrons évaluer ton niveau quand tu te seras échauffée.

\- D'accord. Je te suis. Sourit l'auburn à son ami d'enfance.

Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de la mené dans la salle qui servait de lui d'entraînement. Yen Sid, se caressant la barbe, attendit qu'ils soient tout deux partis avant de se tourner vers Mickey.

La souris regarda la porte mais un simple toussotement volontaire de la part de son ancien Maître le fit se tourner vers lui.

\- Maître Yen Sid ?

\- Sans elle, il n'y a plus que six princesses de cœur, les ténèbres vont pouvoir gagner en puissance. Fit le vieil homme, regardant un point imaginaire. L'avantage est que si Xehanort capture les sept Princesses, il ne réussira pas à faire ce qu'il en veut puisque… elles ne sont plus sept.

\- Nous devons quand même les rassembler pour les mettre en sûreté. Supposa le Roi.

\- Evidemment. Mais nous devons aussi trouver quelqu'un capable de pallier à la septième manquante.

\- Il n'existe personne en ce monde de ce genre, Maître. Il n'existe que sept Princesses de cœur. Et pas une de plus.

\- Je sais… cependant… en l'état, nous sommes en position de faiblesse par rapport à Xehanort. Et nous ne pouvons le permettre. La lumière ne peut se permettre de perdre face aux ténèbres.

La souris hocha la tête mais il ne semblait pas comprendre ce que voulait dire son Maître. Il avait toujours appris, auprès de lui, qu'il n'y avait que sept puissances de ce genre. Ou plutôt des générations car, avant, il y avait eu d'autre princesses de cœur mais personne ne savait comment ça fonctionnait exactement. Est-ce qu'il faudrait que Kairi meure pour que la relève soit faite.

Yen Sid n'oserait pas faire un acte aussi impardonnable, digne de Xehanort, sans même être sûr que ce soit possible, au moins.

µµµ

Kairi était revenue dans le bureau de Yen Sid, elle était près de Riku qui était lui-même à côté de Sora. Lea était appuyé contre le mur dans sa désinvolture habituelle. Dingo et Donald étaient derrière le Roi, lui-même derrière le siège de son ancien Maître.

Celui-ci se caressait la barbe, les yeux fermés, comme s'il eut été seul.

\- J'ai trois missions… heureusement, vous êtes trois.

\- Nous sommes quatre ! Sourit Kairi.

\- Toi, tu restes ici. Lui rappela Riku.

\- Ah oui… Bon ben, vous êtes trois alors.

\- Riku, je vais te demander de chercher après de potentiel guerrier de la lumière.

\- Bien.

\- Propose à toute personne au cœur lumineux, désireux de servir la lumière, de se dresseur contre les ténèbres. S'ils sont assez intéressés tu me les enverras.

\- Ce sera fait comme vous le désirer. Répondit l'argenté.

\- Pendant ton périple, assure-toi que l'ordre des mondes est conservé.

Riku hocha la tête. Yen Sid ouvrit les yeux et il fixa Sora. Celui-ci se mit au garde à vous en essayant d'avoir un air des plus sérieux.

\- Toi, j'aimerais que tu ailles me retrouver « Aqua » et « Ventus ». La première est une magicienne et Maître de la Keyblade.

Le brun se retint de lui dire qu'il savait à quoi elle ressemblait à cause des rêves qu'il avait fait à Illusiopolis. A l'instant où elle avait pris la place de Kairi quand il était dans son « double-sommeil ». Ou encore quand ces mêmes rêves l'avaient poussé à se souvenir de moment qui lui échappait encore aujourd'hui. Il avait entendu parler d'autre personne de la sorte. Il pouvait se souvenir en particulier de cette femme car elle était très belle. Et qu'elle semblait douce.

\- Et Ventus… il ressemble à s'y méprendre… à Roxas.

Riku lança un regard à son meilleur ami en entendant ça. Sora fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment pu voir ce Ventus et ça lui faisait du bien de mettre un visage sur ce nom.

\- Bien ce sera fait ! Vous avez des indications ?

\- Ventus est « dans un endroit sûr » et je n'ai plus de nouvelle d'Aqua depuis maintenant onze ans.

\- Très bien.

Yen Sid regarda vers Lea qui observait Sora, d'un air interrogateur. Le vieillard caressa encore sa barbe.

\- Quant à toi, Lea, tu vas rassembler les Princesses de cœur.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, toi, Lea. Tu n'as même pas à rechercher.

\- Bon, j'en ai déjà une. Fit le roux en haussant les épaules.

Le vieillard ne le reprit pas sur ce fait alors que Kairi souriait doucement à son adresse.

\- Bien sûr, tu iras avec les trois fées. Ca te facilitera la tâche pour une des Princesses de cœur. Tu pourras, par ailleurs nommé Sora pour celles qui seraient réticentes. Bien que n'oublie pas de les prévenir que c'est pour leur protection que nous faisons cela.

\- Bien, chef.

\- A présent, vous pouvez partir dès que vous serez prêt mais tâchez de partir au plus tôt.

\- Donald et Dingo viennent avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr. Sourit Yen Sid. En plus, ils connaissent Aqua et Ventus eux aussi.

\- On va t'aider ! Sourit Dingo.

\- J'espère bien. Rit Sora.

Mickey regarda son Maître, il continuait d'agir comme s'il existait toujours sept Princesses de cœur et comme si, par ailleurs, ils étaient en une quelconque position de force. Ce qui, honnêtement, n'était pas du tout le cas.


	2. A malin, malin et demi

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 1**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Y aura du vaniven ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

 _Chapitre 2 : A malin, malin et demi._

Sora dormait dans le siège du vaisseau Gummi. Plutôt mal, il devait l'avouer. Il fallait dire que ça faisait presque deux mois qu'il dormait dans son siège ou sur le sol. Ils avaient rarement pu descendre, ou rester assez longtemps, dans un monde et pouvoir user d'un bon lit.

Il se sentit secouer et il se frotta les yeux pour voir l'étrange vaisseau descendre sur un chemin dans les tons mauves avec des plaques oranges un peu partout. D'étranges roches mauves sortaient de partout et la seule chose qui constituait ce monde était encore plus étrange. Trois bouts de terre de ses couleurs mauves et oranges flottant dans le vide surmonté par des constructions plus ou moins grandes selon l'étendue de « terre ».

Les constructions brunes étaient surmontées d'étages horizontaux avec des toits bleu-vert un peu partout. Qui que ce soit, l'architecte n'était pas très doué. Beaucoup de zone de ce « château » étaient sans queue ni tête.

Le vaisseau se posa et la porte s'ouvrit. Le brun se leva et il s'étira alors que Donald descendait prudemment.

\- Ce lieu n'a pas l'air sûr… moi j'aurais tendance à partir. Il ne doit pas être ici. Fit le canard.

\- Je serais plutôt de l'avis de Donald. Remarqua Dingo qui n'était pas rassuré.

\- Mais on a promis qu'on fouillerait chaque endroit. Et ça va, celui-là n'est pas très vaste. Sourit Sora.

Il s'étira un peu avant de sauter sur le sol. Il donna un coup dans le sol mauve-orange et vit s'élever un nuage de poussière. C'était bien de la terre.

\- En tout cas, cet endroit est lugubre. Murmura Donald.

\- Je serais content de vite quitter cet endroit.

\- Au travail alors ! Lança Sora.

Il poussa les portes et regarda autour de lui, surpris, en voyant toute cette blancheur presqu'aveuglante. Ils décidèrent, naturellement, de se séparer avec Dingo et Donald. Il les laissa partir un premier et se mit à chercher à son rythme.

Il serait quand même content de retrouver ce Ventus ou cette Aqua, pour pouvoir revoir ses amis et en finir avec Xehanort. Il n'avait plus aucun contact avec Yen Sid et il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était advenu de lui, de ses autres amis.

Est-ce que Xehanort avait profité de leur faiblesse pour les attaquer ? Kairi était-elle devenue douée ? Riku avait-il trouvé des combattants de la lumière ? Était-ce Léon ? Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ? Et où en était Lea ?

µµµ

Sora se laissa tomber sur le sol devant le Manoir Oblivion. Il entendait à peine Donald qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles. Une semaine. Il leur avait fallu une semaine entière pour en avoir fini avec l'inspection de ce bâtiment.

Ils avaient dû se ravitailler au vaisseau Gummi plus d'une fois et Sora avait dû faire nombres d'aller retour pour ouvrir certaines portes et c'était enfin fini.

Enfin. Ou plutôt…

Le brun venait de remarquer le petit bâtiment sur la plateforme flottante à sa gauche. Il se leva difficilement et il s'en approcha. Il commença à grimper sur une sorte de pique pour aller de l'autre côté.

\- Que fais-tu, Sora ?

\- Il reste cet endroit à fouiller.

\- Personne n'y est.

\- Tu m'aides ou ? Demanda le brun.

Donald soupira et usa d'un sort glace pour faire une plateforme. Sora se mit à quatre pattes et il s'avança jusqu'à arriver de l'autre côté. La porte s'ouvrit devant lui mais il dut ramper pour passer.

Il fit à peine quelques pas que ses amis le rejoignirent, Dingo jovial et Donald boudant. Sora leur sourit avant d'ouvrir une porte. Il arriva alors dans une pièce où il y avait un siège.

Il battit des paupières. Yen Sid n'avait pas eu tort dans sa description. De plus, il s'était attendu à voir un homme de l'âge de Lea mais ce qu'il avait sous ses yeux était un adolescent. Un adolescent de son âge.

Il s'approcha lentement et il avança les doigts. Ceux-ci effleurèrent la peau du garçon. Elle était à température normale. Dingo et Donald s'approchèrent pour le voir. Le geste du canard le poussa contre Ventus.

Sora voulut protester mais il fut muet à cause d'une lumière qui s'éleva et les irradia avant de s'arrêter comme elle avait commencé.

Le brun s'éloigna et il vit le garçon ouvrir les yeux. Leurs iris se croisèrent, des iris d'un bleu presque pareil. La tête de ce Ventus pencha sur le côté et un sourire paresseux passa sur ses lèvres.

\- Donald… Dingo…

\- Ven ! Fit Dingo en lui prenant une main.

\- Il a l'air un peu…fatigué. Remarqua Sora.

\- Ramenons-le au vaisseau Gummi ! Décréta Donald avant d'aider son ami de toujours à soulever et transporter l'adolescent en question.

Le brun battit des paupières, surpris d'une telle rapidité d'action.

\- Dites… c'est pas comme du kidnapping ? Fit-il.

Pas de réponse. Sora soupira et il s'empressa de les suivre. A cause de leur « fardeau » il eut tôt fait de les rattraper et ils arrivèrent en peu de temps dans le vaisseau Gummi où ils installèrent au mieux le blond vénitien.

Le vaisseau verrouilla toutes les portes puis il décolla.

\- Moi c'est… Ventus… Mais tu peux… m'appeler Ven'.

\- Enchanté Ven', je suis Sora.

Les lèvres du garçon s'étirèrent en un sourire avant que sa tête ne se remette à dodeliner. Le brun sourit avant de se tourner vers Dingo.

\- Quand même… vous auriez pu me parler de lui… en plus quand Riku nous as donné la photo de Roxas vous avez demandé qui c'était… franchement. Dit-il en montrant la tenue de Ventus.

\- On avait… oublié ? Fit Donald.

Sora soupira avant de se laisser tomber à genou sur le sol. Il s'allongea à plat ventre, mit sa tête sur ses bras et il essaya de s'endormir.

µµµ

Sora posa le pied sur le lopin de terre qui soutenait la maison de Yen Sid. Il se tourna vers le vaisseau Gummi et il aida Ventus, encore un peu groggy, à descendre de l'endroit. Le blond vénitien le remercia avec un sourire.

\- Désolé pour l'hyper-espace… ça secoue quand on y est pas habitué.

Le nouveau venu hocha simplement la tête.

\- Il est encore tout endormi et il ne doit pas te comprendre.

\- Oh… Fit Sora en agitant la main devant lui.

L'autre adolescent suivit le geste du regard.

\- Bon… je vais voir Maître Yen Sid, occupez-vous de lui.

\- Maître Yen Sid… Répéta le blond vénitien.

Sora lui sourit et il entra dans la bâtisse avant de monter les escaliers. Il rentra dans le bureau et interrompit une discussion, sans aucun doute, en criant :

\- Riku !

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et sourit alors que ses bras étaient couverts de pansement. Le brun fronça les sourcils et il s'approcha pour regarder ses bras.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- En cherchant un potentiel guerrier de la lumière, je me suis retrouvé face à un membre de l'Organisation.

Le brun regarda vers Lea et vu qu'il avait des blessures par-ci par-là, lui aussi.

\- Et Lea est venu « m'aider ». Il m'a même fait ça. Dit-il en montrant un bandage plus grand sur son épaule.

\- Un accident ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour amadouer ce membre.

\- Amadouer. Se moqua Riku.

\- Et alors ? Vous avez réussi vos missions ?

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Soupira Yen Sid. Je vais me saisir de cette opportunité pour donner quelques enseignements à Riku. Par contre Lea…

Le roux soupira et il prit Sora dans ses bras.

\- Tu te rends compte que je n'ai pas le droit d'user des ténèbres, même pour sauver la peau du petit argenté et la mienne ?

\- Hein ? Fit Sora.

\- Nous ne devons pas user des ténèbres Lea. Dit Yen Sid d'un ton ferme. J'espère que Riku te trouvera fort vite un remplaçant. Surtout au vu de ton travail.

\- Tu n'as pas ramené de Princesse de cœur ? Demanda Sora.

\- Les mondes sont grands et elles m'ont plus fui qu'autre chose… mais puisque le kidnapping n'est pas permis. Répliqua l'assassin.

\- Et toi, Sora où en es-tu ? Demanda le vieil homme, ignorant visiblement le roux.

\- Moi ? Oh et bien… Commença Sora.

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant sur Donald, suivit de peu par Dingo qui soutenait Ventus. Celui-ci semblait bien plus réveillé mais il avait deux étranges marques rouges sur les joues.

Le blond vénitien se frotta encore ls yeux avant de sourire.

\- Mickey !

\- Ventus. Sourit le Roi.

\- Vous aussi vous le connaissez… Remarqua le brun.

\- Ventus. Fit le vieil homme.

L'interpellé sursauta et il se mit au garde à vous, faisant sourire Mickey alors que Lea soupirait et s'appuyait contre le mur.

Yen Sid observa l'adolescent devant lui.

\- Nous voulions te demander si tu serais d'accord de…

L'ancien Maître se leva et il s'approcha du blond vénitien dont il se saisit par le menton. L'intéressé battit des paupières, surpris, surtout qu'il était encore mal réveillé.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, on dirait… qu'il n'y a pas une once de ténèbres en lui.

\- Comment ? S'étonna Mickey en s'approchant.

\- Que c'est surprenant.

Ventus voulut se dérober de la poigne mais il ne réussit pas. Il se sentait gêné et même petit face à cet ancien Maître.

\- J'ai une double proposition à te faire. Dit le vieil homme en le relâchant.

Il retourna s'asseoir dans sa chaise et recommença à caresser sa barbe.

\- Être un des sept gardiens de la lumière, bien sûr.

Lea fronça les sourcils et commença à compter sur ses doigts, faisant sourire Riku qui devait plus se moquer de lui qu'autre chose.

\- D'accord. Sourit Ventus.

Bien qu'encore dans le brouillard, sa nature bonne le poussait à vouloir aider. Surtout qu'en ces lieux, il connaissait quatre personnes dont une à qui il devait le respect.

\- Et nous servir de « septième Princesse de cœur ».

\- Euh… oui ? Fit le blond vénitien demandant de la sorte des explications.

\- Bien parfait. Reposez-vous je vous parlerais tous demain.

\- Mais je… Dit Ventus.

\- Bon, je vais m'entraîner avec Kairi. Tu viens Sora ? Demanda Riku.

\- Bien sûr !

Le brun fit signe d'au revoir à ses amis et il suivit rapidement le meilleur de tous pour gagner la salle d'entraînement.

Lea se redressa et s'étira avant de s'approcher de Ventus. Celui-ci encore chamboulé, ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait exactement « accepté ».

\- Je suis Lea, tu te souviens de moi ?

\- Non ?

\- Allez, je t'ai écrasé à Jardin Radieux.

\- Je ne me souviens pas…

L'assassin posa un doigt sur son nez.

\- Vraiment pas ? C'est bon, c'est retenu.

\- Euh…

\- J'étais avec un…

\- Lea, ne l'embête pas.

\- C'est bon, je vais pas le « contaminer avec mes ténèbres ». Répondit le roux.

\- Lea… Lea ! Oui, je me souviens de toi ! Sourit Ventus.

\- Ouf alors. Fit l'assassin avant de lui tapoter l'épaule puis de partir rejoindre les autres sous le regard cinglant de Yen Sid.

Ventus se frotta encore les yeux. Il regarda ses anciens amis, Mickey, Donald et Dingo avec un sourire triste. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de Terra et Aqua. Malheureusement, son cerveau n'était pas encore suffisamment réveillé pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

µµµ

Ailleurs, une créature quittait sa position fœtale pour se mettre debout. Son corps semblait engourdi par quelque chose.

\- Lu…mi… ère… Prononça la chose.


	3. Changement et préparatifs

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 1**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Y aura du vaniven ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 : Changements et préparatifs._

Ventus sortit du lit qu'on lui avait donné et il s'étira. Il ne s'était pas imaginé dormir toute la nuit ainsi alors qu'il avait déjà dormi pendant onze ans. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Onze ans, c'était tellement long. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'il était advenu de ses amis.

Et quand il avait essayé de demander hier, on se dérobait. Il était doux et naïf mais pas stupide. Il leur était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Il ne savait pas quoi mais il se doutait bien qu'il devrait faire sa propre enquête.

Il s'approcha de la glace qu'il y avait dans « sa » chambre. Il fit la moue et essaya de faire tenir ses cheveux mais sans le produit adapté, c'était peine perdue. Il s'habilla puis sortit de la pièce.

Il ne savait toujours pas ce que Yen Sid attendait de lui.

Il sourit en voyant Sora et il lui fit un signe de main. Ce dernier, discutant avec Riku, répondit au geste en souriant avant de s'éloigner de l'argenté. Celui-ci laissa faire et il le regarda s'éloigner.

\- Tes cheveux. Tu as besoin d'un produit spécial ?

Le blond vénitien hocha la tête. Sora sourit et lui prit le poignet avant de l'embarquer à sa suite. Ventus se laissa faire et ils arrivèrent dans la « chambre » du brun. Celui-ci lâcha l'autre porteur de Keyblade et il s'éloigna pour revenir avec presque le même produit.

\- Merci.

\- J'en ai encore, tu peux le garder si tu veux.

Le blond vénitien sourit et le serra dans ses bras. Sora répondit à l'étreinte et ils restèrent un instant ainsi avant que le brun ne le relâcha et que l'autre retourne dans sa chambre.

Sora vint alors rejoindre Riku. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire avant qu'ils ne se rendent ensemble dans le bureau de Yen Sid. Ce dernier y était déjà hors il était relativement tôt puisque l'argenté était venu réveillé son meilleur ami. A se demander s'il ne dormait pas là.

Le vieil homme était visiblement en train de réfléchir. Les deux amis se regardèrent et décidèrent de descendre devant la tour et de revenir quand Yen Sid aurait besoin d'eux mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de Donald qui rentra dans la salle en fanfare.

L'ancien Maître redressa alors la tête et il put voir les adolescents. Il allait pouvoir donner de nouvelles missions mais les choses devenant d'autant plus sérieuses, des ajustements seraient à faire.

\- Donald, rassemble tout le monde, s'il te plaît.

\- Oui, Maître Yen Sid ! S'écria le canard.

Il salua Sora avant de filer. Le brun lui fit un signe de main alors que le vieillard appelait les trois fées. Celles-ci vinrent immédiatement. Elles saluèrent Sora qu'elles connaissaient bien maintenant puis Riku.

Petit à petit la salle se remplit. Yen Sid se remit à caresser sa barbe sous le regard des onze personnes présentes.

\- Sora, Riku je pense que je peux toujours vous faire confiance quant aux missions qui vous avaient été attribuées.

\- Merci. Dit Sora bien qu'il en aurait bien voulu une autre.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il pouvait bien trouver « Aqua ». Il ne savait pas combien de temps ça prendrait mais il sentait que ce serait long. Très long.

Riku pour sa part était plus ou moins dans le même état d'esprit. Il savait qu'il n'y avait plus tant que ça de porteur de Keyblade. Et il devait avouer que l'idée d'en trouver un, ou une, pour remplacer Lea ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Mais il savait aussi que l'avenir des mondes était plus important qu'une simple histoire d'affection.

\- Quant à toi Lea, tu partiras avec Ventus. Il te sera d'une grande aide. Mais ton départ sera retardé, parce que je dois encore lui parler.

\- Bon… si vous voulez. Maugréa le roux, les bras croisés.

\- Nous vous emmènerons. Sourit Pâquerette à l'adresse du blond vénitien.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Répondit Ventus.

\- Et enfin… vous allez changer de tenue.

\- Encore ? Soupira Sora.

Il se demanderait presque si Yen Sid ne rêvait pas d'être styliste étant plus jeune.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête avant de venir jusqu'à Ventus. Flora lui prit la main qu'elle tapote gentiment.

\- Déjà quand on s'est rencontré, je voulais faire ça. On va s'amuser les filles.

Ventus fut surpris mais les fées l'entraînèrent dans la pièce. Ils attendirent un moment avant que le blond vénitien ne ressorte en ajustant son bracelet en damier sur son poignet. Visiblement, il l'avait récupéré de justesse.

L'adolescent passa son éclaireuse autour de son cou avant de sourire.

\- Au suivant.

\- Bon, on va dire que c'est à moi !

Sora entra dans la pièce, habitué à cet exercice. Le roux vint rejoindre le blond vénitien.

\- Alors, futur partenaire ?

Ventus rit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devoir faire ?

\- Rechercher les Princesses de cœur.

\- Oh…

Le blond vénitien regarda vers Yen Sid. Il devait encore lui parler de ses plans à son sujet. Il espérait que ce serait quand même rapide. Il ne voulait pas être un poids cette fois. Pas comme il l'avait été pour Terra et Aqua. A cause de Vanitas. Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Sora sortit de la pièce. Riku sourit et il leva discrètement le pouce, l'air d'approuver la tenue un peu plus tape à l'œil qu'il ne le pensait. Mais c'était toujours mieux que cette pseudo-grenouillère qu'il avait porté pendant quatre ans.

\- Au suivant !

\- Lea, tu vas te faire torturer d'abord ?

\- Tu te venges hein ? Railla le nommé.

\- Bien sûr !

Le roux ébouriffa les cheveux du blond vénitien avant d'aller dans la pièce à son tour. Il se passa un moment, dans le silence, avant que l'assassin ne sorte de la salle. Il s'approcha de Riku et il le poussa vers la porte.

L'argenté se laissa faire et il se trouva devant les trois fées qui l'observèrent sous toutes ses coutures.

\- Un désir en particulier ? Demanda Flora.

\- Du jaune. Répondit le Maître de la Keyblade.

\- C'est moche le jaune. Dit Pimprenelle.

\- Mais c'est mon choix.

\- Bien.

Les trois fées agitèrent leur baguette et il fut enveloppé de paillette avant que sa tenue ne soit changée.

Il remercia les femmes puis quitta l'endroit. Il eut à peine fait un pas qu'il fut applaudit par tout le monde, sauf Yen Sid. Après, il était plutôt dur de savoir si c'était un plan de Sora ou de Lea, les deux rigolaient autant l'un que l'autre.

\- Bien… Sora, Donald, Dingo et Riku, je vous prierais de partir maintenant. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Les deux hochèrent la tête.

\- Sora, j'ai vérifié les installations du vaisseau Gummi et maintenant, en cas de problème, le Château Disney est disponible. Ils nous préviendront immédiatement. Dit Mickey.

\- Merci ! Mais ça devrait aller.

\- Quant à toi Riku… Fit la souris.

L'argenté se tourna vers lui et Pluto surgit avant de sautiller autour de lui. Le nouveau Maître de la Keyblade le caressant en souriant.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais il sera là pour t'aider.

Lea regarda le chien avant de lever la main.

\- Les trois fées, Lea. Répondit Yen Sid.

Le roux rabaissa la main ayant la réponse à sa question « mais qui viens avec nous ». Sora et Riku dirent au revoir à leurs amis, ceux qu'ils ne verraient plus avant un moment puis ils finirent par partir.

\- Je dois régler certaines choses. Lea va t'entraîner avec Kairi.

\- D'accord. Fit le roux en s'étirant et en rejoignant l'auburn.

Ventus sourit et s'avança vers l'ancien Maître.

\- Pas maintenant, Ventus. Nous aurons tout le temps de parler de ton état plus tard.

\- Mais… Commença le blond vénitien.

Yen Sid le regarda et ses yeux firent trembler le blond vénitien qui s'excusa avant de sortir pour prendre l'air.

Il aurait voulu savoir son utilité. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait une peur sous-jacente. Celle que les faits soient pareils qu'avec la χ-Blade. Est-ce qu'on allait l'utilisé sans lui dire pourquoi ? Le seul avantage étant qu'ici, il s'agissait d'œuvrer pour la lumière. Alors ce n'était pas grave.

Il s'étira et inspira l'air avant de regarder l'étendue obscure qu'était le ciel.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais. Dit une voix.

Le blond vénitien sursauta et il se tourna vivement en se mettant en position de défense. Il put voir Vanitas, appuyé contre le mur. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait sourire sous le couvert de son casque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- On dirait que tu te rebelles. Se moqua Vanitas en se redressant.

\- Si tu veux faire la χ-Blade va la faire, tout seul.

\- C'est à deux que ça se fait. Tu le sais. Fit le casqué en s'approchant de lui.

Il glissa ses doigts autour de l'éclaireuse, frôlant la peau à la portée dans ce geste. Il tira un peu dessus et Ventus fut forcé de suivre le mouvement de peur que le cadeau d'Aqua lui soit retiré.

\- Nouvelle tenue ? Plutôt joli. Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Le blond vénitien le repoussa et il s'éloigna vivement, le tuant du regard. Il jura encore que Vanitas souriait sous son casque. Mais incapable de savoir si c'était « bon » signe ou pas.

\- Ne me touche plus ! Je t'ai dit que j'en avais fini avec toi.

\- Tu te rebelles. Se moqua le casqué.

\- Ne me touche plus. Fit le blond vénitien en s'éloignant.

\- Tu en meurs d'envie.

Ventus se tourna vers lui et il le fixa, main sur la porte.

\- Tu vois… Se moqua Vanitas.

\- C'est pour ça, que j'en ai fini. Je ne suis plus à toi. Tu m'as trahi.

\- Je suis les ténèbres incarné. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ?!

\- Je ne sais pas. Quoique tu fasses, ce sera sans moi. Dit le blond vénitien avant d'ouvrir le battant en bois.

Il lui jeta un regard par au-dessus de son épaule avant de rentrer et de fermer derrière lui. Son cœur se pinçait encore alors que sa conscience lui hurlait d'aller prévenir Yen Sid. Il s'appuya contre la porte.

\- Tu ne m'as même jamais montré ton visage… Souffla le blond vénitien avant de se forcer à aller rejoindre l'ancien Maître.

µµµ

Les ténèbres entouraient Vanitas. Il disparut dedans petit à petit alors qu'ils grandissaient sans cesse.

\- Tu es à _moi_. Et je te récupérais. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Il disparut de ce monde qui l'écœurait.


	4. Une recrue inattendue

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 1**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Y aura du vaniven ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 : Une recrue inattendue._

Vanitas sortit de sous son pagne un porte-clés. Il représentait un cœur, brisé, avec une aile. Originellement, il devait le donner à quelqu'un de très important à ses yeux. Mais les évènements avaient tant tourné qu'il n'avait pas pu le faire. Il retira le porte-clés de Clavis Vacuum et il le glissa dans sa poche.

Enfin, il l'objet à sa Keyblade, la rendant méconnaissable. Il remercia, cyniquement, ceux qui avaient eu cette idée qui, avec du talent, pouvait vous faire rapidement passé pour un inconnu.

L'être des ténèbres retira ses vêtements pour enfiler ceux qu'il venait de prendre dans une boutique de ce monde. Il essaya de faire partir une tâche de sang sur une des bandes en cuir et quand elle disparut, ou se fondit dans le noir. Il donna un coup de pied à un cadavre d'animal puis ferma les yeux.

Sa respiration se calma petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne quasi inexistante. Il ouvrit les yeux et un sourire cruel passa sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les ténèbres.

Riku siffla Pluto. Ce dernier renifla encore une fleur avant de courir pour rejoindre l'argenté. Ce dernier lui caressa la tête, Keyblade à la main. Il l'avait sortie parce qu'il avait déjà dû affronter quelques sans-cœurs en ce lieu.

Il sentait des ténèbres en ce lieu, plus que dans d'autres qu'il avait déjà visiter à la recherche d'un « huitième » gardien de la lumière.

Il cherchait déjà depuis une semaine et plus il cherchait, plus il avait l'impression qu'il tournait en rond. Qu'ils laissaient Xehanort gagner du terrain. Sa récente altercation avec ce membre de l'Organisation lui indiquait, par ailleurs, qu'ils étaient forts, prêt à se battre.

Il ne savait même pas la moitié des plans de Yen Sid. Ca aurait pourtant été plus simple pour se battre contre les forces ténébreuses.

L'argenté entra dans une forêt et il resta sur le qui-vive alors que Pluto reniflait partout. L'adolescent s'assurait de rester assez proche de lui. Le chien était plus facile à perdre qu'on pouvait se l'imaginer et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à revenir auprès du Roi sans son animal de compagnie.

Le Maître de la Keyblade fit encore quelques pas avant qu'il ne sente une présence derrière lui. Il se tourna juste à temps pour voir un sans-cœur être détruit sous ses yeux. Il leva sa Keyblade à temps pour parer une attaque. Mais là, lui comme l'autre se figea.

\- Une Keyblade… toi aussi… ? Fit une voix aigue.

\- So… ra ?

En effet, l'argenté se trouvait face à une réplique de Sora à la différence peut-être que cette personne avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux jaunes. L'adolescent réalisa, à retardement, le « toi aussi ». Il regarda alors l'arme de son vis-à-vis. Une Keyblade.

Il fixa l'espèce de copie de Sora et il essaya d'y déceler des ténèbres. Seulement, il n'en ressentit aucun. Mais il était incapable de voir une quelconque once de lumière aussi. C'était presqu'inquiétant. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était le genre de chose que cherchait Yen Sid.

\- Baisse ta Keyblade.

Le brun le fit, lentement, mais il resta prêt à se défendre au vu de son air.

Riku le regarda encore, toujours perturbé par son apparence bien trop similaire à celle de Sora. Pire, il devait avoir son âge. Si son ami d'enfance avait été là il se serait risqué à une blague, quitte à ce qu'elle soit de mauvais goût, et ça aurait fait partir le malaise.

Là, il stagnait.

\- Bonjour… Essaya Riku, gardant à l'œil la Keyblade.

\- Bonjour. Répéta le porteur de Keyblade.

\- J'ai une proposition… même si ça peut paraître bizarre.

Le brun le regarda, interrogateur.

\- Nous cherchons des combattants. Et tu pourrais convenir.

L'individu le regarda avant de lentement hocher la tête.

\- C'est un oui ?

\- Oui.

\- Merci. Au fait je m'appelle Riku.

Nouveau hochement de tête. L'argenté resta muet un moment l'autre en profita pour tourner la tête et siffler. Pluto dressa les oreilles alors que Riku fronçait les sourcils. Une petite créature brune arriva en courant. Il s'avéra, quand elle s'arrêta près du brun, que c'était un petit chien particulièrement poilu.

\- Et… toi ?

\- Killian. Fit simplement le brun.

L'argenté lui fit signe de le suivre et il l'emmena jusqu'au vaisseau Gummi qu'on lui avait confié. Il était, techniquement, apte à utiliser une armure et un planeur Keyblade mais il n'était pas encore très doué pour la chose. Et puisqu'il avait Pluto et qu'il était supposé ramené des guerriers, un vaisseau était mieux.

L'individu s'accroupit et prit la bestiole dans ses bras. Le chien jaune vint la renifler, intrigué.

\- Pluto. Appela Riku en s'éloignant.

Le brun suivit le chien et l'argenté.

µµµ

Ventus venait de revenir de l'entraînement avec Lea et Kairi. Il était accompagné du roux qui avait son bras autour de ses épaules. Le blond vénitien sourit en direction du Maître qui réfléchissait encore.

Il n'avait toujours pas eu les indications, il attendait, désespérément. Il voulait aider et, d'un autre côté, rester sans rien faire en espérant qu'Aqua lui serait ramenée. Il aurait voulu bouger. Surtout que d'un côté, il avait peur que Vanitas revienne encore.

C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il restait avec Lea. Il était plus fort que lui après tout. Du moins, il donnait l'impression d'être plus doué.

La porte s'ouvrit la seconde d'après sur l'argenté suivit de son « invité ». Ventus sourit et agita la main alors que le roux le lâchait pour venir prendre Riku dans ses bras.

\- Salut !

\- Salut. Toujours là ?

\- Toujours. Soupira le roux. Et c'est pas ma faute, cette fois.

L'argenté eut un sourire moqueur alors que Ventus observait ce nouveau venu. Il rougit en remarquant que celui-ci le faisait aussi.

\- Je m'appelle Ventus ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Ven. Dit-il en tendant la main.

Le brun s'approcha et lâcha l'adorable chien d'un bras pour lui serrer la main.

\- Killian. Sourit-il de sa voix aigue.

\- Qui est-ce exactement, Riku ? Demanda Yen Sid en caressant sa barbe.

\- Il porte une Keyblade, Maître.

\- Mince. Fit le roux.

L'argenté lui tapota l'épaule avant de s'avancer près du vieil homme.

\- Je l'ai rencontré dans le monde de Pridaine. Il a tué un sans-cœur devant moi.

\- Et il a un adorable chiot. Sourit Ventus.

Lea lui lança un regard goguenard. Les deux Maîtres regardèrent vers Ventus puis le dénommé Killian avant de se regarder à nouveau.

\- Il… se trouve qu'avec ce jeune homme… Killian c'est cela ?

\- Oui. Répondit le brun.

\- Vous serez sept, sept gardien de la lumière.

« Killian », qui n'était autre que Vanitas bien sûr, pencha la tête sur le côté. N'arrivant pas à croire que l'on puisse lui faire confiance aussi facilement.

\- Attendez… sept… et Aqua ?! Demanda Ventus en s'approchant du vieil homme.

\- Nous devons prendre en compte la possibilité que nous ne la retrouverons peut-être jamais.

\- Vous allez faire venir Sora ? Interrogea Riku.

\- Non. Nous gardons espoir qu'elle est peut-être quelque part.

\- Puisqu'on est sept, je peux aller le retrouver ? Questionna l'argenté.

\- Et au juste qu'est-ce que Killian va faire si on a Aqua ? Questionna Lea.

Vanitas retint un soupir et il attendit qu'on s'occupe de lui. D'un autre côté, ça lui permettait de laisser sa voix se reposer.

\- J'hésite encore si nous remplaçons Kairi ou si nous _te_ remplaçons.

\- Laisse-moi deviner : Ténèbres, tout ça.

Le regard cinglant de Yen Sid lui affirma que oui. Lea retint un soupir.

\- Tu en termines avec Killian que ma poule et moi on puisse enfin aller travailler.

Le blond vénitien se montra et sourit quand le roux hocha la tête. Vanitas s'approcha du bureau. Le vieil homme le regarda avant de regarder Lea puis de sourire.

\- Nous allons vous entraîner. Mais nous vous remercions déjà d'accepter de nous aider.

\- Je crois que vous ne lui avez pas demandé s'il était d'accord. Remarqua le blond vénitien.

\- Je suis d'accord. Répondit Killian.

\- Ah, parfait. Sourit Ventus.

\- Une dernière chose avant que vous ne partiez, Ventus.

L'interpellé se tourna vers Yen Sid.

\- Quant à ta nouvelle nature. Tu seras sous peu disposé à faire diverses choses. Jusqu'à il y a peu nous croyons que les Princesses de cœur étaient naturellement protégée des ténèbres mais il semblerait que ce n'est plus le cas. De ce fait, toutes les informations que je vais te donner peuvent être erroné. En théorie tu devrais être mené à pouvoir sentir les forces des Ténèbres afflués à l'avance mais, surtout, de les contenir. Et il semblerait aussi que tu seras capable d'augmenter les capacités magiques d'un autre individu. Quoi qu'il en soit. Il est plus que probable que tu devras apprendre seul de ta condition. Seul ou avec les autres Princesses, ce pourquoi je tenais à ce que tu partes avec Lea.

Le blond vénitien essaya d'emmagasiner toutes les informations puis il hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux et je tâcherais de ne pas vous décevoir. Répondit Ventus.

\- On part, enfin ? Dit le roux.

\- Nos retrouvailles auront été de courte durée. Charia gentiment l'argenté.

\- Riku, tu entraîneras Kairi et Killian, ce qui me permettra de t'apprendre l'une ou l'autre chose encore.

Riku hocha la tête. Yen Sid appela alors les trois fées alors que Ventus s'approchait encore de Vanitas pour voir le chien. Le brun eut du mal à ne pas sourire.

\- Je peux ? Demanda le blond vénitien.

\- Bien sûr.

Le brun hocha la tête et il lui donna la boule de poil qui agita la queue et se serra contre lui.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Il n'a pas de nom. Tu peux lui en trouver un, si tu veux.

\- Vraiment ? Génial. Je t'en trouverais un bien. Dit-il en serrant le petit canidé contre lui.

Les trois fées arrivèrent, forçant Ventus à rendre le petit animal au brun. Ce dernier le remercia alors qu'il le fixait. Le blond vénitien s'éloigna et il rejoignit Lea avant qu'eux-mêmes rejoignent les femmes.

L'adolescente agita la main, en souriant, alors que les fées lançaient le sort pour les téléporter dans un des mondes où elles savaient qu'il y avait une Princesse de cœur.


	5. Tourner manège

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 1**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Y aura du vaniven ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

 _Chapitre 5 : Tourner manège._

* * *

Le vaisseau Gummi volait dans les entrechemins quand Sora se leva d'un bond. Une semaine qu'ils étaient partis et ils avaient déjà eu l'opportunité de visiter un monde bien que déjà examiner il y avait peu. Peut-être qu'Aqua voyageait elle aussi.

Mais ici, le monde qu'il voyait, c'était Jardin Radieux. Il s'approcha de Dingo qui, comme d'habitude, naviguait. Le chien tourna la tête vers lui en souriant, se demandant ce qu'il voulait.

\- On peut aller là ?

\- A Jardin Radieux ? Couaqua Donald.

\- Oui. On pourrait aller voir nos amis. Et nous ravitailler !

Le canard désigna une pile de vivre dans un coin du vaisseau. Dingo rit et il promit à Sora qu'ils s'y arrêteraient, faisant bougonner Donald. Il était seulement difficile de savoir s'il désirait rejoindre Aqua ou s'il voulait juste en avoir vite fini avec les responsabilités.

Le brun remercia le chien et il retourna s'asseoir dans son siège au moment où le moniteur du vaisseau s'allumait. Sora sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant Riku s'afficher dans l'espèce de télévision.

Il agita sa main comme un abruti alors que le canard venait les rejoindre. Le porteur de Keyblade fut un brin moins enjoué, ayant préféré pouvoir discuter un peu « seul » avec Riku qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis une semaine.

Mais il pouvait s'adapter.

\- Tu es chez Sa Majesté ?

\- Oui. On est venu récupérer du matériel pour l'entraînement des « nouvelles recrues ».

\- Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ? Bravo. Sourit Sora.

\- Killian. Il a une Keyblade, il parle peu et il a un chien que tu trouverais adorable.

\- Oh ? Fit Dingo.

\- Une petite boule de poil.

Riku haussa les épaules.

\- Il me semble assez doué déjà. Il n'a pas eu de Maître mais il s'y connaît… Yen Sid pense à lui demander de nous aider à la place de Kairi ou Lea.

\- Les deux seront utiles. Tu pourras lui dire ? Lea en conseiller, peut-être ? Je l'adore mais… je pense que ça tiendrait plus aux idéaux de Maître Yen Sid.

\- Je lui dirais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit Riku.

\- On va atterrir. Intervint Donald.

\- J'essaierais de te rejoindre dès que possible. Lui dit l'argenté.

\- D'accord. Sourit Sora.

Il agita la main alors que la discussion se coupait. Le brun soupira une seconde avant de sourire à nouveau. Il se leva sitôt le vaisseau eut atterrit. Il avait hâte de revoir tous ses amis et de pouvoir faire une pause dans la recherche d'Aqua.

Et puis, avec un peu de chance, la femme en question serait dans ce monde.

Ou plutôt, avec beaucoup de chance.

µµµ

Ventus éternua à cause de la poussière projetée par les baguettes. Lea rit et il tapota le dos du blond vénitien. Les fées sourirent aux deux garçons. Elles avaient choisi un monde au hasard. « La septième Princesse de cœur » avait bien senti que les femmes auraient préférés allez dans le Domaine Enchanté. Cependant, elles avaient pris sur elle et un tirage au sort avait choisi finalement la Forêt des Nains que Ventus regardait, nostalgique.

Le blond vénitien se tourna vers les femmes qui discutaient à voix basse. Se sentant observée, elles se tournèrent d'un coup vers lui.

\- Quoi ?! Fit Pimprenelle.

\- Eyh, calme. Grogna Lea.

\- Ce n'est rien. Sourit Ventus.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils ont voulus faire de toi une princesse de cœur. Sourit Pâquerette en prenant la main du blond vénitien.

\- Pas vraiment… juste parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'autre candidat.

L'élève d'Eraqus sourit gentiment.

\- Et si vous restiez ici ? Que vous preniez du temps pour vous ? Proposa gentiment Ventus. Nous irons voir Blanche-Neige avec Lea. C'est une amie, ça devrait aller.

\- En cas de problème, user de la puissance de votre cœur pour nous appeler, nous arriverons. Dit Flora.

\- Merci beaucoup.

La fée verte tapota la main de Ventus avant de les laisser enfin partir. Le blond vénitien mena alors Lea jusqu'à la petite chaumière. Le garçon frappa à la porte. Celle-ci fut lentement ouverte par Simplet.

Le blond vénitien se pencha un peu en avant, souriant de toutes ses dents alors que Lea croissait les bras en fronçant les sourcils. Bien sûr, il était déjà venu dans ce monde, souvent même. Mais il ne connaissait pas cet endroit.

\- Je suis Ven, tu te souviens de moi ? C'était il y a onze ans. J'aimerais voir Blanche-Neige, elle vit toujours ici ?

Le nain secoua la tête mais ouvrit la porte et le laissa rentrer. Le blond vénitien entra dans la chaumière et il se redressa alors que Lea entrait à son tour.

\- Qui c'est ?! Fit Grincheux, méfiant, en attrapant sa pioche.

\- C'est Lea, un ami. Vous vous souvenez de moi, c'est Ventus.

\- Mouais… Maugréa le même nain en agitant sa pioche sous le nez du blond vénitien.

\- Bonjour Ventus. Que viens-tu paître… euh faire.

Lea fronça les sourcils alors que Ventus continuait de sourire.

\- Je cherche Blanche-Neige.

\- Pourquoi ?! Hurla Grincheux.

Le roux eut juste le temps de tirer le blond vénitien en arrière, lui évitant un coup de pioche qui aurait pu s'avérer mortel.

\- J… j'aimerais juste… Balbutia le garçon.

\- As-tu retrouvé ton a… a… atchoum ! ami ? Fit Atchoum en s'essuyant le nez.

Ventus eut un sourire triste.

\- Oui… mais je l'ai reperdu.

\- Et on devrais te laisser approcher Blanche-Neige ? Siffla Grincheux.

Lea poussa le plus jeune derrière lui et il se saisit du nain par la barbe, le soulevant du sol.

\- Elle est où Blanche-Neige ? Réponds ou je te fais cramer.

\- Non ! Fit Grincheux.

Les nains voulurent se jeter sur lui mais quand ils virent la barbe rougirent, ils se figèrent. Il était loin d'être aussi influençable que Ventus qui avait la tête de quelqu'un qui se laisserait frapper. Il était même inquiétant.

\- Lea ! Geignit le blond vénitien.

\- J'attends sa réponse. Je ne suis pas très patient. Je m'enflamme vite.

\- Non… Fit Grincheux.

\- Vous êtes sept, c'est bon, un de plus, un de moins.

\- Elle vit dans le grand château au Sud. Répondit Joyeux pour Grincheux.

Lea lâcha le nain qui s'empressa de faire s'éteindre le feu sur sa barbe. Le roux fit sortir le blond vénitien de la chaumière avant de l'entraîner au plus vite vers l'endroit rechercher.

µµµ

Au même moment, Vanitas et Kairi devaient s'affronter pour la première fois. Ayant vérifié le niveau de chacun et réviser les bases pour être sûr, Riku avait dû rejoindre Yen Sid pour recevoir ses enseignements. Il avait alors laissé ses « élèves » se battre entre eux. Théoriquement, c'était lui qui s'en occupait, théoriquement, Yen Sid supervisait Kairi et Mickey « Killian ».

Le petit chien sans nom sautillait et jappait joyeusement. L'auburn le regarda et s'approcha pour le caresser mais, là, la boule de poil grogna en sa direction.

\- Pas touche. Fit Vanitas de sa voix aigüe.

Il se mit en position de combat. Elle ressemblait vaguement à ce que faisait Ventus quand il se « préparait à se battre » sans Keyblade. Il était parfaitement ridicule mais, au moins, on ne l'assimilait pas à sa vraie identité.

Kairi hocha la tête et elle se mit également en position, de façon un peu gauche même si Riku l'avait déjà rectifiée un nombre incalculable de fois.

Elle attaqua en première mais fut immédiatement parée par la Keyblade de Vanitas. Elle reçut un coup de pied dans le ventre et elle manqua de tomber à bas du lopin de terre. Elle ne dut son salut qu'au brun qui l'attrapa par la capuche et la projeta au sol.

L'auburn couina et cracha de la terre avant de regarder son bras qui saignait un peu, l'ayant éraflé sur le sol. Elle se redressa puis se tourna vivement vers « Killian ». Celui-ci sourit.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans son sourire. Kairi déglutit difficilement mais elle se remit en position d'attaque. Riku lui avait dit qu'elle était propice à être blessée. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre.

Elle voulait être utile. Et pas en tant que magicienne et/ou guérisseuse comme lui avait proposé Yen Sid à la suite d'une discussion avec Riku, ce matin.

Alors, elle battrait cet inconnu.

µµµ

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés. S'étant perdu, Ventus avait fini par demander l'aide des trois bonnes fées, qu'ils avaient rejoints à pied. Flora avait ri en voyant qu'ils étaient allés au château de la Reine au lieu de celui du Roi du pays voisin.

Durant leur voyage, certes fort court, les fées en avaient profité pour leur expliquer que ce monde était actuellement ravagé par une guerre. Lea n'en avait eu que faire alors que ça avait attristé Ventus. Il n'aimait pas voir un endroit être ravagé de la sorte. Peut-être parce que ses quatre seules années de vies dont il se souvenait, seules années de bonheur, avaient été anéanties par la guerre, la tristesse et le malheur.

Arriver aux portes du palais, Lea poussa les portes sans honte et il avança, suivit par Ventus. Les fées s'étaient transformées en petites boules colorées et elles étaient posées sur le blond vénitien.

Ils marchèrent un moment avant de trouver une femme qui lavait le sol. Le roux voulut partir mais Ventus, lui, s'approcha. Il s'assura que ce n'était pas humide, ne voulant pas dérangé le ménage, et il posa les genoux sur le sol.

\- Blanche-Neige ?

\- Oh ! Ventus ! Tu n'as pas changé ! S'écria la demoiselle de sa voix haut perchée avant de poser ses mains sur ses joues d'une façon plutôt étrange.

Elle posa un baiser sur le front du blond vénitien qui se laissa faire avant de l'étreindre.

\- Tu n'as pas changé non plus.

\- Merci. As-tu su ce qui m'avait poussé à croire ton ami mauvais ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Non… mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Décida Ventus.

Lea leva la tête pour regarder le plafond alors que le garçon osait s'asseoir sur le sol un peu froid.

\- Tu as trouvé ton prince charmant ? Demanda le porteur de Keyblade.

\- Floriant ? Sourit Blanche-Neige. Sinon, oui. Il est parti à la guerre et je l'attends. Je lui dois bien ça. Il m'a attendu quand cette femme m'a kidnappée.

\- Il est gentil.

\- Oui. Et toi ? Une princesse a-t-elle ravi ton cœur ?

\- Non. Répondit le blond vénitien tout à coup renfrogné.

Blanche-Neige sourit avant de se lever. Elle salua Lea, ne se méfiant pas de lui car étant un ami de Ventus.

\- Je vais faire le repas pour vous, si vous le désirez.

\- On a plutôt un autre genre de requête. Fit le manipulateur de feu en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Je vous écoute ?

\- Les Princesses de cœur risquent d'être en danger. On voudrait vous ramener chez nous.

\- Maléfique veut encore nous rassembler ? Chuchota Blanche-Neige.

\- Pire encore. Dit Lea.

Ventus se leva alors que la brune prenait un air paniqué. Le roux voulut se saisir d'elle mais la princesse s'éloigna d'un pas.

\- Blanche-Neige… c'est pour ta sécurité. J'avoue que ça doit être inquiétant… si ça te rassure, ils m'ont demandé d'être une « Princesse de cœur », comme toi, si j'ai bien compris.

\- Une princesse ? Souffla Blanche-Neige surprise.

Elle observa Ventus, de loin, les mains dans une drôle de pose avant de rire doucement.

\- En voilà une drôle d'idée.

\- Plutôt, oui. Rit Ventus. Acceptes-tu de venir ? Tu pourrais laisser un message à… Floriant ? Mais tu seras sans doute revenue avant même qu'il ne revienne.

Blanche-Neige porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, semblant réfléchir. Elle regarda Lea puis Ventus avant de prendre ce dernier dans ses bras, manquant d'écraser les trois fées qu'elle n'avait pas vues.

\- D'accord. Si ça peut te faire plaisir, Ventus, je viendrais avec toi.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Ven' ! Sourit le blond vénitien avant de la remercier.

Lea eut un léger soupire. Au moins, avec Ventus, même s'ils s'étaient perdus, c'était plus concluant que seul. Il connaissait les endroits, les gens et comment il fallait s'y prendre pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient. Restait à espérer que ça continue ainsi.

Sans ces demoiselles, ils seraient en mauvaise position face à Xehanort et ça, il ne le laisserait plus jamais faire.


	6. Enseignements

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 1**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Y aura du vaniven ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 6 : Enseignements._

Riku surveillait l'entraînement de Vanitas et Kairi, les bras croisés, appuyé contre le mur. Il était toutefois prêt à intervenir à tout moment et ce malgré l'impression « je-m'en-foutiste » qu'il dégageait.

Les deux travaillaient depuis une semaine maintenant, à peu près. Comme Yen Sid l'avait déjà remarqué, « Killian » était bien plus doué que Kairi, semblant avoir eu des enseignements avant de venir ici. Ce pourquoi, malgré qu'il n'en avait absolument pas envie, le vieil homme pensait réellement à demander au brun de remplacer l'auburn.

L'argenté s'éloigna du mur en entendant qu'on l'appelait. Il sortit sa Keyblade et il la mit entre les deux autres, faisant s'arrêter le match instantanément.

\- Tu n'es pas blessé ? Geignit Kairi.

\- Non. Je suis habitué à ça. On rentre. Dit le Maître de la Keyblade.

\- Bien, chef ! Sourit l'auburn.

Elle fit disparaître sa Keyblade et elle suivit immédiatement son ami d'enfance. Vanitas eut un sourire froid avant de siffler le chien et de suivre, se forçant à faire disparaître son arme. Ca lui donnerait déjà moins envie d'enfoncer l'arme dans le dos de l'un ou l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Yen Sid, Ventus et Lea venaient de revenir. Les trois fées étaient déjà parties pour installer Blanche-Neige dans une des salles de l'endroit.

Vanitas fronça immédiatement les sourcils en voyant le bras de Lea autour des épaules de celui qu'il estimait sien. Il grogna et se pencha pour ramasser le chien. Il s'approcha de quelques pas du blond vénitien.

Ce dernier lui sourit en le voyant. Il écouta cependant le « rapport » de Lea à l'adresse de Yen Sid.

\- Excellent rapport. Remarqua l'ancien Maître.

\- L'habitude. Dit le roux.

\- Bien. Ce sera bon pour aujourd'hui. Nous verrons comment les choses évolueront d'ici demain. Faites ce que bon vous semble. Dit le vieil homme.

\- Je vais embêter Riku. Sourit Lea avant d'aller rejoindre l'argenté.

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire et ils s'éloignèrent un peu, discutant à voix basse. Vanitas en profita pour s'approcher de Ventus. Ce dernier sourit et tendit les mains. Le brun lui mit la créature dans les bras, sous le regard, presque cinglant, de Yen Sid.

\- Tu lui as trouvé un nom ? Demanda « Killian ».

\- Muscaris. C'est Pimprenelle, Flora et Pâquerette qui m'ont donné l'idée. Sourit le blond vénitien en serrant la boule de poil contre lui.

Il ne remarqua pas que Vanitas ne le lâchait pas du regard, s'étant forcé à afficher un sourire doux sur ses lèvres pour que Yen Sid ne remarque pas sa couverture. Cependant, l'ancien Maître se leva.

\- Ventus, retourne dans ta chambre te reposer. Demain, et les jours à venir, tu auras beaucoup à penser.

\- Bien Maître.

Le garçon voulut rendre « Muscaris » à son propriétaire.

\- Tu peux le garder jusqu'à ce qu'on se revoit. Il t'adore.

\- Merci.

Ventus sourit et fit signe d'au revoir à « Killian » avant de partir avec la boule de poil à qui il parlait d'un ton doux. Vanitas le regarda s'éloigner et il retint un soupire face à une tare que le blond vénitien avait : un manque affligeant de postérieur.

Il repartit alors dans sa chambre et il frotta sa gorge. Il parlait si peu avec autrui, par désintérêt entre autre, que parler avec Ventus lui faisait mal.

µµµ

Le lendemain, Ventus arrivait dans le bureau de Yen Sid, le petit chien dans les bras puisque n'ayant pas revu « Killian » qui n'était pas venu manger. Ca n'avait pas vraiment surpris l'ancien Maître qui le trouvait peu sociable. Mais cela changerait grâce à la Lumière qu'il devrait côtoyer pour sa mission.

Le voyant alors, le blond vénitien laissa Lea, qui embêtait gentiment Riku sous le regard de Mickey qui semblait les surveiller pour son Maître, et vint rejoindre le brun. Il donna la créature à Vanitas qui en profita pour lui toucher la main innocemment. Ventus sourit légèrement puis il vint rejoindre l'assassin qui l'attrapa un peu brusquement par les épaules, s'attirant un regard glacial de « Killian » et Yen Sid.

\- Bien, je vois qu'à part Blanche-Neige, vous êtes tous là.

\- Où est-elle ? S'enquit Ventus.

\- Elle a insisté pour nettoyer ma bibliothèque. Répondit le vieillard en se caressant la barbe.

\- Oh…

\- Ventus, tu vas mettre en pause tes recherches des Princesses de cœur pour apprendre, auprès de Blanche-Neige et Kairi, tes nouvelles capacités mais aussi ton rôle exact.

\- Bien, Maître Yen Sid.

\- Maître… puis-je reprendre le « travail » de Ventus ? Demanda Riku.

Le vieil homme se tourna pour regarder l'argenté.

\- Inutile de perdre du temps. Je comprends que vous n'ayez pas confiance en Lea…

\- Eyh !

\- … Mais vous savez à présent que je ne faillerais pas à cette mission. Continua l'argenté.

Yen Sid fronça les sourcils avant de regarder vers Mickey, il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que l'ancien Maître se tourne à nouveau vers l'habitant des Îles du Destin.

\- Bien. C'est en effet une bonne idée. Mickey s'occupera de l'entraînement de Killian pendant ce temps. Il serait bon que tu ailles chercher Belle.

Riku déglutit difficilement mais hocha la tête. Elle, elle l'avait connu quand il était encore sous la coupe du sans-cœur de Xehanort. De ce fait, il n'était pas sûr d'être réellement le bienvenu. Que ce soit par la Princesse de cœur ou pour la Bête en lui-même.

Lea lui tapote l'épaule pour l'encourager mais il fixa vers Yen Sid. Riku aurait pu aller chercher Alice, Cendrillon ou encore Aurore mais le vieil homme avait choisi Belle. Et ça ne semblait pas être un choix au hasard.

\- Soit, Riku tu partiras dès que possible, avec Pluto.

\- Merci.

\- Quant à toi Ventus, je t'invite à rejoindre Blanche-Neige avec Kairi. Et Killian à sortir pour t'entraîner encore avec Mickey. Je tenais à te dire que tes capacités sont prometteuses.

Kairi retint un soupir, comprenant que ça voulait dire qu'elle serait probablement reléguée au rôle de « soigneuse ou magicienne ».

Mais puisque, pour l'instant, être la « conseillère » de Ventus semblait être une option plus profitable, elle se saisit de sa main.

\- Lea, tu iras t'entraîner avec Killian.

\- Bien chef.

L'auburn n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour tirer Ventus à sa suite. Celui-ci, surpris, manqua de tomber. Mais il sourit se tourna légèrement et agita la main à l'adresse des autres.

Ils arrivèrent en peu de temps dans la bibliothèque où Blanche-Neige chantonnait tandis qu'elle lavait et rangeait.

La brune se tourna en les voyants et elle sourit. En quelques pas, mains gracieusement soulevée elle rejoignit Ventus et, comme la veille, lui embrassa le front.

\- Nous sommes venus vous voir parce qu'il faut apprendre Ventus à être une princesse. Expliqua Kairi en désignant le blond vénitien.

Blanche-Neige porta ses doigts à sa bouche avant de sourire. Elle observa l'adolescent face à elle avec grand soin.

\- Kairi veux-tu bien allez voir ce charmant monsieur et lui dire que nous allons avoir besoin de tissu. De beaucoup de tissu.

Elle regarda Ventus puis sourit un peu plus.

\- Du vert. C'est ce qu'il lui faudra.

Le blond vénitien sourit en penchant la tête sur le côté, l'air interrogateur. L'auburn semblait aussi perdue que lui mais elle s'exécuta. Elle, elle n'avait jamais su en quoi son rôle avait été important, ni comment user de ses pouvoirs. Mais Blanche-Neige semblait déjà savoir comment s'y prendre.

Kairi revint après dix minutes avec plusieurs rouleaux de teinte vertes différentes et/ou de matières différentes. Ventus vint immédiatement l'aider. La brune les remercia tous les deux et se saisit même d'un rouleau avant de les mener dans une pièce plus adaptée.

Elle les laissa quelques secondes pour revenir avec un étrange panier contenant une multitude de choser que Ventus ne connaissait pas mais qui semblait plus familier à l'auburn.

Blanche-Neige installa trois tabourets et elle en prit un avant de proposer, d'un geste gracieux, un siège à chacune des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Kairi prit place tout comme Ventus. Elle était plutôt intéressée. Sa lumière n'était quand même pas si faible et elle pourrait peut-être se servir de tout ça, elle aussi.

\- Nous allons commencer par la base. Une couleur te plait-elle plus qu'une autre, Ventus ?

\- Euh… vert pomme ? Répondit le blond vénitien en regardant les différentes couleurs.

\- Bien.

La brune prit un objet dans son panier. Elle s'était attendue à ce que le garçon prenne plus de temps à se choisir une couleur, elle devait bien l'avouer.

\- Nous allons te mesurer alors.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Demanda Kairi.

\- Ventus m'a dit qu'il devait apprendre à être une princesse. Une princesse se doit d'avoir une robe.

Blanche-Neige eut un rire doux alors que l'auburn fronçait les sourcils. Ventus ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais, en fait, il n'avait pas le cœur à dire à la brune que ce n'était pas ça qu'il fallait. Ca avait l'air de lui faire tellement plaisir de pouvoir lui faire une robe.

Le blond vénitien accepta alors de se mettre debout et de se faire mesurer. Kairi s'amusa à noter les mensurations que lui donnait la brune.

Il put se rasseoir après quelques instants. Il pensa, naturellement, que c'était fini mais il se retrouva avec un ciseau en main.

Le voyant, Blanche-Neige laissa échapper un rire doux et cristallin.

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Je t'aiderais et ça ne me gêne pas de prendre autant de temps qu'il te faudra.

Ventus la regarda avant de sourire. A nouveau, il ne pouvait lui dire que ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il se voyait faire.

Kairi porta sa main à sa bouche et se retint de rire. Le blond vénitien se laissa tomber à genou sur le sol et il remercia Blanche-Neige qui lui donna le mètre.

\- Quant aux conseils pour être une bonne princesse… il te faudra être aimable. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, tu es si doux et gentil. Rit-elle doucement avant de venir auprès de lui pour l'aider à couper le tissu pour le haut du corps.

\- Merci. Ca me touche beaucoup.

\- Il est bon de bien s'entendre avec les animaux.

\- Ca je crois que j'ai. Rit Ventus en terminant de couper.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Sourit-elle tendrement.

Blanche-Neige se leva et elle alla chercher un mannequin auprès des fées. Kairi alla la rejoindre après un moment alors que Ventus essayait de calmer sa gêne et ses craintes. Il évitait de la montrer à la brune, se doutant que ça ne ferait que l'attrister.

Ainsi, il afficha un doux sourire en la voyant revenir avec d'autres affaires et le mannequin. En voyant les boutons et les perles, le blond vénitien ne put que penser à Cendrillon et il sourit un peu plus.

\- Nous sommes prêt. Fit la brune.

Le blond vénitien se leva en tenant le tissu. La brune l'invita près du mannequin et il mit le tissu autour. La princesse lui donna les épingles nécessaires que Ventus se mit, bien évidemment, dans les doigts.

\- Oh ? Ca va ? S'inquiéta Blanche-Neige.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit le blond vénitien en piquant correctement.

Blanche-Neige soupira, rassurée.

µµµ

En bas, Vanitas remontait les escaliers. Il était supposé être avec Lea et s'entraîner mais le roux l'avait « laissé tomber » quand Riku était venu lui dire qu'il partait. Mickey, lui, était parti depuis un moment pour rejoindre son Maître.

Ce pourquoi le brun remontait, désireux de voir Ventus. Il désirait que le blond vénitien s'intéresse à lui pour autre chose que pour Muscaris. Même s'il l'avait pris pour ça. Pour attirer le garçon vers lui.

Il voulut entrer dans le bureau, une des pièces qui permettait d'aller dans les autres de la tour. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant une conversation entre Mickey et Yen Sid.

\- … vons-nous le temps d'attendre que Ventus soit prêt ? Il doit apprendre.

\- Je sais. Déjà que Lea doit apprendre et doit contenir ses ténèbres. Et que ce Killian… Murmura Yen Sid sur la fin.

\- Sait-on ce qui a corrompu le cœur de Kairi ?

\- Non…

Vanitas entra dans la pièce, tenant là son occasion pour se faire bien voir et inspirer la confiance.

\- Excusez-moi… j'ai entendu sans le vouloir. Quelle est cette histoire de cœur corrompu ? Est-ce… dangereux ?

\- Non. Répondit Mickey.

Yen Sid fixa « Killian ».

\- Ventus a dû remplace Kairi parce qu'elle a des ténèbres qui sont entré en elle, nous ignorons pourquoi. Expliqua la souris.

\- Peut-être… parce qu'elle pensait que son cœur était impénétrable, elle s'est approché bien trop près des ténèbres.

Les yeux du vieil homme s'ouvrirent plus grand, une fraction de seconde, avant qu'il ne désigne la porte au brun.

\- Tu peux disposer.

Vanitas s'éloigna en se disant qu'il avait dû perdre des points. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et il avança un moment avant de s'arrêter, manquant de peu de se prendre une porte dans la figure.

Il grogna et essaya de contenir sa violence. Mais il fut un brin plus calme en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Ventus. Il remarqua sa main ensanglanté. Le brun la lui prit.

\- Tu t'es blessé, Princesse.

\- Prin… Commença le blond vénitien.

Il rougit en le voyant, semblait-il, embrasser les marques sanguinolentes. La vérité étant que le brun ne pouvait que se rassasier à ses gouttes de _son_ liquide de vie. Comme une part de la vie de Ventus qu'il reprenait en son sein.


	7. Chapitre 7

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 1**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Y aura du vaniven ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 :_

Ventus dormait dans son lit quand il sentit quelque chose contre sa main, celle qui pendant le long de son lit. Il geignit et se frotta les yeux de l'autre main avant de se pencher au-dessus du matelas pour alors voir Muscaris qui lui léchait la main.

Le blond vénitien sourit et il attrapa la boule de poil qu'il fit grimper sur son ventre avant de se laisser tomber le dos. Le chien remua la queue en jappant joyeusement. Ventus lui caressa la tête avant de regarder vers la porte. Il se demandait si le propriétaire de l'animal était venu dans sa chambre ou si, par un quelconque miracle, Muscaris avait pu le rejoindre.

Il sentit une vague d'angoisse en lui mais aussi, étrangement, il ne put que penser à Vanitas. Ils avaient une relation bizarre. Il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait vraiment dire qu'ils étaient ensemble. Même si, en son for intérieur, il le pensait.

Il n'avait toujours pas parlé de sa « visite » aux autres. Mais Vanitas n'avait rien fait depuis. Et c'était ce qui, justement, l'inquiétait tant.

Le blond vénitien embrassa le chien et il se décida à sortir des couvertures, pour aller le ramener à son propriétaire. Puis il espérait pouvoir s'entraîner auprès de Lea, Killian et Mickey. Mais, surtout, il espérait voir bientôt Aqua de retour.

µµµ

Riku venait de poser pied dans le monde de la Bête. Il inspira de l'air pour se donner du courage. Ses compétences avaient considérablement augmenté et il pensait être capable d'affronter la Bête s'il s'énervait pour sa belle mais il ne tenait pas à ce combat. Déjà pour le risque de blessure et ensuite à cause de Lea.

Ou plutôt de sa discussion avec Lea.

Ils en étaient arrivés au fait que Yen Sid devait le mettre à l'épreuve. Certes il était devenu Maître mais il restait proche des ténèbres à son plus grand malheur. Visiblement, le fait que l'argenté ait trouvé un ami, un très bon ami, dans l'assassin, n'aidait pas le vieil homme à lui faire réellement confiance.

Mais ça gênait Riku. Il manquait déjà de confiance en lui-même, en sa lumière, pour que l'ancien Maître en rajoute par au-dessus.

Il avait espéré quand il avait obtenu le titre. Mais d'un autre côté, il comprenait. S'il se méfiait de lui, c'était peu étonnant que les autres se méfiaient également de lui.

L'argenté s'avança jusqu'aux portes et il les poussa pour trouver un endroit beau et non délabré comme Sora l'avait décrit et comme il l'avait rapidement remarqué quand il y était lui-même venu. Riku fronça les sourcils mais avança jusqu'aux escaliers.

Il regarda Pluto qui le suivait en reniflant partout. L'argenté grimpa les escaliers. Le chien renifla encore avant de passer devant Riku et d'aller s'asseoir devant une porte. Le Maître de la Keyblade hésita avant d'aller le rejoindre.

Il ouvrit la porte et il avança jusqu'à la fin du couloir. Il espéra trouver Belle mais au lieu de ça, il se trouva face à un homme plutôt rondouillard avec une petite moustache. Celui-ci se figea en le voyant avant de prendre ses gants et de s'approcher de l'argenté. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils puis fit un pas en arrière.

\- Je cherche Belle. Dit Riku.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'homme suspicieux. Vous êtes ce « fameux » Gaston ?

\- Je ne connais même pas quelqu'un qui s'appelle comme ça… Fit l'argenté.

Pluto se tourna et se mit à courir. Le Maître de la Keyblade fronça les sourcils avant de le suivre, à reculons. Il se retourna uniquement quand il eut passé la porte et il le suivit jusqu'à l'autre pièce.

Il se demandait seulement si le canidé savait où il allait. Riku ouvrit la pièce et ils s'engouffrèrent tous deux dedans. Les pas de l'animal les menèrent bientôt dans une immense bibliothèque.

Assise dans un fauteuil se tenait une femme dans une robe bleue. Si elle n'était vêtue dans les atours qu'il lui connaissait, l'argenté ne put que reconnaître Belle. L'instant de vérité arrivait.

Il inspira de l'air le moins bruyamment possible. Il s'approcha alors de la Princesse de cœur. Sentant une présence, elle redressa la tête avant de se lever d'un bond, serrant son livre contre elle.

\- Riku…

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je suis là pour te ramener à…

L'argenté se tut en se recevant une chaussure sur le torse. Belle venait de rapidement la retirer et la lui avait jetée dessus.

\- J'en ai une deuxième. Prévint-elle.

\- Vas-y, après tu seras désarmée.

La brune le fixa, suspicieuse. Pluto reniflait vers elle mais, n'ayant jamais vu l'animal, ce n'était pas particulièrement pour la rassurée.

\- En l'état, vous êtes en danger, toi et les autres Princesses de cœur. Dit Riku.

La chaussure fut levée plus haut.

\- Ce n'est pas un « plan ». D'ailleurs, si ça en était un, je ne te parlerais pas.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et l'argenté se força à jeter un regard au-dessus de son épaule. Il remarqua alors un homme à la chevelure châtain et aux yeux bleus. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander qui c'était qu'il vu plaqué au sol sous la surprise.

La personne se saisit de lui par les vêtements et le secoua un peu, lui faisant se taper la tête contre le sol. Pluto aboya et attrapa l'homme par le pantalon pour tirer dessus.

\- Adam. Fit Belle, inquiète.

\- Je me débarrasse de lui. Jura le dénommé Adam.

Riku voulu le repousser, prêt à être violent en l'état des choses, mais la porte s'ouvrit alors, à sa grande surprise, sur Sora.

\- Sora. Fit Belle.

\- Be… Riku ?!

Adam se força à lâcher celui qu'il avait plaqué au sol. Donald vint voir cet individu qui leur était inconnu alors que le brun venait se laisser tomber auprès de Riku. Ce dernier le remercia du regard avant de s'asseoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

\- Sora, c'est la Bête. Sourit Belle.

\- Tu… tu es redevenu humain ?! S'écria Sora, tout content.

\- Félicitations ! Hurla Donald.

\- Je m'appelle Adam. Sourit le châtain.

\- C'est très beau ! Intervint Dingo.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en prenais à Riku ? Demanda le brun en se levant.

L'argenté le laissa faire avant de se lever à son tour, le regardant discrètement. La Bête regarda le nouveau Maître de la Keyblade puis son simple porteur. La question était plutôt bonne.

\- Je n'ai pas réellement de bons souvenirs avec lui. Dit Belle en regardant l'argenté.

\- Riku ne fait plus partie des ténèbres. Mais… que fais-tu ici, Riku ? S'étonna le brun en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

\- Je suis venu à la place de Ventus. Ils ont ramenés Blanche-Neige avec Lea mais Ventus doit s'entraîner. Et toi… ?

\- Un petit détour pendant les recherches. Fit le brun avec un léger rire.

\- Qui cherchez vous ? Interrogea Belle.

\- Aqua ! Répondit Donald.

\- Venez… allons dans le salon, on pourra discuter. Dit Adam en mettant sa main sur la hanche de sa compagne.

µµµ

Aqua marchait le long de l'eau, fixant l'étendue qui n'en finissait pas. Elle se repassait en boucle le nom de cet individu qui devrait tous les sauver.

Sora.

Il n'était qu'un enfant. Probablement pas beaucoup plus âgé que Ventus. Ce n'était pas le rôle des enfants de faire ça.

Surtout pas quand elle voyait à quoi ça les menait.

Elle s'assit sur le sable et elle fixa l'étendue salée. Elle devrait être en train de se battre contre Xehanort. Au lieu de ça, elle attendait que le temps passe. Elle ne savait même pas combien de temps s'était écoulé.

Elle tira sur une mèche bleue.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle pouvait se fier et la solitude commençait à devenir oppressante.

µµµ

Ventus sursauta et tomba en voyant « Killian » surgir au détour d'un couloir. Il eut un rire nerveux et il agita la main pour saluer la boule de poil caché derrière la botte de Vanitas. Muscaris courut pour se jeter sur les cuisses du blond vénitien mais le brun attrapa la main qui bougeait et il redressa d'un geste le garçon.

Le canidé heurta le genou du blond vénitien et couina.

\- Oh… Muscaris ?

L'animal se redressa et s'ébroua. Ventus sourit, soulagé. Il redressa ensuite la tête pour remarquer que le brun l'observait sans aucune honte.

\- Ca va Princesse ?

Le blond vénitien battit des paupières, toujours gêné par ce surnom. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui quand il le prononçait. Ca lui donnait une étrange sensation et ça lui rappelait Vanitas. Et il n'aimait pas.

Il n'aimait pas quand son esprit lui rappelait sans cesse l'existence de cet être dont il ne voulait plus entendre parler.

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Oui.

Le brun le relâcha. Ventus le remercia, sans savoir pourquoi, et il regarda à nouveau le chien à qui il sourit.

\- Pourquoi as-tu accepté d'être une « Princesse de cœur » ? Demanda « Killian ».

\- C'est ça qu'est amusant. J'ai pas vraiment accepté. Le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, c'était trop tard. Mais si je peux les aider, ça me fait plaisir. Sourit Ventus en le regardant.

\- C'est tout « ça leur fait plaisir » ?

\- Oui. Et toi ? Tu as bien accepté d'être un gardien de la lumière.

\- Ca me rend utile. Fit Vanitas en haussant les épaules.

Il avait bien ficelé son personnage. Il avait trouvé une base dans sa propre « histoire », celle que Ventus n'avait jamais eu « la chance » de connaître. Ce qui faisait qu'il était plus à l'aise avec lui et qu'il risquait moins de ce tromper quand il parlerait de lui.

\- C'est tout. Fit le blond vénitien d'un ton doux, visiblement une gentille moquerie.

Vanitas le fixa et chercha comment enchaîner sur autre chose. Ventus regarda encore le chien. Le brun s'accroupit, s'en saisit et le lui donna, en profitant pour effleurer son bras. Le blond vénitien le remercia en serrant Muscaris contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes à part Muscaris ?

\- Ma famille… même si c'est pas ma vraie famille, mes amis, me faire des amis. Les glaces, quand il y a du vent et le vert. Et toi ?

\- Les muffins, les déserts et le rouge.

\- Tu n'as pas d'amis et de famille ?

Vanitas secoua la tête, sentant que sa gorge commençait à le tirailler. Décidemment, il détestait cette voix aigüe qu'il se faisait.

\- Tu veux que je sois ton ami ?

« Killian » se retint de ricaner, très difficilement, se moquant mentalement de l'innocence écœurante de cet individu. Il se força à sourire et hocher la tête. Ventus sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Génial. Par contre, je vais rejoindre Blanche-Neige.

\- Garde Muscaris. Tu me le rendras.

Le blond vénitien hocha la tête. Il le remercia avant de s'éloigner avec le chien qui se blottissait contre lui. Vanitas le regarda partir, se frotta discrètement la gorge puis partit à son tour.

µµµ

Sora était assis dans un grand fauteuil juste à côté de Riku. Il avait accepté un chocolat chaud préparé par miss Samovar, même si elle avait précisé être plus doué en thé, à l'instar de Donald, Dingo, Adam et Belle. L'argenté avait refusé le sien.

A cause des deux animaux, le Maître de la Keyblade était d'ailleurs fort proche de son ami d'enfance. Pour ne pas dire coller.

Il préférait ne pas regarder Belle, un livre sur les genoux, ou Adam. Il se sentait de trop. Il ressentait que, maintenant, il était accepté puisqu'un ami de Sora.

\- Euh… il serait bien, Belle, que tu ailles avec Riku. Nous cherchons à réunir les sept Princesses de cœur… pour prendre de cours Xehanort. Pour les explications, c'est plutôt long et compliqué… Fit Sora.

\- Est-ce que c'est « sûr » ? Demanda Adam.

\- Aussi sûr que ça peut l'être. Si nous ne faisons rien, les Mondes courent à leur destruction et le risque est augmenté, par seulement pour vous mais pour tout le monde. Dit le brun.

\- Ca me semble une raison suffisante… puis j'ai confiance en toi Sora. Tu as déjà sauvé les mondes par deux reprises. Sourit la brune.

\- Merci de me faire confiance. Fit le porteur de Keyblade.

\- Je viens avec. Décréta le châtain.

Sora hocha la tête avant de se lever. Il désigna son ami toujours assis et ayant levé les yeux vers lui pour le regarder.

\- Il faudra aller avec Riku. Il vous ramènera.

\- Très bien. Fit Adam bien que semblant moins content de ce « choix ».

\- Nous, on va y aller. C'était un plaisir de vous revoir. On a fouillé le monde et…

Sora fit un sourire plus triste. Belle se leva et elle vint le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire que l'on se reverra quand tu auras fini ta quête.

\- Oui !

Belle vint prendre Dingo et Donald dans ses bras alors que le brun serrait la main de l'ancienne Bête. Le porteur de Keyblade lui sourit puis agita la main pour partir. Riku se décida à les raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Ce qui permettrait aussi à ses deux futurs « invités » de préparer leurs affaires.

A la porte, Sora fit signe à ses compagnons de route d'aller déjà vers le vaisseau Gummi puis il se tourna vers Riku.

\- Bye alors. J'espère trouver vite.

L'argenté hocha la tête. Son ami d'enfance lui fit un signe de main puis s'éloigna. Il sauta dans le vaisseau Gummi avant que le Maître ne réagisse. Il se rapprocha vivement de la navette et appela le brun. Celui-ci se pencha, surpris.

Riku colla ses lèvres contre les siennes pendant deux secondes. Deux secondes qui semblèrent durer éternellement. Puis l'argenté s'éloigna et le sas se ferma.

Le Maître de la Keyblade agita bêtement la main alors que Sora ne pouvait pas le voir. En espérant que cet instant ne lui causerait pas préjudice.


	8. Tourbillon sentimental

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 1**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Y aura du vaniven ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 8 : Tourbillon sentimental._

Ventus était content de pouvoir s'entraîner avec Lea, « Killian » et Kairi. Il n'avait rien contre Blanche-Neige mais il avouait que coudre n'était pas particulièrement une activité qui lui faisait plaisir et ses doigts souffraient assez. Il n'en était encore pourtant qu'au haut. Et chaque fois qu'il allait rejoindre la princesse, elle lui expliquait comment être aimable, comment donner sa personne où ce genre de chose.

Ca faisait un moment que Kairi n'était plus venu voir le blond vénitien d'ailleurs. Probablement qu'elle estimait s'être bien assez moquée de lui déjà.

Ici, c'était lui qui se battait contre elle pendant que Lea se battait contre Vanitas. Ce dernier avait demandé à échangé car, lui, ne s'était jamais entraîné contre le blond vénitien.

Un vaisseau apparut. Lea fronça les sourcils, évita une attaque, puis poussa le brun vers Ventus. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps d'esquiver sinon il se le serait pris de plein fouet. Kairi freina son attaque juste à temps mais se frappa au genou.

\- Lea ! S'écria l'auburn.

\- Quoi ? Fit le roux.

\- Tu pourrais t'excuser. Dit Kairi.

\- Nop.

La demoiselle grogna alors que la navette atterrissait. Lea attendit qu'elle soit complétement arrêtée avant de s'approcher. Le sas s'ouvrit et Belle en descendit. Kairi sourit et elle fit un signe de main.

La brune fronça les sourcils. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Kairi. Elle n'était même pas sûre de l'avoir réellement vue. Après tout, Kairi, à l'inverse des autres Princesses de cœur, était la seule à ne pas être restée pour contenir les ténèbres que le sans-cœur de Xehanort avait libéré.

Certes Sora l'avait ramenée mais elle ne s'était même pas proposé de rester. Pour Belle, cette jeune fille n'était jamais qu'une personne vaguement aperçue.

\- Oui ? Fit la brune à l'adresse de Lea.

\- Moi j'attends l'argenté.

\- Pardon. Dit-elle avant de descendre de la navette, suivie de peu par Adam.

Kairi vint les voir, persuadée que c'était des amis alors que Vanitas se laissait tomber assis sur le sol, près de Ventus. Muscaris grimpa sur les cuisses de son Maître.

Lea fronça les sourcils ne voyant pas arriver Riku. Il rentra dans le vaisseau et salua l'argenté qui était encore assis dans le fauteuil, fermant tout.

\- Eyh !

\- Eyh, faut que je te parle.

\- Ca y est. Fit Lea.

L'argenté tourna la tête vers lui, sourcil froncé. L'air du roux avait l'air étrange sans qu'il n'arrive exactement à l'identifier.

\- Après tout ce qu'on a vécu… Fit le roux d'un ton dramatique.

\- Abruti. Sourit l'argenté.

Le Maître de la Keyblade se leva. Il sortit du vaisseau et, peu après, Lea descendit à son tour. Il remarqua alors que Kairi, Belle et Adam n'étaient plus là.

\- Kairi à emmener Belle à Blanche-Neige, pour qu'elle puisse travailler à mes « enseignements ». Expliqua le blond vénitien en caressant Muscaris.

\- Parfait. Fit l'argenté.

Ventus se leva. Vanitas leva le regard. Il eut un vague sourire mais Mickey arriva à la porte de la tour.

\- Killian, peux-tu venir ?

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

Le brun se leva et il donna la boule de poil à Ventus qui le remercia en souriant. Vanitas agita la main pour dire au revoir et il suivit la souris jusqu'à Yen Sid. Celui-ci venant de donner les diverses indications à Belle.

\- Bonjour. Fit le vieil homme en lui montrant une chaise.

Le brun pencha la tête en avant l'air de dire « bonjour » et il s'assit sur la chaise. Quelque chose lui disait que tout ça avait l'air d'un interrogatoire. Ils n'avaient quand même pas remarqué qui il était ?

L'ancien Maître le cribla de son regard. Vanitas serra les poings, le plus discrètement possible. Il se demandait combien de chance il avait de pouvoir éliminer Mickey et Yen Sid sans que personne ne remarque rien.

\- Nous avons appris, par Lea, que Kairi avait pris plusieurs couloirs obscurs sans protection. De plus, elle a séjourné un moment à Illusiopolis, au cœur du néant mais fort proche des ténèbres.

\- Oui ? Fit Vanitas.

\- Tu as parlé de « s'être trop approché des ténèbres » pour la corruption de son cœur.

\- Exact.

\- Mais il est « prouvé » que les Princesses de cœur ne peuvent être atteintes par les ténèbres. Tout comme elles ne peuvent devenir des sans-cœurs.

\- Racontez-moi, s'il vous plaît, ce que vous savez d'autre à propos d'elle.

Il n'aimait pas leur parler mais d'un autre côté, ils lui faisaient confiance et ce n'était pas négligeable du tout.

Il écouta alors l'explication de toute la vie de cette personne qui était tellement insignifiante pour lui. Il entendit parler d'Aqua à un moment et il souhaita ne jamais rencontrer cette personne en l'état.

Le temps continua de filer et, bientôt, on lui parla du quatorzième anniversaire de la demoiselle et ce que son cœur avait subi.

\- Son cœur… il a probablement dû être fragilisé par la perte de son cœur et par le contact constant avec les ténèbres, même faible, de Sora. Et il s'est encore trouvé fragilisé par son extraction avec « la Keyblade des cœurs ». Supposa Vanitas de ses connaissances en ténèbres.

\- Peut-être… que quand Namine et elles se sont retrouvées, ça a terminé de faire entrer les ténèbres en son cœur. Murmura Mickey.

\- Oui… Merci Killian.

µµµ

Ventus était à nouveau assis sur le sol, caressant les poils brun de la boule qui agitait la queue en jappant joyeusement de temps en temps. Riku avait attendu que « Killian » parte avant de se tourner vers le roux.

Il pouvait tolérer que le blond vénitien soit là car doux et gentil mais pas le brun. Il semblait qu'on avait bien plus à se méfier de ce nouveau porteur de Keyblade.

\- J'ai vu Sora… enfin, il était au Château de la Bête. En même temps que moi. Encore heureux qu'il est venu parce que… Belle s'est méfiée de moi.

\- Je me demande combien de temps on va se méfier de toi.

\- De nous. Rectifia l'argenté.

\- Ouais… enfin, continue.

\- Quand ils sont partis, je l'ai accompagné jusqu'à la porte. Ça aurait _dû_ s'arrêter là.

Lea fronça les sourcils, appuyé contre la tour alors que le blond vénitien osait lever les yeux vers l'argenté, même s'il ne le connaissait pas. Mais puisque c'était un ami de son ami, dans sa tête, il était en quelques sortes déjà son ami.

\- Il est parti et j'ai rejoint le vaisseau Gummi puis je l'ai embrassé.

\- C'est mignon. Sourit Ventus.

\- Peut-être qu'il va me détester. Lui dit l'argenté en le fixant.

\- C'est peut-être pas mignon. Chuchota le blond vénitien.

\- Peut-être que ça lui a plu. Tu devras attendre le voir. Dans le pire des cas, il fera semblant que ce n'est pas arrivé, je pense… il tient trop à toi pour te laisser tomber.

Riku serra les dents. C'était peut-être la plus belle option parmi tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé si Sora ne voulait pas de lui. Mais ça ne lui plaisait pas trop quand même.

\- Dès qu'il aura retrouvé Aqua, tu sauras. Sourit Ventus.

\- J'espère qu'il prendra du temps…

\- T'inquiète pas, chéri, il risque pas de te repousser. Plus en l'état des choses.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il y a plus d'un an, il aurait pu dire non ?

\- T'étais pas vraiment un gentil. Il aurait eu plus de chance de dire « non ». Fit le roux en haussant les épaules.

Ventus se leva, le chien toujours dans ses bras, et il s'approcha de l'argenté. Ce dernier le regarda venir d'un air plus ou moins suspicieux. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Ventus ou qu'il avait quelque chose à lui reprocher juste qu'il ne le connaissait pas.

\- Je suis sûr que ça ira.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il t'adore. Sourit le blond vénitien. Ca se voit.

\- Merci. Mais je n'en suis pas si sûr. Répondit l'argenté.

\- Tu es plutôt pessimiste. Remarqua Ventus.

Le Maître de la Keyblade hocha la tête.

µµ

Deux jours plus tard, Ventus sortait de la pièce où Blanche-Neige lui apprenait à coudre. Il était content parce qu'il avait enfin fini le bustier qui était plutôt joli. En tout cas pour une première. Néanmoins, il avait encore les doigts ensanglantés.

Belle l'aidait aussi. De son côté, elle semblait plus préféré le cultiver et le trouver diplomate. La mésentente c'était fait avec elle car il était avec Riku et Lea lorsque les deux Princesses de cœur avaient discutés et qu'il n'avait pas pu rectifier le tir.

Mais pour l'enseignement de Belle, il retrouvait là un peu de l'enseignement d'Eraqus et ça lui faisait plaisir. Ça lui donnait non seulement le sourire mais il avait la sensation que ses capacités de porteur de Keyblade se peaufinaient.

Il trouva, sur sa route, « Killian ». Le blond vénitien eut un petit rire. Ils se voyaient souvent. Si souvent que ça ne semblait pas vraiment être un hassard.

\- Tu t'es encore blessé Princesse.

\- Oui. Je suis pas très doué en couture. Rit Ventus.

Vanitas lui prit la main et il aspira discrètement le sang, une nouvelle fois. Son corps se rassasiait de ce liquide avec plus de plaisir qu'il n'aurait voulu.

\- Merci… ça ne doit pas être très bon…

\- Pas de soucis.

Le blond vénitien sourit. Il lui prit la main, se sentant un peu mal de faire ça. Il eut un léger sourire avant de poser un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres, les joues rouges. « Killian » lui prit le menton entre ses doigts et il l'embrassa franchement.

Ventus ferma les yeux, son cœur battant un peu plus vite. C'était fou mais il avait une impression de « déjà-vu ». Une impression qui le poussait à rester contre cet homme qu'il, dans le fond, ne connaissait pas tellement.

µµµ

Sora sentait une boule étrange dans son ventre. Plus comme ses trois derniers jours parce que Riku l'avait embrassé. C'était une boule agréable dans son ventre quant à son ami d'enfance. Il sentait qu'il devrait répondre à ce geste mais il ne savait pas comment. Il ne savait pas quand il en aurait l'opportunité.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Ils arrivaient à la plage des ténèbres ou, plutôt, ils atterrissaient. Une partie de son cerveau le força à repenser encore à Riku. Mais l'endroit en lui-même étant bien trop gênant et oppressant.

Le brun descendit prudemment de la navette suivit de peu par ses deux amis. Donald se frotta les bras.

\- Cet endroit n'est pas rassurant. On devrait partir, elle ne doit pas être ici.

\- Tu avais dit ça aussi à l'autre endroit et on a trouvé Ventus. Raison de plus pour rester ici. Supposa le brun.

\- Mais…

\- Je suis déjà venu ici. Je l'ai à peine vu mais il doit être loin.

Sora rougit légèrement en se souvenant que Riku lui avait demandé qu'ils restent ici ensemble. Était-ce déjà une sorte de demande ? Ou de déclaration.


	9. Qui d'eux deux

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 1**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Y aura du vaniven ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

Note 2 : Pour le Vanven's day je vous poste un chapitre ! (Mais pas d'inquiétude, il y en aura un autre mercredi !)

* * *

 _Chapitre 9 : Qui deux d'eux._

Ventus terminait de se préparer, plutôt content de pouvoir se soustraire aux cours de Blanche-Neige et Belle. Hier, la première avait commencé à lui apprendre la cuisine et il s'était brûlé plusieurs fois en voulant faire chauffer un steak.

Il n'était vraiment pas doué de ses mains pour ce genre de chose. Après tout, il ne se souvenait que de quatre ans de sa vie et il n'avait appris qu'à se battre et à protéger l'ordre des mondes. Bien qu'il ait déjà eu l'occasion de faire l'une ou l'autre chose et qu'il savait faire du popcorn comme personne. Mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment se vanter de savoir faire exploser des grains de maïs et d'y mettre sucre ou sel selon les goûts.

Ca l'avait fait sourire quand « Killian » avait embrassé ses brûlures. Il le trouvait très doux et il aimait son contact. Le problème étant qu'il aimait son contact car il lui rappelait celui de Vanitas et il ne pouvait que se sentir honteux pour ça. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'aimer quelqu'un pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais hier Yen Sid avait convoqué les gardiens de la lumière, Killian et Kairi. De ce fait, il devait y aller, puisque c'était « plus important » qu'apprendre à faire des gâteaux et à coudre. Il aurait voulu en savoir plus sur ses fameux pouvoirs mais il semblait qu'il fallait mieux laisser le temps faire.

Ventus arriva alors dans le bureau et fut le premier. Il sourit, content, et attendit petit à petit les autres. Yen Sid attendit qu'ils soient tous là pour commencer sans plus attendre, ayant estimé avoir déjà perdu assez de temps.

Le vieil homme n'avait pas dit deux mots qu'il se retrouva avec Muscaris dans ses bras et Vanitas près de lui. Il caressa les poils bruns en souriant à « Killian ».

\- Les choses doivent prendre plus d'ampleur. J'espère que Sora nous revienne bientôt avec Aqua. De ce fait, je dois consacrer notre temps, plus en particulier, à seulement deux d'entre vous Kairi, Lea et Killian.

\- Lea ? Fit le blond vénitien.

\- Oui, Lea.

\- Sauf votre respect, Maître Yen Sid, ne vous a-t-il pas déjà montré qu'il était digne d'être un gardien de la lumière.

\- En quel cas ? Demanda le vieil homme.

\- Quand il a sauvé Sora. Fit l'argenté à voix plus basse qu'il l'aurait voulu.

\- Pardon ? Fit le Maître en le regardant.

\- Il a sauvé Sora…

\- Une bonne action ne rattrape pas toutes ses mauvaises actions. Tu es mieux placé que les autres pour le savoir.

Lea serra les dents et il regarda vers son ami. Riku lui lança un regard navré. Ventus regarda vers eux. Il voulait aider Lea et il sentait aussi qu'il était de son devoir de faire quelque chose. En particulier parce que le roux était probablement une meilleure aide que Kairi, sans vouloir être méchant avec elle. Il savait qu'il était plus doué et une force considérable.

\- Lea devrait être un gardien d'office.

\- Non.

\- Vous êtes forcé d'admettre qu'il est une aide…

\- Il pourra être extérieur…

\- Comment ? En restant ici à nous « documenter » ? Ce n'est pas son genre.

\- Riku. Fit le vieil homme.

Ventus déglutit difficilement puis il rendit Muscaris à Vanitas avant de s'avancer de deux pas.

\- Maître Yen Sid, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Lea doit faire partie des sept gardiens de la lumière.

\- On dirait que tu veux dire « ou sinon ».

\- Ou sinon je vous rends ma couronne. … Oh ça donnait une belle impression dans ma tête. Fit Ventus.

\- Ven'… Commença Lea.

\- Non. J'y tiens… Nous devons être une équipe ! Nous devons être soudé… je ne dis pas que Kairi et Killian ne peuvent pas mais… mais Lea… il a l'esprit d'équipe.

\- Je l'ai aussi. Remarqua Kairi.

\- Mais tu n'as pas la force. Maître, vous dites vous-même que nous devons privilégier la force, l'esprit d'équipe… nous…

\- Nous ne sommes pas en train de faire les choses comme il faut. Vint le secourir Riku.

\- Vous avez raison. Lea… il est vrai que je t'avais donné ma confiance pour sauver Sora et Riku des griffes de Xehanort. De ce fait je consens à t'admettre sans test. Dit le vieil homme, de mauvaise grâce.

\- Merci. Sourit Lea.

Le sourire sembla laisser l'ancien Maître circonspect mais il ne dit rien.

\- Killian et Kairi… vous allez vous battre dans deux heures. Allez vous préparer.

Le brun fit un signe d'au revoir au blond vénitien avant de partir. Lui, il devait absolument gagner. Si Kairi garderait sans doute sa place, lui, il la perdrait.

L'auburn s'en alla à son tour alors que le roux prenait Ventus dans ses bras pour le remercier.

\- Merci pour lui, ouais. Dit Riku.

\- C'est si important pour toi ? Demanda Ventus.

\- Tu n'as pas idée. Fit le roux.

\- Ventus. Fit Yen Sid.

Le blond vénitien, toujours dans les bras de l'assassin, regarda le vieil homme. Ce dernier le criblait d'un regard réellement inquiétant. Ventus essaya de se faire tout petit alors que le roux le resserrait contre lui.

\- Ne me refais jamais une chose pareille. Jamais.

\- O… Oui… Maître Yen Sid.

\- Viens. Dit le roux en entraînant Ventus avec lui.

Riku se tourna et les suivit, sans réfléchir.

µµµ

Sora marchait toujours le long de la plage. Ils cherchaient dans ce monde qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Il ne savait même pas s'il retrouvait l'endroit où il avait été avec Riku ou pas. En tout cas, ses jambes semblaient lourde, son ventre gargouillait, ses paupières s'alourdissaient.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir depuis combien de temps il était ici. Le temps semblait être étrange en ses lieux, difficile à expliquer. Des fois lents, des fois rapides.

Le brun se laissa tomber sur le sol, épuisé. Il sentit qu'on le rejoignit et il redressa la tête. Il put alors voir Donald. Ce dernier posa le bout de son aile sur son épaule.

\- Viens Sora… on va retourner auprès du vaisseau Gummi. C'est la seule chose qu'il nous reste à faire. Il n'y a rien ici… à part des ennuis, de la désolation et de la tristesse.

Le porteur de Keyblade hocha péniblement la tête. Il se redressa avec l'aide de ses deux compagnons et ils se tournèrent. Ils avaient déjà perdu bien trop de leur précieux temps ici.

Allez savoir ce qu'il était en train de se passer pour leur ami. Ils n'avaient même pas songé à compter le temps. À en juger par sa faim, Sora avait envie de parler du temps écoulé en jour.

C'était de trop.

µµµ

Ventus était assis sur le sol, en tailleurs, Muscaris installé entre ses cuisses et regardant « Killian » en remuant la queue. Le blond vénitien préférait ne pas trop observer Vanitas. Celui-ci avait retiré son haut et il dévoilait ses muscles qui étaient plutôt bien formé. Un peu moins que Riku, certes, mais l'argenté ne lui faisait pas le même effet et n'attirait pas son regard.

Kairi, quant à elle, s'était attaché les cheveux et elle avait déjà sorti sa Keyblade. Mickey était debout à côté de Yen Sid alors que Lea était assis au sol aux côtés de Riku. A qui il proposait les fameux pop corns du blond vénitien sans honte.

\- Killian et Kairi, vous allez vous affronter en duel. N'oubliez pas qu'il n'y aura pas de vainqueur… juste des vérités, puisque la nature de deux forces se révèle lorsqu'elles s'affrontent.

Ventus tourna la tête vers le vieil homme alors que Vanitas se retenait de pouffer.

\- Commencez. Ordonna Yen Sid.

Kairi fixa « Killian » face à elle. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire presque glacial alors qu'elle s'avançait. Elle voulut donner un coup de Keyblade mais il l'évita en faisant une roue sur le côté. Elle manqua de peu de se prendre sa chaussure dans le visage.

L'auburn inspira de l'air et elle fonça vers lui, décider à le toucher quoi qu'il se passe. Il fallait juste qu'elle arrive à faire ses preuves auprès du vieil homme. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Mais elle semblait brasser le vent alors que Vanitas esquivait chacune de ses attaques avec dextérité. Elle se souvint avoir déjà vu Sora projeter sa Keyblade dans les airs et elle essaya de l'imiter. Le brun fit un bond en arrière qui semblait presqu'inhumain.

Mickey fronça les sourcils tandis que la Keyblade revenait dans les mains de la demoiselle. Elle put voir que Vanitas souriait encore. Il se moquait d'elle.

L'auburn se jeta vers lui et elle mordit la poussière alors que le brun esquivait son attaque. Kairi crachota de la terre et elle s'essuya la bouche avant de se redresser. Elle se tourna vers Riku qui hocha la tête, l'air de lui dire qu'elle pouvait y arriver.

L'auburn rassembla sa puissance pour créer une boule de lumière qu'elle projeta vers Vanitas. Cette fois-ci, par malchance sans doute, le brun ne l'évita pas complétement et sa cuisse fut touchée. Il se remit debout et remarqua son pantalon être éraflé et même déchiré sur quelques centimètres. Mais, surtout, il sentait sa peau chauffé, horriblement.

De la lumière.

Kairi profita du fait qu'il était visiblement en mauvais état pour lui donner un coup de Keyblade qui aurait dû l'en sortir vainqueur et ce malgré ce qu'avait dit Yen Sid. Elle ne voulait pas que Riku et Sora la laisse encore de côté.

Mais alors qu'elle allait le toucher, elle entendit un bruit métallique et elle remarqua que sa Keyblade était arrêtée par une autre. Elle fit un bon en arrière et se remit en position de combat.

Vanitas fonça vers elle et il lui asséna un premier coup qu'elle para sans difficulté. Elle se figea en entendant une voix, non aigue, lui siffler un « chienne ». Elle tomba sur le sous la stupeur et elle couina quand la Keyblade se figea à côté d'elle à cinq bons centimètres.

\- Tu serais mon ennemie, tu serais morte. Fit « Killian » de sa voix aigue avec un sourire doux.

\- Je n'ai pas fini ! Protesta Kairi en se redressant.

Elle le frappa à l'épaule gauche, cassant une des bretelles alors que Vanitas plaquait sa main sur celle-ci pour ne pas montrer qu'il ne saignait pas mais il dut faire passer sa Keyblade dans la main gauche ce qui allait encore réduire son efficacité.

L'auburn se sentit menacée lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de Vanitas et le sourire glacial que seule elle pouvait voir. Elle voulut encore frapper mais son bras fut arrêté, en plein geste, par Yen Sid.

Ventus se leva d'un bond, faisant couiner Muscaris, et il vint rejoindre « Killian » qu'il aida à se relever.

\- Le combat est terminé. Killian sera le septième gardien de la lumière. Quant à toi Kairi, fait attention que ton cœur ne soit pas trop corrompu.

Kairi regarda vers Vanitas. Celui-ci était entraîné, pas tout à fait contre son gré, par Ventus à l'intérieur de la tour, le chien suivant en courant. Mais elle ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard noir et le sourire pervers du brun.

\- Mais… Essaya-t-elle de se défendre.

\- C'est tout. Fit le vieil homme.

µµµ

Tout se ressemblait tellement. Tout semblait se répéter en boucle. Sora avait la sensation d'avoir marché encore une journée entière, pourtant, il n'y avait aucun vaisseau Gummi en vue.

Donald s'écrasa dans le sable. Sora, haletant, se força à s'arrêter mais ses jambes lâchèrent et il tomba à genoux.

\- Je veux revoir Daisy. Geignit le canard.

\- Et moi Riku. Souffla Sora.

\- Moi… je ne sais pas… Pluto ? Fit Dingo en s'asseyant.

Le brun sourit vaguement. Le magicien se redressa et il attrapa les joues du garçon qu'il secoua.

\- C'est de ta faute ! Tu as voulu qu'on vienne ici ! Et on s'est perdu !

\- Pardon ! Je fais notre travail ! Protesta le brun.

\- Peut-être qu'on ne retrouve pas le vaisseau Gummi car l'eau l'a emmené. Fit Dingo.

Sora le fixa avant de se lever tomber. Il geignit et posa sa tête sur ses avant-bras.

\- Elle vient pas la porte de la lumière ? Fit-il.

\- De toute façon, on reviendra aux Îles du Destin. Dit le canard.

\- Elle me ramènerait à Riku… Souffla le brun.

Il aurait dû répondre aux sentiments de Riku. Maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire. Il allait mourir ici parce qu'il avait voulu faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. C'était presque stupide.

µµµ

Vanitas était assis sur son lit. Ventus lui prit prudemment la main et il le força à la bouger pour dévoiler la blessure. Le blond vénitien tourna la tête une seconde pour regarder Muscaris qui s'installait sur l'oreiller. Le brun se saisit de cette occasion pour serrer sa main dans la sienne.

La septième Princesse de cœur se sentit encore envahi de cette sensation qui le ravissait tout en le faisant se détester en même temps. Ventus regarda « Killian » et il lui sourit légèrement avant de regarder son épaule.

\- Ca n'a pas saigné, parfait. Tu n'as pas mal ?

\- Ca va.

\- Retire ton haut, je vais le réparer. Sourit Ventus.

\- Princesse, tu vas me montrer à quel point tes doigts sont doués ?

\- Oui. Sourit le blond vénitien.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Vanitas le regarda partir avant de retirer son haut et son pantalon. Evidemment, il surprit l'autre quand il revint dans la chambre.

\- K… Killian ?

\- Mon pantalon est abîmé aussi.

\- Oh, d'accord ! Sourit Ventus, trouvant tout ça parfaitement logique tout à coup.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit et il prit d'abord le débardeur. Il préféra ne pas trop regarder le corps presque nu à côté de lui, ayant l'impression que s'il le faisait, il franchirait une barrière qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer.

Il se piqua le doigt seulement deux fois en recousant le débardeur sur trois centimètres. Il était plutôt content de lui. Quand il pensait que sa robe était parsemée de petite tache rouge. Blanche-Neige, toujours de bonne humeur, en avait saisi l'occasion pour lui apprendre à laver et aussi à soigner correctement.

Belle, quant à elle, avait commencé ses enseignements. Elle lui avait donné des livres, mais il n'était pas sûr que ça fasse partie des leçons, réellement, et elle lui avait simplement rappelé que sa personnalité profonde était la plus importante.

\- Fini pour ça. Sourit Ventus.

Il donna le vêtement à Vanitas. Ce dernier en profita pour lui prendre la main. Il passa son autre bras derrière le corps du blond vénitien et il le colla au sien avant de l'embrasser. La septième Princesse de cœur rougit et se laissa faire sans comprendre exactement ce qu'il se passait. Mais il aimait la sensation de son corps contre le sien bien que sentant la honte s'insinuer sournoisement en lui.

Il sentit son corps basculer et il trouva un contact avec le matelas tandis que la langue de « Killian » forçait sa bouche. Le contact le fit ouvrir grand les yeux et il essaya de le repousser, paniqué.

Cependant, Vanitas avait plus de force que lui et il sentit la main du brun glisser sous son haut. Il eut un hoquet et mis toute sa force dans ses bras pour le repousser au maximum. Là, enfin, « Killian » compris qu'il ne voulait pas et il s'obligea à s'éloigner un peu.

\- Quoi ?

\- N… non… laisse-moi… pitié.

L'expression du blond vénitien fit se tendre le brun. Il ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait été plus loin, juste pour le voir si bouleversé, si apeuré. Néanmoins, le brun se força à s'éloigner. Il y aurait trop de gens qui pourraient les entendre.

Il s'obligea alors à poser un simple baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner. Ventus s'extirpa alors de sous lui et il le laissa là, sortant de la chambre pour s'enfuir. Il trouva rapidement Lea qui discutait avec Riku.

\- Je peux rester avec toi ? Demanda le blond vénitien.

\- Euh… chéri ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Fit l'argenté.

Le garçon les remercia et il se rapprocha un peu de l'assassin. Il avait eu très peur. Mais, pire que tout, pendant une seconde, il avait désiré. Parce que ce contact, sa brusquerie ça lui rappelait encore et toujours Vanitas.

Et il ne voulait pas être ce genre de personne.

µµµ

Sora était encore allongé sur le sable quand il entendit des pas. Il se leva et il remarqua une personne qui s'avançait. On ne voyait pas son visage à cause de l'obscurité de l'endroit. Le brun se leva et il se mit en protection devant ses compagnons.

D'un côté vu son état, il n'était pas persuadé de faire long feu. Mais c'était son devoir de faire ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les protéger.

\- Bonjour.

Le porteur de Keyblade entendit que c'était une femme. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire, pour autant, qu'il était tiré d'affaire. Ca pouvait, peut-être, même être pire. Il pencha la tête et il remarqua une Keyblade à son poing. La Clé l'a plus simple qui lui avait été donné de voir jusqu'à présent.

\- Quel malheur vous a mené ici et… qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Sora… Commença celui-ci.

\- Alors il se pourrait que je vous cherche…

La personne sortit de l'ombre et elle sourit.

Aqua.


	10. Comportement inopportun

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 1**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Y aura du vaniven ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 10 : Comportement inopportun._

Ventus était accroché au bras de Lea et il ne l'avait plus quitté depuis que « Killian » avait essayé de coucher avec lui. L'assassin était un peu troublé d'être autant collé par le blond vénitien mais, dans le fond, ça ne le gênait pas tant que ça. Surtout que le garçon n'était pas particulièrement envahissant ou curieux sur ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Yen Sid et Ventus se cacha prudemment derrière le roux. Ce dernier lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de regarder après le vieil homme. Celui-ci, comme souvent, réfléchissait en caressant sa barbe.

La septième Princesse de cœur passa la tête derrière le dos de Lea. Il soupira, rassuré, et il sortit de derrière lui avant de même le lâcher.

\- Riku est déjà levé ?

\- Il s'entraîne avec Killian. Répondit l'ancien Maître sans le regarder.

Ventus sursauta et il prit le bras de l'assassin avant de lui faire sa tête de chien battu. Le roux fronça les sourcils mais il emmena le blond vénitien jusqu'à Blanche-Neige. Le garçon sembla un peu troublé de se retrouver là mais il remercia Lea par automatisme.

L'assassin lui ébouriffa encore les cheveux puis il le laissa ça. Ventus entra dans la pièce et il salua la brune. Celle-ci vint poser un baiser sur son front puis ils s'installèrent. Néanmoins, le blond vénitien n'était pas d'humeur.

Ils avaient habitude de toujours parler ensemble avec douceur, gentillesse et un grand sourire. Mais il n'y arrivait pas aujourd'hui et il cousait sans même essayer de faire la conversation.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le gênait le plus. Que « Killian » veuille de lui sexuellement parlant, qu'il avait failli se laisser faire ou que c'était parce que ça lui rappelait Vanitas ?

Il se dégoûtait et c'était ça le problème. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il était en train de devenir. Il ne pouvait même pas dire que c'était à cause de « Killian ». Il n'avait pas le droit. Le seul en cause, c'était lui. Et s'il ne s'aimait plus, il devait changer pour redevenir celui qu'il aimait.

C'était décidé. Il devait parler à Killian. Au moment où il se décidait à s'excuser auprès de son amie et à y aller, il entendit une cloche sonner. Un petit carillon très doux comparé à celle de la Contrée du Départ mais un rappel à celle-ci.

Elle appelait les gardiens de la Lumière à se rassembler.

\- Pardon, Flocon, je dois y aller. Dit le blond vénitien.

\- Bon travail. Sourit Blanche-Neige avant de se lever et de poser un baiser sur son front.

Ventus la remercia et il sortit rapidement de la pièce puis couru pour rejoindre le bureau. Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut automatiquement attrapé par Lea qui le serra contre lui. Il lui fit un maigre sourire avant de lancer un regard vers « Killian » accompagné bien sûr de Muscaris.

\- Kairi, quitte cette pièce. Dit Yen Sid.

\- Mais…

\- De suite. Fit le vieil homme.

\- Vas-y, je reviens vite. Lui dit Riku.

L'auburn serra les dents avant de quitter la pièce. L'ancien Maître les criblas chacun de son regard avant de commencer.

\- Un membre de l'Organisation pose problème à la Terre des Dragons. Vous allez régler le problème et, si possible, le tuer.

\- Le… tuer. Répéta Ventus.

\- Ils sont le mal incarné et on ne peut qu'éradiquer le mal. Je vais nous téléporter. Fit l'homme en bleu.

\- … Tu veux dire que tu viens avec mais tu nous regardes faire le sale travail ? Fit Lea.

\- Lea ! Rappela à l'ordre Mickey.

\- Je dis ce que je pense…

\- Pense moins. Fit le vieil homme.

\- A vos ordres, Maître. Titilla le roux.

L'argenté prit le poignet de son ami pour espérer le calmer. Lea resserra son autre bras sur Ventus, la respiration un peu hachée. Yen Sid se leva, il fit un geste et, la seconde d'après, ils apparaissaient à la Terre des Dragons.

Vanitas fut le premier à faire apparaître sa Keyblade. Enfin. Il allait pouvoir tuer et on allait le remercier pour ça. C'était presque jouissif.

Lea, lui, se tendit. Il relâcha Ventus et il le confia à Riku alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'homme en noir. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et leur yeux durent certainement se croiser.

\- Lea…

\- Surtout, ne bouge pas, chéri. Quoi qu'il se passe. Murmura le roux.

L'argenté fronça les sourcils alors qu'il avait toujours Ventus dans ses bras. L'assassin s'avança de plusieurs pas.

\- Tu t'imprègnes de plus en plus de Lumière Lea, c'est bien.

Le roux lui jeta un regard. On aurait dit qu'il parlait à un chien qui faisait maintenant ses besoins dehors.

L'assassin s'avança encore un peu. Vanitas voulut s'avancer à son tour pour tuer cet être, en espérant que ce soit Xehanort, mais il manqua d'être brûlé par un mur de feu. Il fit un bond en arrière alors que Riku resserrait Ventus par automatisme. Mais il le relâcha juste après.

\- Lea ! S'écria Yen Sid en essayant de faire disparaître les flammes avec de l'eau.

Mais ce n'était pas efficace. Entre les émanations ardentes, le vieil homme put voir Lea s'approcher de l'homme de l'Organisation. Il les vit fort proche puis leur main se touchèrent.

\- Lea !

Le vieil home projeta une gerbe d'eau et le passage s'ouvrit alors mais c'était déjà trop tard. L'homme de l'Organisation venait de disparaître. L'ancien Maître vint jusqu'à lui et le roux fut brutalement mouillé de la tête au pied. Lea cracha de l'eau avant de fixer Yen Sid.

\- Tu es toujours avec l'ennemi ?!

\- Non. Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec eux mais…

\- Ca suffit. Il ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je te remplacerais par Kairi. Fit le vieillard en regardant vers Ventus.

Le roux s'éloigna et il rejoignit Riku. Il lui mit quelque chose dans la main. L'argenté fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait que c'était un papier.

\- Ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers.

Le vieil homme se saisit de l'assassin et il l'éloigna des autres.

\- Tu iras chercher Jasmine. Ventus te rejoindra.

La seconde d'après, Lea disparaissait. Riku battit des paupières, n'aimant pas particulièrement comment les choses étaient en train de tourner.

µµµ

L'homme en noir venait d'arriver à la base de l'Organisation. Il retira sa capuche dévoilant des cheveux bleus. Il fixa le sol avant de regarder sa main gantée. Son cou, par ailleurs, était couvert d'étrange marque.

\- Désolé Lea… j'espère que tu me pardonneras.

µµµ

Dingo, Donald et Sora suivaient Aqua depuis un long moment. Les deux premiers se mirent à courir d'un coup en voyant le vaisseau Gummi se profiler à l'horizon. Le brun sourit, content qu'ils aient finalement retrouvé leur chemin.

Ils allaient pouvoir manger, boire et se reposer. Mais, surtout, il allait pouvoir revoir Riku. Pour ça, il avait hâte.

\- Merci beaucoup. Sourit le jeune porteur de Keyblade.

\- C'est normal. En particulier parce que tu as protégé Ventus. Dit-elle en posant ses doigts sur le cœur du garçon.

\- C'était normal. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. Il est gentil et sympathique.

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien. Sourit Aqua.

\- Oui. Beaucoup de chose se sont passées. J'espère que ça ira pour vous. Pour vous réintégrer. Je pense qu'on vous a réservé une place de Gardienne de la Lumière.

\- Qu'est-ce ? Demanda la bleue alors que Dingo et Donald grimpaient dans la navette.

\- Nous allons affronter treize personnes emplies de ténèbres… et nous allons protéger, entre autre, les Princesses de cœur. Sept personnes au cœur pur.

\- Je comprends mieux. Ce sera un plaisir de vous aider. Mais j'aurais voulu pouvoir sauver Terra… Maître Xehanort a pris son corps…

\- C'est contre lui que nous allons nous battre. Expliqua Sora.

La bleue lui fit un faible sourire. Ce n'était pas rassurant mais ça voulait dire qu'elle pouvait aider à rétablir l'ordre dans les mondes mais aussi qu'elle était en mesure de faire ce que son cœur lui dictait. Qu'elle était en mesure de sauver Terra.

Sora laissa Aqua grimper en première puis il l'imita.

Bientôt, ils seraient auprès de ceux qu'ils aimaient.

µµµ

Riku était assis sur son lit et il écoutait vaguement ce que lui disait Kairi, semblant lui raconter quelque chose qu'il s'était passé avec Blanche-Neige et Belle. L'argenté préférait de loin regarder le papier humide dans sa main.

Il y avait une écriture qu'il ne connaissait pas. Celle-ci disait « Treize force des ténèbres. Prêtes. Attention. Ils savent où vous êtes. »

µµµ

Ventus était en train d'ajuster sa tenue, sachant qu'il devait aller rejoindre Lea. Il ne connaissait pas le monde où il devait aller, mais il n'en connaissait presqu'aucun à vrai dire mais c'était pour lui l'occasion de remettre son armure et d'utiliser planeur Keyblade.

Il entendit frapper à la porte et il tourna la tête pour voir « Killian » entrer dans la pièce. Il se tendit et jeta un regard inconscient vers le lit.

\- Je crois que des excuses sont de rigueurs… pour hier. Fit Vanitas qui suçait un bonbon pour la gorge.

\- C'est moi… je t'ai fait croire que quelque chose était possible entre nous.

Muscaris grimpa sur le lit et s'installa, tirant un sourire tendre à la septième Princesse de cœur. Mais celui-ci sursauta en voyant que le brun s'était rapproché de lui.

\- Pourquoi ça ne serait pas possible ?

Le blond vénitien se sentit mal à l'aise et il s'éloigna. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir humer son haleine et ça l'indiquait clairement sur la proximité entre eux.

\- Je suis… j'ai de très fort sentiments envers quelqu'un…

\- Qui.

Vanitas eut du mal à garder son ton aigu et il songea fortement à le faire sien de force s'il osait être à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui. Ca avant ou après avoir éliminé celui qui avait ravi le cœur qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à lui.

\- C'est un secret.

\- Je serais une tombe, Princesse.

\- Je… il s'appelle Vanitas…

Le brun battit des paupières et il retint difficilement un sourire carnassier.

\- Mais il est du côté des ténèbres et… et c'est juste que tu me le rappelles…

\- Je veux juste te rendre heureux. Si je peux être ce « Vanitas » pour toi… Fit l'être des ténèbres, s'écœurant lui-même de tant de niaiserie.

\- Ce n'est pas juste…

\- Ne me dit pas non. Chuchota « Killian » en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Ventus voulut faire un pas en arrière mais il sentit la main du brun qui le retenait, bien plus doucement que la veille.

\- Profite de ta mission pour y réfléchir… s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord. Céda le blond vénitien.

Il s'extirpa du brun et fit un signe de main avant de partir rapidement. Il passa voir Yen Sid pour lui dire qu'il allait rejoindre Lea et il sortait de la tour. Il ouvrit le portail dans les airs, jeta sa Keyblade en l'air et il activa la pièce de son armure, plus discrète que l'ancienne, qui fit apparaître la protection désirée.

Il grimpa sur son planeur Keyblade et il le fit aller dans la zone lumineuse.

µµµ

Depuis la fenêtre, Vanitas le regarda partir et le sourire qu'il retenait depuis un moment passa sur son visage. Il posa sa main contre la vitre.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu étais à moi. Ricana-t-il.


	11. Les quarantes voleurs

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 1**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Y aura du vaniven ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 11 : Les quarante voleurs._

Ventus venait d'arriver dans le monde d'Agrabah. Il regarda autour de lui avec une certaine admiration. Il aimait découvrir de nouveau monde. Il tenait d'ailleurs toujours à se faire des amis. En plus, ça lui permettrait de ne pas penser à sa discussion avec « Killian ». Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à savoir ce qu'il en pensait, ce qu'il voulait.

Il regarda autour de lui et son cerveau ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir que Vanitas n'avait pas cherché à le retrouver. Ca lui faisait mal. Plus mal qu'il n'aurait dû se sentir. Il l'avait repoussé, à raison, et pourtant.

Le blond vénitien se força alors à chercher Lea. Sa présence devrait le calmer, l'empêcher de réfléchir. Et avec un peu de chance, il aurait déjà trouvé Jasmine qui accepterait de venir avec eux.

Il avança un moment alors que la ville était dans un émoi qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. On rigolait, parlait, se préparait. Beaucoup avec des atours des plus merveilleux semblant vouloir parader ou sembler plus riche qu'ils n'étaient. Tout le monde se poussait pour aller vers un endroit précis.

Le palais.

Au moins, ils ne seraient pas bizarres avec Lea. Puisque c'était là qu'il devait aller selon ce que lui avait dit Yen Sid.

Il passa devant une ruelle et une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Le blond vénitien se tendit. Il avait eu tort de se dire que Vanitas ne le poursuivait pas. C'était logique : il attendait qu'il soit seul. Il aurait voulu hurler. Au lieu de ça, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait lui faire mais il était particulièrement mal en ce moment et c'était pour quoi il était au bord des larmes.

\- Eyh, c'est moi. Dit une voix.

Il fut relâché et il se tourna lentement pour voir Lea. Il essuya ses yeux. Le roux fronça les sourcils et il lui prit le visage entre les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Dis-moi… est-ce que… est-ce que c'est mal d'aimer quelque même s'il n'est pas comme tout le monde le désire ? Est-ce que… c'est mal d'aimer quelqu'un même s'il est du côté des Ténèbres ?

Lea eut un sourire froid qui glaça les sangs de Ventus. Il était plus habitué à la chaleur et la douceur du roux.

\- C'est pas à moi que tu dois poser cette question.

Le blond vénitien battit des paupières avant de se forcer à suivre le roux à la trace dans les rues bondées de gens. Ca ne le calmait pas, au contraire. Plus il réfléchissait et plus sa tête lui semblait lourde.

Il réentendait les paroles de « Killian » « _Je veux juste te rendre heureux_ » mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir profiter de la sorte de quelqu'un. Même si, d'un côté, ça rendrait heureux le brun. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Ventus redressa la tête en sentant la main de Lea sur la sienne. Le roux l'entraîna à sa suite dans le palais et il le mena jusqu'à la salle où devrait se dérouler le mariage.

µµµ

Dingo sauta sur le sol de la tour mystérieuse et il tira sur la passerelle qui se débloqua et s'étendit provoquant un bruit soudainement sourd. Donald, qui était déjà sorti, se tourna à temps pour voir Mickey arriver en courant, Chaîne Royale-D au poing.

Il soupira en reconnaissant le vaisseau Gummi tandis qu'Aqua descendait du véhicule en remerciant le chien qui avait tant insisté pour que la rampe fonctionne. Elle était un peu vieille et elle ne fonctionnait qu'une fois sur six.

La bleue sourit en reconnaissant la souris et elle vint le rejoindre pour le saluer. Mickey sourit et il lui serra la main.

\- C'est un plaisir de te revoir, Aqua.

\- Pour moi aussi, Mickey.

Sora descendit du vaisseau et il aida Dingo à remettre la rampe en place avant de fermer manuellement la porte. Ils se sourirent avant qu'ils ne s'avancent pour rejoindre le roi. Mickey lui sourit avant de lui désigner la porte.

Le brun hocha la tête et il alla rapidement rejoindre Yen Sid. Après qu'il l'ait vu, il pourrait rejoindre Riku et lui parler un peu plus de ce fameux baiser.

Il trouva bien sûr le vieil homme dans son « bureau ». Celui-ci lui fit signe de venir. L'ancien Maître caressa sa barbe.

\- Mission réussie ?

\- Oui. Elle discute avec Mickey.

Le brun regarda après Riku. Il aurait espéré qu'il soit là mais il semblait qu'il était aux abonnés absents.

\- Merci beaucoup Sora. J'aurais besoin de ton aide à Agrabah.

\- Maître… Commença le brun.

\- Évidemment, tu peux aller te désaltérer, te rassasier et te reposer. Tu partiras demain et tu rejoindras Lea et Ventus.

\- Ils sont doués pourtant… pourquoi pensez-vous que…

\- Lea est trop proche des ténèbres et Ventus se désintéresse de ce qui est juste. Sa lumière est forte mais les tentations sont nombreuses. Mais j'ai foi en ta Lumière. Ventus a trouvé la protection au sein d'elle. Assure-toi qu'il reste dans cette Lumière. C'est important.

Le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté, n'étant pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait.

\- A propos de Riku ?

\- Il est parti s'entraîner dans les montagnes gelées de la Terre des Dragons avec Killian et Kairi.

\- Oh… d'accord. Souffla le brun, un peu déçu.

Il s'éloigna pour retourner dans sa chambre et pour pouvoir se reposer, réellement.

µµµ

Ventus sautillait d'impatience, répétant qu'il aimait les mariages à chaque fois que Lea lui jetait un regard moqueur. Il trouvait beau que deux personnes dont le cœur battait à l'unisson rendent ça officiel.

Il était content d'être là pour voir une future « collègue », plutôt amie, réaliser ses rêves. Même si elle devrait abandonner son beau juste après.

Il regarda après la princesse. Elle devait être belle. On lui avait toujours dit que les princesses étaient belles et ayant déjà vu Aurore, Cendrillon et Blanche-Neige, il avait du mal à penser autre chose.

Ventus sourit et applaudit en voyant un homme arriver en tapis volant et se poser sous un kiosque où le mariage allait être célébrer. Lea lui jeta un dernier sourire moqueur avant d'attendre que ce calvaire soit terminé. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le Génie. Il connaissait bien cette chose bleue de par son travail mais il était toujours aussi… dérangeant à son sens.

Même lui était plus calme. Même quand il s'y mettait vraiment.

Le blond vénitien sourit de plus belle quand Génie souffla le cor puis que des demoiselles d'honneurs arrivèrent, suivie de près par le Sultan. Il s'inclina, comme les autres, et força Lea à en faire de même en le tirant par la main.

Ventus se redressa dès qu'il put, excité comme une puce. Des paons refermèrent leur queue et elle arriva. Le blond vénitien sourit. Une telle lumière irradiait d'elle. Ca ne pouvait être que Jasmine.

Il serra sa main sur celle de Lea qui le serra gentiment contre lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'extasier devant si peu.

Mais alors que les amoureux allaient être mariés, la terre se mit à trembler. Ventus fut rattrapé par Lea qui tourna la tête pour voir arriver à toutes vitesses des éléphants qui semblaient en colère.

Le roux eut un rire nerveux avant de serrer le blond vénitien contre lui, déjà prêt à faire brûler des colonnes de flammes.

\- Lea, leur mariage. Fit la septième Princesse de cœur en s'extirpant de son étreinte.

\- Ven' !

Le roux projeta du feu sur un éléphant qui s'enfuit dans l'autre sens apeuré par les flammes tandis que le blond vénitien fonçait vers le kiosque malgré la cohue environnante.

Ventus surgit devant le couple à l'instant où un des pachydermes fonçait vers eux. Aladdin ouvrit des yeux surpris. Le blond vénitien fit jaillir sa Keyblade et il la leva au ciel. La seconde d'après l'animal, malgré son poids était soulevée des airs par une tornade et projeté au loin.

\- Désolé ! Cria Ventus.

Le blond vénitien sursauta en voyant arrivé des personnes. Celles-ci profitèrent de l'émoi de toutes les personnes riches pour les dépouiller de leur bien. Lea rejoignit Ventus et il lui mit un coup derrière la tête.

Le garçon couina et il se frotta les cheveux. Le roux projeta des flammes pour repousser encore des hommes et il fut forcé de faire jaillir sa Keyblade pour repousser des poignards.

Génie, pendant ce temps, était monté au plafond pour soutenir la voûte qui menaçait de tomber comme toute l'infrastructure qui avait failli écraser plus d'une personne.

Lea repoussa d'ailleurs Ventus à un moment pour éviter qu'il ne soit aplatit comme une crêpe et il esquiva lui-même un morceau de construction. Le blond vénitien se redressa, un coude légèrement en sang.

Les hommes dépouillèrent alors les gardes avec de grands sourires content et/ou espiègle. La richesse semblait leur monter à la tête. Un homme, armé d'une griffe vint contre les gardes alors qu'Aladdin, usant d'un bâton au lieu de la dague à sa ceinture, Ventus et Lea essaient de contrer ces hommes.

En vain.

\- Ils… ils se battent comme des démons. Fit un des gardes.

\- C'est pire que des démons… c'est les quarante voleurs ! Répondit un autre.

\- Étrange… je n'en ai compté que trente-neuf. Remarqua le génie.

Aladdin fronça les sourcils avant de laisser ses compagnons de bataille temporaire derrière lui et de s'enfuir. Lea envoya une gerbe de flamme devant Ventus pour le protéger d'une attaque directe et il jeta un regard vers l'endroit où était parti l'ancien voleur.

\- Merci ! Lança-t-il.

Le blond vénitien regarda vers son ami avant de se rapprocher de la princesse. Il repoussa encore un des quarante voleurs mais il ne put que sourire en voyant Jasmine donner un coup de poing dans celui qui le mettait en difficulté.

\- Ca t'apprendra à gâcher mon mariage.

\- Bien dit. Sourit le garçon alors que les voleurs s'enfuyaient petit à petit, entre autre mis en déroute par Génie.

Le reste du palais s'effondra sous le regard dépité de Ventus. Il resta près de la brune, ce qui fit qu'il se retrouva bien assez tôt à proximité d'Aladdin, dans la zone des cadeaux de mariage.

Iago vint les rejoindre à leur tour et se posa sur un étrange sceptre que tenait l'ancien voleur. Jasmine s'interrogeait sur la raison de ce vol organisé alors que Lea croissait les bras et trouvait un mur pas trop abîmé contre lequel s'appuyer.

\- Ca ? C'est ça qu'ils veulent voler ? Mais si tu as tant de choses géniales pourquoi voudraient-ils voler ça ?!

Le roux fit une moue en direction d'un bibelot en or à moitié détruit mais, aveuglé par une lumière puissante et blanche, il fut forcé de tourner la tête pour voir le sceptre s'avancer vers lui.

\- Si tel est ta question, c'est à moi d'y répondre. Fit une voix mystique alors que le perroquet se réfugiait dans les bras d'Aladdin.

Ventus fronça les sourcils et il s'approcha un peu, cessant d'être derrière le brun pour être à ses côtés.

\- Le roi des voleurs avait besoin de ma clairvoyance pour trouver le trésor ultime.

\- Trésor ? Fit Iago, tout à coup intéressé.

Lea soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il sentait déjà venir l'aventure qui se terminerait par une leçon pleine de boniment. Il se doutait néanmoins que Yen Sid serait « très fier de lui ».

Génie, ayant rejoint ses amis, regarda l'apparition lumineuse, ressemblant à une femme habillée amplement.

\- On dirait un Oracle. Dit-il, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

\- Un Oracle ? Demanda Ventus.

\- Roxas ! Fit la créature bleue.

\- Roxas ? Répéta Lea. Ca c'est Ventus ! Et d'où connais-tu Roxas ?

\- Une rencontre ou deux. Etrange gamin. Bonjour Ventus-qui-n'est-pas-Roxas. Jumeau Diabolique ? Double ? Questionna-t-il en lui serrant la main si brusquement qu'il secoua son corps tout entier.

\- Je… je ne connais pas de Roxas mais la madame…

Il désigna l'Oracle qui les fixait alors qu'Iago semblait de plus en plus impatient.

\- Je vois tout ce qui fut et tout ce qui sera.

\- Superbe ta liste de mariage. Dit Génie à Jasmine.

\- Où est le trésor ?! Demanda le perroquet, surexcité.

\- L'unité est ma règle d'or, une seule question, une seule réponse.

\- Et je te pose une seule question : Où est ce fichu trésor ! S'écria la créature multicolore.

\- Tu m'as déjà posé ton unique question.

\- Tout à l'heure ?! S'offusqua Iago.

\- Madame, il a raison ! Il ne posait pas la question à vous… le pauvre perroquet.

\- J'ai répondu à sa question. Fit l'Oracle.

Lea laissa échapper un rire moqueur alors que Ventus faisait une tête de chien battu. Il vint prendre le volatile qu'il serra dans ses bras. Le perroquet s'envola alors, ne tenant pas à être pressé entre les mains du garçon.

\- Aladdin… et si tu lui demandais quelque chose ? A propos de notre avenir.

\- Je ne veux pas connaître mon avenir. Je le sais déjà, mon avenir, c'est toi… mais mon passé.

\- Pose-moi la question de ton choix. Mais n'oublie pas la règle d'unité, choisis-la bien.

\- Lui, on le prévient ! S'écria Iago.

\- J'approuve. Fit Ventus en désignant le perroquet.

Lea sourit et secoua la tête face à l'innocence de son nouvel ami, bien qu'il était également un ancien ami.

\- Jasmine… une seule question ne suffirait pas.

Le blond vénitien le regarda et voulut ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que, lui, une seule réponse avait fini pour lui en rappeler beaucoup, même s'il était toujours dans un brouillon pour environ huit ans de sa vie.

\- Mais la plupart des énigmes de ton passé peuvent être résolues par ton père. Fit l'Oracle.

Elle montra alors le visage de l'homme en question. Ce qui surpris grandement les amis d'Aladdin. Lea fronça les sourcils. Il s'éloigna de son mur et s'avança alors que l'ancien voleur rappelait l'Oracle dans son bâton.

Le roux se saisit de Ventus par les épaules puis il fixa le « vaurien ».

\- T'es vachement pistonné. Elle t'a répondu à une question sans que tu en poses une. Ce serait bien que je puisse en poser une. Songea Lea.

Le blond vénitien lui sourit avant de regarder vers son torse. D'habitude, quand Lea le prenait ainsi, il avait une petite gêne pendant quelques instants, rien de long, à cause de l'éclaireuse.

\- Lea. Couina-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Fit le roux.

\- Mon… mon éclaireuse.

Il montra son torse vide de cet objet. Le roux serra les dents, sachant que le blond vénitien tenait fort à ce qu'il considérait comme une babiole. Mais il savait aussi comme on pouvait être attaché à des choses sans importance pour lui.

Ventus se dégagea de ses bras et il se mit à chercher partout, repoussant des débris et s'écorchant les mains.

* * *

Note de fin : Les dialogues de l'Oracle sont ceux du film ainsi que d'autres laissés tel quel.


	12. Le plus grand trésor

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 1**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Y aura du vaniven ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 12 : Le plus grand trésor._

Aqua était descendue sur le lopin de terre de la Tour Mystérieuse. Elle portait sa nouvelle tenue que lui avaient spécialement faite les trois fées avec plaisir. Surtout en se souvenant d'elle et qu'elle avait aidé à mener Philipe jusqu'à leur précieuse Aurore pour la libérer.

Elle regarda encore sa nouvelle tenue avant de se diriger vers un Mog. Elle lui sourit gentiment. Puis lui donna des munnies en échange d'une pièce d'armure. Ventus avait récupérée la sienne ici aussi. C'était Yen Sid qui lui avait dit d'en prendre une nouvelle ici.

La femme tourna la tête et elle sourit à Sora. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de main avant de se diriger vers le vaisseau Gummi pour aller à Agrabah rejoindre ses amis. Il serait de plus leur moyen de retour.

Il n'avait pas encore revu Riku qui s'entraînait toujours et ça l'attristait un peu. Mais il savait qu'il devait d'abord faire ce qui était important pour les mondes.

\- Je te ramène Ventus.

\- Merci beaucoup. Sourit Aqua.

Le brun agita la main puis il fit se fermer le vaisseau et il s'installa derrière le volant. Il espérait ne pas faire de faux pas et ne pas faire s'écraser la navette.

µµµ

Lea était appuyé contre le mur juste à côté de la porte de la chambre de Jasmine. Le Sultan lui avait formellement interdit d'entrer dans cette pièce. Rien que pour l'embêter, il serait bien rentré dans la chambre. Néanmoins Ventus lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire. Et sa tête on ne peut plus triste, à cause de l'éclaireuse, n'aidait pas à vouloir lui refuser quelque chose.

Par contre, Jasmine avait laissé entrer le blond vénitien. Peut-être parce que son innocence et sa douceur ne le faisait pas passer pour un prédateur dangereux. Ou même pour un adolescent.

La princesse était assisse devant une coiffeuse et elle peignait ses longs cheveux alors que Ventus était assis dans le divan relax. Mais contrairement au nom, il était loin d'être relâché. Il avait les mains serrées sur ses genoux et les yeux rivés vers son torse.

\- Tu es un ami de Sora ? J'ai reconnu la « Keyblade ».

\- Sora ? Oui… on est ami. En tout cas, moi c'est mon ami.

\- Il est très amical. Je suis sûre qu'il te considère aussi comme un ami.

\- Merci…

Ventus n'arrivait pas à sourire, se sentant de plus en plus mal. Avoir perdu son éclaireuse ne l'aidait pas du tout, au contraire. Il sentait comme si sa tête allait exploser. Comme si tout son être était en train de protester avec effervescence. Il commençait même à avoir une migraine.

Il porta discrètement sa main à sa tempe, la frotta un instant puis il sourit, doucement, à la princesse d'Agrabah, quand bien même elle ne pouvait pas forcément voir son sourire puisqu'elle se peignait les cheveux.

\- Jasmine…

\- Oui ?

\- Je… Lea et moi, nous devons ramener les Princesses de cœur. Pour vous protéger… et pour nous aider à… remporter la guerre ?

\- Vraiment ? Je suppose que vous avez besoin de mon aide.

Le blond vénitien hocha la tête, les mains toujours serrées sur ses genoux.

\- Ce serait un plaisir d'aider les amis de Sora. Mais j'aimerais me marier avant de…

\- Je comprends. J'ai hâte que vous vous mariez. Sourit Ventus.

\- Pourquoi… on ne se connaît pas, si ?

\- Un mariage, c'est beau.

Jasmine rit gentiment avant d'hocher la tête et de se lever. Elle s'approcha du garçon pour l'aider à se lever. Ventus la remercia bien qu'un peu « surpris ».

\- Je vais aller rejoindre Aladdin, veux-tu venir ?

Ventus hocha la tête et il la suivit. Hors de la pièce, il prévint Lea. Celui-ci s'étira avant de les suivre à son tour. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement discrets mais ils sortirent du palais aussi prudemment que c'était possible.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite en vue de la petite « maison » d'Aladdin si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Iago, Abu et Tapis étaient là, faisant une sorte de ronde en pleine rue. Ventus fit la moue, pas particulièrement sûr que ce soit sûr pour les animaux. Il s'avança vers eux, s'accroupit et les ramassa en souriant.

Jasmine sourit avant de s'excuser auprès de ses « amis » et elle monta dans la maison d'Aladdin. Lea attrapa le blond vénitien par l'épaule et il le poussa vers l'habitation. Il le fit grimper au manche de bois, passant derrière lui pour être sûr qu'il ne tombe pas.

Ils arrivèrent alors tous dans l'espace exigüe où vivait l'ancien voleur. Lea se colla contre le mur, et pour prendre le moins de place possible et par habitude, alors que Ventus s'asseyait sur le sol en caressant les poils d'Abu, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Jasmine ramassa l'Oracle et s'approcha de celui qu'elle aimait.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Je réfléchis Jasmine et je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir rencontrer mon père. Quel genre de personne abandonne son enfant ?

\- Tu devrais le rencontrer. Je suis sûre que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? Soupira Aladdin, affichant une tête de chien battu.

Ventus cessa de gratouiller Iago sous les ailes pour lever la tête et regarder les deux bruns, intrigué.

\- Je te connais. Alors, c'est comme si je le connaissais déjà.

Lea éclata de rire. Le blond vénitien tourna la tête vers son ami, surpris par ce rire.

\- Tu ne connais pas son père. Tu ne l'as _jamais_ vu. Se moqua le roux. Tu ne peux pas dire « Je le connais » parce que tu connais « Al' ». Ils sont pas pareils. Si je devais être comme mon père… ouille ! Ou… qu'il est comme moi… bref… dit pas de connerie. Je sais que tu es une Princesse de cœur, mais il y a une limite à la niaiserie. Même ma poule est pas aussi niais.

\- Mer… eyh ! Fit le blond vénitien.

Le roux rit doucement mais resta contre le mur. Le garçon posa un baiser sur le front d'Abu et recommença à gratouiller Iago.

\- Ce que je voulais dire… c'est que tu devrais y aller. Je serais là à ton retour, où que tu ailles. Nous avons le temps d'être heureux.

Aladdin sourit et il la serra contre lui avant d'activer l'Oracle. Celui-ci devint lumineux comme la fois d'avant alors qu'il flottait encore une fois dans les airs.

\- As-tu choisi ta question ? Demanda la femme.

Ventus se leva pour pouvoir voir, les animaux sur ses épaules.

\- Où est mon père ?

\- Pars sur la piste des quarante voleurs. Ton père est prisonnier de leur univers.

\- Pardon ? Mais est-ce qu'il va bien.

\- Je regrette, je ne puis répondre qu'à une seule question. Fit l'Oracle.

Elle leva les bras pour retourner dans le joyau de son bâton mais Ventus s'approcha, la main serrée sur son torse à l'endroit où il aurait dû avoir sa précieuse éclaireuse.

\- Madame, attendez… j'aimerais vous poser une question.

L'Oracle tourna la tête vers lui. Lea s'approcha voulant profiter, lui aussi, de cette occasion.

\- J'ai perdu mon éclaireuse… j'aimerais savoir où elle est. Il s'agit d'une…

Le blond vénitien n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son éclaireuse apparaissait devant la femme.

\- Ceci ?

\- Oui, madame.

\- Ton étoile illumine le chemin des quarante voleurs. Répondit-elle.

\- Mais… ça n'a qu'une valeur sentimentale. Gémit le blond vénitien.

\- Moi aussi j'ai une question. Dit le roux en s'avançant.

L'Oracle se tourna vers lui.

\- Je veux savoir comment va Isa.

Une image apparut devant la femme, comme pour l'éclaireuse ou le père d'Aladdin plus tôt dans la journée. A la différence que si les deux premières avaient bougé, ici on avait plus la sensation de voir une photo. Et ce uniquement car elle n'avait plus que ça dans ses connaissances. Seule réminiscence d'une ancienne visite dans ce monde. Le roux sourit.

\- C'est lui.

\- Il n'est pas de ce monde et je ne peux répondre à cette question.

\- Parfait. Grogna Lea qui se demandait l'utilité de cette chose. Je peux poser une autre question alors ?

\- Si ces mots avaient été prononcés par un autre, la réponse aurait été oui.

\- Qu… han !

Ventus rit dans ses mains ce qui fit qu'il reçut un petit coup derrière la tête.

\- Pardon Lea. Rit le blond vénitien.

Le roux soupira et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se tourner vers Aladdin pendant que l'Oracle retournait à son joyau et que le bâton revenait dans la main de l'ancien voleur.

\- Tout dépend de moi. Dit Aladdin.

Jasmine vint se blottir dans ses bras alors que son fiancé lui soufflait qu'il reviendrait à temps pour le mariage. Ventus hésita une fraction de seconde avant de s'avancer vers le brun sans même demander son avis à Lea, ce qu'il faisait toujours habituellement.

Mais s'il ne pouvait gérer ses sentiments, il était au moins en son pouvoir de récupérer le cadeau d'Aqua qui était le plus précieux pour lui.

\- Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ?

Le brun le fixa, regarda Lea puis se força à hocher la tête. Il appela tapis et grimpa dessus. L'assassin grimpa dessus de mot d'ordre. Le blond vénitien s'approcha et il serra gentiment un des pompoms.

\- J'espère que je ne serais pas trop lourd. Dit-il avant de grimper dessus et de venir s'accrocher à Lea.

µµµ

Tapis filait à une vitesse assez impressionnante, il fallait l'avouer et il ne semblait pas du tout gêner par le poids qui devait quand même dépasser les deux cents kilos. Ou au moins s'en approcher.

Iago était blotti dans les bras de Ventus alors qu'Abu était contre son ami et Maître. Aladdin, pour sa part était satisfait. Ils allaient bientôt rattraper les quarante voleurs. Ils se rapprochèrent encore jusqu'à finalement les trouver devant une étendue salée.

L'ancien voleur fit descendre le tapis et le fit voler au plus bas avant de l'arrêter et de pousser ses compagnons à se cacher, tout comme lui.

\- Ils ne peuvent plus avancer, on les attaque, on récupère mon père… et l'éclaireuse…

Ventus sourit en entendant qu'Aladdin n'avait pas oublié la seconde mission mais il rattrapa ensuite du sérieux et il hocha la tête.

\- Tu es dingue ?! Il y a quarante voleurs ! Et en face il y a toi, le singe, la moquette, le garçon, le rouquin et moi… non pas moi, moi, tu m'oublies !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Iago, je te protégerais. Sourit Ventus.

Le blond vénitien se pencha ensuite et il regarda le roi des voleurs. Celui-ci leva la main et lança un tonitruant « Sésame, ouvre-toi ». Le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté et il serait sûrement tombé, s'il n'avait pas été rattrapé par Lea, quand la terre trembla.

Les flots se mirent à se séparer en deux dans un geste presque surréaliste. La montagne se sépara alors en deux et les quarante voleurs se mirent à avancer.

\- Vite ! Ordonna Aladdin.

Il sauta sur tapis et pressa Lea et Ventus à monter dessus. Ils eurent à peine mis les pieds dessus que la carpette filait tandis que la montagne se refermait déjà. Il fit aller si vite la créature magique qu'il vola et dû se réceptionné sur un rocher alors que les deux porteurs de Keyblade tombèrent lourdement.

Le blond vénitien se frotta la tête mais il ne tarda à entendre des « gémissements ». Il tourna la tête pour voir Iago, la queue prise entre les deux montants de la montagne. Il se redressa et vint s'accroupir à son côté avant de lui caresser la tête.

\- Calme-toi Iago, je vais te libérer.

Ventus lui sourit et il fit apparaître sa Keyblade. Il lança un sort mini qui fit automatiquement rétrécir le perroquet. Celui-ci put alors s'avancer sans problème et le blond vénitien le récupéra. Deux secondes après, Iago retrouvait sa taille normale.

\- Voilà un peu de douceur !

\- Merci. Sourit Ventus.

Aladdin les pressa à les suivre. Iago regardait les richesses environnantes avec envie, installé correctement dans les mains de Ventus. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au-dessus des quarante voleurs et purent entendre une dispute.

Le brun entendit le nom « Cassim » être prononcé et, observant, il remarqua son père, comme l'avait montré l'Oracle. Ventus, lui, regardait après l'éclaireuse.

Il sourit en la voyant et voulut y aller mais Lea le retint tandis qu'un dénommé Sa'Luk voulait frapper Cassim à l'aide de sa griffe. Ce que le roux ne vit pas c'était qu'Aladdin bondit et il atterrit sur l'homme tout en muscle. L'assassin soupira et relâcha le blond vénitien avant de se lever et de commencer à descendre plus ou moins prudemment.

Non seulement il espérait que Yen Sid voudrait bien croire qu'il était doté d'une bonne foi mais également, sans Aladdin, pas de mariage. Et pas de mariage signifiait pas de Jasmine à leurs côtés.

\- Je suis ton fils, Aladdin. Lança celui-ci à l'adresse de Cassim.

Il fut surpris mais ne voulut bien croire ses paroles que lorsqu'il vit la dague sur le sol. Lea arriva enfin sur le sol mais il fut brutalement plaqué face contre terre à cause de Ventus qui avait essayé de descendre.

\- Pardon…

\- Toi, t'as de la chance d'être mignon ! Pesta l'assassin en se redressant.

Le brouhaha poussa les quarante voleurs à les prendre en otage. Ventus essaya de se débattre mais en vain. Il allait devoir faire jaillir sa Keyblade.

\- C'est bien mon fils…

\- Son fils ? Tu es le fils du Roi des voleurs ? Demanda celui qui maintenait Ventus.

\- Le Roi des voleurs ? Répéta Aladdin.

\- Tu fais pas les choses à moitié. Se moqua Lea.

Cassim et Aladdin se retrouvèrent alors. Mais le fameux « Sa'Luk » intervint et attrapa l'ancien voleur par l'épaule.

\- Nous devrions le tuer ! Lui et tous ses amis. Ils sont entrés par infraction ! Et le code stipule que nous devons les tuer !

\- Monsieur veut voir du sang…

\- Lea ! Geignit Ventus.

\- C'est vrai. Même moi je suis plus sage. Répondit le roux.

\- C'est votre fils ! Hurla Iago. Et je suis son ami. Fit-il avec des yeux de perroquet battu.

Abu soupira alors que le blond vénitien songeait de plus en plus à faire jaillir son arme. Il avait cependant une certaine envie de ne pas le faire, du fait qu'il s'agissait d'humain et pas de créature telle que les Nescients.

\- Que décides-tu Cassim ? Toi et ton cœur pur ?! Fit l'homme à la griffe dorée.

\- Pas si pur… Remarqua l'assassin.

Ventus soupira alors que le roux haussait les épaules. Cassim prit une tête triste avant d'en prendre une pensive.

\- Tuez-les. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Sa'Luk sourit et il approcha sa griffe d'Aladdin mais, là, Cassim s'avança.

\- Ou alors… on pourrait les faire entrer dans notre troupe.

\- Très bien… Mais dans ce cas, je lui ferais passer le défi. Sourit l'homme à la griffe d'un ton pervers.

\- Quel genre de défi ? Demanda Lea.

\- Un combat. A mort.

Le roux fit brûler les mains de celui qui le maintenait captif et il vint se poster devant le fameux Sa'Luk. Il repoussa Aladdin avant de sourire à l'individu musclé.

\- Je serais ton homme.

\- Qu…

\- On ne discute pas. Fit le roux en lui lançant un regard.

\- Allons-y… un gringalet comme toi. Se moqua Sa'Luk.

Lea sourit et il fit signe à Ventus que tout allait bien avant de suivre l'homme jusqu'en haut d'une montagne. Les animaux furent mis en cage et le tapis fut maintenu captif par un des voleurs, tout comme le blond vénitien et Aladdin.

Le roux fit craquer ses mains quand ils furent en haut de la falaise. Il fit jaillir ses chakrams alors que Sa'Luk prenait son poignard. L'assassin lui lança un sourire mauvais et il attendit qu'il porte le premier coup pour l'éviter puis lui projeter son chakram dans le ventre.

L'homme à la griffe l'évita de peu et il fit un bond en avant et donna un coup de poing dans le roux, lui entamant le bras avec son arme. Lea fit un saut en arrière et il passa sa main sur son bras, le cautérisant immédiatement.

Il esquiva une nouvelle attaque et il envoya la pointe de son chakram dans son épaule. Il lâcha l'arme et s'éloigna d'un bond. Il rappela ses armes à lui, faisant pousser un cri de rage et de douleur à Sa'Luk alors que son épaule se mettait à saigner abondement.

Un sourire de dément passa sur les lèvres de l'homme à la griffe et il se projeta vers Lea, visant la gorge. Mais au lieu de toucher sa proie, il traversa un écran de flamme qui le fit hurler de douleur tandis que sa peau rougeoyait dangereusement.

Le roux lui lança un sourire avant de fracasser son chakram dans sa trachée. Sa'Luk ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson avant d'arrêter de bouger. Lea récupéra son arme et il donna un coup de pied dans son adversaire. Le corps roula et dégringola de la falaise.

Ventus, tout du long, avait fermé les yeux ne voulant pas voir ça. Son ouïe était ainsi un peu mieux développée même si les voleurs lui hurlaient dans les oreilles. Il put néanmoins entendre Cassim s'adresser à Aladdin.

\- Grâce à ton ami, vous faites maintenant partie des nôtres, mon fils.

Le blond vénitien rouvrit timidement les yeux et il chercha après Lea, tremblant.

µµµ

Aladdin avait été avec son père quelque part, laissant Lea et Ventus seuls avec les quarante voleurs. Néanmoins la rapidité avec laquelle il avait tué Sa'Luk imposait le respect à tout le monde ce qui faisait que personne n'osait venir les embêter.

Le blond vénitien fixait ses pieds. Tout ça, ça le ramenait à Vanitas. Et ce qui le ramenait à Vanitas lui faisait penser à Killian. Devait-il accepter sa proposition ? Il en avait envie. Il avait besoin de câlin et d'attention. Peut-être même plus particulièrement des siens, à cause des sensations qu'il ressentait.

Il sursauta en voyant quelque chose entrer dans son champ de vision. Mais il sourit en reconnaissant l'éclaireuse. Il la prit en remerciant Lea et il la fit passer autour de son cou avant de se lever avec l'aide du roux.

A eux deux, ils rejoignirent l'endroit où ils avaient vu Aladdin partirent. De plus, ça les éloignerait des voleurs.

A proximité du mur, Lea s'adossa sans honte. Ventus le regarda puis il vint se blottir contre lui.

Le roux lui caressa les cheveux. Il s'attachait plus à lui qu'il ne s'était jamais attaché à Roxas. Peut-être parce qu'il était plus doux, moins contrariant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait et pourquoi il oubliait son ami. Était-ce le goût de la trahison ? De tout ce qu'il avait traversé pour lui sans que Roxas ne souffre même de sa mort.

Probablement.

Aladdin revint alors. Avec son père et les animaux, la tête pleine de promesse de richesse mais surtout, il savait bien plus de chose à propos de son père que jamais. Ca lui faisait gonfler le cœur. Mais lui laissait une certaine déception, aussi.

Il n'était pas comme il l'avait imaginé.

\- Bonne nouvelle ! Sourit Aladdin. Mon père vient à mon mariage ! Nous rentrons au palais.

\- Enfin. Fit le roux en s'étirant, relâchant le blond vénitien.

Celui-ci s'éloigna et il prit Iago dans ses mains.

\- Tu as retrouvé ton éclaireuse. Remarqua le volatile.

\- Oui !

µµµ

Le lendemain, au soir, Ventus était directement parti rejoindre Jasmine alors qu'Aladdin passait un peu de temps avec le Génie et son père, accompagné d'Abu et Iago. Lea, pour sa part, avait préféré de loin « traîner en ville ». Préférant éviter toute cette effervescence.

Jasmine, entendant qu'on entrait dans sa chambre, tourna la tête vers la porte. Elle sourit en voyant le blond vénitien et elle se leva d'un bond pour venir le rejoindre. Elle lui prit immédiatement les mains, comme s'il avait été un vieil ami.

\- Ventus ! Aladdin est revenu ?!

\- Oui. Il est en train de se préparer avec son père.

\- Son père ? Il a retrouvé son père ? Sourit la princesse.

\- Oui ! C'est fantastique, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Ventus.

La brune hocha la tête. Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis deux jours et elle trépignait déjà d'impatience. Mais elle avait bien compris que son futur beau-père avait besoin d'un brin de toilette.

\- Tu as retrouvé ton bijou ?

\- Oui ! Sourit Ventus en le montrant.

\- Bravo ! J'y pense… et si tu m'aidais à me préparer pour mon mariage ? Proposa gentiment Jasmine, pour se changer les idées plus que par envie.

\- Je peux ? Fit le blond vénitien avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Mais oui. Rit-elle. Ce ne sera pas pour de suite par contre. Souligna-t-elle.

Le porteur de Keyblade hocha la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il était une Princesse de cœur comme elle mais il finit par ne pas lui dire et il lui tint compagnie un moment avant qu'ils ne descendent dans une des salles du palais.

Là, ils purent saluer Cassim.

µµµ

Jasmine stressait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Même si c'était la deuxième fois que l'évènement allait être célébrer. Elle remercia Ventus qui l'aida à installer sa traîne puis elle se leva. Elle lui sourit, inspira de l'air et ils partirent tout deux rejoindre le Sultan qui portait de fort beaux atours aussi.

Pour sa part, Ventus était content car il avait eu le droit à une tenue de « fête » aussi. Lea avait refusé de mettre la sienne et il était parti dans la salle où devait avoir lieu la cérémonie, préférant laisser les préparatifs à celui qui était vraiment intéressés par eux.

\- Monsieur le père d'Aladdin n'est pas là ? Demanda le blond vénitien en regardant aux alentours.

\- Non… je vais faire chercher les gardes, il s'est peut-être perdu. Dit le Sultan.

\- Oh oui, ce serait dommage ! Approuva Ventus.

\- Chut. Calmez-vous tous les deux. Sourit Jasmine. Il va arriver.

La princesse prit la main du garçon et elle se rendit jusqu'à la salle du mariage avec son père. Elle ne lâcha la septième Princesse de cœur qu'en vue de son fiancé chez qui elle vint se blottir.

\- Tu crois qu'il a des ennuis ?

Lea leva les yeux au ciel alors que Ventus cherchait après Iago.

\- Génie, tu pourrais le trouver ?

\- Inutile. Fit Rasoul, poussant Cassim devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?! Fit le Sultan.

\- On vous présente le roi des voleurs. Il voulait voler, ceci.

Le garde sourit et souleva le bâton qui contenait l'Oracle. Ventus gémit alors que le roux s'éloignait de son pilonne pour rejoindre les autres.

\- Et voici son complice ! Fit l'homme en montrant Iago.

Le blond vénitien laissa Aladdin régler ses problèmes et voulut récupérer le perroquet mais on le repoussa violemment. Il fut néanmoins rattraper par Lea qui lança un regard mauvais au garde.

\- Aladdin… est-ce que tu savais que c'était le roi des voleurs ? Souffla Jasmine.

L'ancien voleur ne répondit pas.

\- Ventus ?

\- Oui… mais il pensait qu'il… avait changé.

Rasoul sourit et il emmena Cassim et Iago dans le donjon dès qu'il eut l'autorisation de la part du Sultan.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte… que son fils était la chose la plus importante qu'il devrait avoir. Chuchota Ventus.

Il baissa la tête tristement et il serra sa main sur l'éclaireuse avant de suivre Jasmine, probablement par automatisme. Arrivé dans la chambre, la princesse le laissa sur le canapé et elle alla se changer pour la nuit, bien qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée.

Elle venait de finir ses préparations quand de grand coups furent frappés à la porte.

* * *

Note de fin : Comme pour l'autre chap, les dialogues de l'Oracle, directement en rapport avec Aladdin, sont tirés du film tout comme plusieurs dialogues.


	13. Retombées

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 1**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Y aura du vaniven ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 13 : Retombées._

Le corps de Sa'Luk était entouré d'une énergie noire et ténébreuses. Il se redressa lentement dans la mer grouillante tandis que les animaux marins convoitaient ce qui avait été sa dépouille dix secondes plus tôt. Il leva les yeux et un sourire glacial passa sur ses lèvres tandis que son corps continuait de brasser cette étrange énergie.

µµµ

Ventus regarda vers la porte à laquelle on avait frappé d'une façon si peu singulière. Il se leva et fit apparaître sa Keyblade avant de se mettre devant Jasmine. Pas qu'il pensait que c'était une femme et que, ainsi, elle ne savait pas se défendre. Plutôt qu'il la considérait déjà comme une amie et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Et, aussi, ça faisait partie de sa mission de Gardien de la Lumière, de protéger les personnes comme Jasmine.

Il échangea un regard avec la princesse avant de s'avancer vers la porte, lentement et prudemment. Il ne manqua pas d'entendre Jasmine lui souffler un doux « attention ». Il hocha la tête et tendit la main. Il sursauta parce qu'on frappait une nouvelle fois.

Il inspira de l'air puis ouvrit la porte à la volée, prêt à fracasser sa Keyblade dans la personne face à lui mais l'arme tomba. Il poussa un cri et se jeta sur l'être qui tomba sur le sol.

\- A… aie !

\- Pardon !

Ventus se redressa et se mit assis à côté du nouveau venu alors que Jasmine s'approchait prudemment. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en arrivant au niveau de l'entrebâillement de porte.

\- Sora !

\- Bonjour ! Sourit le brun.

Il se remit debout avec l'aide du blond vénitien et il vint étreindre la princesse. Il était vraiment épuisé. Il n'avait pas fait d'accident avec le vaisseau Gummi mais il n'avait cessé de sillonner les mondes depuis un long moment et il ne rêvait que de pouvoir se poser.

Néanmoins, il savait que ça faisait partie de son « travail » d'être ainsi à disposition. Que ça le rende fou ou pas.

\- C'est un plaisir de te voir. Quel bon vent t'emmène ici ?

\- Je dois ramener Lea, Ventus et toi. Avec le vaisseau Gummi…

\- Je disais à Ventus que je voulais d'abord me marier…

\- Oh ! C'est normal, vas-y ! Je suis heureux pour vous deux ! Sourit Sora.

\- On a quelques problèmes. Murmura le blond vénitien.

\- Rien de grave ? Souffla le brun.

\- Je l'espère. Dit la princesse.

\- On peut te laisser ? Demanda Ventus en prenant la main de Sora.

\- Oui, je vais aller te faire préparer une chambre, Sora.

\- Merci. Sourit le brun.

Le blond vénitien fit un signe d'au revoir avant d'entraîner l'autre porteur de Keyblade à sa suite. Ils marchèrent un moment dans les couloirs, au grand damne du brun, jusqu'à trouver Lea qui regagnait sa chambre pour un repos qu'il ne refuserait pas.

Ni lui, ni Ventus, et encore moins Sora, ne pouvaient se douter de tout ce qui était en train d'influer dans leur dos. Tous les ténèbres qui étaient en train d'essayer de prendre le pas sur ce monde.

\- Lea !

Le roux tourna la tête avant de sourire. Il vint rejoindre les adolescents en moins de temps qu'il n'en valut pour l'écrire.

\- Sora ! Comment va ?

\- Je suis éreinté. Mais ça va. Et vous ?

\- Bien. Fit le roux.

\- Au fait Ventus, j'ai retrouvé Aqua.

Le brun fut à nouveau étreint avec force et il rit avant de répondre à l'embrassade.

\- Sora… as-tu vu Riku ?

\- Non. Il s'entraînait quand je suis parti.

\- Je vois… Il faut absolument que tu t'arranges pour le voir. Soupira le roux.

L'habitant des Îles du Destin fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête. De toute façon, il voulait lui parler, lui aussi.

µµµ

Le Sultan, Jasmine, Lea, Ventus et Sora avaient été tiré de leur sommeil par Rasoul. Ils étaient à présent sur un gigantesque balcon alors que le soleil commençait à se lever. Le brun était appuyé contre le roux somnolant encore à moitié. L'assassin se demandait s'il avait une tête de baby-sitter ou pas. Bien que ça ne le gênait pas tant d'avoir les adolescents dans ses bras.

Rasoul expliquait avec un sourire pervers qu'Aladdin avait fait s'évader Cassim. Sora se frotta les yeux. Il était au courant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé grâce à ses amis qui l'avaient mis au courant.

\- Aladdin, je suis déçu. Fit le Sultan d'un ton blessé en regardant l'ancien voleur.

\- Père… Souffla Jasmine.

Le jeune brun se dégagea difficilement des bras de Lea. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'homme qu'il n'avait encore cependant jamais vu. Cependant le Sultan le connaissait puisqu'on lui avait narré plus d'une fois les aventures et les exploits de Sora.

\- Je mérite ma peine, Sultan… je n'aurais jamais dû me fier à lui, je dois payer mes fautes.

\- Mais Al'… Commença le Génie.

\- Al', tu as enfin retrouvé ton père d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il a risqué sa liberté pour pouvoir venir à ton mariage. Et toi, tu as risqué tout ce que tu avais pour lui… ce n'est pas rien… Fit Sora.

\- Et j'aurais fait la même chose que toi pour mon père. Souligna Jasmine.

Le Sultan frappa son poing contre sa paume.

\- Vous avez raison ! Aladdin, mon garçon, je te pardonne tes fautes ! Et je pense que nous avons tous bien assez attendu pour célébrer vos épousailles !

\- On va se marier. Sourit Jasmine.

\- Génial ! S'écria Ventus en prenant les mains de Sora.

Ils se mirent à sautiller, en souriant, content pour leur ami et content de pouvoir les voir célébrer ce mariage.

Néanmoins, alors qu'ils étaient pleine effusion de bonheur, Iago arriva en soufflant comme un bœuf. Ventus lâcha immédiatement le brun et il prit le perroquet qu'il serra doucement contre lui.

\- A… Aladdin…

\- Chut, calme-toi… reprends ta respiration…

Le volatile tourna la tête et il remarqua Sora. Il se redressa comme il put dans les mains du blond vénitien.

\- Cassim… il a été kidnappé… par Sa'Luk… on croyait qu'il était mort… mais c'est un Sans-cœur !

\- Un Sans-cœur ? Il a un Simili a… pardon l'habitude. Fit Lea avant d'agiter la main.

\- Ils… ils cherchent l'île fugitive.

\- Je ne veux pas m'occuper de ça… s'il s'est mis dans les ennuis… Fit Aladdin.

\- Il s'agit d'un Sans-cœur, moi j'y vais… Décréta Sora.

\- Aladdin, c'est ton père. Murmura Jasmine, inquiète.

\- D'accord. Tapis !

\- Al', on ne va pas tous savoir aller dessus.

Le brun activa quelque chose et le vaisseau Gummi se souleva pour se poser sur l'énorme balcon. L'ancien voleur s'approcha de la navette, suspicieux.

\- Ca peut aller aussi vite que Tapis ?

\- Aussi vite, je ne sais pas… Mais en tout cas, ça peut tous nous transporter.

\- Il faut aller vite ! Protesta Iago.

Lea soupira et attrapa Ventus par l'épaule avant de le pousser dans les bras de Sora. Il s'avança et tendit la main en avant.

\- Il faudra éviter que Yen Sid soit au courant. Dit-il avant qu'un portail des ténèbres n'apparaisse.

\- Merci ! Fit Sora.

Lea lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'aider Ventus à entrer dans la navette. Le Sultan resta sur place mais ce fut le seul qui resta. Même Jasmine insista pour venir. Sora s'installa derrière les commandes. Il fit avancer la navette et il la fit traverser.

\- Comment est-on sûr d'arriver au bon endroit ? Questionna Aladdin.

\- Quand ça puera les ténèbres c'est que ce sera là. Répondit le roux.

L'ancien voleur hocha la tête bien que les sourcils froncés. Jasmine battit des paupières face à ce qu'elle voyait.

Il y avait une tortue géante, si grande qu'elle devait être aussi imposante que Monstros mais autant en longueur qu'en large. Sur sa carapace se tenait tout une micro-ville semblant plus ou moins ancienne.

\- Une tortue géante… C'est pour ça qu'elle est fugitive.

\- Ouaip. Fit Lea.

\- Sora, ouvre le sas s'il te plaît.

\- D'aussi haut ? S'étonna le brun en direction de Ventus.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. D'ici, il avait pu voir les voleurs et il fallait qu'il puisse les arrêter. Sora hésita mais il ouvrit le sas. Pour une fois la rampe sortit et elle fit tanguer tout l'appareil. Jasmine tomba sur le sol et gémit.

Le blond vénitien s'excusa avant de filer jusqu'à l'ouverture. Il jeta sa Keyblade en l'air avant de sauter dans le vide.

\- Ven' ! Gémit Sora qui essayait de trouver les manipulations à faire.

Iago se mit à battre des ailes et voulut aller le rejoindre. Mais quand il mit ses serres sur ses vêtements, sans être sûr de pouvoir soulever son poids, le blond vénitien retomba sur son planeur Keyblade.

Le garçon salua le perroquet avec un sourire avant de faire foncer son planeur vers les voleurs. Il atterrit juste devant eux, sauta à bas de son véhicule et sa Keyblade réapparut dans sa main.

Le blond vénitien voulut faire quelque chose pour les faire parler mais, à cet instant, Aladdin descendit du vaisseau Gummi et se précipita vers eux.

\- Où est mon père ?!

Les voleurs s'enfuirent, n'aimant pas être attaqué de la sorte. Sora sortit du vaisseau et il lança un regard vers Lea qui lui désigna un endroit. Le brun le remercia et il sortit sa Keyblade avant d'attraper Aladdin par le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

\- Viens, Ven' et Lea couvrent nos arrières.

Aladdin hocha la tête et ils trouvèrent rapidement une salle où il y avait Cassim et Sa'Luk. Le Sans-cœur était sur une plateforme avec une main en or dessus et il la soulevait haut, souriant.

Un tremblement de terre, ou plutôt de tortue, fit tomber le porteur de la Keyblade à genou alors que la main échappait à Sa'Luk. L'objet se fracassa sur le sol et, petit à petit, la salle se mit à se couvrir d'or alors qu'elle se remplissait d'eau prenait une couleur dorée à cause des reflets.

\- Al' ! Pars avec ton père ! Allez rejoindre Lea et partez !

\- Quoi ?

\- Partez ! Il ouvrira le portail ! Je dois éliminer ce Sans-cœur !

\- Sora… Commença le plus âgé.

Le porteur de Keyblade secoua la tête et il grimpa rapidement sur les structures devenues presque lisse. Il passa à côté de Cassim puis prit de l'élan et sauta jusqu'à atterrir sur la plate-forme dorée où était Sa'Luk.

Il jeta un regard en arrière pour voir Aladdin s'enfuir avec son père. Il soupira, rassuré, mais contra de justesse une attaque. Il renvoya sa Keyblade dans la créature. Il tomba néanmoins à genou à cause d'une autre secousse.

Le brun évita de justesse un coup de poing avec la griffe et il faucha les jambes de son adversaire. Il planta sa Keyblade dans lui et il vit un cœur monter.

Il sourit, rassuré, avant de se tourner et de chercher une sortie. Celle qu'il avait prise était déjà sous les eaux.

µµµ

Ventus regarda Aladdin et Cassim sortirent puis il regarda vers le vaisseau Gummi. Il entendit vaguement la discussion du brun et du roux. Ce dernier semblait plus hésitant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Le blond vénitien soupira avant de poser un baiser sur le front de Iago puis de le confier à Lea.

\- Partez. On vous rejoint.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda le roux.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie une fois. A mon tour. Sourit le blond vénitien.

\- Ventus… et si…

\- Va-t-en allez !

Le garçon jeta sa Keyblade en l'air et sauta pour réattérir dessus dans son format planeur.

La tortue s'enfonça encore plus dans l'eau. Cassim attrapa Lea par l'épaule, se recevant une belle brûlure. Néanmoins le roux se força à ouvrir un portail puis à entrer dans le vaisseau.

Il avait l'impression que faire ça voulait dire qu'il mettait une croix sur une partie de sa vie.

Peut-être était-ce un bien.

Ventus s'assura de voir le vaisseau disparaître avant de faire foncer son planeur jusqu'à l'ouverture qu'avait pris le voleur. Il inspira de l'air avant de faire piquer l'engin. Il bloqua sa respiration alors qu'il fonçait dans l'eau.

Il regarda partout malgré que ça lui piquait et que les éclats lumineux l'empêchaient de voir correctement.

La cavité était emplie d'eau. Le blond vénitien ne voyait pas Sora et l'air commençait à lui manquer alors que la tortue continuait de piquer.

Ventus manqua de tomber en sentant quelque chose toucher son planeur. Sa première réaction fut de vouloir le faire lâcher mais un réflexe le poussa à regarder. Il s'accroupit alors immédiatement et hissa Sora sur l'engin. Il donna un coup et ils remontèrent immédiatement vers la surface.

Ils reprirent une bouffée d'air ensemble avant d'hoqueter. Sora se laissa tomber assis, manquant de faire chavirer le planeur.

\- Merci. Hoqueta Sora.

Ventus se tourna puis s'assit à son tour, faisant tenir le planeur en appuyant sa main à un endroit précis.

\- Merci à toi… je ne t'ai jamais remercié.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… pour que tu viennes dans mon cœur.

\- … Il s'appelle Vanitas… Il est ma partie obscure…

µµµ

Lea tournait en rond sur le balcon, n'en ayant que faire des préparatifs du mariage. Le Sultan avait insisté et les fiancés avaient commencés à s'installer, à changer leur vêtement, à répéter leur vœu dans leur tête.

Aladdin répétait souvent que ça irait, qu'ils revindraient. Le roux ne voyait qu'une chose : Ils étaient prêt à faire la fête alors que leur ami étaient peut-être mort en cet instant même.

Ils étaient si plein de lumière, en particulier pour un, que c'était dur à dire.

Il se tourna en voyant quelque chose arrivé et il poussa un soupir rassuré. Sora, à présent sec comme Ventus, sauta en bas du planeur. Le blond le désactiva et il tomba sur le balcon. L'assassin les attrapa et il les serra contre lui. Plus heureux qu'il n'aurait voulu le montrer de leur survie.

\- Ca… Commença Sora.

\- Ne me refaites plus un coup pareil ! Grogna Lea.

\- Ca va. Sourit Ventus. Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ?

\- … J'ai juste cru que j'allais vous perdre… Que… j'avais pas pu vous protégé… comme pour Roxas. Marmonna-t-il sur la fin.

\- Ca va aller. Lui dit le brun en lui prenant la main. On mourra pas.

\- Y a pas intérêt. Fit le roux.

Il leur ébouriffa les cheveux avant de les faire venir dans la salle. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent leurs amis, les fiancés acceptèrent enfin que le mariage commence. Ventus prit Iago sur son épaule, en souriant.

Sora, encore fatigué, se frotta rapidement les yeux avant d'applaudir quand Jasmine et Aladdin s'embrassèrent. Un simple regard lui permis de voir que Cassim était là, dans la pénombre.

La fête commença mais le Roi des voleurs partit pendant ce temps-là. Le brun laissa le roux pour aller voir ses amis, réellement heureux pour eux. Lui et Ventus étaient réellement surexcités comme des puces.

Malheureusement pour le couple, la fête arriva bientôt à la fin et ils vinrent autour du vaisseau Gummi. Lea vint, enfin, les rejoindre.

\- C'est dommage que vous ne puissiez pas faire votre lune de miel. Releva le roux avec un sourire.

Jasmine rougit et se blottit dans les bras d'Aladdin. Le blond vénitien, qui grattait Iago autour du bec, se tourna vers l'assassin.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sora rit nerveusement, prit le perroquet, le donna à l'ancien voleur puis entraîna l'autre garçon à l'intérieur de la navette. Il était content de ce voyage en planeur néanmoins. Ca les avait rapproché l'un de l'autre. Il était touché pour lui mais heureux d'avoir été là pour lui « sauver la vie ».

La princesse entra à son tour dans la navette et elle fit un signe à Aladdin. Il savait déjà que lui ne pouvait pas venir. Néanmoins, Génie promis de venir les rejoindre en cas de problème. Sora le remercia. Il avait encore le pendentif pour l'appeler.

Les deux garçons agitèrent la main pour dire au revoir à leur ami pendant que Lea montait dans la navette. Il attendit d'être sûr qu'ils aient bien dit au revoir avant de faire monter la passerelle, fermant le sas.

\- By-Bye Iago ! Lança le blond vénitien avant de lui envoyer un baiser.

µµµ

Le vaisseau Gummi atterrit à la Tour Mystérieuse. Lea sortit en premier et il attrapa Sora par les épaules dès qu'il put pour l'emmener jusqu'à Riku alors que Ventus allait présenter Jasmine à Yen Sid. Lui qui était plus à même de choisir où elle serait et ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour aider la Lumière.

Le brun aurait voulu faire son rapport et pouvoir enfin se laisser tomber dans un lit pour dormir correctement, au lieu de ça, il se retrouva dans la chambre de Riku en entendant seulement « cadeau chéri » puis la porte se ferma brusquement.

Sora voulut sortir, fatigué, mais il remarqua alors dans quel pièce il était. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Riku.

\- Sora ?

\- Riku… j'avais… quelque chose à te dire.

L'argenté le regarda, tendu.

\- Je… y a des gens qui sortent ensemble puis se rendre compte qu'ils s'aiment. D'autres qui font l'amour et puis… peut-être se le disent… moi… je tiens à te dire, avant toute chose, que je t'aime.

Riku s'avança et il le prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il profita de la réponse à ce baiser puis il posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Depuis longtemps.

Sora sourit et il se blottit contre lui. Cependant, le sommeil le gagna, enfin, et il sombra tout contre lui. Riku le souleva et il l'installa dans son lit où il lui retira ses chaussures puis le porta avant de le veiller.

Un sourire tendre aux lèvres, sa main dans la sienne.


	14. Au creux de sa main

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 1**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Y aura du vaniven ^-^ Et hop du Soriku en plus (s'ils étaient pas si chou je les aurais envoyé boulé)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

 _Chapitre 14 : Au creux de ses mains._

Ventus avait une pomme dans ses mains et il avançait dans les couloirs de la Tour Mystérieuse. Hier, ils étaient rentrés tard et sitôt Jasmine avait été installée, il avait été se coucher.

Il avait cherché après Aqua mais à peine car il était fatigué. Et il devait avouer qu'il avait voulu se reposer. Mais il ne doutait pas qu'il trouverait sa meilleure amie, et celle qui considérait comme sa mère, ici. Ne fus qu'à la première réunion des Gardiens de la Lumière, puisqu'Aqua en était une, elle aussi.

Néanmoins, au lieu de chercher la bleue, le blond vénitien ouvrit la porte de la salle où il recevait ses enseignements. Il ne les avait pas suivis depuis plus d'une semaine et il était plus qu'important qu'il recommence à les recevoir.

Il sourit en voyant Blanche-Neige. C'était la seule qui était là et il supposait qu'il verrait les deux princesses plus tard. Belle lui faisait, à présent, faire des exercices qui développaient sa lumière. Et il avait hâte de savoir ce qu'il en était avec Jasmine.

Le blond vénitien fit un signe de main à l'adresse de la brune. Celle-ci se leva et elle vint poser un baiser sur son front.

\- Quel bonheur de te revoir enfin, Ventus. Et en bonne santé !

\- Merci, ça me fait plaisir aussi.

Le garçon lui tendit sa pomme.

\- Cadeau.

\- Oh, quelle charmante attention. Mais je ne mange plus de pomme depuis que j'ai failli y succomber.

\- Pour une pomme… Souffla Ventus en regardant le fruit.

Blanche-Neige se rassit sur son tabouret. Le blond vénitien l'imita, relativement proche de son mannequin et il posa la pomme sur ses cuisses.

\- Une vieille femme m'a fait manger une pomme, mais elle était empoisonnée. La pauvre devait l'ignorer mais depuis je n'en mange plus.

\- Oh… désolé d'avoir proposé alors. Fit le porteur de Keyblade avec un rire nerveux.

\- Ne te soucie pas de ça. Nous commençons la jupe ?

\- Oui ! Sourit Ventus avant de se lever et de poser la pomme sur le tabouret.

La brune se leva à son tour et elle vint l'aider. Le garçon écouta les explications puis il commença à travailler comme il lui était indiqué. Il écoutait également les conseils de la demoiselle, en ce qui concernait la douceur, les actes mais aussi et surtout, son sujet préféré : l'amour.

Le problème étant que ça continuait de le gêner, de le remettre en cause. Il n'avait toujours pas choisi ce qu'il comptait répondre à « Killian » et il en venait à ne désirer qu'une chose : Ne pas avoir à le rencontrer avant un moment. Il ne tenait pas à devoir répondre. Que ce soit parce qu'il dirait « oui » par égoïsme ou pour ne pas attrister le brun ou que ce soit un « non », par peur ou qui lui ferait du mal.

µµµ

Quelques heures plus tard, Ventus quittait la salle. Il avait eu les enseignements de Belle et il mettait sans doute du sang sur le fruit qu'il avait toujours dans les mains. Il aurait voulu aller dans la salle qui servait de cantine pour se rassasier mais, à vrai dire, il ne voulait pas y trouver « Killian ». Ainsi, il préférait flâner dans les couloirs.

Il mangerait plus tard. Quand la zone serait désertée.

Il marcha encore un peu avant de manquer de peu d'entrer dans quelqu'un. Il leva les yeux et son regard vit d'abord une poitrine moyenne puis, juste après, une croix mauve et le symbole d'Eraqus. Il sursauta et ses yeux se levèrent. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir le visage qu'il était enserré.

Il n'avait cependant plus besoin de voir le visage. Il reconnaîtrait cette odeur entre mille. Il sourit et se blottit contre la femme qui n'était autre qu'Aqua. Finalement, c'était elle qui l'avait trouvé.

C'était sans doute elle qui l'avait retrouvée l'autre fois. Vu qu'on lui avait raconté ce qui était arrivé à sa presque-mère et à son presque-père. Dire qu'il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour les sauver mais n'avait pas pu. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas été capable. Mais, d'un autre côté, ni Terra, ni Aqua n'avaient réussi. Était-ce un combat perdu d'avance ?

\- Aqua… tu m'as tellement manquée. Gémit Ventus en se blottissant encore plus contre elle.

\- Moi aussi. Je ne pensais pas qu'on serait ainsi séparé.

Le bleue s'éloigna un peu de lui et elle fléchit les genoux pour être à son hauteur. Elle sourit et caressa tendrement sa joue.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais « libre ». Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Sora m'a recueilli dans son cœur ! Et quand nous nous sommes enfin rencontré… ça m'a réveillé. Sourit Ventus.

\- Sora… c'est ce garçon qui te ressemble tant ?

\- Oh… mentalement ou… Parce que Lea a un ami qui s'appelle « Roxas » qui me ressemblait physiquement, je crois.

\- Mentalement. Sourit Aqua.

\- Oui ! Il est très gentil, je l'aime beaucoup.

La Maître de la Keyblade sourit et lui caressa encore doucement la joue. Le blond vénitien serra la pomme dans ses mains, sans s'en rendre compte. Il était bien content d'avoir retrouvé son éclaireuse mais encore plus de retrouver sa presque-mère.

Ventus lâcha le fruit d'une main et il effleura une mèche bleue retombant sur la poitrine de la femme.

\- Tes cheveux ont poussés… mais tu n'as pas changé ! Enfin… tu es encore plus belle qu'avant !

La femme ne put s'empêcher de rire avec douceur.

\- Toi, tu es toujours aussi mignon.

Ventus sourit mais son regard se voila de tristesse, bientôt suivit par tout son visage. Le voyant ainsi, Aqua posa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

\- On… on m'a raconté ce qui est arrivé à Terra.

\- Oh…

\- Nous nous battons contre Maître Xehanort… j'espère pouvoir sauver Terra. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux en être capable…

\- Ven'…

\- Je dois tenir deux rôles… mais en fait, je n'en suis pas capable. C'est comme pour cette histoire de χ-Blade ! J'aimerais juste pouvoir aider !

\- Ven'… je demanderais à Maître Yen Sid pour qu'on fasse la prochaine mission ensemble. Ca nous fera beaucoup de bien. Proposa la femme en mettant sa seconde main sur son épaule.

\- Ca me ferait très plaisir. Murmura le blond vénitien.

\- Tous ensembles… avec Maître Yen Sid, Mickey, Sora, Riku… Tous ensemble, on réussira… on sauvera Terra et on ramènera la paix dans les mondes. Tous ensembles.

Le garçon sourit de toutes ses dents. La bleue sourit à son tour. Mais elle ne tenait pas à lui dire que, dans le fond, elle savait que la paix n'était que temporaire.

Mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il fallait dire à Ventus. A lui et à son cœur tendre.

µµµ

Aqua retourna dans la cafétéria, un peu interloquée malgré tout. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui était arrivé à Ventus. Pourquoi il avait sombré dans cet étrange sommeil que rien n'avait pu l'en tirer.

Elle était contente que Sora ait enfin réussi à l'en tirer. Elle qui avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir. Mais rien ne comptait, tant que Ventus était finalement tiré d'affaire. Tant qu'il allait bien aujourd'hui.

Elle ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de se poser une question : qui était ce garçon qui ressemblait trait pour trait à cet adorable Sora. Cet enfant qui lui avait dit il y avait onze ans qu'il aimait beaucoup Riku de son innocence enfantine. Peut-être même sans se douter qu'en ce jour, il serait dans les bras de l'argenté, profitant de son étreinte protectrice.

µµµ

Vanitas avait fui cette ambiance horriblement conviviale, détestant profondément ses boniments, ses sourires. Il aurait tant préféré pouvoir être dans une geôle à voir souffrir des personnes dont il n'avait que faire. Ou encore les entendre se plaindre car quelque chose n'allait pas. Ca, ce serait bien plus beau.

Il marcha en traînant des pieds, Muscaris sautillant derrière lui. Fixant le sol, il manqua de peu d'entrer en contact avec quelqu'un qui marchait en tenant une pomme dans ses mains. Il s'efforça d'afficher un sourire avant de lever la tête. Mais son sourire fut plus vrai en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de Ventus.

Le blond vénitien rougit en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Il se tourna pour se dérober mais la main de « Killian » se saisit de la sienne et l'attira vers lui. La septième Princesse de cœur rougit d'autant plus et il baissa la tête pour ne pas avoir à croiser les yeux jaunes.

\- Salut, Princesse.

\- Sa… salut Killian.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bi… bien et toi ? Balbutia le blond vénitien.

\- Bien. Fit le brun qui le déshabillait du regard en essayant de calmer son sourire pervers.

Ventus serra ses mains sur sa pomme. Il la regarda avant de la tendre à Vanitas.

\- Tu… tu la veux ?

\- Ca me fait un cadeau de toi. Sourit Vanitas.

Le blond vénitien la regarda. Elle était encore tâchée de sang même si ça ne se voyait pas. Mais il ne pouvait revenir en arrière à présent. Il prit alors la main du brun et il l'emmena dans sa chambre où il prit un couteau alimentaire.

« Killian » regarda le lit puis Ventus et il tâcha de se calmer. Il aurait tant voulu le faire sien une bonne fois pour toute pour qu'il ne lui échappe plus. Plus jamais.

Au lieu de ça, il resta sagement à le regarder tandis que le chien grimpait sur le lit.

Le blond vénitien sourit et il tendit les quartiers de pomme vers le brun. Celui-ci en prit un et il croqua dedans, fixant sa proie.

\- As-tu… réfléchi à ce que je t'avais demandé ?

\- Bien sûr… Mais ça ne me semble toujours pas correct.

\- Je dois t'avouer… que je ne suis pas tout à fait très correct.

\- Tu es un Gardien de la Lumière.

Vanitas se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Le blond vénitien fit un pas en arrière. Il rougit et baissa les yeux. Le brun le fixa espérant ne pas avoir fait le faux pas de trop.

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Souffla Ventus.

Le contact de ses lèvres était trop plaisant. Trop… comme il l'avait imaginé avec Vanitas. Chaque parcelle du corps de « Killian » semblait être un rêve. Il se demandait si c'était bien vrai. Peut-être dormait-il encore dans « le Manoir Oblivion ».

Ca devait être pour ça que tout était aussi beau… bien que d'un autre côté. Il était quand même esclave de cet être pour qui il n'avait pas de sentiment.

\- Je veux juste… te voir sourire, t'avoir à mes côtés, te serrer dans mes bras, passer du temps avec toi.

Le brun caressa sa joue. Il s'écœurait de tous ses mots si niais. Mais c'était la seule chose qui lui permettrait d'avoir Ventus. Et il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit sien. Superficiellement, seulement.

\- T'embrasser. Murmura-t-il avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le blond vénitien ferma les yeux et profita de ce contact. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et il lui mit un autre quartier de pomme entre les lèvres. Le brun avala le morceau de fruit puis le remercia.

\- Je ne t'aime toujours pas.

\- Je rêverais de ton amour.

\- Je ne peux pas…

Ventus ferma les yeux en sentant la langue de Vanitas dans sa bouche et il s'abandonna, bêtement à lui. Il s'appuya contre son corps musclé et il le laissa enrouler ses bras autour de son corps.

Il répondit comme il put au baiser bien qu'étant plus qu'inexpérimenté. Il sembla néanmoins suffoquer après un moment et il le repoussa avec douceur.

\- Princesse… ?

\- D… d'accord. Si ça peut te rendre heureux. Chuchota le blond vénitien.

Il pensa un « nous » mais il n'osa le dire car bien trop égoïste à son sens. Il put voir « Killian » sourire. Mais quelque chose semblait gênant dans ce sourire. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Quelque chose que Ventus ne pouvait identifier.

Il tendit un morceau de pomme à Vanitas, préférant de loin lui occuper la bouche avec autre chose que sa langue.

De peur que tout aille bien trop vite, sans doute.


	15. Plus que deux

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 1**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Y aura du vaniven ^-^ Et hop du Soriku en plus (s'ils étaient pas si chou je les aurais envoyé boulé)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 15 : Plus que deux._

Yen Sid se caressait la barbe d'un air songeur. Il venait de s'entretenir avec Mickey et ils avaient pris une décision. Vu la tête de la souris, la décision n'était pas si plaisante que cela.

Il fallait dire que ce n'était vraiment pas une option qu'ils auraient pris en temps normal. Ni une option que la Lumière pourrait prendre habituellement. Pourtant, il y avait onze ans, un homme avait déjà choisi de prendre de telles directives. Sa fin n'avait pas été particulièrement plaisante, cependant. L'ancien Maître espérait bien avoir plus de chance, pour sa part.

Il releva le visage lorsque les trois amis d'enfances entrèrent dans la pièce comme il l'avait demandé il y avait de là presque dix minutes.

Riku avait la main autour de la taille de Sora, aimant particulièrement l'avoir contre lui. Et ce même si Kairi lui lançait un petit regard jaloux. Pas jaloux de l'un ou l'autre puisqu'elle n'en aimait aucun mais jalouse de cette nouvelle complicité qu'elle n'avait jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'effleurer.

\- Bonjour. Fit le vieil homme.

\- Bonjour. Répondirent Sora et Kairi d'une même voix, souriant.

\- J'avais besoin de votre aide. Mais surtout de la tienne, Kairi.

\- Moi ?! Sourit l'auburn, contente d'enfin être utile.

\- Oui… Il serait bon que tu fasses diversion auprès de Xehanort. Il pense que tu es encore une Princesse de cœur après tout.

Le sourire de Kairi se fana. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de comprendre ce que le vieil homme était en train de sous-entendre.

Riku eut du mal à saisir l'ampleur de ce qu'il se passait. Un coin de son cerveau lui disait que Yen Sid acceptait enfin de croire le message que Lea lui avait confié. Cela faisait une semaine et demie qu'il essayait de lui expliquer et il voulait bien entendre la vérité, enfin.

C'était autant désespérant qu'un réel soulagement. Yen Sid commençait à bien vouloir entendre des opinions venant d'ailleurs. Bien que l'importance de la situation devait l'aider.

µµµ

Lea aurait dû rester dans sa chambre, à attendre le retour de son « chéri » et de son « petit Sora » mais il sentit tout à coup une énergie ténébreuse. Pire elle lui était bien trop familière.

Il se leva de son lit et il quitta la pièce. Il passa prudemment à proximité du bureau de Yen Sid et il s'assura qu'il y était toujours, à discuter avec les trois habitants des Îles du Destin, avant de descendre.

Il eut tôt fait de passer tous les escaliers et, finalement, d'arriver sur ce lopin de terre si petit. Là, il put voir un homme en noir, le visage caché. La personne tendit la main et Lea put y voir un papier.

Il tendit la main et attrapa celle de son vis-à-vis. Il en profita pour le tirer vers lui puis lui ôter sa capuche d'un geste vif, dévoilant bien sûr Isa. Mais, surtout, un bleu sur sa joue. Le bleu détourna la tête, jetant un regard furtif vers le haut pour s'assurer que personne, à quelque fenêtre que ce soit, ne les aperçoive.

\- Isa…

\- Ca a toujours été là. Fit le devin lunaire en fixant le sol.

\- Bien sûr. Railla le roux, serrant toujours sa main dans la sienne.

\- Lâche-moi. J'ai fait passer le message… c'est suffisant.

La main de l'assassin se resserra sur la sienne mais il remarqua des scintillements sur la gauche. Il se força à lâcher l'autre, le papier dans sa main. Ventus, Aqua, les trois fées et Aurore apparurent à l'instant même où Isa disparaissait.

Le roux serra la feuille dans ses mains avant de venir prendre le blond vénitien dans ses bras en souriant.

\- Te revoilà !

\- Tu exagères, je suis à peine parti une demi-heure. Sourit Ventus, acceptant néanmoins le câlin.

\- C'est de ma faute si tu m'as maaaaanqué ! Fit l'assassin, se servant visiblement de lui comme d'une excuse.

Le garçon sourit et il le serra dans ses bras à son tour.

µµµ

Pendant ce temps, Riku avait posé ses mains sur le bureau de Yen Sid et, malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour lui, il affichait clairement qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ses plans. Peut-être pour la toute première fois.

Sora tenait le bras de Kairi, préférant la garder auprès de lui. Lui non plus n'aimait pas la solution du vieillard mais il n'avait pas le même courage et la même prestance que l'argenté. Il n'avait surtout pas son courage quand il s'agissait de supérieur ou bien d'ami.

\- Nous n'allons pas vous laisser envoyer Kairi à la mort ! Elle est aussi importante qu'un autre et, sans Killian, elle aurait été votre septième Gardien de la Lumière. Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire prendre de tel risque comme ça sans raison.

\- Tous ici, nous risquons notre vie, Maître Riku. Que ce soit toi-même de par ta condition ou même les Princesses de cœur qui semblent être bien à l'abri derrière ses pierres. Que nous restions sur place ou que nous allions au combat la mort se joue de nous. La mort et la désolation sont les seules choses qui existeront tant qu'il y aura Xehanort. Ce pourquoi nous devons tout mettre en œuvre pour l'anéantir.

\- Il reste l'espoir. Murmura Sora.

\- Sora a raison, avec l'espoir, nous pouvons tout faire. C'est ce qui nous a menés ici aujourd'hui, devant vous. Rien d'autre que cet espoir.

\- Nous n'avons pas de l'espoir pour tous les mondes qu'il existe. Nous pouvons bien faire ce que nous voulons, nous ne pouvons freiner les ténèbres.

\- Vous abandonnez ? Questionna l'argenté.

\- Je commence à me dire que les Gardiens de la Lumière ont été tous mal choisi. Vous préférez protéger vos vies plutôt que la paix des mondes ?

Riku serra les dents alors que Sora resserrait encore sa main sur le bras de Kairi, quitte à lui faire mal. L'auburn se blottit contre lui. Elle voulait aider, bien sûr, mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir être directement envoyé à la mort.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ventus. Ce dernier rougit ressentant la tension environnante. Il fit un pas en arrière en sentant le regard glacial de Yen Sid sur sa personne.

L'ancien Maître fit signe à son élève. Mickey s'approcha et il sonna la cloche pour faire venir le seul Gardien qui manquait à l'appel. Aqua poussa gentiment Aurore en avant alors que les trois fées l'encadraient, semblant vouloir la protéger.

De rien, techniquement, vu qu'elles ne savaient même pas qu'Isa pouvait venir ici. Ou que Vanitas était dans les parages. Mais elle était comme leur fille.

\- Madame Aurore, vos « tantes » vont vous mener dans votre chambre. Je vous souhaite d'être bien installé. Fit l'ancien Maître en désignant la porte d'un geste de la main.

La blonde fit une légère révérence, le remercia, puis suivit les fées à l'endroit désigner alors que l'autre porte s'ouvrait sur « Killian ».

\- Ouais ? Dit-il.

Il traversa la salle et vint près de Ventus à qui il prit la main. C'était mièvre mais c'était ce qu'aimait le blond vénitien. Et il voulait être sûr de l'enfermer dans cette relation. Le garçon se serra un peu contre lui et il sourit à l'adresse de Muscaris.

\- Yen Sid ! Fit Lea en s'avançant.

Il passa à côté de Ventus et se posta à côté de Riku pour mettre le papier sous le nez du vieil homme. Ce dernier le prit et le trempa. L'argente se saisit du bras de l'assassin avant de l'entraîner auprès de Sora et Kairi. C'est à cause de ce geste en particulier que l'ancien Maître se rappela de la présence de la demoiselle.

\- Kairi, sors de cette pièce.

\- Maître Yen Sid, vous voulez l'envoyer…

\- Silence, Sora ! Fit l'interpellé.

\- Elle a le droit d'assister à cette réunion ! Protesta le brun.

\- Je ne pense pas. Elle n'est pas un Gardien de la Lumière. Quant à toi, Ventus, je te conseille de ne pas te mêler de cela. Fit le vieil homme qui l'avait vu ouvrir la bouche du coin de l'œil.

Le blond vénitien rougit et se resserra encore contre Vanitas. Kairi, se sentant gênée, récupéra son bras et profita de cette occasion pour s'enfuir et pour retourner dans le confort de sa chambre, loin de toutes ses disputes.

\- Vous avez brûlé un papier qui contenait des informations sans doute importantes. Fit Lea avec cynisme.

\- Il venait de l'ennemi. Il pouvait contenir des informations erronées. Et c'était certainement ce qu'il renfermait d'ailleurs.

\- Je…

\- Il suffit Lea. Intervint Mickey.

Le roux serra les dents et il sentit ses armes lui démanger. Riku referma encore sa main sur son poignet bien que doutant que ce ne serait pas très utile. Il commençait à se dire que l'ambiance environnante serait un réel problème. Ils auraient dur à rester souder de la sorte.

\- Nous allons remettre toutes les situations au net. Si vous avez des informations quelconques capitales, vous êtes priés de nous les dire.

Ventus sentit son corps se tendre et il resserra sa main sur celle de « Killian » ayant besoin de son courage.

\- Maître…

Le vieil homme tourna la tête vers lui, l'air suspicieux. Probablement s'attendait-il à tout à propos de lui, maintenant. Et ce malgré ses airs si innocent et sa douceur plus qu'apparente.

\- Vanitas… est quelque part dans les mondes.

\- Vanitas ? Souffla Aqua, inquiète.

Le blond vénitien hocha lentement la tête alors que la panique passait dans les yeux de la souris. Sora regarda vers Ventus, en connaissant plus que tous les autres ici. Du moins, en théorie.

Lea leva la main.

\- On peut être au courant ?

\- C'est une puissance de ténèbres pures. Il travaille pour Xehanort. Dit Yen Sid en caressant sa barbe. Ventus, il était très imprudent de ne pas m'en parler immédiatement.

\- Je sais. Chuchota le blond vénitien.

Vanitas regarda le garçon et il le resserra contre lui avant d'embrasser sa chevelure avec une tendresse qui venait du fond de ses entrailles.

\- La situation est plus inquiétante encore que nous l'avions imaginé. Nous devons le trouver, il peut être n'importe où. Dit-il.

\- A quoi ressemble-t-il ? Demanda Riku.

\- Nous l'ignorons. Répondit Mickey. Il était toujours masqué.

\- Masqué ? Ca veut dire qu'il peut être n'importe où ?! Fit « Killian ». Il pourrait même être ici !

La souris émit un rire gentil avant de secouer la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il a des ténèbres si puissant qu'on ne pourrait que le remarquer.

\- Bien. Fit le brun.

\- Nous devons accélérer les choses… Aqua et Killian, vous irez chercher après Cendrillon. Il me semble que tu la connais, Aqua.

\- Oui, maître Yen Sid. Dit l'intéressée en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Ventus.

\- Quant à vous Sora et Ventus, vous irez chercher après Alice. Libre à toi, Sora, de te faire accompagner par Donald et Dingo.

Le brun hocha la tête avant de lancer un sourire à Ventus qui répondit à son sourire.

\- Lea, tu t'entraîneras auprès de Riku et de Mickey. Il faut que tu sois prêt pour leur retour. Je n'enverrais pas Kairi faire la diversion.

\- Merci. Dit l'argenté.

\- Je t'en prie. Bien… partez dès maintenant faire le travail qu'il vous incombe avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Les Gardiens hochèrent la tête. Sora alla voir après Dingo et Donald tandis que Ventus allait prévenir les Princesses de cœur de son absence.

Aqua se tourna alors vers Vanitas à qui elle offrit un sourire doux.

\- Ce sera l'occasion d'apprendre à se connaître.

\- Oui. Fit le brun avec un faux sourire.

Il allait surtout avoir du mal à ne pas lui enfoncer sa Keyblade dans le dos. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait envie.

Il ramassa Muscaris sur le sol puis il quitta la pièce pour aller en bas, sur le lopin de terre. Aqua récupéra un objet qui devait être une sorte de porteclé pour le second vaisseau Gummi.

Elle descendit à son tour et elle attendit que Donald, Dingo, Ventus et Sora n'arrivent. Elle sourit en voyant son presque-fils. Elle vint le prendre dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur son front d'une façon, au goût du blond vénitien, bien plus douce et tendre que Blanche-Neige.

\- Fais attention à toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Oui, toi aussi.

Aqua lui caressa la joue avant de s'éloigner un peu. « Killian » en profita pour s'approcher. Il passa ses doigts sur la nuque du blond vénitien. Celui-ci baissa légèrement les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu as peur pour _lui_ ?

\- Je ne devrais pas. Chuchota le garçon.

\- Ecoute ton cœur. Murmura Vanitas en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Mon cœur…

Ventus accepta le baiser et il y répondit même. Son corps était secoué de frisson de plaisir. Il sentait toujours une telle connexion entre eux deux. Peut-être est-ce que c'était ça qu'on appelait « l'âme sœur ». Mais c'était stupide. Il ne voulait pas perdre Vanitas à son profit. Il n'en avait que faire que son âme sœur soit peut-être « Killian » que les promesses d'avenir devaient être avec lui.

C'était Vanitas qu'il aimait.

Le blond vénitien s'éloigna d'un pas et il fit un maigre sourire au brun. Ce dernier lui mit Muscaris dans les bras et il jeta un regard à Sora. Ce dernier posait un baiser sur les lèvres de Riku qui était venu lui dire au revoir.

Ventus remercia « Killian » pour le chien et il embrassa le crâne de Muscaris avant d'agiter la main pour dire au revoir à Aqua et Vanitas. Il attendit que le vaisseau Gummi décolle pour s'approcher du leur, laissant de l'intimité à Sora et Riku.

µµµ

Les flammes disparurent aussi brusquement qu'elles étaient apparues. Sa respiration était encore toute accélérée alors que ses vêtements, brûlés par plusieurs endroits, montraient des marques rouges.

Il sentit le bout d'une chaussure dans sa mâchoire et il cracha du sang sur le sol encore brûlant. Son visage était rivé vers le sol et il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres tuméfiées et sa gorge douloureuse d'avoir retenu tous ses symboles de souffrances.

Il entendit des pas s'éloigner de lui et il cracha encore un peu de sang sur le sol avant de lever péniblement sa main droite à ses yeux. Celle qu'il avait touché à travers un gant et un maudit papier.

Il déglutit aussi facilement que possible mais il sentit sa gorge brûlante. Il frôla sa joue avant de se lever comme il pouvait malgré les hurlements de ses muscles.

Il devait tenir.

Encore un peu.


	16. Perpétuel changement

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 1**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Y aura du vaniven ^-^ Et hop du Soriku en plus (s'ils étaient pas si chou je les aurais envoyé boulé)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 16 : Perpétuel changement._

Le vaisseau Gummi se posa à proximité d'un champ de fleur. Ventus regardait par les hublots en souriant. Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de monde encore auparavant. Celui-ci semblait plus fantastique que ce qu'il n'avait jamais encore eu l'occasion de voir. En se tournant sur la gauche, il vit qu'il y avait des fleurs qui semblaient avoir des visages. Néanmoins, il était assez loin et il se disait que son imagination devait lui jouer des tours.

La porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit mais la rampe, faisant encore sa difficile, refusa de s'extraire. Néanmoins, étant seuls, ça posait peu de problème.

Dingo fut le premier à descendre de la navette mais il se tendit en voyant l'endroit touffu dans lequel ils étaient. Il se tourna vers l'intérieur du véhicule.

\- Sora, on a un problème.

Le brun mit le vaisseau au point mort avant de se lever et de sortir à son tour. Il se figea en ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit qu'il avait visité voilà maintenant un an et demi, voire peut-être deux ans.

Il essaya de reconnaître les zones mais… il ne voyait pas les mêmes zones « extérieur à l'intérieur » ni-même la zone où il y avait eu ce procès qui lui avait fait rencontré Alice.

Ventus sortit de la navette et il sourit en voyant les plantes qui, comme il l'avait remarqué, avaient des visages. Un air émerveillé était sur son visage. Il devait se croire dans une sorte de paradis merveilleux, ignorant, qu'en cet instant même, Sora, Donald et Dingo étaient en proie à une certaine panique.

Le brun remarquait que les haies avaient disparues aussi et que ce qui avait été des entrées, des passages, n'était plus. Au lieu d'une ouverture coupée dans la haie, on voyait une colline au loin avec ce qui semblait être une forme carrée dessus.

Au lieu des cartes, il y avait ces plantes qui ravissaient le blond vénitien.

Sora fronça les sourcils et il entra dans le vaisseau Gummi. Il s'approcha du moniteur et il appuya sur un ou deux boutons pour finalement voir, affiché, « Pays des Merveilles ». L'adolescent redescendit et il soupira en se frottant les cheveux.

\- Aussi fou que ce soit… c'est bien ici.

\- Ce n'est pas le Pays des Merveilles ! Couaqua Donald. Ca ne ressemble absolument pas à…

\- En fait… Fit Ventus en se détournant de la Violette avec laquelle il parlait.

Le brun fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers lui.

\- Le Pays des Merveilles est un des mondes en perpétuelle modification. Comme le monde des Villes. Bien que les modifications sont moins courantes. Au Pays des Merveilles… certaines personnes sont aptes à…

Ventus sembla réfléchir.

\- Apte à faire se développer le monde. A l'époque où j'étudiais… cette zone n'existait pas si je me souviens bien… il existait… une zone assez austère où ils parlaient un langage improbable. Expliqua le blond vénitien, les doigts porter à sa bouche, espérant bien s'expliquer.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Demanda Dingo.

\- Je l'ai étudié, à la Contrée du Départ… je ne faisais que ça, alors qu'Aqua et Terra pouvaient visiter des mondes… je m'y connais un peu mieux qu'eux mais ce n'est que de la théorie… Fit la septième Princesse de cœur, le rouge aux joues.

\- C'est… c'est génial ! Tu nous avais caché que tu connaissais tout ça. Sourit Sora en lui prenant les mains.

Le garçon sourit et pencha un peu la tête, gêné.

\- Mais, est-ce que Alice est ici ?! Couaqua Donald.

\- Ca, je ne suis pas en mesure de le savoir.

\- On va chercha alors. Soupira le canard.

Sora tourna sur lui-même mais ce fut le magicien qui désigna la colline en premier. La zone lui semblant être la plus intéressante. Et, surtout, de là, ils pourraient voir un peu les environs.

Le brun s'approcha alors du blond vénitien. Ce dernier lui sourit doucement.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Bien sûr.

Sora lui sourit et il suivit Donald et Dingo. Ils avancèrent un moment mais au lieu d'arriver à la colline, ils se retrouvèrent devant le vaisseau Gummi une nouvelle fois. Le blond vénitien tourna sur lui-même l'air intrigué.

Le canard s'approcha du vaisseau et il tapota dessus pour s'assurer que c'était bien leur véhicule. Et oui, c'était le cas.

La septième Princesse de cœur s'approcha des plantes qu'il salua en souriant avant de se tourner vers Sora. Ce dernier lui prit le poignet et il l'emmena vers la colline, suivit par les deux pseudos-animaux.

Mais une nouvelle fois, ils se retrouvèrent encore devant le vaisseau que Donald tapota alors que Ventus disait bonjour, encore une fois, aux plantes.

\- Ventus ?! Comment on va là-bas ?! Fit Donald.

\- Ne lui crie pas dessus. Fit Sora.

\- Ca ne me gêne pas. Sourit le blond vénitien. Désolé, je ne connais que la théorie, je n'ai voyagé dans presqu'aucun monde et, comme je t'ai dit, cette partie du monde n'existait pas quand j'ai étudié.

\- Comment on fait alors ?! Hurla le canard en agitant les ailes.

\- On essaie d'aller par là et on arrive ici… et si on allait par-là ? Proposa Dingo en désignant la direction opposée à la Colline.

\- Ca semble… tellement improbable. Murmura Sora.

Le blond vénitien le serra contre lui. Le brun lui sourit légèrement. Il répondit à son étreinte alors qu'il se souvenait du chat de Chesire. Il était mystérieux aussi et il faisait les choses à l'envers, plus ou moins.

Il hocha alors la tête. L'idée de Dingo était toujours a essayé. S'ils rataient, ils pourraient trouver autre chose.

Ils marchèrent alors dans le sens inverse. Mais, contre toute attente, même si c'était ce que Dingo venait de proposer, ils arrivèrent sur la colline. Le chien sourit et il applaudit, content. Donald le félicita et il lui serra la main.

Ventus applaudit également en rigolant. Sora sourit et il se tourna pour regarder l'étrange carré qu'ils avaient vu au loin. Il se trouvait qu'il s'agissait d'un échiquier géant. Le brun hésita avant de se hisser dessus. Il regarda les damiers avant de se tourner vers les animaux et les aider. Il aida ensuite Ventus en souriant.

\- T'es assorti. Sourit Sora en lui désignant son bracelet.

\- Oui !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire au juste ? Demanda Donald.

\- Bonjour, bonjour. Fit un sourire.

Le brun sursauta alors que le canard semblait suspicieux. Une tête de chat apparut et Dingo sourit avant d'agiter la main. Sora pencha la tête sur le côté alors que le corps apparaissait entièrement.

Il s'agissait du chat de Chesire qui avait la queue agitée malgré son immense sourire qui en était presqu'inquiétant.

\- Bonjour, bonjour ! Répéta-t-il.

\- Bonjour ! Fit Ventus en agitant la main, tout sourire.

\- Un inconnu bientôt connu. Fit le chat en se mettant sur la tête.

\- Merci pour la dernière fois. Sais-tu où est Alice ? Osa Sora.

\- Elle est là où elle est. Sourit la créature.

Donald soupira alors que le chien penchait la tête pour réfléchir.

\- Monsieur le chat, on aimerait traverser l'échiquier… Mais vu le monde dans lequel on est… Commença Ventus.

\- La Première Case n'est pas vraiment à compter et la Deuxième sera celle où vous vous situez. Mais puisque les pions vont vite, et bien la Troisième Case sera vite passé, vous userez peut-être bien le train ? La Quatrième est le lieu de Tweedeldee et Tweddeldum. Vous ne trouverez que de l'eau à la Cinquième. Quant à la Sixième vous y découvrirez Humpty Dumpty. La Septième Case est une forêt cependant, vous trouverez sans doute un cavalier pour vous aider. Et enfin à la Huitième, cher petit Pion, vous serez Reine.

\- Reine. Fit Donald en fronçant les sourcils.

Ventus, déjà Princesse de cœur, se désigna en battant des paupières. Le chat sourit et son corps disparu bientôt suivi par la tête, ne laissant que son sourire dans le vague avant de disparaître comme il était arrivé.

Le chien se frotta la tête avant de se tourner vers Sora. C'était toujours, ou plutôt souvent, le chef de leur expédition. Comme c'était Riku qui l'était quand il était là. Et que l'avis et les conseils de Lea valaient sur ceux de Ventus, et visiblement de Sora. Bref, leur hiérarchie de groupe se voyait sans cesse basculer. Mais ici, ce n'était pas très dur. Les décisions revenaient au brun qui avait était juste et bon. De plus, en cas de doute, il demandait son avis aux autres.

\- Bon… allons-y. Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on doit aller par-là pour avancer ? Dit Sora en désignant le bord du tableau d'échec.

Dingo hocha la tête, content d'avoir trouvé la façon de faire. Ils se tournèrent alors pour atteindre le bord de l'échiquier et avancé mais ils manquèrent de tomber. Le chien s'assit sur le bord de la zone de jeu alors que Donald réfléchissait.

Il lança un regard à Ventus qui pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Il ne connait pas cette partie de monde. Rappela Sora.

\- Ah oui…

\- Il doit y avoir un moyen.

\- Peut-être… que les règles changent constamment. Murmura le blond vénitien.

\- Tu crois ? S'étonna Sora.

\- Il a parlé de zone pour les cases.

\- Mais ça, le chat de Chesire est bizarre. Fit Donald, boudant.

\- Je pense qu'on peut essayer… ce monde est assez fou pour changer sans cesse. Dit Dingo.

Le brun les regarda l'un et l'autre avant de sourire. Il hocha la tête et ils se mirent en marche d'une façon normale. Comme Chesire l'avait prédit, il n'y avait rien de bien extravagant sur les deux premières cases. Néanmoins, quand ils posèrent le pied dans la Troisième Case, elle se transforma instantanément en forêt dense.

Ventus se tourna et battit des paupières en voyant que c'était comme s'ils avaient déjà marché plusieurs kilomètres dans cette forêt. Donald leva le doigt de sa plume.

\- On est d'accord sur un point ! Les règles changent sans cesse ! Fanfaronna le canard.

Le blond vénitien sourit mais il se serra contre le brun quand un train arriva avec grand bruit. Sora, qui en avait déjà vu plus d'une fois, sourit et le serra pour le rassurer. Ventus lui sourit et il regarda la chose arrivé.

Un homme descendit du train et il les regarda alors qu'apparaissait mystérieusement de créature semblant venir de tous les Mondes différents. Là un bouc sur deux pattes qui pouvait rappeler Philoctète ou encore un homme en papier mâché.

Le premier homme, au vu de ses habits, devait être un contrôleur. Il fixa les quatre camarades qui ne devaient pas tant détonner dans ce monde.

\- Billet, s'il vous plaît.

\- Billet. Répéta Sora avant de fouiller ses poches.

Il regarda ses amis et secoua la tête. Ceux-ci froncèrent les sourcils et regardèrent à leur tour s'ils n'avaient pas des billets qui étaient tout autant mystérieusement apparu.

\- On n'a pas de billet, monsieur.

\- Ne les faites pas attendre, jeunes gens, son temps vaut mille livres sterling par minutes ! S'écrièrent tous les autres, billet en main, d'une même voix.

\- Livres sterling… Chuchota Sora.

\- Oh, c'est la monnaie de ce monde, et d'autre aussi. Fit Ventus, ayant soufflé monde plus bas.

\- C'est pas… le munnie ?

\- Non… il n'y a pas tant de… tu sais quoi qui l'utilise.

\- Je… Fit Sora.

\- C'est grâce aux mogs… bref… on va devoir aller à pied, je crois. Supposa Ventus.

\- Désolé d'avoir pris votre temps. Souffla le brun en s'éloignant pour laisser passer les autres passagers.

Ils se remirent alors en marche, s'assurant néanmoins qu'en avançant, ils ne reculaient pas. Puisque les règles avaient subitement changé, ça aussi avait peut-être changé.

\- Restons bien l'un près de l'autre pour le cas où. Souffla Sora, inquiet.

S'ils se perdaient, ça pouvaient aller très vite. Surtout dans ce genre de monde. Peut-être ne pourrait-il jamais retrouvé le vaisseau Gummi et mourraient ici.

Ils avancèrent un moment mais alors qu'ils marchaient, tout à coup, il sembla à tout à chacun qu'ils avaient oublié des choses. Des choses importantes même.

\- C'est… c'est stupide mais… je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de vos noms… Murmura Dingo.

\- Oh… et bien moi c'est…

Le canard avait ouvert la bouche mais rien n'était sorti. A vrai dire, il n'avait _su_ rien dire. Il l'avait complètement oublié.

\- Je… J'en sais rien. Murmura le magicien.

\- Ca… ca me rappelle quelque chose. Murmura Sora en portant ses mains à sa tête.

\- Tu as déjà oublié quelque chose ?

\- Pas moi… on lui avait pris… Mais… Il… il faut qu'on parte d'ici ! Fit le brun, pris d'inquiétude.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Sora prit la main de Ventus et la patte de Dingo. Ce dernier se saisit de l'aile de Donald et ils avancèrent de la sorte. Il fallait mieux prendre cette option dans un endroit où ils ne savaient même pas comment ils s'appelaient l'un l'autre.

Le chien semblait réfléchir à son nom alors qu'ils essayaient de sortir de la zone boisée. Sora, lui, était toujours dérangé par cette réminiscence, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait plus le nom de la personne à qui c'était arrivé.

Ils avancèrent pendant encore dix minutes avant que la forêt dense ne devienne une prairie verdoyante, parsemée de fleurs petites mais belles.

\- Roxas ! Fit Sora.

\- Dingo ! Hurla le nommé.

\- Il s'appelait Roxas ! S'écria le brun, retrouvant le nom qu'il cherchait.

\- Je m'appelle Dingo ! Cria le chien.

\- On se souvient !

Ventus lâcha Sora et il vint prendre les ailes du canard, qui venait de parler, et ils sautillèrent en se souriant. Mais leur joie fut de très courte durée quand des ombres noires apparurent. Des ombres noires bien trop connue des trois protagonistes. Et vu la tête paniquée de Ventus, des quatre même.

Il s'agissait de crypto-ombre et, depuis peu, elles étaient effrayantes pour lui.


	17. Le pays des Mystères

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 1**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Y aura du vaniven ^-^ Et hop du Soriku en plus (s'ils étaient pas si chou je les aurais envoyé boulé)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 17 : Le pays des mystères._

Le vaisseau Gummi d'Aqua et « Killian » se posa dans la grande cours d'un château. Ce n'était pas très discret et la bleue préférait passer inaperçu mais, ici, on la connaissait déjà. C'était ici qu'avait commencé le plus horrible de ses périples. Ce qui devrait lui retirer l'homme qu'elle aimait et lui déroberait son presque-fils.

C'était sans doute même pour ça qu'elle vouait une haine, cependant contrôlée, envers Vanitas. Il était celui qui avait pris Ventus et l'avait réduit à faire des choses jusqu'alors inimaginable. Et, probablement, pour ça qu'elle se méfiait tant de ce « Killian ». Elle était contente que le blond vénitien ait trouvé l'amour mais elle avait peur que le brun lui fasse du mal, volontairement ou pas.

La bleue descendit du vaisseau et elle se tourna vers Vanitas qui descendit à son tour, essayant toujours de calmer ses pulsions. Ça aurait été bien trop suspect qu'Aqua meure. Dommage. Sinon, il l'aurait fait. Et si ça n'aurait pas tant attristé Ventus. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il soit triste. Plutôt qu'il serait moins accessible pendant qu'il pleurait sa « mère ».

\- Normalement, on va aller là-bas. Dit Aqua en désignant le château.

« Killian » hocha la tête et il suivit la bleue qui prit la tête. Il sentit encore sa Keyblade le démanger mais il inspira profondément de l'air, ce qui pouvait passer pour « je me remplis les poumons de cet air jusqu'alors inconnu. ».

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous assure qu'elle viendra ?

\- C'est une amie de Terra, Ven' et moi. Elle se fera une joie de revoir Ven', je pense et elle sera heureuse de pouvoir aider Terra… j'en suis sûre. Sourit Aqua.

\- Et si elle ne voulait pas ?

\- Dis-moi, toi, tu laisserais tomber tes amis ? Questionna la bleue en le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ami. Répondit le brun, sans mentir.

\- Mais tu tiens beaucoup à Ventus… tu le laisserais tomber ?

Le porteur de Keyblade, la fixa. C'était une bonne question. Pas posée à son personnage mais à lui-même. Il voulait que le blond vénitien soit sien mais est-ce qu'il y avait plus ? N'avait-il pas été plus qu'heureux que le garçon ne le vende pas immédiatement à Yen Sid et aux autres.

Il y avait quelque chose de plus que du désir de possession. Mais quoi ? Ca ne pouvait pas être ses affreux « sentiments ». Plutôt être tué sur la seconde plutôt que d'avoir des quelconques sentiments pour qui ce soit.

Il se vit pourtant hocher la tête ce qui fit sourire Aqua. Il trembla intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de lui arriver au juste ?

Ventus avait sorti sa Keyblade par automatisme mais il était à moitié caché derrière Sora. Ce dernier avait sorti Chaîne Royale et il s'était posté un peu plus devant lui, quand bien même il ignorait ce qui faisait réellement peur au blond vénitien.

Celui-ci avait en réalité des flashs de la création de Vanitas, était chamboulé par ses sentiments, son comportement, et sa vraie nature. Tout ça qui l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit contre ces Cryptos-Ombres alors que c'était son travail.

Il fit un bond en arrière pour éviter un coup d'une des créatures. Il rassembla tout son courage et donna un grand coup dans le Sans-cœur. Il eut un hoquet en le voyant disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Néanmoins, il serra sa main sur le manche de Brise Légère et il commença à frapper dans les créatures noires. Jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il n'y ait plus rien.

Il soupira, rassurer, et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol.

\- Ven' ? S'inquiéta Sora en s'accroupissant.

\- C'est bon. Je vais bien. Sourit le blond vénitien. Et vous ?

\- Oui. Ça va.

La septième Princesse de cœur sourit et se leva lentement. Le brun le soutint et il s'assura qu'il était bien sur ses jambes avant d'oser le relâcher.

\- Continuons. Proposa Donald.

Les autres approuvèrent et ils se mirent en route, s'assurant que cette zone leur permettait d'avancer normalement.

Ils se mirent alors à marcher le long d'un chemin qui venait d'apparaître. Deux panneaux apparurent à leur tour. L'un était marqué « Tweedeldee » et l'autre « Tweddeldum », les panneaux indiquaient bien sûr le seul chemin existant.

Ils marchèrent un moment sur le chemin, guettant l'arrivée des Sans-cœur. Ils arrivèrent alors à une bifurcation mais au lieu que les panneaux se séparent, ils désignèrent le même chemin.

Sora, en essayant d'être un bon « chef », se tourna vers les autres. Donald réfléchissaient alors que Dingo avait l'air de regarder si les panneaux n'avaient pas été tournés.

\- Ils doivent habiter dans le même quartier. Dit le canard. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de voir des gens !

\- Ils pourraient avoir besoin d'aide… Murmura Ventus.

\- Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que « Tweedeldee et Tweddeldum » soient des gens. C'est d'étrange nom. Souffla Dingo.

\- Donald, Dingo, Ventus, Sora. Dit le brun. C'est pas de vrai nom non plus.

Le canard lui lança un regard alors qu'ils étaient toujours devant la bifurcation.

\- Peut-être ont-ils vu Alice ? Proposa le chien.

\- Allons-y. Approuva alors Sora.

Ils se rendirent alors vers la maison. Plus d'une fois, le chemin se divisait en deux avec, toujours, les deux panneaux vers un seul endroit.

Et après un moment de marche qui semblait durer l'éternité, ils arrivèrent enfin devant une maison. Sora se laissa tomber sur le sol en soupirant et il se massa les chevilles à défaut de pouvoir toucher à ses pieds.

Donald et Dingo s'assirent à leur tour, épuisés alors que Ventus s'approchait de la maison.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux honnêtement encore tenir ? Demanda Dingo.

\- Surtout avec ses chaussures ?!

\- Oh, elles sont bien plus confortables qu'il n'y paraît et elles soutiennent très bien le pied. Je suis habitué à courir avec… les entraînements étaient bien plus long. Bien bien plus long… des fois ils duraient toute la journée. Expliqua le blond vénitien en souriant.

\- Dire que j'aurais voulu avoir un Maître pour apprendre… finalement je veux plus.

Ventus laissa échapper un gloussement doux. Il pouvait comprendre, l'entraînement avait été dur des fois, surtout qu'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir et qu'il se trouvait souvent seul avec Eraqus à le faire réviser.

Bien que, quelques fois, il s'était montré doux et bon et il lui avait offert des journées de libre, avec la possibilité de s'empiffrer de glace ou de pâtisserie. Mais le plus dur était de se trouver face à sa solitude.

Alors, accompagné d'ami comme Sora, Dingo et Donald, il voulait bien marché des kilomètres entier.

\- Il y a un mot. Informa le blond vénitien.

\- Il est écrit quoi ? Demanda Donald, allongé au sol.

\- « _Absent pour un moment ou peut-être même deux, repassé plus tard ou pas_ ». Lu Ventus.

\- C'est bizarre. Commença le brun.

\- On peut faire une pause ici. Dit le blond vénitien en venant les rejoindre.

\- On a à manger ? Questionna le chien.

La septième Princesse de cœur s'assit avec eux alors que Donald et Sora fouillaient leur poche mais ça se résultat par un « non ».

\- Tes entraînements ne te poussent pas à toujours avoir à manger ?

\- Oh… c'est le seul point noir. Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir alors je n'ai jamais eu la théorie sur la survie dans un monde étranger. Fit Ventus.

Le canard soupira violemment et battit de ses palmes alors que le blond vénitien murmurait un « désolé » tout triste.

\- On pourrait fouiller leur maison ! Proposa le volatile.

\- Non ! Répondit le canidé.

\- Alors on se lève et on continue. Soupira Sora.

Il poussa sur ses mains et bondit sur ses pieds. Il tendit ensuite la main à Ventus et il l'aida à se redresser. Les deux animaux debout, ils se mirent en marche, contournant la maison.

Sora regardait les environs, pour sa part. Il n'avait peut-être pas subi un entraînement d'élite mais il avait vécu sur une île à moitié dans la verdure et dont l'autre île, celle où il passait tout son temps, recelait de trésor de la nature.

Mais il ne trouvait pas une seule chose comestible. Même pas une fleur de trèfle.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au bout du chemin. Mais sur la droite, juste à sa sortie, il y avait un grand miroir. Sur le dessus il était écrit « voyez votre partie sombre ». Le brun s'approcha, intrigué. Il put alors voir dans le miroir une simple ombre comme celle qu'il avait incarnée il y avait un peu plus d'un an et demi à présent.

\- Ce truc marche, vraiment. Sourit Sora.

Donald s'empressa de venir et poussa un cri en se voyant en Rhaspodie Bleue. Dingo s'approcha à son tour et se trouva face à un défenseur. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, ne sachant pas si c'était inquiétant ou pas. Ça lui ressemblait assez mais c'était aussi un Sans-cœur puissant.

\- Toi ça ne marchera pas, hein Ventus. Rit Donald.

Le blond vénitien força un sourire et il attendit qu'ils s'éloignent avant de s'avancer pour regarder dans le miroir, le cœur battant la chamade. Il allait voir Vanitas ? Il espérait sincèrement le voir. Juste quelques secondes, ce serait parfait.

Il sourit en voyant son image se dessiné dans le miroir. Son cœur bondissait et ses joues s'empourprèrent alors qu'il souriait de façon encore plus stupide.

Il se tendit en voyant que le reflet dans le miroir retirait son casque. Sa respiration se coupa et il attendit, anxieux.

\- Ventus ! Tu ne verras rien, viens !

Le blond vénitien serra les dents mais se força à détourner le regard. Peut-être qu'il devait éviter de voir son visage. N'était-il pas mieux avec Killian ? Plus doux, gentil, s'intéressant réellement à lui…

Ventus se força alors à s'éloigner du miroir et il rejoignit Sora. Ils allaient quitter le chemin quand ils virent un châle s'envoler. Instinctivement, le blond vénitien s'avança pour le rattraper. Mais alors que le blond vénitien attrapait le tissu et qu'il sortait de l'espace brun, il poussa un cri. Sora le rattrapa de justesse. Ils étaient au-dessus d'un gouffre empli d'eau, visiblement salée.

Le blond vénitien remercia le brun et se resserra un peu contre lui. Mais il se tourna en sentant quelqu'un dans leur dos.


	18. Encore un petit bout de chemin

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 1**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Y aura du vaniven ^-^ Et hop du Soriku en plus (s'ils étaient pas si chou je les aurais envoyé boulé)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

Note 2 : Chapitre plus court, désolée, mais j'ai eu du mal avec ces cases en particulier je crains que ça ne se ressente…

* * *

 _Chapitre 18 : Encore un petit bout de chemin._

Ventus se trouva face à une personne qu'il trouva à la fois étrange et intrigante. Sa peau était blanche, ses cheveux l'étaient tout autant et elle ne portait que des atours blancs. Mais ses lèvres rouge criardes attiraient le regard.

La femme, les mains levées dans une étrange pose, cherchait après quelque chose en regardant partout autour d'elle. Le blond vénitien regarda l'habit qu'il avait dans ses mains. De l'autre côté, il y avait toujours cette étendue d'eau presqu'inquiétante.

Ventus, qui ne connaissait pas les pouvoirs de Donald exactement, préféra s'approcher de la femme.

\- Madame… je crois que ceci est à vous.

\- Mon châle. Fit-elle d'un ton évaporé avant de le reprendre en le remerciant.

Elle agita les mains dans les airs avant d'essayer de remettre son foulard. Le blond vénitien regarda ses compagnons de voyage avant de s'approcher pour essayer de l'aider. La femme se laissa faire et elle le remercia lorsqu'il eut fini.

\- Pardon… mais nous cherchons une dénommée Alice.

\- Alice… Oui, je l'ai vue il n'y a pas si longtemps… Mais quand était-ce ? Quand serait-ce ?

\- Pardon ? Fit Donald.

\- Est-ce que je l'ai déjà rencontrée ou est-ce que je me souviens que je vais la rencontrer ?

\- Comment… Fit Dingo en se frottant le crâne.

\- Vous savez bien… nous savons ce qu'il se déroulera dans le futur.

Ventus battit des paupières. Sora regarda vers les animaux avant de regarder encore la femme. Celle-ci regarda autour d'elle d'un air absent. Elle s'excusa auprès d'eau puis avança jusqu'à l'étendue d'eau. Mais au lieu de tomber, elle sembla flotter.

\- Au moins… ça nous montre qu'on peut faire pareil. Dit Donald.

Il avança mais, au lieu de flotter comme la femme, il tomba droit dans la zone complétement noyée d'eau. Dingo s'approcha immédiatement et soupira rassurer en voyant Donald sortir la tête.

Ce dernier leva son bâton et il l'agita. Sora attrapa alors la main de Ventus et il l'attira dans l'eau.

µµµ

« Killian » suivait lentement Aqua qui parlait avec Cendrillon en souriant. Normalement elle n'avait pas le droit mais Jaq était dans sa poche. Il avait très envie de revoir son ami « Ven-Ven » et Vanitas, lui, sentait qu'il avait de plus en plus d'envie de meurtre. Mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, exactement, il avait toutes ses idées étranges qui lui vrillaient la tête à propos de Ventus.

Il ne savait pas non plus comment il pouvait s'en sortir. Était-il condamné à ça ? Est-ce que ça le dérangerait d'être condamné à cette chose ?

Il n'en savait rien et c'était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, en fait.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir contrôler la situation. En particulier parce qu'il s'agissait de sa part de lumière.

Arrivé au vaisseau Gummi, il grimpa dedans et laissa, « gentiment » la place à Cendrillon. Ou plutôt, il le fit pour donner l'impression d'être gentil et d'avoir sincèrement envie de faire plaisir à la Princesse de cœur.

\- Il m'a l'air très bien. Chuchota la blonde.

\- Je pense aussi… Fit Aqua bien que toujours soucieuse sur les bords.

Elle ne connaissait toujours pas assez cet individu qui ne parlait que trop peu, sauf à Ventus d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. Mais puisqu'il était un gardien de la lumière, ça ne pouvait que bien aller.

Aqua fit un sourire à « Killian ». Ce dernier la fixa avant de se forcer à sourire en retour.

µµµ

Ventus serra sa main sur le bras de Sora au point que si ses ongles avaient été plus longs, ils auraient été enfoncés dans la peau du brun. Il s'attendait à ne plus savoir respirer au lieu de quoi il respirait tout aussi bien qu'à l'air libre.

Il sentit une étrange sensation dans le bas du corps et il regarda pour voir ses jambes emprisonnée dans une étrange chose ressemblant à une queue d'hippocampe. Il porta sa main à ses cheveux et les trouva en train de stagner dans l'eau dans une coupe tout à fait habituelle.

Sora nagea autour de lui en souriant.

\- Ca va ?

\- Ou… Ouah, oui ! C'est fantastique ! Un monde qui a besoin qu'on change son apparence. Je rêvais d'aller dans l'un d'eux. Bon je n'aurais pas été capable de changer la mienne. Rit Ventus en essayant de nager.

Le brun sourit et il lui prit la main avant de lui expliquer plus ou moins. Le blond vénitien écouta en élève attentif et il s'essaya à nager seul. C'était encore gauche mais il se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Donald les fixa avant de se mettre à nager vers l'avant. Dingo le suivit et les deux semi-humanoïdes les suivirent. Sora plus ou moins sagement mais Ventus faisait une multitude de cabriole dans l'eau, on ne peut plus conquis.

L'habitant des Îles du Destin eut un léger sourire alors qu'il cherchait quand même après Alice. Néanmoins, après plusieurs minutes de nage, ils se retrouvèrent brusquement dans une boutique.

Le canard agita immédiatement le bâton et ils retrouvèrent leur aspect normal, complètement sec.

Sora se redressa en soupirant. Cette version du monde était encore plus étrange que l'originale. Il se demandait d'autant plus ce qu'il en était et il avait la sensation qu'on se moquait de lui à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

Il eut un rire en voyant que la marchande était une sorte de chèvre sur deux pattes qui tricotait sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

Il se tourna vers les autres et les aida à se relever. Ventus et Dingo le remercièrent avant de regarder autour d'eux. Le chien se frotta le ventre en voyant tous les mets. Sora sortit des munnies de sa poche et il regarda le blond vénitien. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Il ignorait réellement si la monnaie qui leur était commune serait bonne dans cet endroit.

C'était à essayer.

Sora s'approcha et il posa l'argent sur le comptoir, inquiet. Donald croisa les plumes.

\- Prenez ce que vous voulez.

Le brun s'approcha de la nourriture mais elle s'éloigna de lui alors que Dingo et Donald pouvaient piocher allégrement. Il soupira et vint rejoindre ses amis qui partagèrent, bien sûr, le repas avec lui et Ventus.

Ils venaient à peine de finir que la chèvre regarda les munnies puis le comptoir.

\- Mon garçon… Dit-elle d'un ton blasé.

Sora se tourna vers la vendeuse et il s'approcha. La créature désigna la boîte d'œuf.

\- En veux-tu un ?

\- Euh… je veux bien…

Le brun eut à peine pris la corde qu'on lui tendait que tout disparaissait pour ne laisser place qu'à un énorme muret où il y avait, en haut, un œuf gigantesque. Sora se recula pour se rapprocher de ses amis.

Donald pris le bras de Dingo, plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.

\- Bonjour…

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Humpty Dumpty et vous ?

\- Oh… moi c'est Sora, lui Ventus et voilà Donald et Dingo.

\- Quels noms ridicules…

\- Eh ! Fit Donald.

\- On aimerait savoir… est-ce que vous auriez vu une demoiselle dénommée Alice ? Elle est blonde et…

Le brun réalisa que l'œuf, qui devait faire sa taille, ne regardait pas un seul d'entre eux. Comme s'il n'avait rien à faire ici ou bien… qu'il se sentait supérieur ? Peut-être les deux.

\- Alice… une mocheté, oui. Son nom ne voulait rien dire. Se rappela le gros œuf.

\- Où est-elle ? Demanda Ventus.

La créature agita la main, l'air de ne pas savoir.

\- Viens Sora, ne restons pas avec cet impoli.

Le brun hocha la tête et ils sortirent de la boutique. Mais alors qu'ils faisaient ça ils se retrouvèrent tout à coup dans une nouvelle prairie. Ventus poussa un soupire commençant à en avoir un peu marre de ce monde. Il était sans cesse déboussolé et il ne savait plus où en donner de la tête.

Donald, lui, compta sur ses plumes.

\- C'est la sixième case. Plus que deux !

\- Ouf ! Fit Dingo.

\- Avançons ! Proposa le brun.

Les autres approuvèrent bien sûr et, après avoir vérifié que cette zone n'avait pas une inversion de sens, ils avancèrent.

Il ne leur fallut guère plus de quinze minutes, et des pieds endoloris, pour arriver en vue d'un repas partagé entre plusieurs personnes. Etonnement, on pouvait voir un lion et une licorne. Mais il y avait surtout autre chose…

µµµ

\- Chéri !

Riku se tourna, lâchant Kairi du regard. Celle-ci s'entraînait et, encore une fois, elle n'avait pas les positions adaptées. Ce n'était pas pour rien, non plus, que Killian avait été choisi plutôt qu'elle.

En effet, le brun était bien plus doué qu'elle et était une vraie aide pour les troupes. Mais l'auburn, elle ne ferait que les handicapés. Pire, on aurait dit qu'elle faisait exprès de raté tout ce que l'argenté lui disait. Après tout, il lui montrait le mouvement, la mettait dans la position et, dix minutes après, elle semblait avoir déjà oublié.

Il semblait que l'argenté allait devoir changer complétement sa méthode d'apprentissage. Mais c'était aussi quelque chose qui était vitale dans ce genre de « métier » et, après tout, Yen Sid avait mentionné que dans quelques années, quand la paix serait réinstaurée, il deviendrait peut-être un enseignant dans ce genre. Mais Riku n'était pas sûr de vouloir faire ça. Néanmoins, tant qu'il était avec Sora…

\- J'ai un problème. Fit Lea en venant près de Riku.

\- Pas qu'un. Se moqua l'argenté.

\- C'est Isa.

Là, Lea eut l'attention de celui qu'il estimait être un meilleur ami que Roxas, dans le fond. Il était toujours prêt à l'aider. Que le sujet l'agace ou pas.

\- Avec les informations qu'il nous donne… il doit être en danger là-bas… j'aimerais… qu'il vienne. Mais Yen Sid n'accepterait jamais.

\- Tu veux que… Kairi, plus devant toi la Keyblade, tu ne pares rien là ! Fit l'argenté qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil.

\- O… Oui !

\- Tu veux que j'en parle à Maître Yen Sid alors ?

\- Oui. En plus, il t'a à la bonne.

\- Je veux bien… Mais je ne te promets rien. Fit l'argenté.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup.

\- On a un peu le temps… Pas que je dis qu'on peut le laisser mourir… mais il n'avancera certainement pas ses plans pour si peu. Désolé.

\- Tu fais déjà beaucoup. Assura Lea avec un sourire.

Riku répondit à son sourire avant de se tourner pour surveiller correctement Kairi. Le roux regarde à son tour aussi. Il n'avait pas réellement à avoir d'entraînement aujourd'hui mais ça faisait du bien de voir son ami s'échiner sur une autre personne que lui.


	19. Enfin

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 1**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Y aura du vaniven ^-^ Et hop du Soriku en plus (s'ils étaient pas si chou je les aurais envoyé boulé)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

 _Chapitre 19 : Enfin._

Sora et ses compagnons étaient à peine arrivés à proximité d'Alice que le décor changea et qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une forêt dense. Mais elle avait un chemin à la différence de la première.

Donald compta à nouveau sur ses plumes alors que Dingo semblait avoir peur qu'ils étaient retournés au début en ayant retrouvé la blonde. Blonde qui se tourna vers eux avant de pousser un petit cri et de venir auprès de Sora et des animaux.

Elle eut un sourire doux, bon enfant.

\- Sora, Donald, Dingo ! Je vous remercie encore de m'avoir secourue. Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène ici ?

\- On aurait besoin de toi…

\- De moi ? Fit la demoiselle, portant ses doigts à ses lèvres.

\- Nous devons affronter les forces des ténèbres, encore une fois… et nous aurions besoin de toi… Pour… ta lumière.

Alice le fixa, semblant plus qu'hésitante. Elle regarda le brun puis se tourna vers les deux autres avant d'avancer sur le chemin. Les compagnons se mirent à la suivre, se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'elle les snobait de la sorte tout à coup.

Ça ne plaisait pas vraiment à Donald qui trouvait que la Princesse de cœur se moquait un peu trop d'eux. Ils venaient quand même de la rechercher dans un monde étrange au prix de cloque sur les pieds, de douleurs partout et d'une faim tenaillante.

Sora s'assura que Ventus suivait bien, puisqu'il trouvait le blond vénitien réellement sympathique et qu'il se sentait très ami avec. Le brun attrapa alors la blonde par le bras. Celle-ci s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, l'air courroucée.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu ne viens pas avez nous ?

\- Après. Je veux d'abord devenir reine.

\- Reine ? Fit le brun.

\- Oui. Si j'arrive au bout de cet échiquier, je deviendrais reine… mais toi aussi. Au moins l'un de vous.

\- Le joli chat nous l'avait dit. Si souvint Ventus.

\- Et c'est toi qui deviendra reine. Se moqua gentiment le canard.

\- Je suis déjà Princesse. Fit le blond vénitien à voix basse.

\- Alice… si on t'emmène jusqu'à la Huitième Case, tu viendras avec nous ? S'assura Sora.

\- Bien sûr. Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Le brun hocha la tête. Il lança un regard à ces compagnons qui haussèrent les épaules. Ils n'avaient que peu parler à la demoiselle, en fin de compte alors, peut-être, ne la connaissaient-ils pas vraiment.

Néanmoins, ce qui comptait, surtout, c'était de pouvoir la ramener à la Tour Mystérieuse et qu'elle les aidera.

Ils se mirent alors à marcher le long du chemin. Ils devaient marcher depuis quinze minutes, ou plus, quand un cavalier arriva. Il était habillé avec une casserole comme casque et des bouts de métal fondu pour son armure. Son cheval semblait suer sous l'effort mais il avait l'air fier. Aussi fier que pouvait être une personne qui semblait si minable.

\- Je viens pour vous mener, en route ! Lança-t-il.

Le cavalier n'attendit même pas de savoir s'ils étaient prêt à le suivre ou pas qu'il se mit en route en commençant à parler de tout et de rien. Les compagnons se regardèrent, sourcils froncé. Alice, elle, s'était déjà mise en marche.

Les voyageurs furent alors forcés de la suivre. Ils marchèrent le long du chemin en essayant d'ignorer au maximum les divagations de ce bruyant personnage.

Donald soupirait fréquemment alors que Dingo et Sora surveillaient les environs, s'assurant qu'aucun Sans-cœur ne surgiraient de nulle part.

La blonde répondait souvent au cavalier mais elle semblait être un peu énervée. Ventus la regarda plutôt surpris. Il semblait que la demoiselle était plutôt colérique ou hautaine. En fait il n'en savait rien mais elle semblait… étrange. Peut-être qu'on lui excusait son tempérament à cause de son jeune âge. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Lui n'était jamais passé par cet état mais il avait appris de Terra et Aqua qu'à une époque ils étaient « moins sage » mais comme il fallait que jeunesse se fasse, on avait fermé les yeux.

Le blond vénitien savait qu'ils étaient devenus des gens bien mais il n'était pas sûr que cette façon de faire était toujours bonne. C'était peut-être poussé les jeunes à faire ce qu'il voulait puisque, de toute façon, ce n'était pas grave.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en bordure d'un chemin et le cavalier les abandonna là sans honte en recommençant à parler, peut-être tout seul, dans le fond. Ventus ne savait pas s'il avait réagi quand Alice lui parlait, n'ayant rien entendu.

Tous cinq avancèrent encore un peu et, alors, ils arrivèrent dans une grande clairière remplie de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Sora sourit et il se tourna vers Alice pour voir qu'elle avait une couronne sur la tête. Toute heureuse, elle sautillait partout.

Il se tourna encore et vit Ventus avec une sur la tête, également. Si celle de la blonde semblait riche, était plutôt grande et même encombrante, celle du garçon était simple, une petite couronne d'or, rappelant un peu le collier que portait Sora.

\- Dis, tu penses que tu peux aller chercher le vaisseau Gummi… je n'oserais pas partir en sens inverse.

Ventus sourit et hocha la tête. Il retira la couronne de sa tête et la mit à Sora avant de donner un coup sur sa pièce d'armure. Il fit apparaître sa Keyblade alors que son corps se couvrait des plaques métalliques.

Il tendit la main et ouvrit alors le passage. Il réatterit, sans problème, juste à côté du vaisseau Gummi. Il s'approcha des fleurs et s'accroupit pour être à leur hauteur.

\- Je m'en vais, ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

La violette agita ses pétales comme pour lui dire au revoir. Le blond vénitien sourit avant de rouvrir un portail. Il entra dans le vaisseau et fit disparaître son armure avant de se mettre dans le siège conducteur.

Le plus dur était maintenant à venir : Faire avancer cet engin. Il pianota sur les touches et, enfin, il réussit à faire se soulever la navette. Il usa d'un volant presque jamais utilisé pour faire avancer le vaisseau et il poussa un cri de joie en réussissant à le faire traverser le passage.

Mais il l'envoya dans un arbre. Il geignit et se frotta le corps qui avait été secoué par l'impact. Sora s'empressa de venir le rejoindre, usant de sa Keyblade pour ouvrir le sas que Ventus n'avait pas ouvert.

Le brun vint auprès de lui, s'assurant qu'il allait bien alors que les animaux poussaient la blonde à venir avec eux.

µµµ

Riku était devant Yen Sid, s'étant arrangé pour être plus ou moins seul avec lui. Certes Mickey était là mais il serait moins gênant que si Lea avait été là. Il l'entendait déjà protester à chaque phrase, essayer de faire céder l'ancien Maître et, finalement, s'enliser plus qu'autre chose.

Il s'était ainsi arrangé pour que Lea et Kairi s'entraînent ensemble. Ça lui avait pris deux jours pour trouver enfin un moment seul avec les personnes les plus gradées en ces lieux.

\- Maître Yen Sid… je suis venu vous parler d'Isa.

Le visage du vieil homme se ferma automatiquement. Le seul nom du bleu avait suffi pour ça. L'argenté commençait vraiment à se demander comment il allait se sortir de cette situation.

\- Selon Lea, il met sa vie en danger en nous aidant… Lea aimerait… qu'on l'accepte chez nous, qu'on le libère de l'emprise de Xehanort.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter. Il est un élément de Xehanort. Il sera sans doute toujours un danger. Et je ne peux me permettre d'accepter quelqu'un de ce genre sous mon toit.

\- Mais Maître Yen Sid… il peut mourir.

\- Peut. Dit le vieil homme.

\- Le fait qu'il risque sa vie devrait être suffisant pour nous pousser à…

\- Il suffit Riku. J'ai dit non. C'est sans appel.

L'argenté voulut protester mais, malheureusement, il avait trop de respect pour lui et il préféra partir pour rejoindre Kairi et Lea. Quand il arriva en bas, il put voir le vaisseau Gummi d'Aqua et « Killian » se poser. Il soupira et s'approcha du roux.

Ce dernier para une attaque de l'auburn, la repoussa, fit disparaître son arme puis s'approcha du Maître de la Keyblade. Celui-ci secoua la tête, faisant avoir à Lea une tête de chien battu. Riku préféra se détourner et il regarda Aqua descendre du vaisseau avec Cendrillon.

La bleue les salua, vint faire la bise à Kairi, puis emmena la princesse dans le bâtiment pour qu'on lui trouve une chambre.

L'argenté la suivit du regard et il attendit que les femmes furent partie pour se tourner encore une fois vers le vaisseau Gummi. Killian en descendit avec son air embêté. Il semblait être las de tout, d'ailleurs. De tout sauf de Ventus, bien sûr.

\- Tu te sens prêt à t'entraîner ? Demanda l'argenté.

\- Si tu veux. Fit le brun.

Il s'approcha et, dos à Riku et Lea, il envoya un sourire sadique à l'auburn. Celle-ci s'approcha de son meilleur ami et elle lui prit le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda l'argenté.

\- Je ne l'aime pas… Il est méchant avec moi.

\- Il n'est pas méchant. Fit le roux, surpris.

\- Mais si ! Vous ne voyez pas !

\- Ca va Kairi… je vais m'entraîner avec vous. Dit l'assassin avant de s'approcher de « Killian » qui lui fit un pâle sourire.

Le roux fit jaillir sa Keyblade et il se tint prêt. Vanitas fit apparaître son arme à son tour et il se mit en position de combat. Il comptait bien blesser Kairi autant que possible en faisant passer ça pour des accidents, bien sûr.

Sora fit se poser le vaisseau Gummi, deux jours plus tard, sur le lopin de terre de la Tour Mystérieuse. Dingo et Donald en étaient particulièrement contents car ils étaient las d'Alice qui devait plus se rapprocher de la diva que de la Princesse en fin de compte. Mais Ventus, plus conciliant n'avait rien dit même s'il n'excusait pas ses accès de rage.

Il était cependant content de rentrer parce qu'il avait envie de se blottir dans les bras de Killian.

Il laissa cependant les autres descendre de la navette et sourit gentiment en voyant Dingo et Donald qui s'occupaient de l'agaçante enfant. Mais son sourire fut encore plus doux et tendre en voyant l'argenté. Il était content pour Sora.

Ce dernier lui sourit avant d'aller rejoindre Riku qui le prit dans ses bras avant de lui parler à voix basse.

Ventus chercha après « Killian » et il sourit en le voyant arriver. Il s'approcha alors de lui. Le brun lança un regard à Alice qui le fixait avant de sourire, faiblement, au blond vénitien.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Plutôt bien et toi ?

\- Assez bien. Ton amie Aqua est sympas.

Le garçon sourit mais il fut d'autant plus heureux quand le brun le serra contre lui. Il se blottit tout contre lui. Il se sentait si bien dans l'écran de ses bras. Il ne pourrait peut-être pas l'aimer comme il aimait Vanitas mais il pourrait peut-être lui faire l'oublier.


	20. Petit bonhomme de chemin

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 1**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Y aura du vaniven ^-^ Et hop du Soriku en plus (s'ils étaient pas si chou je les aurais envoyé boulé)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 20 : Petit bonhomme de chemin._

Ventus était actuellement avec les Princesses de cœur. Ils étaient enfin sept. Selon Yen Sid on sentait que la zone rayonnait de lumière, mieux, le blond vénitien attrapait des instincts innés, semblant instinctivement déceler ce qui était mauvais ou trouver des pouvoirs. Il avait ainsi dû faire une sorte de pseudo-briefing avec les Princesses pour savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient utiliser.

Mais de toute façon, quoi qu'ils aient pu décider, Yen Sid devrait tout valider. Kairi, par contre, semblait de moins bonne humeur. Non seulement elle continuait d'affirmer que Killian était louche, et tout le monde n'en avait que faire, mais en plus, elle semblait être jalouse de Ventus puisqu'il avait pris place dans ce groupe qui aurait dû être sien.

Alice, elle, par contre, semblait plus qu'intéressée par « Killian ». Elle lui tournait toujours autour, faisant semblant d'avoir besoin d'aide à ses côtés, et réussissait grâce à Yen Sid à se faire servir et, surtout, éloignait toujours Ventus de lui.

Ce dernier, avait, par ailleurs, enfin fini sa robe et Blanche-Neige était très fière de lui. Elle l'avait félicité d'une accolade et d'un baiser sur le front.

Ventus était plutôt content de ce fait. Il allait en avoir enfin fini d'avoir les mains pleines de sang. Mais il allait continuer d'avoir du mal avec la cuisine. Il était content que Belle et Jasmine lui donnent des enseignements plus proche de ce que devait apprendre les princesses, la culture, les bonnes manières, etc. Cendrillon, quant à elle, lui apprenait à user de ses « pouvoirs » avec Aurore avec des exercices, ayant repris le rôle de Belle qui préférait la lecture. Et Alice… et bien, rien.

Le blond vénitien voulut alors s'entraîner avec Kairi et Lea, ainsi que Sora et Riku évidemment, et il avança dans les couloirs.

Il sentit tout à coup une main l'attraper et il se fit tourner pour se fracasser contre un torse musclé. Il eut un hoquet surpris et n'eut même pas le temps de se remettre de sa stupeur qu'il sentit des lèvres contre les siennes. Il ferma les yeux, rougissant, se souvenant de ce contact.

\- Killian. Chuchota-t-il.

\- Salut Princesse.

\- Salut… comment tu vas ?

\- Bien, et toi ?

\- Bien. Sourit Ventus.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et frissonna quand le brun répondit à son baiser. Il sentit ses bras autour de lui et il se blottit un peu. Il lui avait beaucoup manqué pendant le voyage au Pays des Merveilles et il était bien content d'être à ses côtés.

Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et il se surprit à chaque fois de ne pas entendre son cœur battre. « Killian » avait donné une explication que le blond vénitien n'avait pas comprise et il avait préféré faire semblant d'avoir compris en acquiesçant lentement.

\- Killian ! Fit une voix.

Le blond vénitien sursauta et se redressa. Le brun regarda vers Alice alors qu'il resserrait ses bras autour de Ventus, possessivement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire sitôt il avait son partenaire dans ses bras et que quelqu'un s'approchait. Il voulait faire comprendre que la septième Princesse de cœur était à lui et qu'il ne comptait pas le partager.

La blonde vint les rejoindre et elle prit le poignet de Vanitas qui fit tout son possible pour ne pas la repousser trop violemment. Mais il la repoussa néanmoins. Alice geignit et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'être aussi grande que lui.

\- Tu veux pas rester avec moi ?!

\- Non. Viens Princesse, on va s'entraîner.

Il poussa sur l'épaule de la demoiselle pour l'éloigner avant de prendre la main du blond vénitien et de l'emmener à sa suite. Ventus se blottit contre lui, souriant tendrement. Vanitas lui embrassa le front. Il sentait encore cette chose en lui. Ce désir d'être auprès de lui, de lui faire plaisir.

Il détestait tellement ça.

Ils arrivèrent hors de la tour et ils purent voir Kairi qui donnait des coups dans un buisson alors que Lea était contre le mur. Riku, pour sa part, était assis sur le sol et il embrassait tendrement Sora.

\- On est venu pour s'entraîner ! Sourit Ventus.

\- S'entraîner ? On aimerait bien mais avec Riku ! Lança Lea avant de rire pour s'être reçu un petit glaçon. Je suis un homme battu !

Kairi se tourna alors que le blond vénitien émettait un petit gloussement. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant « Killian » et elle s'éloigna vers la tour.

\- Moi je rentre, je veux pas être avec _ça_.

\- De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna Ventus.

\- Lui, là. Mais bon… toi, tu n'es pas avec les Princesses ?!

\- J'ai fini.

L'auburn eut un air écœurée avant de s'éloigner et de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Sora fronça les sourcils et il se leva, se dérobant à l'étreinte de celui qu'il aimait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle est bizarre ces dernier temps.

\- Plutôt… Fit Riku. Quelqu'un sait ce qu'elle a ?

\- Je crois qu'elle boude de n'être ni une Princesse de cœur ni une Gardienne de la Lumière. Fit Lea. Elle doit se sentir un peu inutile.

\- Pas faux. Viens. Dit l'argenté à son partenaire.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main. Le plus jeune lui pris la main et il le suivit à l'intérieur de la tour. Ils allaient pouvoir trouver quelque chose pour lui remettre du baume au cœur. Parce que, jusqu'à présent, la seule utilité qu'on lui avait trouvée était de l'envoyer à une mort certaine. Et ça, il n'était pas question, pour eux deux, de la laisser faire.

Ventus regarda vers la porte avant de regarder Lea et de lui sourire. Il s'en approcha, se défaisant de l'étreinte de Vanitas qui eut du mal à ne pas tuer le roux du regard.

\- On s'entraîne ensemble, Lea ?

\- Ouaip. Elle est où Aqua, pour savoir ? Tu t'entraînes avec elle d'habitude, non ? Fit l'assassin en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade.

\- Oui. Mais Maître Yen Sid voulait voir tous les Maîtres… Riku aurait dû aller avec mais il a dit devoir s'entraîner, d'après Aqua. Expliqua le blond vénitien en souriant.

\- Je vois.

Ventus recula pour être au milieu du lopin de terre et il fit apparaître sa Keyblade. Lea sourit et s'avança pour être à une distance plus ou moins correcte et qu'ils puissent s'affronter. Vanitas fronça les sourcils et il sentit quelque chose remonter dans son ventre. Quelque chose d'étrange mais qu'il n'aurait su exactement expliquer.

\- Si tu lui fais mal, tu auras à faire à moi.

\- Première fois que je t'entends me dire une phrase longue. Charia Lea.

\- Prends-y garde. Souffla, pour ne pas dire siffla, le brun.

µµµ

Isa dormait dans son lit, les bras, les jambes et le torse bander. A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas comment il s'était retrouvé ici. Quelqu'un avait dû le ramener dans le confort de ses draps, mais qui ?

Il avait une respiration presque sifflante.

Son corps humain n'était pas réellement apte à supporter ce qu'il lui faisait subir depuis un moment. Il pouvait compter les jours qu'il lui restait comme si c'était déjà écrit dans l'avenir.

Et pourtant, il continuait d'agir aussi bêtement, de donner des informations à Lea. Même si ça lui faisait cracher ses poumons sur le sol.

Le bleu se redressa en sursaut, sans doute à cause d'un cauchemar, et il porta sa main à ses bandages qui rougissaient sur le côté gauche. Il remarqua un regard jaune sur le côté et il tourna lentement la tête pour voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre.

Il tendit la main pour faire apparaître sa claymore.

\- Comme si tu avais la force. Se moqua la voix.

La respiration d'Isa devint plus sifflante alors qu'elle s'accélérait.

\- Je peux soigner tes blessures… mais il faudra me rendre service en retour. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, si tout se passe comme je l'ai prévu, tu n'auras même rien besoin de faire. Tant que tu vis.

La personne sortit de l'ombre et les yeux du devin lunaire devinrent plus sombre, plus froid. Malheureusement, il arrivait vraiment au bout de ses forces.

Qui que ce puisse être, sa main se posa sur le bras d'Isa qui lui lança un regard glacial comme protestation. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être soulager de sentir la douleur s'évaporer. Et les bandages cessèrent de rougir aussi naturellement qu'ils avaient commencé à prendre cette teinte.

µµµ

Aqua sortit du bureau de Yen Sid, un peu préoccupée. Elle n'était pas particulièrement heureuse du tour que prenait la situation actuelle. L'ancien Maître avait jugé qu'ils étaient enfin prêts à se dresser contre Xehanort, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient se battre contre lui. Mais les plans du vieil homme étaient tels que la bleue commençait à craindre, sérieusement, pour la vie de son presque-fils.

Elle avait bien essayé de faire revisiter ses plans au maître des lieux mais il s'était montré sourd à toutes propositions. Yen Sid avait entre autre mentionné que le fait que la robe de Ventus soit fini était ce qui l'avait décidé à faire cela.

La femme s'approchait alors de la pièce où le blond vénitien et Blanche-Neige avaient laissé le travail. Elle s'avança jusqu'au vêtement et elle fit sortir sa Keyblade. Néanmoins, alors qu'elle allait détruire la robe, elle s'arrêta.

Elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle n'avait pas le droit. Non seulement parce que Ventus était plutôt fier de ce travail mais aussi parce que ce n'était pas digne d'un Maître et encore moins d'un Gardien de la Lumière.

C'était une chose qui devait être faite pour que les mondes puissent enfin vivre dans la paix qu'ils méritaient.

\- Désolée Ven'…

Elle avait l'impression qu'une situation se rejouait. Elle commençait à se demander si le jugement de Yen Sid était acceptable. Mais, un coin de son cerveau lui soufflait : « C'est un Maître, un très grand Maître, même s'il a raccroché. Son jugement est _toujours_ bon même s'il nous envoie tous à la mort. »

Et le pire…

C'est qu'elle écoutait cette petite voix aveuglément.

A cause de ce qu'on lui avait enseigné.


	21. Dans quelques heures

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 1**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Y aura du vaniven ^-^ Et hop du Soriku en plus (s'ils étaient pas si chou je les aurais envoyé boulé)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 21 : Dans quelques heures._

Yen Sid avait les yeux fermés et il attendait, les mains croisées. En un monde normal, on serait aux aurores, ainsi, il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à ce que Mickey ait ramené tout le monde dans son bureau.

Sa respiration était plutôt calme et il aurait pu attendre pendant longtemps encore. Surtout en sachant que les choses prendraient bientôt une autre tournure. Une tournure qui lui permettrait de remporter cette guerre contre Xehanort. Il retenait un petit sourire en pensant à cela.

Les mondes retrouveraient bientôt leur quiétude. Que souhaitez de mieux ?

Le vieil homme rouvrit les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit d'abord sur Aqua. Il la salua d'un geste de la tête auquel elle répondit avec un léger sourire. Arriva ensuite les Princesses de cœur sans Ventus mais avec Adam. Dingo et Donald arrivèrent juste après.

Riku et Sora entrèrent à leur tour, se tenant la main. Ils se lâchèrent néanmoins en voyant le regard de Yen Sid. Le brun prit une mine déçue mais il vint rejoindre ses deux amis anthropomorphiques.

Lea rentra, en même temps que « Killian », et il prit l'argenté par les épaules en souriant de toutes ses dents. Le brun serra son chien contre lui en cherchant Ventus. Il ne put que sourire en le voyant arriver, encore un peu groggy. Mais Aqua le prit de cours et elle le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle.

Vanitas se retint de soupirer froidement et il resserra encore le canidé contre lui. Celui-ci jappa en regardant vers Ventus. Celui-ci les remarqua et il agita la main en souriant.

\- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes, enfin, tous là… Fit le vieil homme en se levant.

Il resta derrière son bureau, tout comme Mickey, car avec quinze personnes, voire seize si Kairi venait, dans un espace si petit, ils se sentaient tous un peu à l'étroit.

\- Nous pouvons gagner contre Xehanort, grâce à la lumière des Princesses de cœur, si tout se passe pour le mieux.

\- Nous allons les laissées… enfin laissés, seul ? Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Questionna Sora, inquiet.

\- Vous serez là en cas de problème. Nous allons emmener Xehanort dans un traquenard, un piège. Il sera attiré par la lumière des Princesses. Et vous serez là, tous les six pour le tuer.

\- Le… tuer… Répéta Sora.

\- Ca ne t'a jamais déranger de tuer ces similis. Ils ressemblaient tout autant à des humains. Fit Yen Sid en le regardant.

\- C'est… vrai. Tu as tué des gens… Murmura Lea en regardant le brun.

\- Mais… je croyais qu'ils n'avaient pas de cœur. Ici, c'est différent ! Je ne peux pas…

Le roux vint jusqu'à Sora et il lui redressa le visage avant de lui sourire.

\- Tu ne peux pas, mais moi oui… je m'en occuperais.

Le brun hocha lentement la tête. Néanmoins, il n'était pas très sûr de vouloir assister à ça. Ca lui faisait peur, très peur. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? C'était la seule solution pour sauver les mondes. Du moins, c'était ce que semblait penser Yen Sid.

\- Maître Yen Sid, c'est le corps de Terra… n'y a-t-il pas moyen de simplement le faire redevenir lui ? Questionna Aqua.

\- Je peux chercher une optique mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. A la tombée de la nuit, dans un autre monde, les Princesses et les Gardiens devront être à leur place.

\- Merci d'essayer. Murmura Aqua.

Le vieil homme sourit. Vanitas ne put en refreiner un. En tant que salaud de service, manipulateur et être profondément maléfique, il connaissait cette façon de faire. Yen Sid avait un plan et il ne voulait pas s'en détourner. Ce serait comme il avait décidé.

Il allait faire semblant.

µµµ

Xehanort était penché sur des feuilles, travaillant à un plan quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il leva les yeux et eut un sourire glacial en voyant Isa. Ce dernier avait encore les muscles qui lui dirait, ce n'était pas bien dur pour lui de boiter de la jambe gauche et de se tenir le bras droit, donnant l'impression de toujours souffrir autant.

Le bleu se posta devant lui, il avait les lèvres serrées. Il était censé s'excuser, lui dire qu'il ne ferait plus jamais passer des informations à Lea. Mais il savait bien que c'était un mensonge.

Il se disait que _cette personne_ le soignerait encore. S'il était si important que ça pour ses plans.

\- Es-tu enclin à des actes plus dignes d'un Chercheur des Ténèbres ?

\- Si un Chercheur des Ténèbres ne peut plus être fourbe, où va le monde. Chuchota Isa.

\- Etrangement, c'est une bonne réponse. Mais je n'hésiterais pas à te faire pays, encore une fois tes erreurs si tu es encore décidé à nous trahir pour flirter avec Lea.

\- Je ne flirte pas…

\- Et moi je ne suis pas empli de ténèbres. Répondit l'argenté.

Le bleu baissa la tête. Il aurait voulu protester mais il ne savait pas dire ce qu'il pensait réellement. Le pensait-il vraiment ?

\- Eyh, le vieux !

\- Tu me dois encore le respect, Braig. Siffla Xehanort.

\- J'ai de nouvelles infos. Sourit le bicolore.

µµµ

Blanche-neige était en train de s'occuper de Ventus, l'aidant à attacher sa robe. Avant de l'enfiler, le blond vénitien s'était arrangé pour que la partie jupe soit facilement détachable. Un simple coup réellement sec à un endroit précis ferait tomber le bas de sa tenue.

Ce pourquoi il avait mis un short.

Il était aussi un Gardien de la Lumière et il devait être apte à se battre. Hors, il savait qu'avec une robe, il n'y arriverait pas, ce pourquoi il était obligé de passer par ce stratagème des plus basiques.

\- Tu es mignon comme ça.

\- Merci. Rougit Ventus.

La princesse sourit et elle prit du maquillage pour le maquillé très légèrement. Quelque chose de visible, ses lèvres rouges et ses paupières blanches, mais pas trop quand même.

\- Et te voilà fin prête ! Sourit Blanche-Neige.

Elle lui donna un miroir. Le blond vénitien la remercia et se regarda avant de rougir, sans trop savoir si c'était de honte ou pas.

\- Miroir mon beau miroir. Chuchota la brune. Qui est la Princesse de cœur la plus jolie.

\- C'est toi, Blanche-Neige. Rit le garçon.

Il se redressa et donna l'objet à la demoiselle avant de lui poser un baiser sur la joue et de la remercier.

\- Je vais un peu m'entraîner à bouger.

\- D'accord ! Sourit-elle.

Elle lui prit le visage entre les mains et posa un baiser sur son front avant de le regarder quitter la pièce en laissant échapper un rire cristallin. Ventus était plutôt comique en Princesse.

Le blond vénitien fit deux fois le couloir avant de sentir qu'on prenait sa main. Il se tourna et sourit en voyant « Killian ». Il se déroba à sa main et il s'accroupit pour prendre Muscaris dans ses bras. Le garçon se redressa alors que, souriant, Vanitas suçait son bonbon pour la gorge.

\- Là, tu es une vraie princesse.

\- Merci. Je suis un peu ri…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car ses lèvres étaient capturées par le brun. Il ferma les yeux et rougit. Il répondit timidement à son baiser avant de se serrer tendrement contre lui.

\- Tu n'es pas ridicule. Tu ne le seras jamais.

\- Merci.

Le garçon aurait tellement voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais ça n'aurait été qu'un mensonge. Il aimait sa présence, leur discussion, être à ses côtés, dans ses bras et tout ce qui allait avec. Mais il ne l'aimait pas.

Et ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais.

\- Quand on sera là-bas… je te protégerais, quoi qu'il arrive.

Le garçon se sera dans ses bras, rougissant.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

µµµ

Lea et Riku auraient dû s'entrainer et pourtant, ils étaient dans la salle de Yen Sid. Mais, pour ce dernier, c'était un sacré avantage. Car comme ça, il aurait une réelle excuse pour ne pas avoir trouvé une information aussi simple que savoir si Terra était libérable ou pas et, surtout, comment.

Le vieil homme sembla tout à fait ignorer le roux et il se tourna plutôt vers l'argenté qu'il jugeait plus doué, plus fort, plus respectable et avec la tête sur les épaules, au moins.

\- Je t'écoute, Riku.

\- Vous tenez à ce que nous tuions tous nos ennemis ?

\- Le plus possible. Avoua Yen Sid d'un ton lent, comme s'il savourait ces mots, ou les pesaient encore.

\- Isa aussi ?! Demanda le roux.

Yen Sid lui jeta un regard furtif.

\- Le plus possible. Redit l'ancien Maître à l'adresse de Riku.

\- Je sais que je vous en ai déjà parlé mais… il tient vraiment à ce qu'on ne fasse rien à Isa.

\- Il n'avait qu'à pas rallié les ténèbres.

\- Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Enfin, il ne l'a plus ! Sauf si on fait quelque chose pour lui. On peut faire quelque chose pour lui.

Le vieil homme sembla sourd à ce que le roux venait de lui dire. L'argenté retint un soupir, ayant toujours autant de respect pour l'ancien Maître.

\- Maître Yen Sid, on m'a donné ma chance, ne peut-on pas la lui donné ?

\- Tu t'es tourné seul vers la lumière.

\- Sauf votre respect, Maître, c'est faux… Sora m'a tendu la main.

Yen Sid secoua la tête. Lea serra les dents se disant, intérieurement, qu'il ne laissera pas faire ça comme ça. Il ferait tout pour qu'Isa soit sauf. Quitte à ce que ce soit lui qui doive quitter le camp où il était chaudement installé et, aussi, en sécurité. Dans le fond, tant que Riku, Sora et Ventus seraient de son côté, même chez Xehanort, il pensait ne pas craindre grand-chose.

µµµ

Xehanort était en train de peaufiner ses plans, avec l'aide de Braig, sous le regard d'Isa. Mais il tourna tout à coup la tête. Il sentait quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'une personne s'avançait vers eux, le visage caché.

\- J'ai des informations pour vous… sur l'endroit précis où sont les Princesses de cœur et sur les plans de Yen Sid.

\- Je t'attendais. Sourit l'argenté.


	22. Souffle de Vie

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 1**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Y aura du vaniven ^-^ Et hop du Soriku en plus (s'ils étaient pas si chou je les aurais envoyé boulé)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 22 : Souffle de vie._

Xehanort venait à peine de recevoir les informations de la part de celui qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Des ténèbres à l'état pur, une force fourbe bien qu'elle devait encore être peaufinée. Les intérêts de cet être n'étaient pas encore assez obscur au goût de l'argenté, mais tant qu'il l'avait, c'était une aide qu'on ne refusait pas.

Surtout qu'il pouvait parfaitement lui servir de Chercheur des Ténèbres et qu'il pouvait, dès lors, se débarrasser d'un de ses éléments qui s'avérait être plus un poids qu'autre chose. Dire qu'il avait pensé que Sora avait correctement fait le ménage parmi ses troupes. Les apparences étaient plus trompeuses qu'il n'y semblait.

La seule chose gênante avec cet être, Vanitas, était son côté enfant. Il ne ferait que les choses qui l'intéressaient. Et c'était probablement pour ça qu'il lui avait donné une information capitale puis qu'il s'était contenté de s'asseoir dans un des treize fauteuils, en velours mauve, de son bureau qui servait de nouvelle Salle du Conseil, en ce lieu.

Il agitait le pied dans le vide et semblait regarder le plafond mais vu qu'il gardait son casque, c'était dur à déterminé.

Pour Xehanort, il n'était pas question de demander à Vanitas de cesser de faire l'enfant et de lui donner plus d'information, après tout, c'était le meilleur moyen pour n'avoir rien de lui.

L'argenté se leva et lança un dernier regard à celui qui lui avait jadis servi. Il espérait sincèrement que ça continuerait. Et qu'il pourrait faire de lui l'arme la plus inquiétante au monde. Pas forcément la χ-Blade mais quelque chose de pire encore.

\- Bien, si tu n'as plus d'informations, j'y vais.

Vanitas se redressa. Pour le basané c'était encore un mystère, il ne savait pas s'il voulait l'accompagné ou pas. Ou s'il allait rejoindre la salle où devaient se rassembler les douze Chercheur des Ténèbres. Mais, à vrai dire, il n'espérait pas trop cette dernière chose, surtout venant du casqué.

L'homme disparut dans les ténèbres et il réapparut en hauteur de l'endroit où était les Princesses de cœur, semblant discuter ensemble, comme si de rien n'était. Pour n'importe qui, ça aurait pu être une situation banale, voire même logique, la douceur et la pureté des Princesses devant les pousser à vouloir se rassembler et faire des activités saines.

Mais Xehanort avait été prévenu. Il savait même où tout le monde était installé. Il voyait une oreille de Mickey dépassé de derrière un buisson par ailleurs.

Il eut un sourire sadique avant d'ouvrir un portail ténébreux sous les pieds des demoiselles. Toutes furent happées vers le bas. Il vit le nuage de lumière aveuglant disparaître, signe que c'était bien elles. Qu'elles étaient bien ensemble.

Le basané ne le ferait jamais réellement, mais il pouvait bien remercier Vanitas. Il n'aurait sans doute pas été seul sans lui mais il aurait peut-être risqué sa vie plus qu'il n'y paraissait, ne sachant pas exactement qui était du côté de la lumière, s'il y avait son vieil ami Yen Sid ou autre encore.

Il disparut à son tour et réapparut dans la salle où il fut plus que surpris de voir Vanitas mais où il ne put que sourire.

Ventus, pour sa part, s'était redressé et il aida Alice à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il ne devait pas agir trop vite. D'ailleurs, ses cheveux avaient finalement étaient peigné pour qu'ils soient tombant et que Xehanort ne le reconnaisse pas trop vite, vu qu'il se sentirait sans doute dupé. Et dans ce cas, il pourrait peut-être faire du mal au blond vénitien. Enfin, Yen Sid avait dit « peut-être » mais Aqua avait entendu « sans aucun doute ».

Il leva légèrement les yeux et son regard fut accroché par un pagne rouge et bleu. Il eut du mal à cacher son hoquet et il leva les yeux pour sentir tout son corps trembler en reconnaissant Vanitas. Était-ce pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas revu une seule fois.

Le blond vénitien sentit des bras autour de lui et il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir que c'était Jasmine qui l'avait prise contre lui. Ventus lui sourit gentiment puis tendit sa main à Blanche-Neige, les deux femmes aux cheveux noirs étaient celles de qui il était le plus proche.

\- Et bien… mes demoiselles…

Xehanort leva la main et on lui jeta un poignard qu'il rattrapa sans problème et sans se blesser.

\- … On commence par qui ?

µµµ

Aqua avait lâché un cri à l'instant même où Ventus s'était enfoncé dans les ténèbres. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour arriver à Mickey et mettre un genou à terre pour se saisir de lui par les épaules.

Le roi regardait encore vers l'endroit où il y avait eu les Princesses de cœur, peu avant. Il avait la gorge sèche et il ne savait pas exactement comment réagir. Ils avaient tout prévu et Xehanort leur avait réduit à néant ce plan, juste sous le nez ? Ils étaient partis désavantagé du fait que Killian ne s'était pas présenté, même son chien avait disparu, mais ils avaient pensé être quand même plus préparé que ça.

Yen Sid n'était pas venu mais il était sûr qu'il serait déçu. En particulier parce qu'ils n'allaient pas seulement sacrifier la vie des Princesses de cœur mais aussi d'un des Gardiens de la Lumière. Cependant, comment pouvaient-ils seulement les retrouver ? Xehanort avait pu les emmener n'importe où. Il ne perdrait probablement pas de temps pour les achevées.

Empêchant dès lors tous leurs plans d'avoir lieu.

\- Eyh ! Pourquoi on reste ici sans rien faire ?! Questionna Lea en s'approchant à son tour.

\- Nous ne savons pas où ils sont, Lea ! Fit la souris d'un ton excédé, plus à cause du stress qu'autre chose.

\- Moi bien. Dit le roux en tendant un papier où il y avait une écriture bâton.

Sora ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils allaient pouvoir sauver les Princesses de cœur et, surtout, Ventus.

\- Lea… Commença la souris.

\- Situation de crise ! Répliqua le roux en ouvrant un portail.

Le Roi sembla peu enchanté par l'idée mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Aqua qui traversa immédiatement le portail. Peu après, Riku prit la main de Sora et il l'entraîna à sa suite.

µµµ

Xehanort s'approchait des Princesses de cœur avec un sourire pervers et inquiétant. Alice se cacha derrière Ventus alors qu'Aurore essayait de rester calme et droite malgré la peur. Cendrillon essayait de retenir Jaq qui voulait absolument protégé Ven-Ven bien qu'il se ferait tuer sans peine s'il faisait quoi que ce soit.

Le basané attrapa le visage de la Princesse de cœur qui semblait la plus forte. Il l'eut à peine soulevée qu'il eut un sourire moqueur.

\- Ventus.

\- Maître Xehanort. Murmura le blond vénitien.

\- Je savais que tu étais réveillé mais pas que tu te travestissais. Fit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Le garçon essaya de soutenir son regard mais ce n'était pas facile. Il avait la sensation d'être oppressé. Mais il devait rester fort pour les Princesses de cœur.

\- Si je te tue, elles tomberont comme des mouches. Susurra Xehanort en approchant la lame de la gorge de son ancien élève.

Ventus déglutit difficilement et il essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte de ses deux grande amies pour faire jaillir sa Keyblade. Mais c'était peine perdue.

Il sentit la pointe de la lame contre sa gorge mais le couteau vola et tomba sur le sol faisant un bruit presque désagréable.

µµµ

Sora et Aqua arrivèrent au bout du couloir ténébreux et Lea en ouvrit immédiatement l'autre côté. Ca ne devait faire qu'une dizaine de seconde mais c'était bien suffisant pour leur faire perdre du temps qui pouvait être plus que nécessaire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la zone, il fallait encore trouver l'endroit exact où était Xehanort. Mais ce ne fut pas difficile pour Lea qui les mena directement dans la pièce, défonçant la porte, alors qu'il aurait peut-être juste suffit de l'ouvrir.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir que Ventus avait un couteau sous la gorge et qu'il ne semblait pas réagir. Lea tendit la main pour faire voler la lame mais avant qu'il n'eut pu faire quoi que ce soit, le pied de Vanitas se fracassa dans le couteau et l'envoya voler sur le sol avant qu'il n'atterrisse aux pieds d'Aqua qui était perdue. Elle pensait devoir détester le casqué mais il venait de sauver la vie de son presque fils.

Ventus avait le cœur qui battait plus vite encore de quand il avait eu la lame sous la gorge. Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il se sentit conquis de la sorte ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de se serrer contre son dos ? Vanitas venait de le sauver mais ça ne pardonnait pas ses actes, ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Le brun repoussa Xehanort d'un coup de pied et il se tourna vers Ventus alors que les autres Chercheurs, sauf un, s'approchaient de lui. Il tira un coup sec sur la robe du blond vénitien à un endroit précis. Le garçon se tendit tandis que la jupe tombait. A part lui, seule une personne savait où il fallait tirer.

Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer quand Vanitas fit jaillir sa Keyblade et qu'il l'envoya dans un des Chercheurs qui l'attaquait. Il reconnaissait l'arme de Killian. Le brun se tourna à nouveau vers lui et il retira le porteclé pour mettre celui de Clavis Vaccum. Il donna celui d'avant à Ventus qui serra bêtement la main dessus.

Enfin, le brun retira son casque et il le donna au blond vénitien. S'étant bêtement raccrocher à l'idée que Vanitas n'était pas Killian, ou l'inverse, il manqua de tomber en voyant que si. Il sentit que son cœur rata un battement. Le brun envoya son pied dans un des Chercheurs avant de sauter et d'atterrir à côté d'Aqua dans le but de la frapper et ce sous le regard de Xehanort qui se demandait de quel côté était Vanitas.

Le basané s'avança et il voulut attaque Ventus mais ce dernier fit jaillir sa Keyblade, l'intervention de Vanitas ayant fait s'éloigner les princesses, et il contra l'attaque. Le casque lui échappa des mains et il tomba au sol, créant des brisures de verre partout.

Il ferma les yeux deux secondes avant de retirer ses chaussures à talons qu'il envoya par ailleurs dans le visage de l'argenté qui se recula en se tenant le nez qui saignait un peu.

Le blond vénitien fit un bond en arrière pour éviter de poser ses pieds dénudés dans les tessons.

\- Lea ?!

Le roux se tourna et envoya une gerbe de flamme devant le blond vénitien. Ce dernier lui désigna les Princesses de cœur. L'assassin contra une attaque de Vanitas qui manqua de quelques millimètres de tomber dans le piège ardant. Il ouvrit ensuite un portail vers la tour de Yen Sid.

La septième Princesse de cœur se tourna alors vers ses amies. Il remarqua immédiatement que le brun se rapprochait de lui, mais à sa surprise, il ne fit qu'envoyer des amas de ténèbres vers Xehanort ou ses anciens alliés. Le garçon sentit sa gorge se serrer mais il fit passer les Princesses.

Lea repoussa une attaque d'un des Chercheurs des Ténèbres et il atterrit à côté d'Isa. Ce dernier le regarda et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il tomba à genou, toutes ses douleurs lui revenant tout à coup.

Le roux s'accroupit immédiatement. Il fit jaillir ses chakrams, plus efficace que la Keyblade, et se pencha vers le bleu.

\- Isa ?

L'assassin se figea en voyant le sang sur le sol. Il se redressa et força le devin lunaire à en faire tout autant. Il se rapprocha alors du portail et un chakram bien placé lui permit d'éviter un coup de Keyblade de Vanitas. Ce dernier avait un sourire malsain. Ventus se tendit et donna un coup de pied dans le brun. Celui-ci se redressa en un salto et il siffla en direction du blond vénitien avant de contrer une attaque de Xehanort. Il projeta ensuite des éclairs obscurs vers Aqua qui les para de justesse avec une attaque barrière.

Lea entra dans le portail tandis que Ventus s'éloignait de Vanitas. Il rejoignit Aqua et il l'aida à mettre à mal un Chercheur des Ténèbres. A chaque fois qu'ils réussissaient à en battre un, ils disparaissaient dans les ténèbres ce qui augmentait le stress. Quand allaient-ils revenir ?

Ils en avaient battu trois quand Sora fonça vers une forme qui venait d'apparaître. Par chance, il arrêta son attaque avant de toucher Kairi. Celle-ci lui sourit.

\- Je suis venue aider ! Oh mais… que fais Killian ?

\- Si j'ai bien compris… c'est Vanitas.

\- J'avais dit qu'il était mauvais. Fit Kairi d'un ton conquérant.

Sora lui sourit légèrement mais sa vie fut sauvée par un mur de feu. Il sourit à Lea puis repartit à la charge.

Le combat était plus compliqué que prévu à cause de Vanitas. Il attaquait au hasard les Gardiens de la Lumière, mais il suffisait que Ventus soit en danger pour qu'il arrête ce qu'il venait et qu'il vienne le protéger.

Néanmoins, après une heure de combat, et des respirations essoufflées de toutes part, il ne restait plus que Xehanort, et Vanitas si on pouvait le compter. Le basané eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Huit contre moi ? Est-ce bien équitable.

Il éclata d'un rire mauvais puis il disparut dans les ténèbres. Vanitas se tourna alors vers Ventus et s'approcha de lui. Ce dernier recula vivement et il gémit tout à coup. Il baissa le regard pour voir que ses pieds étaient au milieu des débris de verre et qu'il en avait plusieurs dans les pieds.

Le brun tendit la main mais il se trouva avec deux Keyblade sous la gorge. Ou plutôt une sous la gorge, celle d'Aqua, et une sur le ventre, celle de Mickey. Sora vint à Ventus et il l'aida à ne pas mettre trop les pieds à terre.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas laisser tomber mon casque, Princesse.

Le ton était à la moquerie mais les yeux jetaient des éclairs. Comme s'il en voulait à Ventus pour avoir « juste » laisser tomber le casque.

\- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Souffla le blond vénitien.

Comment on pouvait passer de l'envie de protéger quelqu'un à des paroles crachées ainsi au visage.

\- Comment ? Je jouais juste mon rôle à fond. « Killian » a promis de te protéger, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Tu agis comme si tu avais un dédoublement de la personnalité… juste parce que… tu veux avoir ce que tu n'as pas ?

Ventus s'appuya un peu plus sur Sora et il fixa les tessons sur le sol.

\- Tu es pathétique. Murmura le blond vénitien, cachant son visage avec ses mèches.

Les larmes mouillaient ses yeux.

\- Moi, pathétique ?!

\- Tu ne pouvais pas m'avoir… la première fois parce que ça t'étais interdit et la seconde fois parce que, moi, je ne voulais plus de toi… tu n'es pas mieux qu'un enfant. Tu me veux, sans aucune histoire de sentiment… c'est tout. Murmura-t-il, plus mal à l'aise quand à la dernière fois.

Le brun voulut faire un pas en avant mais il sentit le métal des Keyblade contre son corps et il grogna.

\- Je t'ai dévoilé mes sentiments en croyant que tu étais un autre. Je t'ai reproché d'avoir joué avec moi et… tu recommences… Tu n'es pas capable de penser à autrui. Ne m'approche plus jamais. Souffla Ventus.

\- C'est ça, Princesse. Railla Vanitas.

Le blond vénitien redressa la tête et il cribla ses yeux mouillé de larmes dans les siens.

\- Si tu t'approches, je ferais ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a onze ans… je te détruirais.

Il se détourna et il passa le portail, sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas avoir trop mal au pied, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Aqua éloigna sa Keyblade et Mickey repoussa violemment le corps, étrangement mou, du brun. Ils passèrent le portail qui se referma, laissant Vanitas seul. Ce dernier eut un rire nerveux.

\- Tu ne seras pas capable de me détruire… surtout que tu sais que tu es à moi !

Il s'approcha des débris et en récupéra un plein de sang avant de plonger la main dans les restes de son casque et de récupérer le porteclé.

Il éclata de rire.

De l'autre côté de la porte, on aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait un dément dans la pièce.


	23. Larmes de Cristal

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 2**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Soriku, sûr, mais… Vaniven… oui et non ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

 _Chapitre 1 : Larmes de cristal._

Ventus était assis dans son lit, recroquevillé. Il était resté quelques heures à écouter le débriefing, ayant essuyé ses yeux dans le portail pour qu'on ne le remarque pas. Il avait attendit plus de cinq heures avant de pouvoir enfin aller dans sa chambre où il avait craqué et qu'il s'était mis à pleurer.

Il avait trouvé le réconfort dans son lit et il avait laissé s'écouler en liquide salé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Il ne voulait pas repenser à Vanitas, à ce qu'il lui avait fait, par deux fois. Il voulait juste que son cerveau et son corps fasse le vide avant de pouvoir revenir à ce qui comptait : se battre contre Xehanort.

Il ne savait pas s'il en aurait vraiment la capacité ou du moins s'il arriverait à se battre à fond mais il savait aussi qu'il devait tourner la page. Il savait qu'amoureusement, il ne pourrait jamais être avec Vanitas, ça s'était tout simplement conforté. Même son corps qui l'enivrait ne lui était maintenant plus accessible.

Mais peut-être était-ce un bien. Il n'y aurait rien qui le détournerait de sa bataille contre le mal.

µµµ

La porte de la chambre se ferma. Sora soupira et il s'éloigna pour aller rejoindre Riku et Lea. Comme le roux l'avait pressenti, Ventus allait plus mal que ce qu'il avait laissé entendre.

Le brun marcha dans les couloirs et il entra dans la chambre de Riku, puisqu'ils ne partageaient pas leur chambre. Lea était appuyé contre le mur alors que l'argenté était assis sur son lit.

Sora soupira et il vint s'asseoir à côté de son partenaire. Ce dernier passa son bras autour de ses épaules et il le serra tendrement contre lui. Le brun sourit et il se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

\- Que faisons-nous ? Demanda le plus jeune.

\- Nous… devons prendre en compte que notre dirigeant n'est peut-être pas si bon… Murmura Lea.

\- Mais tu as une rancœur contre lui, est-ce qu'on doit vraiment te faire confiance ? Sans vouloir te vexer. Fit le brun, inquiet.

\- Vous faites ce que vous voulez, bien sûr. Mais son jugement n'est pas très partial, ça, vous êtes obligé de le reconnaître. Dit l'assassin.

\- J'avoue. Fit l'argenté.

\- Et vous, comme moi, avez été capable de vous débrouiller et d'arriver à vos fins sans son aide… Commença le roux.

\- Puis-je te rappeler que tu as été mort ? Fit Riku, sourcil froncé.

L'ancien membre de l'Organisation haussa les épaules.

\- Juste un petit détail. Après tout, je suis ici et c'est ce qui compte. Lança Lea.

\- Tu as utilisé toutes tes vies, chaton. Railla l'argenté.

Mais on pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il était très sérieux. Le roux retint un soupire mais il secoua quand même la tête.

\- Toi aussi tu oublies un truc. On sera pas seul. On fait plus bande à part, on est à trois, minimum, si on se lance dans ça ensemble. On est plus fort, on est préparé, on est sur le qui-vive.

\- Pourquoi, exactement, on devrait changer tous nos plans et rester l'avenir de tous les mondes ? Osa enfin murmurer Sora.

\- Parce qu'il… je ne le sens pas… j'ai rallié son côté parce que j'avais besoin de te voir, Sora, je l'avoue. Je ne le regrette pas car je me suis attaché à vous. Mais je ne mens pas sur mes intentions. Je vous les dit tel quel… cependant, lui, il cache ses intentions.

\- Exemple ? Demanda Riku en resserrant son partenaire contre lui.

\- Yen Sid a dit à Aqua que s'il n'avait pas pu chercher les informations pour libérer Terra c'était parce que j'avais insisté auprès de lui pour Isa. Hors, chéri, tu étais avec moi, ça n'a pas pris plus de vingt minutes.

\- C'est vrai. Souffla l'argenté.

Lea lui décocha un sourire, content, il devait bien l'avouer, que son plan ne soit pas jeter à l'eau comme ça, sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Avant tout, nous devons savoir qui pourra nous aider. Et où est-ce qu'on va aller ? Fit Riku.

\- On peut retourner aux Îles du Destin, je pense. Dit Sora. Et… Merlin est un sage.

\- Reste à savoir si c'est _ton_ ami ou celui de Mickey.

\- Pourquoi ? Fit le brun.

\- Sora… je doute que Mickey se ralliera de notre côté.

\- Oh…

Le plus jeune pencha la tête sur le côté avant de sourire.

\- Je pense que c'est mon ami.

Lea ne préféra pas lui dire que ce n'était pas sûr. S'ils couvraient leur arrière, ils pouvaient vérifier sans problème si Merlin serait plutôt de leur côté ou plutôt de celui de Mickey et, par conséquent, Yen Sid.

\- Il reste à voir pour Ventus et Aqua. Fit Riku.

\- Je vais m'occuper de Ven'. Dit Lea.

\- Et moi de Kairi. Je suppose que Donald et Dingo viendront mais ils doivent être avec Mickey alors pour leur en parler… Fit Sora.

\- Oui. Approuva le manipulateur de feu.

\- Je nous prépare quelques affaires. Dit l'argenté qui n'avait rien à faire sinon.

Les trois s'éloignèrent alors, chacun pour faire ce qu'ils venaient de dire. Lea en profita, pour sa part, pour passer par sa chambre où il avait laissé Isa. Celui-ci semblait encore dormir mais alors que le roux voulut partir, il entendit son nom être prononcé.

L'assassin ferma la porte et il s'approcha du bleu. Ce dernier se redressa comme il put, n'aimant pas sa propre faiblesse.

Le roux s'assit à son côté et il l'aida à se tenir droit sans qu'il ait trop de douleur qui passe dans ses yeux, malheureusement, orange-miel.

\- Lea… tu es… dans le mauvais camp.

\- Hein ? Tu veux que je revienne dans les ténèbres ? S'étonna Lea.

Isa secoua péniblement la tête. Il avait l'impression que chacun de ses os craquait à chacun de ses mouvements.

\- Tu es dans le côté… qui va perdre…

\- Si c'est le cas, monsieur-je-sais-tout, pourquoi t'es-tu donné tant de mal pour me donner toutes ses informations.

\- Facile. Pour… que tu sois… dans le bon camp.

Le roux ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il aida ensuite le bleu à se rallonger, n'arrivant pas à empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer de façon parfaitement stupide.

\- Je viens bientôt te rechercher. Murmura-t-il.

Il posa ses lèvres sur son front avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Il ferma avec soin derrière lui puis il se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de Ventus. Il frappa et entra dès qu'on le laissa faire.

Le roux ne se fit pas prier. Il remarqua que, dans le coin de la pièce qui était le plus proche de la porte, il y avait la robe qui avait des épingles pour nouer le corsage et la jupe. Il eut un sourire pas trop moqueur avant de s'avancer vers Ventus qui était assis sur l'appui de fenêtre et jouait avec sa Keyblade en fixant le vague par la fenêtre.

\- Ma poule… tu penses quoi de Yen Sid ?

\- Je ne sais pas… c'est un Maître, je lui dois le respect. Supposa le blond vénitien, sans le regarder.

\- Est-ce que… ça te dérangerait de venir avec nous… loin de Yen Sid…

Brise Légère tomba sur le sol et le garçon se tourna vers le roux. Ce dernier se demanda comment il devait le prendre. Était-ce inquiétant ? Est-ce ce qu'il allait les vendre à l'ancien Maître ?

Ce n'était pas le genre de la septième Princesse de cœur mais et si, dans le fond, c'était son genre ?

\- Est-ce que… Aqua peut venir ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je te laisse lui en parler mais, surtout, discrétion, ok ?

\- D'accord Lea, promis, promis.

Ventus lui décocha un sourire. L'assassin l'analysa. Il ne semblait pas faux. Mais il avait des restes de tristesse dedans. Il eut un sourire triste et il ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet.

µµµ

Yen Sid fut surpris de voir arriver, devant lui, Lea, Riku, Ventus, Sora, Aqua et Kairi. Mickey, qui était avec lui, bien qu'accompagné de ses sous-fifres, en sembla tout aussi surpris. Surtout que l'ancien Maître leur avait dit d'aller se reposer. Le combat avait été éreintant et, par exemple, Ventus avait toujours des blessures aux pieds.

Le vieil homme caressa sa barbe et les regarda tous l'un à la suite de l'autre, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien vouloir. Peut-être la suite des opérations. Dans sa tête, il était plus ou moins préparé déjà.

Les six personnes se regardèrent avant que Lea ne poussa Riku dans le dos pour qu'il s'avance. L'argenté lui lança un regard qui disait ironiquement « merci ».

\- Maître Yen Sid, nous nous sommes concertés…

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Nous sommes venus à la conclusion que vos pratiques ne convenaient pas à ce que nous voyons de la lumière et nous…

\- Démissionnons ! Compléta Sora.

\- On se barre. Souligna Lea.

\- On « prend congé ». Fit le brun.

\- Nous nous déchargeons de…

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est le moment ? Fit Aqua d'un ton doux, sa main sur l'épaule de Ventus.

\- En fait non… Répondit le roux.

Yen Sid se leva. Kairi fronça les sourcils avant de glapir en voyant une sorte de raz de marée apparaître de nulle part.

µµµ

Dans la chambre de Lea, une personne aux yeux jaunes s'approcha du lit et elle agita sa main au-dessus du lit.

\- On dirait que tu as servi à mes fins, comme je le souhaitais. Sourit la personne.

Elle ne savait pas si Yen Sid allait tomber mais, ce qui était sûr, c'était que la lumière se séparait et qu'elle s'affaiblissait, devenant une proie plus facile. Et, aussi, elle pourrait s'emparer, sans trop de problème, des Princesses de cœur, voire même de toutes les forces dont elle aurait besoin.

Et pourquoi pas, même plus ?


	24. Forces contraire

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 2**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Soriku, sûr, mais… Vaniven… oui et non ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : Forces contraires._

Yen Sid avait à peine soulevé le raz-de-marée qu'il le projeta contre le groupe qui voulait le trahir. Et s'ils voulaient le trahir, ça voulait forcément dire que c'était pour aller dans les ténèbres, sans savoir ce qui les attiraient de la sorte.

Mais s'ils n'étaient pas du côté de la lumière, il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire : les éradiquer. Un ami avait jadis essayé de faire cela. Mais lui, il n'était pas du genre à s'adoucir et à retenir ses coups. S'ils choisissaient le mal, il ne se gênerait pas pour les détruire.

Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser entrer les ténèbres près de lui.

Toute cette rage s'abattit sur ceux fassent à lui. Lea n'eut même pas le temps de faire une barrière de feu. Le bureau se remplit d'eau faisant céder la porte qui vola et projeta les jeunes gens hors de la tour.

\- Putain. Grogna Lea.

Il se redressa le corps meurtri par le torrent d'eau. Riku se releva à son tour et il attrapa Sora qu'il mit derrière lui. Il savait que son meilleur ami savait se battre mais là, il s'agissait de Yen Sid. Une force inconnue. Une force inconnue et amie. Un ennemi, à présent, sans doute fort.

Aqua se releva à son tour et aida, pour sa part, son presque-fils. Elle s'assura qu'il tenait sur ses pieds avant de se tourner vers ce qui arrivait : L'ancien Maître. Elle n'était pas très contente de faire ça mais elle n'avait pas le choix, si ?

Le roux soupira et aida Kairi à se mettre sur pied. Il jeta un regard vers une certaine fenêtre avant de faire sortir ses chakrams. Du feu se mit à poindre à ses pieds. Riku fit un pas de côté pour être sûr.

Les montants de la porte volèrent et Aqua lança une attaque barrière. Yen Sid s'avança mais deux personnes s'interposèrent : Dingo et Donald.

\- S'il vous plaît, Maître ! Fit Donald.

L'homme en bleu fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Dingo regarda vers le roi, sembla un moment hésitant avant de froncer les sourcils et de venir, avec le canard, aux côtés de Riku pour protéger Sora.

\- Vous voulez vous battre contre moi ? Fit Yen Sid. Deux Maîtres… quel gâchis.

Il disait cela en cinglant les concernés d'un regard on ne peut plus froid, essayant de les faire se sentir mal. Peut-être même de les rallier à sa cause, leur faire comprendre que les ténèbres n'étaient pas la solution.

Et ne le serait jamais.

Un nouveau raz-de-marée se souleva. Lea s'avança pour faire apparaître un mur de flamme mais, avant même qu'il l'ait fait, l'eau se fracassa violemment contre des flammes bleues.

Le roux lança un regard à Riku qui secoua la tête. Ventus fronça les sourcils avant de faire jaillir sa Keyblade. Quelque chose atterrit sur le lopin de terre et quand la fureur de l'eau et des flammes se stoppa, Yen Sid put voir « Killian ». Bien qu'il savait, grâce à Aqua, qui il était vraiment.

Vanitas lui offrit un sourire sadique avant de faire monter un nouveau mur de flamme, il se tourna et tendit la main pour…

Ouvrir un portail.

\- Croyez-moi ou pas si vous voulez mais ce type est fort, vraiment fort et il vous tuera si vous ne le tuez pas.

\- Pourquoi on te croirait ?! Grogna Ventus.

\- Croyez-moi ou pas. Répéta Vanitas.

\- Pourquoi… Recommença le blond vénitien.

Le brun se tourna et envoya une gerbe de flamme pour faire durer le mur avant d'attraper Ventus par le menton. Aqua voulut s'interposer mais elle fut projetée et ne dut son salut qu'à un buisson.

\- Tu es à moi. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Je suis le seul à avoir droit de vie ou de mort sur toi. Le seul à avoir le droit de te blesser. Alors prend ce putain de portail !

Une boule d'eau traversa le mur et manqua de très peu Sora. Riku serra les dents et il regarda ledit portail. Était-il sérieux ?

Lea remarqua son regard et il projeta un chakram à l'aveugle avant de se saisir de Kairi et Sora, chacun un sur l'épaule, et de reculer vers le portail. S'il s'agissait d'un piège, lui, pourrait revenir.

Aqua se redressa difficilement mais quand elle voulut attaquer Vanitas, ce dernier s'éloigna de Ventus. Donald et Dingo se précipitèrent à la suite de Lea pour si les adolescents auraient besoin de protection.

\- Bon… tenez-vous prêt. Dit Vanitas en se mettant plus ou moins devant le blond vénitien.

\- J'espère pour toi que Lea reviendra. Lui dit la femme.

\- S'il est censé, il ne reviendra pas.

Les flammes disparurent et Ventus raffermit la prise sur sa Keyblade. En fait, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de se battre contre Yen Sid et son cœur se briserait s'il devait affronter Mickey. Mais il était incapable de prendre ce portail.

Il ne voulait plus se soumettre aux lubies de Vanitas.

Plus jamais.

De l'eau fut projetée en trois points immédiatement. Riku évita avec une roue alors qu'Aqua faisait une parade. Vanitas se contenta d'encaisser le coup, poussant un gémissement. N'étant pas stupide, Ventus compris bien la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté l'attaque et il se sentit mal.

\- Mickey. Ordonna Yen Sid.

La souris regarda son ancien Maître puis Riku. Il prit une tête triste mais arma sa Keyblade. L'argenté serra les dents et il fit deux pas en arrière. Il sursauta en voyant Aqua apparaître devant lui. Il la remercia du regard et s'éloigna, prêt à aider Vanitas avec Yen Sid.

Celui-ci fixait d'ailleurs l'être de ténèbres.

\- Je t'éradiquerais en premier… dans l'espoir de récupérer la Lumière.

\- Essaie ! Lança le brun avec un rire froid.

Yen Sid projeta une attaque de lumière sur Vanitas. Ce dernier retint un cri de douleur en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Riku projeta un glacier sur l'ancien Maître. Evidemment ce dernier répliqua avec un torrent d'eau. Mais, étonnement, le flot d'eau s'évapora.

L'argenté tourna légèrement la tête et il vit alors Lea. Ce dernier lui décocha un large sourire.

\- On dirait que j'arrive à temps, Chéri.

Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade hocha la tête et il envoya un glacier sur Yen Sid. Ce dernier se le prit de plein fouet et il lui jeta un regard glacial alors qu'un peu de sang coulait le long de sa joue. L'attaque de lumière s'arrêta et Vanitas se campa sur ses jambes pour rester debout.

Ventus trembla en voyant tout ce que subissait le brun. Il ne pensait pas « pour lui ». Ca lui faisait juste mal de voir souffrir le brun.

Il porta un regard, furtif, sur ses doigts. Il se souvenait des enseignements d'Aurore.

 _\- Vois-tu Ventus, selon les écrits de mes tantes, notre force est telle que nous pouvons, de notre simple présence, augmenter la puissance d'une personne. Imagine ce que ça ferait si tu le touchais. Oui, toi aussi. Nos cœurs ont été connectés. Tu es officiellement une Princesse de cœur._

Toucher.

Il s'accroupit et il posa sa main sur le bras de Vanitas. Ce dernier sentit que si son cœur avait battu, il aurait raté un battement. Sa respiration un peu accélérée, il lança un regard vers Ventus avant de sentir l'afflux de pouvoir.

Il eut un flash de compréhension : il usait de ses pouvoirs de Princesse de cœur. Le brun se sentit alors dans un brouillard. Ventus voulait délibérément lui augmenter sa force. Il sentit que le blond vénitien ne le haïssait pas tant que ça.

\- Prends ce portail. Murmura Vanitas avant de se redresser.

\- Je dois te toucher.

Le brun projeta des éclairs obscurs qui touchèrent Mickey et Yen Sid. Le brun attrapa le blond vénitien comme un sac à patate. Ce dernier poussa un petit cri avant d'appliquer ses deux mains sur son don, faisant disparaître sa Keyblade, pour lui transmettre encore plus d'énergie.

Vanitas fit signe à Lea. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils mais il savait aussi qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire le poids contre Mickey et Yen Sid. Surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués à se battre tous ensemble. Ventus aurait pu le faire avec Aqua mais leur niveau était trop différent et le blond vénitien désirait bien trop protégé le brun.

Lea attrapa Riku et il le fit passer le portail avant d'aider la bleue à en faire autant. Vanitas se tourna et lança Ventus au roux, avec une telle force qu'ils furent projetés tous deux dans le portail et qu'ils atterrirent sur de la terre brune.

Le blond vénitien couina avant de se redresser et de courir vers le portail mais celui-ci se ferma sous son nez.

\- Bon… quelqu'un peut me dire où on est ? Fit Riku en se redressant.

Sora vint près de Lea et il agita sa main au-dessus de lui vu qu'il avait l'air sonné.

\- La nécropole des Keyblade. Répondit la voix d'Isa.

Evidemment, le roux avait été le recherché avant de venir sauver la vie de Riku, ou tout du moins, l'empêcher d'être trop amoché. S'il n'était pas en pleine forme, il pouvait au moins se tenir assis.

Ventus revint vers eux et il se laissa tomber à genou, et ses pieds l'en remercièrent. Aqua vint près de lui et elle le prit dans ses bras. Le blond vénitien n'était jamais venu ici mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir découvrir. Il devait aller plus mal qu'il ne le disait.

\- On va aller aux Îles du Destin alors ? Demanda Sora.

Ventus se tendit et il porta sa main à son cœur. Aqua serra les dents quelques secondes avant de sourire doucement.

Tout irait bien.

Lea se redressa difficilement et il se tourna avant de tendre la main.

\- Mesdames et messieurs… votre carrosse vous attends.

\- Plus rien ne saura jamais comme avant. Souffla Kairi.

\- Sérieusement ? Ma grande ! Tu es partie d'une petite île avec deux de tes potes qui n'étaient que meilleur ami, en tant que Princesse de cœur. Te voilà simple mortelle, avec tes meilleurs potes maqués ensemble, avec deux animaux anthropomorphique, avec une jeune femme qui est maman à même pas vingt ans, qui d'ailleurs ne grandit pas comme son rejeton qui est maintenant princesse de cœur. Ajoute à ça un des réceptacles de Xehanort qui est mon meilleur-chéri au monde et avec ça un assassin super sexy.

Lea écarta les bras alors que Kairi rigolait.

\- Tout est en mouvement perpétuel. Lança Donald avec un air savant.

Ventus laissa échapper un rire. Le roux recula vers le portail.

\- Allez, qui m'aime me suive ! Lança-t-il.


	25. Une base et un professeur

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 2**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Soriku, sûr, mais… Vaniven… oui et non ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 : Une base et un professeur._

Les neuf « fugitifs » venaient d'arriver aux Îles du Destin, sur la petite île des amis que le roux connaissait vaguement. Sora soupira et se laissa tomber sur le sable encore chaud. Riku sourit et il s'assit à son côté alors que Kairi criait « la maison ». Elle sautilla un peu partout.

Aqua lui sourit avant de regarder Ventus. C'est ici qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, lui semblait-il. A l'endroit même où elle se tenait debout. Le blond vénitien s'était assis aux côtés du brun et il lui parlait, tout sourire.

Isa, pour sa part, venait de poser les genoux au sol. Le roux le fixa, inquiet pour lui. Il était visiblement tirer d'affaire mais il tenait bien trop à lui pour ne pas tant se soucier de lui.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda finalement Aqua.

\- Venez. Dit Riku en se relevant.

Il tendit la main à Sora qui l'attrapa. L'argenté le mis sur ses pieds avant de commencer à s'avancer vers des escaliers. Il fallait ensuite grimper sur un ponton puis une échelle pour finalement arriver sur une sorte de balcon en bois qui donnait sur une encoche creusé à même l'arbre.

La plupart n'eurent pas de mal à suivre et Kairi souhaitait partout, contente. Ventus avançait plus lentement, prudemment. Les chaussures de son armure étaient plutôt dure et elles lui faisaient cuire ses pieds encore plus qu'endolori. Mais il suivait assez bien, ne traînant que pour monter à l'échelle.

Néanmoins, ceux qui traînaient c'était Isa et Lea. Le premier car il a vraiment mal et qu'il semblait que son corps menaçait de se rouvrir à chaque pas. Il arriva à l'échelle et il laissa un soupir passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- On utilise un portail ?

\- Non. On essaie d'être sage. Fit le roux. Allez grimpe, je te soutiens.

\- Ok… Soupira Isa.

Il commença à grimper et il sentit encore ses muscles être endolori. L'assassin tendit les mains et il les apposa sur le bleu.

\- Lea ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ce sont mes fesses ça.

\- Haha, oups. Fit le roux avant de poser ses mains plus haut.

\- Oups, ouais. Marmonna le devin lunaire en grimpant.

Il arriva en haut sans problème mais il fut content de pouvoir s'asseoir dans un coin et de laisser son corps se reposer.

Ventus lui sourit gentiment. Il se sentait très proche de Lea mais il avait adoré les rencontrer, tous les deux.

\- On reste ici cette nuit, puis demain on cherchera quelqu'un pour nous assister… Supposa Sora.

\- Ouais, on pourra s'installer là où il sera. Répondit Riku.

\- On va voir Merlin, c'est ça ? Demanda le roux en s'asseyant à côté d'Isa.

\- Oui. Et il nous dira où on s'installera. Répondit Sora.

\- En espérant qu'il nous accepte. Soupira Donald.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Sourit, encore une fois, le brun.

\- Isa, est-ce que tu peux nous donner des informations sur Xehanort ? Pour nous donner un avantage que nous avons perdu en… désertant. Questionna Aqua.

\- Seigneur Xehanort a fini par se méfier de moi et ne m'a plus rien dit… la seule chose que je sais… c'est qu'il était au courant du réveil de Ventus et qu'il attendait le « retour de Vanitas »… il semble penser… que ce sera une arme de destruction massive s'il est correctement utilisé.

Le blond vénitien baissa la tête, tristement. Il ne voulait pas qu'on fasse du mal à Vanitas. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se battre contre lui. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devrait le faire.

Ventus fixa le sol avant d'aller dans un coin, de se recroquevillé et de poser sa tête sur ses bras. Il préférait dormir plutôt que penser à ça. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait voulu le sauver, pourquoi il avait tant aimé être dans ses bras. Comment il pouvait continuer d'avoir des sentiments pour lui alors qu'il l'avait trahi deux fois, déjà. Et si pas trahi, qu'il avait joué avec ses sentiments.

Et pourtant…

µµµ

Ventus sentit qu'on le secouait et il gémit avant d'ouvrir pateusement les yeux. Il leva le regard et il sourit faiblement en voyant sa presque-mère. Celle-ci lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- On va aller voir Merlin avec Sora, Dingo et Donald.

\- Et… Riku et Kairi ? Lea et Isa ?

\- Ils restent ici. Riku veut chercher un endroit où on pourrait s'installer au cas où on ne peut pas nous loger là-bas.

\- D'accord.

\- On y va d'abord et Merlin les téléportera. Expliqua la bleue.

Le blond vénitien hocha la tête avant de se lever. Il frotta ses cheveux, essaya de les faire tenir en place puis salua tout le monde. Il fit la bise à Sora et à Lea avant de sortir sur l'espèce de petit balcon.

Il donna un coup sur sa pièce d'armure et il attendit qu'Aqua soit prête et n'ouvre le portail pour transformer sa Keyblade en planeur. La bleue l'imita et ils partirent vers Jardin Radieux.

Il leur fallut plus d'une demi-journée pour arriver sur le lieu. La femme préféra aller en première ligne jusqu'à la maison qu'elle n'avait visité qu'une fois pendant quelques secondes. Mais, surtout, décrite par Sora une nouvelle fois.

Ce fut ainsi la Maître qui frappa à la porte alors que Ventus la rejoignait seulement. L'endroit n'était plus exactement pareil mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu triste. C'était ici que sa pseudo-mère et son pseudo-père l'avaient tous deux repousser, certes pour son bien, mais ça lui revenait en tête.

Ca le rendait, aussi, un peu nostalgique. Avant cette période il était heureux. Il ne faisait pas attention à tout, il avait juste la joie de vivre. Il était content d'avoir rencontré ses nouveaux amis. Il était également content de se battre à leur côté. Mais il avait la sensation qu'il y avait un peu beaucoup de problème.

Mais il fallait se battre pour régler les soucis et non rester les bras croisés, de ce fait, il comptait bien se battre.

Ventus sourit quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme. Celui-ci les regarda, plissant les yeux avant de se tourner vers l'intérieur et d'appeler des personnes. Celles-ci vinrent mais, ni Ventus, ni Aqua, ne le reconnurent, et vu leur tête, c'était la même chose.

\- Quoi que vous vendiez, je ne suis pas intéressé. Dit alors le vieil homme.

\- Nous sommes des amis de Sora. On devait vous parler. Expliqua Aqua.

\- Oh… pardon !

\- Et vous demandez d'aller le chercher avec Donald et Dingo… comme ça, on pourra parler au calme. Expliqua le plus jeune.

\- Entrez.

Le vieil homme les laissa passer la porte puis il disparut dans un nuage de fumée qui fit toussoter Ventus. Aerith s'avança en souriant gentiment. Elle leur désigna des chaises et les invités prirent place.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous proposer à boire ? Sourit-elle.

\- Non merci. Répondirent les deux.

Ventus se sentit tout petit en voyant qu'un grand brun le fixait, presque froidement. Il aurait eu envie de filer sous la table.

\- Il… n'y a aucun problème avec les ténèbres ? Chuchota le blond vénitien.

\- Non. Vous apportez des problèmes ? Questionna le brun.

\- Probablement. Répondit Aqua.

Un nuage de fumée réapparut avec les trois compagnons. Merlin leur sourit avant de s'asseoir à une chaise, se plaignant de ses vieux os qui n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient. Sora, Dingo et Donald durent répondre aux bonjours, et aux « comment ça va ? ».

Pendant près de quinze minutes, ils rirent et discutèrent avec joie avant que le brun ne vienne près de Ventus.

\- Quel est le problème alors ? Questionna Léon, les bras croisés.

\- Nous… n'étions plus tout à fait d'accord avec les décisions de Maître Yen Sid. Expliqua Sora, ce qui lui fallut un regard surpris de Merlin.

\- Il a été d'accord ? Demanda Cid.

\- Pas trop. Chuchota Donald.

\- Rien de grave ? S'enquit Aerith, soucieuse.

\- Le problème… c'est qu'il nous faudrait quelqu'un pour nous guider, nous soutenir, juste un peu. Expliqua Sora, éludant la question de la soignante.

\- Je suppose que c'est mon aide que vous requérez ? Questionna Merlin.

Le brun hocha la tête.

\- Eh bien, ma foi, ça ne devrait pas trop gêné. Vous êtes où pour l'instant ?

\- Aux Îles du Destin… mais on supposait qu'il faudrait se rapprocher de chez vous. Répondit Aqua.

\- Combien êtes-vous ? Demanda Youfie.

\- Neuf. Répondit Dingo, comptant sur ses doigts.

\- Neuf. C'est un peu beaucoup. Mais je suppose qu'il faut mieux que vous restiez ensemble. Souffla le magicien.

\- Ce serait mieux. Approuva Sora.

\- Je suppose que je peux les accepter chez moi. Fit Cid avant de s'essuyer le nez. Hein ma petite dame ? Fit-il avec un clin d'œil envers Aqua.

Ventus gonfla les joues et il se serra contre la femme qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux en souriant.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- D'accord.

\- Est-ce que ça vous gênerais d'aller rechercher les autres ? Demanda Donald.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Cid, tu emmènes nos amis ?

Le blond sourit. Il s'approcha d'Aqua et il lui tendit la main. Le blond vénitien sauta sur ses pieds et il prit la main de sa presque-mère et il serra sa main dans la sienne avant de se resserrer contre elle encore.

Le mécanicien fronça les sourcils avant d'inviter tout le monde à les suivre. Ils marchèrent un moment, allant dans des ruelles qu'aucun des cinq camarades n'avaient jamais visité.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une maison assez grande. Cid ouvrit en décochant un sourire à Aqua puis il les fit entrer.

\- Y dois me rester trois chambres libres. Dit le blond avant de désigner l'étage.

\- Je dormirais avec Kairi. Supposa Aqua.

\- Et nous quatre, on dort ensemble. Sourit Sora en les montrant. Tu seras mieux avec nous qu'avec Riku, Lea et Isa, non ? Fit le brun.

\- Oh… Tu ne veux pas dormir avec Riku ?

\- Ca ira. Sourit Sora.

Ventus répondit à son sourire.

\- Mais, tu pourrais presqu'aller avec Aqua et Kairi. Plaisanta son ami.

Le blond vénitien ouvrit la bouche avant de glousser. Il donna un petit coup à Sora avant de le serrer contre lui. Aqua sourit tendrement mais elle préféra quand même s'éloigner de Cid, par instinct de protection.

Les adolescents jouèrent pendant encore cinq minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Merlin, Riku, Lea, Isa et Kairi. Cette dernière avait quelques affaires alors que Riku remerciait encore le vieil homme pour le voyage.

Dingo vint rejoindre les nouveaux arrivants et il donna la répartition des chambres. Bien sûr, Riku eut un petit air déçu, une fraction de seconde, avant de sourire en voyant Sora recommencé à s'amuser.

\- Lea… Murmura le bleu.

\- Ouais. M'sieur Cid, elle est où notre chambre, faut qu'il s'allonge.

\- Vous, en haut, au fond du couloir.

Le roux le remercia puis il soutint le devin lunaire et il l'aida à monter les escaliers. Ils mirent plus de temps que la norme pour arriver à la salle. Lea aida le bleu à s'allonger dans un lit de fortune et il lui sourit gentiment.

\- Ca va là ?

\- Oui… merci.

L'assassin se permit de prendre une mèche entre ses doigts et il sourit un peu plus.

µµµ

Vanitas, le corps endolori, regardait les débris de son casque. Il soupira et poussa tous les fragments de verres qui se fracassèrent dans la poubelle. Le brun regarda ensuite le seul morceau qu'il conservait. Celui imprégné du sang de Ventus.

Il regarda son bras et il eut un sourire amer.

Pas envers Ventus mais envers lui.


	26. Première mission

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 2**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Soriku, sûr, mais… Vaniven… oui et non ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 : Première mission._

Merlin était assis à la table de la salle à manger de Cid. Avec lui, il y avait Léon, contre le mur, Aerith, assise près de lui, Youfie, debout et bien sûr, le maître des lieux. Il était venu de bon matin pour s'entretenir avec tout le monde, Ventus, Lea et Sora dormaient encore et Isa était toujours alité mais les autres étaient déjà là.

Donald se faisait pâteusement une tartine alors que Dingo baillait. Kairi organisait l'emploi du temps pour les entraînements, surveillée par Riku. Et enfin, Aqua venait de remercier le blond pour le thé. Elle le trouvait un peu oppressant mais elle faisait avec.

Le mage voulant voir tout le monde en même temps, Riku laissa sa meilleure amie aux bons soins d'Aqua, qui semblait beaucoup l'appréciée, pour aller réveiller les autres. Il regagna sa chambre et commença par réveiller Lea. Il évita de justesse un coup de poing. D'habitude, il était un petit peu plus réactif que ça.

L'argenté retint un soupir et il secoua le roux pour le forcer à ouvrir les yeux. Il sembla qu'une minute entière se passa avant qu'un coussin ne vole et ne tombe sur l'assassin qui se réveilla en sursaut. Riku se tourna pour voir qu'Isa s'était redressé comme il pouvait et tendait la main, visiblement pour avoir l'oreiller.

L'argenté se saisit de l'arme de fortune et la jeta au bleu qui la remit correctement se coucha.

\- Quoi tu veux chéri ? Demanda le roux en se frottant les cheveux.

\- Merlin veut nous voir.

\- J'arrive. Soupira l'assassin.

Isa fit un rire exagéré moqueur ce qui lui fallut à lui d'avoir un cousin sur la tête. Riku s'éloigna et il se rendit dans la chambre que partageaient Sora et Ventus. Il réveilla d'abord le blond vénitien, de façon plus ou moins aussi brutale que pour Lea, avant de venir près du brun.

Ventus grogna et il se cacha un instant la tête sous l'oreiller avant de se lever pour laisser de l'intimité au couple.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain étriquée avec un flacon de gel et il resta au moins une quinzaine de minutes dans la pièce avant de rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Sora avait les cheveux arrangés, ayant visiblement dérobé le gel de Lea puisque lui et le brun utilisaient le même.

La plupart avaient une boisson devant eux et Ventus fut à peine assis qu'on lui offrait un cacao chaud. Le blond vénitien remercia et il porta le breuvage chaud à ses lèvres. Il sentit ses lèvres, sa bouche et sa gorge être brûlée mais il essaya de faire avec.

\- Je vous écoute. Où en sommes-nous. Quels sont nos forces ? Questionna Merlin.

\- On a Sora, Donald et Dingo que vous connaissez. Dit Kairi en les désignant.

\- Oui, rien n'a changé par rapport à vous ? Demanda le sage.

\- Juste que nous nous entraînons régulièrement.

\- Il est très fort. Lui informa Aqua. Nous avons fait plus d'une fois des échanges et nous avons essayé de nous battre contre tout le monde et il éprouve des difficultés contre Riku, contre Lea, mais il triche, et contre moi.

\- Ce n'est pas de la triche, c'est stratégique. Répliqua le roux.

\- Bien sûr. Fit la bleue.

\- Ensuite, il y a Riku. Intervint Kairi.

Merlin posa sur lui un regard. Il avait beaucoup entendu parler de lui sans jamais n'avoir eu la « chance » de le rencontrer. Sora l'avait toujours décrit comme puissant.

\- J'ai renoncé aux ténèbres… et j'essaie de ne plus les utiliser. Je me bat autant que possible et je m'entraîne au maximum.

\- Et il est devenu Maître ! Souligna Sora, tout content.

\- Félicitations. Sourit Aerith.

\- M… Merci.

\- Aqua est… euh… Fit l'auburn.

\- Ventus et moi-même sommes les anciens élèves de Maître Eraqus. Dit la bleue en regardant Merlin.

\- Je connais oui. Vous devez avoir eu de bon entraînement. Fit le magicien en souriant gentiment.

\- Oui. Ventus est rapide et je suis forte en magie. Répondit la femme.

\- Et Ventus est une Princesse de cœur ! Dit Kairi.

\- Pardon ? Fit Léon.

\- Euh… Rougit le blond vénitien.

\- C'est difficile à expliquer… Dit Sora.

\- Nous en reparlerons après.

Merlin regarda vers Kairi qui semblait des plus impatientes de parler. Il but à sa tasse en attendant qu'elle mette en avant ses compétences.

\- Je viens de commencer mais je me débrouille pas mal.

Riku se passa la main sur le visage. Le pire était qu'elle y croyait. La demoiselle aurait besoin d'une arme de destruction massive pour pouvoir se défendre correctement.

\- Elle y met du sien. Approuva Aqua.

L'argenté eut un léger sourire. C'était une bien jolie façon de dire qu'elle n'arrivait à rien même en essayant. Pourtant, il comptait bien continuer de l'entraînée. Même si ses efforts étaient vains.

\- Et tu n'es plus une Princesse de cœur ? Questionna Aerith.

\- Non… mais je suppose que j'en conserve certaines capacité. J'ai _senti_ que Vanitas n'était pas normal.

Les mains de Ventus se crispèrent sur sa tasse avant de se forcer à boire pour faire semblant que rien n'était. Il manqua de s'étrangler avec une gorgée en entendant que les autres approuvaient qu'elle avait essayé de les prévenir. Aqua lui tapota dans le dos, soucieuse et le blond vénitien lui sourit gentiment pour la remercier.

Il serra néanmoins la tasse tout contre lui, son corps y prenant toute la chaleur.

\- Et enfin ? Fit Merlin en regardant Lea.

\- Il… travaillait pour l'Organisation. Murmura Sora. Mais il a déserté. Il nous a rallié il n'y a pas longtemps mais on peut compter sur lui. Il est fort et il connaît bien les ténèbres et la façon de faire de Xehanort. C'est un atout indéniable.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu en rajoutes ? Charia le roux.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche. Il fallait dire que Yen Sid lui avait si peu fait confiance qu'il aurait eu envie d'inverser cette tendance.

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne suis pas près de les laisser tomber. Je suppose que personne n'a envie de me faire confiance mais je peux être utile.

\- Très bien. C'est une équipe peu orthodoxe mais pourquoi pas. Sourit Merlin qui réfléchissait déjà à comment user les forces de chacun.

\- J'ai une question. Fit Léon.

\- Oui ? Sourit Sora.

\- Et lui ? Demanda le brun adulte en désignant le plafond.

Lea fronça les sourcils, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il parlait d'Isa.

Un des treize réceptacles de Xehanort.

µµµ

Vanitas jouait avec son bout de verre ensanglanté quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il redressa la tête et il eut un sourire glacial en voyant que c'était Xehanort. Ce dernier entra dans la pièce qui sentait déjà le renfermé. Il ouvrit les volets faisant irradier la pièce de lumière.

Le brun grogna et souffla quelque chose contre la lumière et sa stupidité puis il fit courir ses doigts sur le bout tranchant du verre.

\- J'aurais besoin de tes services Vanitas. Dit le basané.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- User de tes talents pour semer la mort autour de toi.

\- Mes talents ? Se moqua le brun en laissant tomber le bout de verre.

\- Oui… une personne trop lumineuse qui pourrait s'avérer être un problème si on la laisse faire.

L'être des ténèbres se leva et il s'approcha de Xehanort, occupez à ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer. Il se tourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Vanitas. D'aucun aurait pu sursauter mais pas lui. Déjà parce qu'il avait une volonté de fer et n'était presque plus surpris de rien et ensuite parce qu'il avait senti ses ténèbres se rapprocher bien sûr.

\- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais j'ai une condition _sine qua non_.

\- Je t'écoute. Soupira l'argenté.

\- Ventus ne doit pas être blessé. Ni tuer. Rien, je dis bien rien, ne doit lui arriver. A la rigueur, j'accepte le kidnapping s'il est dans ma chambre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'aimerais bien qu'il soit aux petits soins pour moi. Répondit le brun.

\- Pourquoi cette condition ? Développa Xehanort.

\- C'est ma condition. C'est tout. A prendre ou à laisser.

\- Soit.

L'homme lui donna une photo et une demi-feuille de papier avec des informations dessus. Le brun attendit que l'argenté eut quitté la pièce pour se laisser tomber sur sa chaise et pour reprendre le bout de verre dont presque tout le sang avait fini par tomber à cause des, trop, nombreuses manipulations.

µµµ

Yen Sid était assis à sa chaise, caressant sa barbe. Il avait le regard dans le vague, cherchant visiblement comment faire quand ils n'étaient que deux, s'il acceptait de reprendre la Keyblade, Gardien de la Lumière. Tout ça semblait improbable.

Infaisable.

Il en oubliait presque les six Princesses de cœur restantes qui attendaient devant lui, Adam près d'elles pour rester aux côtés de Belle. Maintenant, sans les Gardiens de la Lumière, il était inquiet pour elle, ce qui était normal.

\- Monsieur. Fit Blanche-Neige.

Aucune réaction.

\- Hm… Maître Yen Sid ?

Entendant la voix de son élève, le magicien se tourna vers la souris qui lui désigna les demoiselles. Blanche-Neige sourit en voyant qu'elle avait enfin l'attention du vieil homme.

\- Serait-il possible de rejoindre Ventus ? Je souhaiterais le revoir. Ou pouvez-vous me ramener dans mon monde ? Floriant me manque, voyez-vous.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit possible. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Vous devez encore nous aider à battre les forces des ténèbres.

\- Nous sommes six à présent. Souligna Jasmine.

\- Nous trouverons bien une neuvième personne au cœur pur. Dit Yen Sid, réfléchissant.

\- Je pense que nous sommes maintenues captives. Soupira Belle. C'est le comble.

Elle reçut un regard noir de la part de Yen Sid. Adam serra sa femme contre lui, posant un regard peu avenant sur le magicien. Il aurait bien usé d'un portail des ténèbres mais il n'était plus sûr de savoir en faire un.

Malheureusement.

µµµ

Lea se grattait la nuque alors qu'il sentait les regards être rivés sur lui. Tous, ou presque. Comment pouvait-il expliquer qui était Isa sans qu'on commence, immédiatement à le détester.

Il voulait éviter ça. Isa n'avait nulle part où aller, à part ses côtés. Pas qu'il voulait absolument le garder avec lui, si le bleu voulait s'éloigner, il l'accepterait, mais il savait qu'il n'était en sécurité qu'à son côté. En tout cas pour l'instant.

\- Isa… est la personne à qui je tiens le plus au monde… même si on a traversé des moments durs et que j'en ai sérieusement douté pendant plus d'un an. Il n'est pas méchant… avant, il voulait juste un cœur, juste être complet… et maintenant, je crois qu'il cherche juste à être lui.

\- Et ? Fit Léon, agacé par cette description qui ne semblait pas leur être utile.

\- Il… On a répondu à une annonce… pendant plus d'un an avant que quelqu'un, Xehanort, nous fasse passer par la petite porte… il a dit que je ne « convenais pas » mais lui… bien…

Le roux ne manqua pas de remarquer l'air agacé du grand brun.

\- Isa… est un des treize réceptacles de Xehanort…

\- On ne peut pas le garder ici. Décréta Cid.

\- Il n'est pas mauvais ! Il est blessé comme ça parce qu'il a voulu me faire passer des informations. Protesta Lea.

\- En es-tu bien sûr ? Demanda Merlin.

Le roux se tourna vers le vieillard.

\- Imagine que tout cela soit un plan de Xehanort.

\- Non… Isa ne _me_ ferait pas ça.

\- Lea… Fit Riku.

L'assassin regarda vers l'argenté, l'air de lui demander d'être de son côté.

\- Je ne suis pas de leur côté… mais essaie de prendre cette éventualité en compte… pour le cas où ce serait vrai… pour que tu ne sois pas trop dégoûté.

\- De nous deux, il a plus de raison de douter de moi que…

\- Prends juste cette éventualité ne compte. Le coupa l'argenté.

\- Nous devrions garder Isa chez nous… enfin chez vous, Cid, pardon. N'est-il pas de notre devoir de venir en aide aux gens ? Fit Ventus, hésitant.

\- Nous devrions le faire surveiller de près. Grogna Léon.

\- Je m'en occupe… je pourrais lui prodiguer quelques soins ainsi. Sourit Aerith.

\- Je viens avec. Dit Lea en se levant.

Il accompagna la brune à l'étage.

\- Il nous reste un autre problème alors. Fit Merlin en les regardant tour à tour.

\- Lequel ? Demanda Aqua, soucieuse.

\- Nous devons essayer d'avoir des informations de chez Xehanort pour avoir un avantage sur lui. Pour ce faire, je suppose qu'il faudrait réussir à entrer en contact avec un de leur homme… et espérer avoir des informations de lui…

Ventus serra les dents et il crispa encore plus ses mains sur sa tasse.

Il ne pouvait que penser à Vanitas. Son cerveau semblait commencer à manigancer un plan, peut-être même comme une douce vengeance. Mais son cœur lui hurlait de ne pas faire ça. Pourtant, il sentait une petite zone, toute timide qui semblait d'accord. Seulement parce qu'elle avait envie de le voir.

µµµ

Les doigts courant sur le bout de verre, Vanitas en était enfin venu à la conclusion qui lui faisait à la fois le plus plaisir et le moins plaisir.

Il détestait Ventus.

Parce qu'il le rendait faible.

Parce qu'il était probablement « amoureux », il préférait dire « intéressé par lui pour plus que du sexe », de cette… chose.

Il ne voulait pas être « intéressé par lui pour plus que du sexe ».

Ca ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout.

Il fallait qu'il se vide l'esprit et qu'il fasse le point. Il se souvint alors de la mission que lui avait donnée Xehanort. Ça, ce serait peut-être l'occasion de se défouler, de faire le vide, et de trouver une conclusion plus intéressante.

Plus réaliste. A son sens.

µµµ

Merlin profitait que c'était le repas de midi et que tout le monde, à l'exception de Lea et Isa, soit à table pour parler de son plan.

\- Je vais vous demander de vous « divisez » en équipe. Expliqua le vieil homme. Pour couvrir plus de terrain. On fera des rotations, bien sûr. Une équipe s'entraînera, une autre cherchera des solutions avec nos amis, dans les bibliothèques ou avec moi-même. Et la dernière parcourra les mondes pour nous apporter de l'aide.

\- Est-ce bien sage ? Souffla Aqua, inquiète.

\- Je pense, oui. Les interventions de Sora ont déjà, par plusieurs fois, interférer avec les mondes. Néanmoins, pour limiter les dégâts, je propose de ne chercher de l'aide que dans les mondes que Sora, voire vous deux, Aqua et Ventus, avez déjà visité.

\- Quels seront les équipes ? Quémanda Riku.

Merlin hocha la tête.

\- Sora, Donald et Dingo…

\- Génial ! Firent les trois avant de se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Riku sourit vaguement mais il était un peu jaloux intérieurement.

\- Vous irez dans les mondes chercher de l'aide.

\- Bien. Sourit le brun avant de se rapprocher de l'argenté, sachant qu'il serait triste d'être séparés.

\- Ensuite, Kairi et Aqua. Vous vous entrainerez.

\- Bien ! Fit l'auburn.

L'argenté ne cacha pas un soupire rassuré. Peut-être qu'Aqua serait un meilleur professeur que lui. Du moins, il l'espérait.

\- Ainsi, pour finir, Ventus et Riku. Recherches.

\- Et Lea ? Demanda le Maître de la Keyblade.

\- Il reste ici. A la surveillance d'Isa.

Riku hocha la tête. Il espérait quand même les amis de Sora feraient plus vite confiance aux deux anciens membres de l'Organisation que Yen Sid. Ainsi, ils pourraient avoir deux forces plus qu'intéressantes au lieu d'être toujours autant handicapé.


	27. Balottage

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 2**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Soriku, sûr, mais… Vaniven… oui et non ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 : Ballotage._

Ventus était installé à une table avec Riku. Ils avaient une dizaine de livre ouvert devant eux et chacun d'eux avaient un carnet et un crayon pour y noter ce qui en était. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment trouvé d'information jusqu'à présent.

Le blond vénitien soupira et il s'étira avant de s'allonger un peu sur la table. Il sentit, une fraction de seconde, le regard de l'argenté sur lui. Le garçon lu quelques pages encore avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur le livre.

Il aurait préféré avoir une tâche comme le groupe d'Aqua et Kairi ou celui de Sora. Il était un peu dégoûté d'apprendre sachant qu'il n'avait fait que ça pendant les quatre années dont il se souvenait.

Il n'avait rien contre le fait d'aider, de quelques façons qu'il soit. Mais après trois heures de recherches et d'assimilation d'information, pour la plupart inutile, il avait grandement besoin d'une pause.

L'argenté s'étira, bien plus discrètement que Ventus, et il ferma le livre qu'il venait de finir. Il se leva pour en prendre un autre et il le posa sur la table en fixant le blond vénitien.

\- Et si tu allais nous chercher à manger ? Proposa Riku.

Le plus jeune leva la tête vers lui avant de sourire. Il se leva et hocha la tête. Il pourrait se dégourdir les jambes et profiter un peu de l'air pur.

\- Une envie particulière ?

\- Non. Fait comme tu veux. Sourit, à peine, Riku.

Le blond vénitien sortit et il compta les munnies alors qu'il avançait dans les rues. Etant sûr d'avoir l'argent, il rangea le tout dans sa poche puis commença à chercher un restaurant avec des plats à emporter ou encore un marchand ambulant.

Il flânait dans les rues depuis plus de dix minutes quand il remarqua quelque chose. Une petite créature qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Il s'approcha en souriant tendrement. Il s'accroupit et prit la chose.

\- Muscaris, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Vanitas t'a abandonné ? Enfin… peut-être que tu crois qu'il s'appelle Ki…

Le loulou de Poméranie nain se transforma en inondeur dans ses bras. C'était un inondeur particulièrement petit mais c'était bien un Nescient.

Ventus battit des paupières avant de lâcher la créature, sans le vouloir. Muscaris tomba sur le sol et roula avant de se mettre devant lui.

\- V… Vanitas ! Comment… comment as-tu osé ?! S'écria-t-il.

Le blond vénitien ne prit pas compte des regards des habitants à la fenêtre, se demandant probablement qui était ce fou qui appelait un certain Vanitas à tue-tête dans les rues.

Ventus répéta cette phrase trois fois avant que des bras ne l'enserre par derrière. Il se sentit étrangement en sécurité et heureux. Ainsi, il supposa que c'était le brun et il donna un coup de coude dans la personne qui venait de le toucher.

Il se dégageait et se tourna vivement vers Vanitas. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire presque carnassier mais qui devait être l'équivalent de son sourire heureux.

\- C'était un Nescient ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu t'es moqué de moi.

\- Ah « Muscaris »… non. Je ne crois pas.

\- Tu ne crois pas ? Fit le blond vénitien avec un regard surpris.

\- Je savais qu'un animal troooop mignon t'attirait. Fit le brun en haussant les épaules.

\- Alors, j'avais raison. Tu as joué avec mes sentiments pour…

\- Pourquoi je suis là, tu crois ? Coupa l'être des ténèbres.

\- Je ne saisis pas…

\- Tu m'as appelé…

Vanitas fit les cents pas, autour du blond vénitien. Ce dernier sembla troubler par ce jeu de vautour.

\- Oui. Murmura-t-il en essayant de suivre ses mouvements.

Le brun lui offrit encore une fois ce sourire carnassier et le garçon commençait à se demander si ça signifiait la joie ou bien…

\- Je suis là. Compléta le brun.

\- Pourquoi ? Juste parce que je te l'ai demandé ? Et comment ?

\- Nescient. Répondit simplement Vanitas en haussant les épaules.

Le blond vénitien le fixa et voulut lui demander de partir mais il se souvint qu'ils avaient besoin d'information et le brun pouvait en être une source. Il s'approcha de lui ce qui fit que l'autre arrêta de lui tourner autour.

Ventus baissa la tête, visiblement honteux de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il avait envie de faire ressentir à Vanitas ce qu'il lui avait fait ressentir mais, d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Malgré ce qu'il ait joué avec ses sentiments par deux fois déjà, il ne voulait que son bonheur, se blottir contre lui et, surtout, lui entendre dire trois mots.

Mais peut-être pour se rassurer lui.

Ou parce qu'il l'aimait toujours.

Il se trouvait stupide.

\- Comment… est-ce que ça se passe pour toi ?

\- Plutôt bien. Il semblerait que Xehanort s'est mis en tête de m'utiliser et il me lèche les bottes en échange. Ricana le brun.

\- Ca ne te gêne pas… qu'il t'utilise ? Murmura Ventus, faisant encore un pas en avant.

L'être des ténèbres détourna le regard une seconde pour échanger un regard avec le Nescient qui se transforma en flaque.

\- Ca me plaît d'avoir ce que je veux. Enfin… à une exception prêt.

\- Laque…

Ventus s'avança encore mais il trébucha sur Muscaris qui sortit de la flaque. Le brun le rattrapa en souriant puis il le serra contre lui « innocemment ».

\- Ou bien. Sourit Vanitas, de façon toujours aussi étrange, en l'empêchant de s'éloigner à cause de sa force.

\- Lâ…

\- Pourquoi alors que je t'ai dans mes bras, Princesse ?

Le blond vénitien posa ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser mais son cerveau sembla refuser de réagir. Il soupira et se blottit légèrement mais laissa ses mains entre eux, comme pour s'empêcher de profiter pleinement de ce contact dont il rêvait pourtant.

\- Tu me fais parler, tu me fais parler mais… et toi ? Où en es-tu ?

\- Nous… ne nous entendions plus avec Yen Sid et nous avons décidé d'arrêter les frais… Je ne tiens plus à être ni une Princesse de cœur, ni un Gardien de la Lumière… surtout pas une Princesse de cœur, en fait !

Ventus ne l'avait pas regardé puisqu'il ne s'agissait que de mensonge et qu'il en avait presque honte.

\- Tu sais que ça veut dire que Xehanort va gagner et que tous les mondes sont en danger. Toi aussi.

\- Tu as promis de me protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Lança le blond vénitien en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le brun eut un large sourire avant de joindre leurs lèvres. La septième Princesse de cœur frissonna et il bougea ses mains pour profiter à cette étreinte qui lui réchauffait les entrailles, le cœur et même l'âme.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que ce n'était pas sérieux, qu'il ne devait pas faire ça. Mais une autre, bien plus fortes, s'alliait avec la chaleur qui commençait à l'irradier et lui disait de profiter autant qu'il pouvait.

Avant qu'il ne meurt en essayant de battre Xehanort, encore une fois. Ou que le brun ne se désintéresse de lui.

Cette petite voix si perspicace lui soulignait qu'il n'était peut-être qu'un jeu, une distraction. Il avait joué avec ses sentiments deux fois. Ne disaient-on pas « jamais deux sans trois » ?

Le blond vénitien sentit une larme coulé de ses yeux. Elle vint bientôt mouiller ses lèvres, ce qui poussa Vanitas à s'arrêter un peu, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'embrassais si mal.

Ventus eut un léger rire et il s'essuya les yeux avec les mains.

\- Est-ce… que… tu m'aimes ? Murmura le garçon, pesant ses mots.

Le brun le fixa et il eut un sourire amer. Il préférait mourir plutôt que de voir avouer qu'il pouvait éprouver des « choses » envers lui. Des choses affectives. Un désir qui allait plus loin que celui sexuel.

Mais il savait aussi que s'il lui disait non, il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion d'avoir Ventus. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il accepte de le voir là et maintenant.

\- J'en sais rien. Lâcha-t-il puisqu'il semblait que c'était la meilleure option.

Le blond vénitien ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et de baiser les yeux, une boule gonflant dans sa gorge. Il fit un geste pour essayer de sortir de l'étreinte.

\- Mais… Dit le brun en posant sa main sur une des siennes. Je suis sûr que tu peux faire pencher la balance.

\- Mais…

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est d'aimer. Dit l'être des ténèbres.

La septième Princesse de cœur battit des paupières et il sentit que son cœur s'emballait lui hurlait « si ça se met, il t'aime, mais ne s'en rend pas compte ».

Le blond vénitien le repoussa ce qui fit passer la colère dans les yeux de Vanitas. Heureusement pour lui, Ventus ne le vit pas. Il lui prit la main et le fit le suivre pendant un moment avant de le lâcher. Il sauta sur un muret et se mit à avancer.

Le brun le suivit, le regard traînant de temps à autre. Le blond vénitien se tourna tout à coup et il mit ses mains dans son dos en reculant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi quand… tu sais ?

\- Quand tu t'es suicidé pour ne pas faire la χ-Blade ?

Ventus se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'hocher la tête.

\- J'ai tenue… deux ou trois heures… puis je me suis dissipé en ténèbres et j'ai stagné dans les mondes jusqu'à ton réveil. Répondit Vanitas.

\- Désolé.

\- Ton geste était stupide. Ca n'a rien arrangé, la preuve.

\- J'ai cru bien faire.

\- Bien faire ? Tu croyais protéger le monde.

Vanitas sauter sur le muret et il se saisit de la main de Ventus pour l'attirer vers lui.

\- Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je me dois de te protéger. Tu ne penses jamais à toi.

\- Ca m'est déjà arrivé…

\- Quand ?

Le blond vénitien ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu vois… donc, il ne t'arrivera rien tant que je veillerais sur toi… il ne t'arrivera jamais rien tant que tu seras à moi. Souffla le brun en passant ses doigts sur sa joue.

\- Mais je ne suis pas à toi ! Protesta Ventus, plus pour donner le change, pour ne pas avoir à avouer qu'il voulait être avec lui, à lui.

\- Tu seras toujours à moi. Sourit Vanitas avant de l'embrasser, engouffrant sa langue entre ses deux lèvres.

Ventus ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser, en profitant. Il sentait son cœur faire le fou. Mais il se reprit et il se força à s'éloigner. Il sentit que Vanitas le suivit et il se tourna à nouveau pour être face à lui.

\- Je dois rejoindre Riku, j'allais nous chercher à manger.

\- Je vois…

\- Je… ce n'est pas raisonnable… Mais j'aurais voulu te voir. Souffla le blond vénitien.

\- Pas raisonnable ? Tu as renoncé à la Lumière, tu peux venir avec moi. Dit Vanitas en tendant la main.

Ventus se tourna et il sauta en bas du muret.

\- Non. J'ai renoncé à Yen Sid et à être un pion sur un échiquier.

\- On m'a raconté que tu étais devenu reine, oui. Charia le brun.

Le blond vénitien lui lança un regard surpris. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ?

\- Toujours est-il… que je veux rester au sein de la Lumière et puis… Xehanort me tuerait.

Ne voulant pas parler de sa condition _sine qua non_ le brun se tut et il le regarda commander de la nourriture pour lui et Riku. Il se jurait qu'il trouverait un moyen. Le kidnapping n'était pas une mauvaise option après tout. Et comme ça, il n'aurait pas à le partager.

Et il ne sentirait pas cette chose si désagréable en lui.

La jalousie.


	28. Oui ou non ?

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 2**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Soriku, sûr, mais… Vaniven… oui et non ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

 _Chapitre 6 : Oui ou non ?_

Le même jour, et peut-être même au moment exact où Ventus et Vanitas se disaient au revoir, puisqu'il devenait urgent que le blond vénitien rejoigne l'argenté, Lea était dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Isa. Il avait demandé une chaise et il l'avait posé près du lit, pour pouvoir l'observer, le surveiller.

Il sourit quand Isa ouvrit les yeux. Il dormait presque dix-huit heures par jour. Si Riku ne l'appelait déjà pas « chaton », rarement et beaucoup moins souvent que lui l'appelait « chéri », il aurait probablement titillé Isa en l'appelant de la sorte.

Le bleu battit des paupières, encore mal réveillé avant de laisser le bout de ses lèvres se redresser en voyant le roux. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire, de toutes ses dents en voyant cette chose « insignifiante ».

\- Eyh…

\- Eyh… Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Une ou deux heures. Je n'ai pas compté.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu as faim ou soif ?

\- Non… pas maintenant. Répondit le devin lunaire.

Le roux sourit un peu et il lui remit correctement les couvertures sur lui, inquiet, ou plutôt soucieux qu'il soit bien installé. Il pouvait voir certaines parties de son corps bandée et des pansements ci et là, comme sur sa joue.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû rester calme mais dans sa tête, son cerveau était aussi incontrôlable que son cœur. Il ne voulait cependant pas faire des choses qu'il pourrait regretter un jour.

Néanmoins, il se sentait stupide de ne rien dire et de ne rien faire. Il souffla alors la première chose qui lui vint en tête.

\- Eux aussi se méfient de toi.

\- C'est normal, Lea…

\- Normal… Répéta le roux.

\- Je suis un réceptacle de Xehanort… je suis encore plongé dans les ténèbres… ce n'est pas logique de m'apprécier. Il n'y a que toi qui est assez stupide et aveugle pour me faire confiance.

Le roux serra les dents avant d'hocher, lentement, la tête. Ça, il pouvait bien l'avouer.

\- Je te connais depuis longtemps. Ca joue aussi.

\- Les choses ont changés, tu le sais… n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne le sais pas… on a un peu changé… mais pas tant que ça, si ? Fit Lea.

\- Maintenant que Roxas n'est plus là… on dirait que c'est revenu comme avant.

\- Peut-être pas exactement. Souffla le roux ce qui lui fallut un regard surpris du bleu.

L'assassin secoua la tête et il chercha à nouveau à changer de sujet de conversation, sentant que cette pente était plutôt raide et dangereuse.

\- Il n'empêche que tu as rejoins le côté de la Lumière. Tu es avec nous.

\- Je… je veux seulement éviter qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose, Lea. Peu importe le côté où je serais. Lui dit le bleu sans le regarder.

\- Encore cette histoire de « mauvais camp ».

\- Je doutais déjà de votre survie quand vous aviez les Princesses de cœur et les Gardiens de la Lumière, tu peux bien imaginer ce que c'est maintenant. Fit Isa, agacé.

\- Il ne nous arrivera rien. Tu t'es trompé sur ton truc de camp. On est fort, on est entraîné, j'utilise jamais ma Keyblade alors on perd pas d'avantage.

Le devin lunaire soupira en voyant à quel point le roux restait buté sur son idée. Il ne voulait pas voir que c'était probablement plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraissait. Pire, il ne se gênait pas pour s'enfoncer dans ce danger en n'en ayant que faire de ce qu'il risquait.

\- Et s'ils avaient raisons ? Que tout ça n'est qu'un plan. Que je suis plus mauvais qu'il n'y paraît ?

\- Je te connais… tu ne me ferais pas ça à moi.

Le bleu ne répondit rien mais il se redressa, même si ça tirait sur ses muscles. Lea se redressa pour le soutenir mais Isa ne le laissa pas faire.

\- Tu es aveugle. Tu l'as été avec Roxas et tu recommences avec moi. Tu ne veux pas voir toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à toi.

\- Je te connais comme je le connaissais. Répondit le roux.

\- Et si ce n'était plus le cas ?

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire ?

Le bleu serra les dents. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas. Plutôt que c'était dur. Il sentait un brouillon constant dans sa tête, et pas seulement à cause des blessures qui lui rappelait sans cesse à quel point il souffrait.

Ses yeux orange croisèrent le regard vert et il détourna les yeux, sentant ses mains tremblés.

Le roux ne manqua pas de le remarquer et il posa sa main sur son poignet. Le bleu battit des paupières et fixa le pouce qui bougeait contre sa peau.

\- Je suis passé par ce que tu es passé.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que j'ai fait. Je suis bien plus enfoui dans les ténèbres que…

\- Je le sens. Coupa Lea. Mais si tu acceptais la main que je te tends… je ne veux pas « juste » que tu ailles mieux. Que tu puisses repartir. Egoïstement je veux que tu restes ici avec moi. Parce que ça m'a fait mal quand j'ai déserté. Quand je devais aller au Manoir Oblivion, je savais qu'on se reverrait mais… quand j'ai déserté… et ça me faisait mal de te revoir juste quelques secondes, parce que…

Le roux n'arriva pas à formuler les mots qu'il avait en tête mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il sentit des lèvres contre les siennes. Il répondit au baiser plus que chaste. Si bien qu'il s'arrêta moins de dix secondes après mais il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire comme un abruti.

Isa baissa légèrement la tête, ayant plus de mal à montrer ses sentiments que Lea. Même maintenant. Trop de choses avaient changés. Il n'arrivait plus à montrer ses émotions peut-être parce qu'il avait cru en être privé pendant trop longtemps.

Pourtant, il sentait son cœur battre plus vite. Il se sentait intérieurement heureux.

\- Je préfère être près de toi, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Murmura le bleu d'un ton à peine inaudible.

Lea ne compris pas mais il lui sourit encore plus, si c'était possible, avant de lui voler un baiser.

\- Allez, je vais te chercher à manger. Décréta le roux, se disant que s'éloigner un peu le pousserait à retrouver un visage un peu moins simplet.

Le bleu hocha la tête. La porte s'était à peine fermée qu'une fumée verte apparut et, la seconde d'après, la personne aux yeux jaunes se matérialisait. Elle sortit de la volute de fumerolles pour se désigner comme étant… Maléfique.

Isa lui jeta un regard glacial et il sentit immédiatement ses blessures se faire plus vive alors que la femme souriait froidement.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille. Grinça le bleu.

\- Tu n'as pas fini ton rôle, voyons.

Le devin lunaire se retint de lui lancer un regard noir, ses blessures le torturant déjà bien assez comme ça.

\- Tu as ce que tu voulais : La discorde a été semée…

\- La Lumière est encore bien trop forte. Dit la femme d'un ton moqueur. Qui aurait cru que toi, être aussi insignifiant tu pourrais m'être si utile.

Le devin lunaire lui jeta un regard noir. Lui comme un autre aurait pu tout autant servir les plans de Maléfique.

\- Une chance pour moi que toi et ton « ami » soient parfait pour mes plans.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas utiliser Riku ? Il vous a déjà été utile dans le passé.

\- Personne ne le voit plus comme le poison que tu es. Mieux encore, tu es forcément lié au « mauvais camp ». Dit-elle d'un ton d'autant plus moqueur en observant ses prunelles orange.

Le bleu serra les dents et il voulut faire apparaître sa claymore mais les blessures se firent plus violentes encore.

\- Et puis toi… soit tu te plies à ma volonté, soit tu meurs. Pourquoi m'embêterais-je alors que tu es tellement plus facile à utiliser.

Le devin lunaire lui jeta un regard glacial. Maléfique disparut dans un nuage de fumée verte qui se dissipa à l'instant où la porte s'ouvrait. Isa s'allongea dans le lit pour soulager les zones meurtries de son anatomie, bien qu'elles semblaient déjà bien moins lui cuire.

Lea s'assit à côté de lui et il lui donna une assiette des pâtes qui venaient d'être faites. Isa les fixa et il se força à se redresser, soutenu par le roux. Le bleu appuya son dos contre le mur et il regarda le roux avant que, naturellement, un sourire ne passe sur ses lèvres, même s'il était plutôt triste.

µµµ

Une semaine plus tard, l'ambiance était un peu moins enjouée chez Cid. Les blessures plus ou moins cicatrisée, Isa pouvait se déplacer et Lea l'avait emmené dans le salon où il y avait tout le monde. Il voulait pouvoir un peu parler avec Riku et il espérait toujours que le bleu soit accepté.

Ca ne le surpris pas de voir Ventus venir parler au devin lunaire, tout comme il ne fut pas particulièrement surpris de voir Isa répondre par monosyllabe. Pour sa part, il parlait à voix basse avec Riku.

Ventus était content de voir Isa aller mieux mais il attendait avec impatience le retour de Sora. S'il passait un peu de temps avec Aqua chacun avait leur travail, l'un aux recherches, l'autre aux entraînements et ils se voyaient peu. Il se sentirait mieux en étant avec un ami.

Surtout qu'il attendait le « retour » de Vanitas mais que celui-ci n'avait pas encore réussit à se libérer.

Le blond vénitien tourna la tête en entendant du bruit et il sourit de toutes ses dents avant de bondir sur ses jambes pour venir se jeter dans les bras de Sora. Ce dernier le rattrapa mais manqua de tomber et fut remis sur pied par Dingo. Ils rirent tous trois alors que Donald allait voir Merlin.

\- On a été voir Tarzan. Mais il peut pas venir.

\- En fait, il a peur, je crois. Souligna Dingo.

\- Autre chose ? Demanda gentiment Merlin en se levant de son fauteuil si confortable.

\- Nous sommes passés par le Pays des Merveilles. Dit Sora.

\- Comment était-ce ? Questionna le blond vénitien.

\- Normal, sans chose abracadabrante… on a vu une femme… elle a dit qu'Alice n'était toujours pas revenue…

Ventus serra les lèvres. Isa fronça les sourcils. Sans savoir si c'était « moyen signe » ou mauvais signe. En clair : si c'était une manigance de Maléfique ou si Yen Sid avait gardé les demoiselles. Le « moyen signe » étant évidemment l'ancien Maître de la Keyblade même s'il avait d'étrange pratique.

\- Doit-on aller la chercher ou… Commença Ventus.

\- Non. J'entrerais en contact avec Sa Majesté Minnie et elle nous dira ce qu'il en est. Dit le « chef » de la bande.

\- D'accord. Répondit Sora.

\- Bien… qui ira voir dans un autre monde ? Sourit Merlin, gentiment.

\- N'êtes vous pas censé conserver l'équilibre des mondes ? Fit Isa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nous n'irons que dans les mondes déjà visiter et déjà au courant. Répondit aimablement le vieil homme alors que le bleu s'attirait un regard noir de Léon.

Le bleu hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je pense que Kairi a encore besoin d'entraînement. Dit Aqua, pour en revenir à la première question.

\- Oh… Fit l'auburn d'un ton déçu.

Lea lui envoya un sourire moqueur. La femme ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

\- Et ce sera l'occasion pour apprendre à Lea d'utiliser sa Keyblade. Dit-elle d'un ton gentil mais charrieur.

\- Roh. Fit le roux.

\- Dans ce cas, Riku et Ventus. Supposa le sage.

\- Où allons-nous ? Demanda le blond vénitien.

\- Au Colisée de l'Olympe.

Sora fit une petite moue, il aurait bien voulu revoir Hercules. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que le visage de Ventus irradiait. Il le lâcha cependant pour rejoindre Riku et profiter de son étreinte à lui.


	29. Entre deux

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 2**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Soriku, sûr, mais… Vaniven… oui et non ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 : Entre deux._

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Ventus et Riku étaient partis au Colisée de l'Olympe, ils étaient revenus depuis longtemps et avaient déjà bien eu le temps de s'entraîner et de faire des recherches à l'instar des deux autres groupes.

Lea s'entraînait beaucoup alors qu'Isa avait plus tendance à aider au niveau des recherches, au soulagement de ceux qui les accueillait ici. En particulier parce que l'état du bleu était « inquiétant » mais pas dans le bon sens. Il pouvait être alité un jour, incapable de respirer, et le lendemain, capable d'être vrai, presque comme un gardon. Seul trois personnes semblaient par ailleurs lui faire confiance. Sora et Ventus, mais il n'avait que faire d'eux, et Lea, ce qui l'enchantait.

Même s'il le cachait.

En cette matinée, tout le monde était réuni. Ne s'étant plus vu depuis, environ, deux semaines, Sora était collé à Riku, presqu'assis sur ses genoux. Ils mangeaient leur petit déjeuner en discutant à voix basse alors que Kairi vantait ses progrès à Ventus. Aqua approuvait gentiment mais n'hésitait pas à rectifier quand l'auburn se mettait trop en avant alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi.

Ce matin, Isa se sentait bien, ainsi Lea l'avait forcé à venir rejoindre les autres mais il ne voulait rien manger malgré tous les efforts que faisait le roux pour qu'il avale ne fus qu'un bout de pain.

Merlin entra dans la pièce et salua tout le monde, il eut huit réponses alors que Cid venait poser une tasse de thé à sa place habituelle en lui disant amicalement « vieux grigou ». Il s'assit ensuite à côté d'Aqua à qui il sourit de toutes ses dents. La jeune femme força un sourire avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Ventus, lui demandant de l'aide du regard.

Le blond vénitien se serra alors contre elle en gémissant qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. La bleue lui caressa les cheveux, le remercia à l'oreille, puis joua le jeu de la mère aimante qui voulait réconforter son fils.

\- Votre attention. Fit Merlin interrompant la narration du faux cauchemar.

Quand toutes les têtes furent tournées vers lui, le vieillard sourit gentiment.

\- Il nous reste un monde où nous pourront requérir de l'aide.

En réalité, personne n'avait pu aider, tous ayant du travail ou ne pouvant venir pour des raisons de faiblesses, comme Ariel qui avait tout perdu depuis qu'elle était humaine, ou Jack Skellington qui ne pouvait quitter son monde. Sans oublier qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu prévenir des personnes comme Aladdin et Philipe.

\- Le Pays Imaginaire. Qui veut y aller ? Demanda le vieil homme.

Sora ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer puis de se tourner vers Ventus.

\- Tu devrais y aller… Peter Pan n'aime pas les gens qui grandissent et d'après ce que tu m'as dis…

\- Oh… Mais Riku ? Souffla Ventus en regardant l'argenté.

\- Il me détestait déjà à l'époque, ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Souffla Riku qui aurait pourtant préféré qu'Aqua et Kairi y aillent.

Il resserra doucement le brun contre lui.

\- Je suis navré. Fit le blond vénitien qui comprenait qu'il puisse vouloir voir Sora.

Il n'avait su voir Vanitas que deux fois sur tout ce mois et ça n'avait été que des instants voler au temps. Quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne soient interrompu par l'une ou l'autre personne. Un temps trop court, trop cruel.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Sora, ce sera ton tour de faire les recherches. Dit Merlin.

\- D'accord. J'espère qu'on va bientôt trouver. Fit le brun.

\- Toujours pas d'idée, Isa ? Demanda Cid.

\- Je préviens : je n'aime pas ce cynisme. Dit le roux.

\- Je ne suis pas… Commença le blond.

\- Vous avez oublié une chose. Coupa le bleu.

L'assassin regarda vers lui. Le devin lunaire désigna la direction, plus ou moins approximative, du château d'Ansem.

\- La bibliothèque du souverain de ce monde.

\- Lea a dit qu'on devait pas y aller car ça pouvait être dangereux. Murmura Ventus.

Le bleu fronça les sourcils et regarda vers celui qui n'était pas tout à fait son partenaire. Ce dernier se frotta la nuque.

\- Je tenais pas à… han, allez, on sait pas où en sont Dilan, Even, Aeleus et Ienzo !

\- Ienzo… Murmura Ventus, ce nom lui disant quelque chose.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda le brun.

\- Tu connais Dilan, c'est Xaldin. Souffla Lea.

\- Quant à Even, Aeleus et Ienzo, Riku, tu les connais.

\- … Je ne suis pas sûr de… Vexen, Zexion et… Lexaeus ? Dit-il, seuls noms avec x se rapprochant des lettres qu'on venait de lui donner.

\- Oui. Dit le roux.

Il sentit un regard noir sur lui et il décocha un large sourire à Cid qui en était l'investigateur.

\- Je ne sais pas leur position et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir… leur mort une seconde fois.

\- Sachant que tu as provoquée celle de Vexen et Zexion. Murmura Isa.

\- Chut ou je ne ferais plus jamais plus rien pour tes beaux yeux. Répondit le roux sur le même ton.

\- Il faudra aller les voir… Aqua et Kairi, je propose que ce soit notre mission du jour. Dit Merlin en souriant.

\- Parfait. Fit la bleue.

\- Ouf, pas d'entraînement. Soupira Kairi.

\- Je vais venir avec vous. Décida Lea.

Les arrangements pris, le petit-déjeuner continua dans la même ambiance plus ou moins douce bien que certains avaient des interrogations. Sora ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment Riku connaissait autant de monde de, visiblement, l'Organisation XIII mais il avait du mal à réfléchir quand il était ainsi tendrement dans ses bras.

Il y réfléchirait plus tard.

C'était bien, plus tard.

µµµ

Pas moins de trois heures plus tard, Merlin se dirigeait vers le château d'Ansem, endroit qu'ils n'avaient plus utilisé depuis qu'ils s'étaient souvenus du vrai nom de cet endroit. Ils n'en avaient plus trouvé l'utilité puisque Sora en avait eu fini avec toutes ses recherches.

Ils avaient arrêtés de se mobiliser en attende de son retour avec d'autres problèmes. Surtout qu'ils devaient toujours s'occuper de la restauration de la ville. Il s'avérait, contre toute attente, que c'était Youfie qui s'en occupait le plus.

Merlin s'arrêta devant la porte principale celle qui n'avait plus été utilisée depuis un moment mais dont l'accès était à nouveau utilisable puisqu'ayant été remis à neuf. Le vieillard frappa à la porte alors que Lea soupirait. Il doutait qu'on puisse entendre quoi que ce soit dans l'endroit de la sorte.

Le vieil homme frappa encore à la porte, puisqu'on ne répondait pas, et il tapota du pied, attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

\- Et si vous essayez d'ouvrir ? Proposa gentiment Aqua, le voyant ainsi.

L'enchanteur hocha la tête et s'exécuta. La porte grinça un peu mais elle s'ouvrit et ils purent entrer. Le roux, sentant les ténèbres de ses anciens collègues, les mena vers celui qui était le plus proche.

Il ouvrit une porte pour trouver, justement, la bibliothèque. Mais tous les livres étaient éparpillés au sol. Il était impossible de retrouver quoi que ce soit dans un tel chantier. Pour Merlin c'était signe d'impossibilité d'utiliser la moindre connaissance de ce lieu. Il faudrait des semaines pour tout ranger, et encore plus pour lire.

\- Hi ! Lança le roux.

La personne, des livres en main, se tourna vers lui avant de lui lancer un sourire froid.

\- On rentre au bercail.

\- Ca fait longtemps que… Commença l'assassin.

\- Je sais. Dit Ienzo en tapotant sa tempe.

\- Bien sûr. Je t'emmène Merlin… et Aqua et Kairi.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le bleu-gris en se tournant pour ranger les livres dans ses mains.

\- Nous tenions à savoir de quel côté vous étiez ? Fit Merlin d'un ton hésitant.

Il était connu qu'il était une part de la Lumière, de ce fait, pourquoi cette personne qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam ne lui mentirait pas pour éviter quelconque désagrément lié à ses positions.

\- Moi ? Je me vends au plus offrant. Dit Ienzo en lui jetant un vague regard.

Lea fronça les sourcils avant de faire ses poches.

\- J'ai… un biscuit et trois munnies. Dit le roux en les tendant vers l'illusionniste.

\- Ca va être dur de faire mieux que toi. Se moqua le bleu-gris.

\- Au moins, je propose. Marmonna l'assassin.

Ienzo lui décocha un sourire moqueur avant de se remettre à ranger les livres dans une façon qui semblait parfaitement irréfléchie voire même hasardeuse. Merlin en était tellement pantois qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot.

\- Monsieur Merlin à une grande bibliothèque avec une quantité de livre. Dit Kairi.

\- La gamine m'intéresse plus. Dit Ienzo en venant ramasser des livres sur le sol.

L'auburn sourit, contente que son avis, et ses propositions, compte autant.

\- Nous avons grand besoin d'aide et… d'accéder à la Bibliothèque… Ou plutôt… à un genre d'ouvrage. Mais ça semble… perdu d'avance.

Le bleu-gris se tourna vers lui et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire exactement ?

\- Nous devons battre Xehanort.

\- Je vois… Vous n'êtes pas tiré d'affaires. Fit le stratège en continuant de ranger les livres.

\- Peut-être pas, mais nous devons faire notre possible. Intervint Aqua.

Ienzo ne répondit pas, continuant de classer les bouquins d'une façon que lui seul devait pouvoir comprendre.

Merlin lança un regard à Lea, se demandant si c'était bon signe ou pas. Pour lui, il semblait qu'un grand « non » lui était envoyé au visage. Mais il pouvait se tromper. Il _espérait_ se tromper. Il savait que la bibliothèque d'Ansem était la plus fournie de tout Jardin Radieux et, peut-être même, de tous les mondes. Il ne pouvait compter celle du Château de la Bête puisqu'elle contenait, essentiellement, des romans.

\- Y a des abrutis qui se sont amusés à déranger tous les livres… Fit Ienzo en plaçant un recueil appelé « Azar volume 1 » dans l'étagère.

\- Et toi à les jeter sur le sol.

Ienzo lança un regard à Lea avant de se tourner vers Merlin. Il tendit les mains et la seconde d'après, un gros livre noir, avec des ornements blanc, tombait dans ses mains. Il semblait assez lourd et bien fourni. Le bleu-gris le tendit au vieil homme qui le prit, s'attendant à devoir soulever plusieurs kilos mais il trouva le bouquin incroyablement léger.

\- Je suppose qu'il faut faire trèèèèès attention avec ça. Dit Lea en désignant le livre.

\- Oui. Répondit l'illusionniste, plus sérieux que jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce ? Questionna Aqua, intriguée.

\- C'est le lexicon. Dit Ienzo. Il suffit de penser à l'information que vous voulez, il le fera tout seul. Donc, inutile de laisser Lea utiliser mon lexicon.

\- Eyh ! Protesta le roux.

Le bleu-gris laissa échapper un rire légèrement moqueur avant de récupérer encore d'autres livres sur le sol.

µµµ

Ventus sauta sur le sol du Pays Imaginaire sitôt que Riku avait fait atterrir le vaisseau Gummi. Celui que Cid leur avait fait, bien sûr. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui qu'ils avaient jadis utilisé. Il était plus plat, dans des couleurs plus criarde et composée de bien plus d'armes et d'une rapidité quasi exceptionnelle.

Ce pourquoi ils n'avaient pris que deux jours, maximum, pour arriver en cet endroit pourtant bien éloigné de Jardin Radieux.

Riku s'assura que l'engin ne pourrait pas bouger puis il sortit à son tour pour observer l'endroit. Il tourna sur lui-même, observant la zone avec grand intérêt. Il n'avait jamais vu que le bateau du Capitaine Crochet ainsi que les rues de Londres. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment vu le Pays Imaginaire en lui-même.

\- Tu sais où aller ? Demanda Riku.

\- Oui. Sourit le blond vénitien avant de l'emmener jusqu'à l'arbre des pendus.

Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit qui donnait sur un arbre qui n'avait presque plus de branche. Ventus frappa à la porte avant de se permettre d'y descendre. Ils arrivèrent dans une espèce de maison où il y avait Peter Pan. Le roux se souleva du sol et voleta jusqu'à eux avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Toi tu es… Ventus !

Le blond vénitien sourit de toutes ses dents. Pour sa part, Phil ne l'avait tout d'abord reconnu, l'ayant appelé Roxas pendant une heure et demie avant que Riku ne lui disse, finalement, quel était son nom. Le satyre était alors passer au pâle alors qu'Hercules avait sourit. Mais les retrouvailles heureuses avaient été de courte durée puisque, peu après, Ventus avait appris la mort de Zack. Qui était, paraissait-il, parti à leur recherche, la sienne, celle d'Aqua et celle de Terra.

Le sourire de Peter Pan disparu immédiatement quand il remarqua la tignasse argentée. Il poussa, un peu violemment, Ventus qui manqua de se taper la tête contre le mur.

\- Riku… Si tu cherches Sora, il n'est pas ici. Siffla-t-il.

\- Je sais. Répondit le Maître de la Keyblade.

Peter Pan sortit une dague mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, il se reçut un coup de poing dans le visage. Ventus sursauta et il se mit entre les deux avant de secouer les mains.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux, mais Riku est quelqu'un de bien et il est de notre côté.

\- Surprenant. Se moqua Peter Pan. On a fini de jouer avec le vieux poisson pourri ?

\- Je n'ai pas à te répondre. Fit l'argenté.

Ventus serra les dents mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Clochette arrivé. Celle-ci voleta autour de lui avant de revenir près de Peter Pan. Elle regarda Riku et elle se posa sur l'épaule du roux pour taper du pied.

\- Personne ne veut de toi ici, comme tu peux le voir.

\- Je ne suis pas ici de bon cœur. Répondit l'argenté.

\- En fait… on aurait besoin de ton aide.

\- Je compte d'abord sur vous. Dit Peter Pan en se tournant vers Ventus.

\- Merci de demander. Fit Riku narquois.

\- Toi fait attention. Répliqua le garçon éternel.

Le Maître de la Keyblade le fixa sans un mot. Il n'en avait pas besoin puisque ses yeux disaient tout pour lui. Comme il le haïssait, comme il aurait préféré être ailleurs.

\- Peter Pan ? Fit une voix.

Tout le monde se tourna et Ventus sourit d'autant plus. Un garçon habillé en renard s'approcha du blond vénitien.

\- Ventus ! Viens ! Il faut qu'on te présente des gens.

Le garçon se fit entraîner dehors sans qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il se retrouva alors devant d'autre garçon. Il reconnu bien sûr Cubby, le garçon qui était habillé en ours. Par contre il put apercevoir des jumeaux, visiblement, en raton laveur ainsi qu'un garçon en lapin. Derrière, on apercevait difficilement la queue d'une moufette.

Il semblait pas ailleurs plus jeune que les autres.

\- Avant que vous ne vous amusiez avec Ventus, je vous donne l'ordre de ne pas vous approchez de ça ! Dit le roux en désignant Riku.

Aucun des garçons perdus n'osa protester, ce qui surpris l'argenté mais pas Ventus qui avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir une situation pareille. Le garçon habillé en moufette se détacha des autres et il s'avéra qu'il était joufflu et avait des tâches de rousseurs. A vrai dire, il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans.

Ventus sourit et s'accroupit pour être à son hauteur.

µµµ

Il y avait des traces de sang qui apparaissaient sur le sol à mesure qu'il marchait. Et des gouttes qui tombaient et la marque de ses chaussures. C'était une demande à la base mais il y avait pris bien plus de plaisir qu'il ne pensait en avoir. Peut-être parce qu'il avait pris le pli de tuer ces gens quand il ne devait, à la base, que les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Disons que les deux idées se rejoignaient.

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise devant son bureau sans même penser à ce sujet. Des gouttes sanguines tombaient de temps à autre sur ses joues ou son nez pour glisser et laisser d'autant plus de marque sur son propre corps.

Il tendit la main et récupéra un bout de verre qui avait perdu tout son sang. Pourtant, le prenant ainsi, de liquide de vie imprégné à nouveau l'objet.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose. Murmura-t-il à son encontre.

Il passa ses doigts sur les côtés qui s'étaient émoussé au fil du temps.

Vanitas ne faisait plus que travailler pour Xehanort. Il ne trouvait plus le temps pour voir Ventus et, à vrai dire, il ne voulait plus le voir. A chaque fois, il se préoccupait d'autres personnes que lui et il sentait une fureur noire entrer en lui. S'il le voyait encore s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre devant lui…

Il songeait sérieusement à régler ce problème d'une autre façon. D'une façon où Ventus serait obligé d'être tout le temps avec lui, sans s'intéresser à autre chose. Ca lui semblait être une bonne alternative. Il ne comptait plus les massacres et les choses noires qu'il avait faits, surtout depuis un mois, mais pour une fois, ça aurait des intérêts personnels.

Le brun se leva alors de sa chaise et il se rendit dans la salle de bain de laquelle il sortir après dix minutes, propre, mais c'était moins le cas de la pièce.

Il sortit de sa chambre et il voulut disparaître dans les ténèbres mais il fut attrapé par un des hommes de Xehanort. Vanitas se débattit et donna un coup de coude dans l'homme avant de sortir sa Keyblade et de l'enfoncer dans le ventre de la personne.

Il n'avait jamais été très bon mais depuis qu'il était ici, il s'empreignait de plus en plus de la méchanceté, au plus grand bonheur de Xehanort.

Pour l'instant, du moins.

Le brun disparut dans les ténèbres, désireux de retrouver la seule chose qui pouvait l'arracher aux ténèbres quelques instants : Ventus.

* * *

Note de fin : J'ai laissé les noms anglais parce que j'avais un « problème » avec les noms français -


	30. Chapter 30

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 2**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Soriku, sûr, mais… Vaniven… oui et non ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 8 :_

Ventus suivait Peter Pan qui aboyait des ordres à l'adresse des garçons perdus, même à celui qui était dans les bras du blond vénitien. Le roux avait dit « Tootles » avec un air presqu'énervé quand le petit avait décidé de grimper dans les bras du porteur de Keyblade, tout seul, et que ce dernier avait demandé son nom.

Riku, quant à lui, essayait de ne pas se souvenir des mauvais moments que lui rappelait ce monde. Avec chance, l'endroit n'était pas vraiment ressemblant et il pouvait ignorer ce que son cerveau lui hurlait avec facilité. Ou presque, parce que le garçon éternel virevoltant devant lui commençait à sérieusement l'énerver.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans un endroit que Ventus connaissait déjà : La lagune aux sirènes. A la différence, peut-être qu'il y avait six femmes voluptueuses qui se brossaient les cheveux en chantonnant.

Les femmes redressèrent la tête en voyant Peter Pan, cinq nagèrent vers lui et commencèrent à roucouler, à attirer son attention, battant des cils et usant de magnifique sourire pour le charmer. Une, néanmoins, nagea de l'autre côté et elle posa les bras sur le rivage avant de pencher la tête, l'appuyant presque sur un de ses bras.

\- Quel est ce joli jeune homme que tu nous amène ? Minauda la sirène.

\- Hein ? Ah, c'est Ventus… Dit-il d'un ton détaché.

\- Je connais Ventus, tu nous l'as présenté il y a si looooongtemps. Mignon mais pas mon genre. Je parle de l'autre.

\- _Ca_ ? C'est Riku… un enfoiré.

L'argenté ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Ventus lui prit le bras, espérant calmer le jeu. Et même si Peter Pan était peu fréquentable, sauf avec les personnes qu'il aimait, il pouvait être un atout. Et un atout c'était toujours ça à prendre. Surtout dans leur situation.

La sirène se redressa et attrapa la cheville du Maître de la Keyblade qui manqua de tomber, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la semi-femme ait une telle force. On ne parlait pas vraiment de sirène par chez lui.

\- Alors je peux l'avoir.

\- Il est déjà avec quelqu'un. Fit le blond vénitien, resserrant Tootles, qui suçait son pouce, contre lui.

\- Laisse-le. Dit Nibs, le lapin.

La sirène sembla feuler vers lui avant de s'enfuir sous l'eau. Le lapin sourit à Riku et il se prit un coup derrière la tête de la part de Peter Pan.

\- Eyh ! Protesta Ventus.

\- _JE_ décide.

Le blond vénitien resserra ses bras sur le petit muet dans ses bras. Celui-ci se blottit contre lui, la tête contre son cœur. Ventus ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement et il caressa ses joues à défaut de pouvoir caresser sa tête.

L'argenté lança un regard noir à Peter Pan.

\- Tiens, tiens… Parvint une voix qui n'était inconnue à personne.

Les sirènes hurlèrent avant de plonger et de s'enfuir. Ventus resserra ses bras autour du petit corps alors que Peter Pan lançait, cette fois, un regard acide à l'argenté.

\- Tu l'as attiré ici.

\- Ne devions nous pas régler un problème ? Dit Ventus. Pas avec Crochet ?

\- Pas de suite. Dit Peter Pan.

\- Je vais le frapper. Marmonna l'argenté.

Le blond vénitien lui fit un sourire désolé. Les garçons perdus filèrent se cacher derrière les deux visiteurs, se recevant un regard noir du garçon éternel qui ne semblait pas apprécier qu'ils « désertent ».

Le Capitaine s'approcha et il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant deux personnes. Il sortit son épée de court et la mis sous le menton de Ventus pour le forcer à relever le menton. Le blond vénitien ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en serrant encore Tootles, si bien qu'il devait presque l'étouffer.

Riku fit jaillir Point du Jour et il se mit à position pour attaquer.

\- Ne nous serions pas déjà vu quelque part ?

Peter Pan chargea vers Crochet, le faisant reculer violemment. Le porteur de Keyblade couina et se frotta la gorge. Il remarqua une marque sanguine sur sa main.

L'adulte repoussa violemment le roux, manquant de peu de l'embrocher avec son crochet. Il voulut l'achever mais, par chance pour Peter Pan, le brun remarqua alors Riku. Ce dernier s'interposa entre Ventus et l'adulte. Probablement par instinct.

Ou un peu parce que celui qu'il aimait tenait beaucoup au blond vénitien.

\- Riku… On va pouvoir régler nos comptes.

\- Parce que Wendy n'était pas une Princesse de cœur ? Fit Riku. Parce que je suis… c'était quoi ? Parti sans dire au revoir ?

\- Parfaitement ! Et maintenant tu n'es plus sous la protection de Maléfique.

\- Peut-être que si. Fit l'argenté d'un ton détaché.

\- On verra bien cela, Riku. En garde ! S'écria-t-il avant de se mettre en position.

\- J'effacerais ton ardoise si tu acceptes de nous aider ! Lança Peter Pan alors que l'épée de cours et la Keyblade se croisaient.

L'argenté secoua la tête, excédé par le comportement du roux et il repoussa le Capitaine. Il donna par ailleurs un coup de pied dans sa cheville pour le faire perdre l'équilibre. Il profita que Crochet veuille l'attaquer pour contrer l'attaque ce qui le fit basculer et tomber dans le lagon.

Peter Pan virevolta autour du Maître, l'empêchant de voir correctement où est-ce que Crochet s'en allait. Il soupira en voyant que le roux se mettait volontairement dans son champ de vision. Probablement pour avoir son attention.

\- Quoi ?! Soupira Riku.

\- Bravo. Mais on ne peut toujours pas te faire confiance.

\- Quel dommage. Fit l'argenté avant de pousser le blond vénitien vers le garçon éternel.

Ventus n'eut qu'un faible sourire.

\- Est-ce qu'on… peut estimer qu'on t'a rendu service ?

\- On peut dire que oui ! Fit Slighty, le renard.

\- Malheureusement, il a raison. Fit le garçon éternel.

\- Dans ce cas, est-ce que tu peux nous aider en retour ? On aurait besoin de quelqu'un en plus dans notre équipe, pour se battre…

\- Mouais… je devrais pouvoir faire ça. Grommela le roux, bien que peu enchanté.

\- Vrai ? Sourit Ventus.

\- Mouais.

Le blond vénitien sourit un peu plus avant de sentir quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Riku qui faisait disparaître sa Keyblade.

\- On devrait retourner à l'arbre des pendus.

\- Tu sens quelque chose ? Demanda l'argenté qui s'y connaissait en Princesse de cœur à cause de son ancienne collaboration avec Maléfique.

Le blond vénitien hocha la tête. Des ténèbres menaçantes mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, à sa grande surprise.

\- Peter Pan, dit aux enfants de rentrer. Fit l'argenté.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Mônsieur ! Je veux bien te faire un peu confiance mais tu n'as pas à décider pour nous !

\- Il ne s'agit pas de savoir qui est le chef ou pas.

\- Oh ! Fit Cubby, l'ours, en montrant quelque chose derrière eux.

Ventus, Riku et Peter Pan se tournèrent pour alors voir Vanitas, portant sa tenue habituelle à l'exception de son casque, toujours cassé.

\- C'est lui qui s'est attaqué à Aqua, tu te souviens ! Fit l'ours en tirant sur la tenue de Slighty.

\- Oh… Fit le renard, inquiet.

Le blond vénitien battit des paupières alors que Riku sortait à nouveau sa Keyblade. Ventus jeta un regard à l'argenté avant de fixer encore Vanitas. Il s'avança et posa Tootles sur le sol, le faisant gémir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda le blond vénitien en se retenant de regarder vers Riku, de peur de se trahir auprès de lui.

Il voyait bien comme Isa était peu acceptée alors qu'est-ce que ça ferait si on apprenait qu'il entretenait une relation avec le brun. Ce dernier lui décocha un sourire narquois avant de commencer à faire les cents pas.

\- On a abandonné la quête de la Lumière, hein ? Sale menteur.

\- Tu n'es pas mieux. Chuchota le blond vénitien.

\- Viens Ventus. Dit l'argenté en s'approchant.

Vanitas sourit avant de projeter des boules de ténèbres. Riku se protégea de son bras tout comme le blond vénitien mais à leur grande surprise aucun d'eux ne furent toucher.

Ils se tournèrent en même temps en entendant les cris des garçons perdus. Le jeune porteur de Keyblade sentit son cœur raté un battement en voyant que la tenue de moufette était comme brûlée et que le corps de Tootles était enrobé de ténèbres.

Il s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras mais l'argenté le repoussa « à temps ». Il se saisit de l'enfant, plus habitué aux ténèbres que le blond vénitien.

\- C… Comment as-tu pu ?! S'écria le garçon en se tournant vers Vanitas.

\- Est-ce que la mort de cette vermine est plus importante que celle de Riku ? Parce que c'est un enfant ?

La septième Princesse de cœur ouvrit la bouche mais sursauta en voyant le brun à juste deux centimètres de lui, subitement.

\- Une vie est une vie. Que je tue ce gosse, un vieillard ou un adulte. Que je tue un mourant ou un bien-portant. Quelqu'un de bon ou de mauvais. Elle est belle la Princesse de cœur.

\- La ferme ! Siffla Ventus.

\- Tu…

Le blond vénitien repoussa violemment la main de Vanitas, se doutant qu'il allait dire « tu te rebelles ».

\- Ne me touches plus jamais. Je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer ce que j'ai fait, que ce soit inutile ou pas.

\- Ventus. Appela Peter Pan.

\- Tu ne vas pas aller avec ça.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Eux ne sont pas des menteurs. Siffla le blond vénitien avant de courir pour rejoindre les autres.

Il ne se tourna même pas pour voir l'expression de Vanitas. Ca lui donnerait de l'espoir et il voulait, en cet instant précis, qu'il souffre. Il savait que le brun n'était pas quelqu'un de bon mais il pensait qu'il faisait des efforts pour lui. Au lieu de quoi, c'était tout l'inverse.

Il s'en était pris à un enfant innocent et la seule raison qui lui venait c'était la jalousie. Il ne pouvait se ravir de cela. Pas quand la vie de Tootles était en danger. Il ne sentait même plus son cœur tambouriné comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Au contraire, il sentait une boule dans son ventre. Et s'il avait dû la nommée, il aurait appelé ça du dégoût.

Ils arrivèrent à l'arbre et Riku déposa le petit corps parcourut de spasme sur le sol. Ventus vint immédiatement à son côté.

Les autres garçons perdus s'approchèrent et l'argenté leur rappela d'éviter de toucher Tootles. Peter Pan posa enfin pied sur le sol et il s'appuya contre un mur. Ventus tendit ses mains et les ténèbres semblèrent se résorber. Il eut un fin sourire, rassuré voire même content, que ses pouvoirs de Princesse de cœur semblent fonctionner.

Il sentait d'ailleurs une force, un peu plus loin, qui semblait se développer de seconde en seconde. Et à en déduire l'endroit, c'était… Vanitas.

\- Ventus… tu sens ça aussi ? Demanda l'argenté.

\- Oui…

\- Il risque d'y avoir des Sans-cœur avec une telle force. Je m'en occupe. Essaie de faire vite…

\- Tu sais qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. Il va continuer de s'énerver tant que je ne voudrais plus de lui. Répondit le blond vénitien.

\- Tu as… parlé d'une solution… Dit Riku, Point du Jour au poing.

\- La dernière fois… Je me suis suicidé pour ne pas faire la χ-Blade… et ça l'a plongé dans le sommeil.

\- Evitons ça. Murmura l'argenté avant de sortir de l'arbre.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas ? Demanda Peter Pan.

\- Riku est mon ami. Répliqua le garçon avant de caresser la joue de Tootles.

Il lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes, sentant les ténèbres se résorber un peu plus.

\- Pas Riku… Tootles.

\- Hein ? S'étrangla le porteur de Keyblade.

\- On s'en fiche qu'il meurt. En plus, il n'avait qu'à pas rester sur le chemin. Fit le garçon éternel en haussant les épaules.

Ventus ouvrit la bouche, pantois. Il savait que si Riku avait été là, il aurait été dans le même état que lui. Le garçon ne savait pas comment prendre tout ça.

Riku redescendit dans l'arbre des pendus. Le blond vénitien ne le regarda pas, ne tenant pas à mettre plus de tension entre les deux en lâchant cette information. Il retira la « cagoule » de Tootles et il caressa les cheveux de l'enfant.

\- Il…

\- Il est proche… je sais…

Ventus caressa encore les cheveux de Tootles avant de se lever, les ténèbres attaquant celui déguisé en moufette semblant s'être calmé.

Il fit sortir sa Keyblade et il s'avança vers la sortie.

* * *

Note de fin : J'ai laissé les noms anglais des garçons perdus parce que j'avais un « problème » avec les noms français -


	31. Finalité

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 2**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Soriku, sûr, mais… Vaniven… oui et non ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 9 : Finalité._

Brise Légère dans sa main, Ventus sortit de l'arbre du pendu, les lèvres serrer et les yeux beaucoup plus froid qu'à l'habituelle. Lorsqu'il arriva hors de la cachette, il put voir Vanitas qui attendait, Keyblade au poing. Il avait les yeux qui jetaient des éclairs, son corps était tendu et il dégageait plus de Ténèbres que le blond vénitien n'en avait jamais senti.

Le sourire du brun devint mauvais lorsqu'il vit son partenaire, s'il l'était toujours. Il s'approcha et il attrapa le menton de Ventus qui se laissa faire, les lèvres d'autant plus serrées. Il se retenait difficilement de le pousser, énerver. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se dégager et lui dire sa façon de penser. Pour lui, cette fois, Vanitas avait été trop loin.

Il lui avait excusé deux trahisons, deux fois qu'il s'était moqué de ses sentiments, ce qu'il avait fait à sa presque-famille. Mais là, il sentait que Vanitas allait trop loin. En particulier parce qu'il se rendait compte que le brun pensait réellement qu'il était à lui. Qu'il n'avait donc le droit de voir personne d'autre que lui.

Il l'enfermait. Et il n'était pas prêt de tolérer ça.

\- Tu es à moi, Ventus.

\- Non. C'est fini. Je ne suis plus à toi ! Tu t'es joué de moins deux fois et… tu t'en es pris à Tootles ! J'en ai marre de toi !

\- Non… Tu es à moi. Je ne te laisserais partir pour rien au monde. Tu es mien. Quoi qu'il se passe.

Le blond vénitien se dégagea et il voulut le frapper avec sa Keyblade mais le brun le contra sans problème. Ventus fit un petit saut en arrière et il arma une nouvelle fois son arme. Il était prêt à se battre pour sa liberté, pour venger sa famille, ses amis. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette relation qu'il y avait entre eux.

Il s'était désespérément accroché à Vanitas parce que, même maintenant, il avait des sentiments pour lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir _besoin_ de lui. Mais il ne pouvait laisser ça durer. Ses sentiments ne devaient pas compter dans ce cas-là.

Il s'accroupit plus ou moins et sa Keyblade irradia d'une lumière vive. Le brun eut un rire nerveux et il voulut asséner un coup à Ventus pour le faire arrêter ça mais il se prit une épée lumineuse qui le renvoya.

Il avait une marque brun-noir sur son vêtement, tout comme les bras de Riku, et un peu son torse, avait pris une teinte un peu plus foncée.

Les six épées de lumières entourèrent Ventus et se rapprochèrent de lui telle une protection. La Keyblade avait, par ailleurs, disparu.

\- Tu ne comptes pas utiliser ça contre moi ? Siffla le brun.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Ventus fonça vers lui et il se saisit d'une des épées pour frapper Vanitas. Ce dernier se fondit dans le sol grâce à ses ténèbres et il en jaillit à deux centimètres, seulement, du blond vénitien. Ce dernier poussa un petit cri de surprise mais le frappa au ventre avec sa lame lumineuse, faisant brunir encore la région.

Il sentit la main de Vanitas sur sa gorge mais les gestes doux étaient loin puisque le brun serrait aussi fort que possible. Il fut cependant forcé de lâcher quand il reçut une lame lumineuse dans le ventre. Mais cette fois, sa peau elle-même fut touchée.

\- Pu… sale… tu sais que si tu continues comme ça, la…

\- Je vais te tuer Vanitas !

\- Tu m'aimes. Fit le brun, presque moqueur.

\- Je suis bien le seul de nous deux à le faire. Dit le blond vénitien d'un ton plus triste et doux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Je ne veux pas des choses aussi immondes que des sentiments. C'est juste que tu es à moi. Mentit Vanitas.

Ventus leva une des lames de lumière qu'il projeta en arrière de la même façon qu'une Keyblade. Il enchaîna ensuite des attaques rapides qui touchèrent Vanitas, seulement, une fois. Une tornade se créa ensuite autour de lui, projeta le brun au loin.

L'être des ténèbres, malmené par toute cette lumière, se redressa pour envoyer un Brasier Obscur mais au moment où il allait percuter Ventus une barrière de ténèbres se leva et protégea le blond vénitien.

\- Ca suffit ! Siffla Riku en se mettant devant le blond vénitien.

\- On dirait que tu as fait ton choix Ventus…

Vanitas disparut dans les ténèbres. Il devait avouer, mais seulement à lui-même, qu'il était content que le combat s'arrête puisqu'il avait mal partout. Néanmoins il aurait voulu pouvoir prendre le blond vénitien avec.

Son cœur semblait souffrir. Il s'était fait repousser par Ventus comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait et ça lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

µµµ

Ventus, pour sa part, fit revenir sa Keyblade normale avant de se tourner vers Riku. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, l'observa puis retourna dans l'arbre.

\- Merci… Souffla le blond vénitien avant de le suivre.

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir. Il y avait trop de choses qui se bousculaient dans son cerveau. Il se rendit dans l'arbre du pendu à son tour et il s'approcha de Tootles. La plupart des ténèbres semblaient avoir disparu.

Il soupira de soulagement et il prit une bassine avant de se tourner vers Riku.

\- Tu m'aides ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

\- Brasier ?

L'argenté fit jaillir sa Keyblade et il attendit que le glacier, projeté par Ventus, soit au-dessus de la bassine pour faire son brasier. Le blond vénitien le remercia et il arracha un bout de son haut, il en avait d'autre de rechange que Merlin avait récupéré grâce à un tour de passe-passe, et il le trempa dans le liquide presque gelé.

Il s'approcha de Tootles et il épongea doucement l'endroit lésé. Il faisait attention à ne pas faire de pression bien qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il soit réellement blessé. Il était imprégné de ténèbres mais il ne saignait pas.

\- Ca va aller. Sourit tendrement le blond vénitien.

Il s'assura que le flanc était bien sec avant de prendre une de ses petites mains dans les siennes puis, il s'allongea à son côté.

µµµ

Maléfique avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas et quelques Sans-cœur lui affirmaient que tout ne s'était pas passé exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. Envisager même.

Les choses étaient plus graves qu'il n'y paraissait. Pendant quelques secondes, elle avait risqué de perdre une des sept personnes dont elle avait, malheureusement, besoin. Elle ne voulait plus rester dans la pénombre, elle devait sortir au grand jour. Tout en restant dans les ténèbres, bien sûr.

Elle fit s'envoler Diablo. Ce dernier vola jusqu'à une fenêtre et il tapota à la vitre, attendant quelques instants puis il revint chez sa maîtresse, toujours cachée dans sa ruelle sombre.

Il se passa deux minutes avant que la porte de la maison où le volatile avait frappé ne s'ouvre. Elle se referma peu après puis Isa s'approcha d'elle, les poings plus ou moins serrés. La femme lui envoya un sourire glacial.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide… c'est important.

\- Important…

\- Il n'est plus question de laisser comme ça « Ventus » dans les ennuis. Il doit être assigné à domicile, pendant quelques temps, du moins.

Isa la fixa.

\- As-tu compris ? Demanda-t-elle comme si elle avait affaire à un abruti.

\- Oui. Mais vous savez aussi que ce n'est pas dans mes compétences. Vous vous êtes arrangez pour que personne ne me fasse confiance. Répondit le bleu avec une lueur narquoise dans les yeux.

\- Trouve une solution. Fit la femme avec un sourire macabre.

La porte s'ouvrit et Maléfique disparut dans un nuage de fumée qui fit tousser le bleu. Il tourna la tête et il put voir Lea. Ce dernier vint le rejoindre, soucieux.

\- Ca ne va pas ?

\- Si… juste les poumons un peu encombré.

\- Ok. Fit le roux avant de repousser doucement une mèche. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer alors. Prendre l'air ne doit pas être bon pour toi.

Isa toussa dans sa main pour donner le change et il accepta de suivre l'assassin. Il sentit un regard noir sur lui quand il entra dans la demeure mais il préféra l'ignorer. Il vint se rasseoir à côté de Lea qui prenait des notes pour Merlin dans ce qu'il trouvait dans le lexicon.

Le devin lunaire tourna la tête et il lança un regard par la fenêtre.

µµµ

Ventus se réveilla au petit matin et il frotta ses yeux avant de regarder Tootles. L'enfant semblait encore en vie. Il voulut poser sa main sur lui mais il se tendit en voyant la couleur étrange de sa main. Il lâcha celle du petit et la récupéra pour voir que là où il avait eu la main dans la sienne, il y avait une marque brune.

Tremblant, il effleura ses joues avant de ressentir ce qu'il n'avait pas su voir hier, probablement à cause du contact brutal avec l'émanation astronomique des ténèbres de Vanitas.

Le corps de Tootles était entièrement parcouru de ténèbres.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'ouvrirent et ils cherchèrent ceux de Ventus qui avait ses yeux rivés sur le corps qui était parcouru de spasme de temps à autre.

Il se força à sourire de façon rassurante au garçon déguisé en moufette.

\- V… en… tus… Souffla l'enfant.

\- Je suis là…

Le garçon perdu sembla sourire et, la seconde d'après, il se transforma en une ombre. Le corps de Ventus se tendit. Le Sans-cœur se redressa, ses antennes frétillèrent puis il s'approcha de Riku qui dormait non loin.

Le Sans-cœur sauta sur l'argenté mais il fut éradiquer par une Keyblade. Ventus tomba à genou et il laissa glisser Brise Légère de ses mains. Il porta ses mains à sa tête et retint un cri de rage.

* * *

Note de fin : J'ai laissé les noms anglais des garçons perdus parce que j'avais un « problème » avec les noms français -


	32. Figeons le temps

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 2**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Soriku, sûr, mais… Vaniven… oui et non ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 10 : Figeons le temps._

Riku attendait, gêné, sans savoir que faire de ses mains, de ses pieds, de sa posture même. Le vent venait régulièrement jouer dans ses cheveux ou baffer son visage et la seule chose qu'il faisait c'était bouger les mèches argentées de devant sa vue. Il fixait le sol sans le regarder.

Il essayait de faire acte de présence mais tout ça le dépassait. Il n'était cependant pas au même point que Peter Pan qui avait ordonné aux garçons perdus de faire une partie de chasse au trésor avec lui pour fêter son départ. Les enfants n'avaient pas voulu mais vu le regard du roux, ils avaient été obligés.

Il commençait à se demander comment est-ce que ça pouvait être Crochet qui était le « méchant » des lieux. En particulier quand Crochet ne lui reprochait _que_ d'être parti sans dire au revoir.

Ventus se redressa et il essuya la terre de ses vêtements. Il se tourna vers l'argenté et il lui fit un pâle sourire. Il ne se sentait pas très bien. Riku s'avança, resta figé un moment avant de tapoter doucement son épaule. Il ne porta pas un regard à la motte de terre fleurie où il y avait une croix où était écrit « Tootles ». Il était presque nauséeux en imaginant tout ce que Ventus avait fait.

Il avait cherché pendant trois heures jusqu'à trouver un endroit qui « donnait l'impression qu'on y avait enterré quelque chose ». Le blond vénitien n'avait pas dit comment le petit muet avait trouvé la mort mais Riku s'en doutait au vu de l'air dévasté de Ventus et sa main droite qu'il fermait résolument.

\- Merci. Chuchota le blond vénitien.

\- C'était normal… il est temps que nous rentrions…

\- Je n'aime pas Peter Pan…

\- Moi non plus. Mais nous ne pouvons plus refuser de l'aide.

\- Je sais… Souffla le garçon.

\- Ca… va aller ?

Le blond vénitien essuya ses yeux avant de lever la tête et de regarder le Maître de la Keyblade.

\- Oui. Il n'est pas l'heure de se lamenter. Je prendrais le temps de m'en vouloir pour toutes mes erreurs quand Xehanort serra battu.

\- C'est un bon état d'esprit. Encouragea Riku.

µµµ

Yen Sid était penché sur des documents. Il n'avait rien de son côté. Pas sept Princesses de cœur, pas de Gardien de la Lumière. A l'exception de Mickey… et peut-être lui-même. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Pas du tout.

Il tourna la tête en voyant que Mickey entrait. Il l'interrogea du regard et il retint un soupir content en voyant que son ancien élève qui souriait.

\- J'ai pensé à quelque chose. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un… quelqu'un qui pourrait même avoir des informations sur Xehanort. Dit la souris.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda l'ancien Maître, intrigué.

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer il y a une douzaine d'année. Nous n'étions pas particulièrement en bon termes mais…

\- Qui est-ce ? Coupa l'homme en bleu.

\- Even. C'est un scientifique qui opérait à Jardin Radieux. Je pense qu'il y est à nouveau maintenant. Il s'y connaît assez en forces de Lumière et de Ténèbres.

\- Je vois. Allons le rejoindre. Il devrait pouvoir m'aider. Fit le vieil homme en se levant.

Il tendit la main à son élève et celui-ci vint lui prendre, sachant que le vieil homme allait les téléporter à l'endroit désirer.

\- Il était au grand château d'Ansem toutes les fois où je l'ai vu. Et il me semble que vous savez où c'est.

\- Evidemment.

L'homme disparut et ils réapparurent tout naturellement, en une fraction de seconde seulement, dans un grand salon. Le roi désigna immédiatement un grand blond qui était en discussion avec… un autre vieillard en bleu.

\- Oh. Fit Even en se tournant vers les nouveaux venus.

Il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, croisant ses yeux, une seconde, avec ceux de Ienzo qui était installé dans le divan, un livre sur les genoux.

\- Nous… venons réclamer vos services. Dit Yen Sid en lâchant la main de son élève pour s'avancer vers Even.

\- J'étais là avant. Rappela Merlin.

Ienzo ferma son livre et il se leva pour s'avancer. Le blond s'éloigna et il quitta la pièce. Le bleu-gris offrit un sourire à chacun.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, Monsieur Merlin, je me vends au plus offrant. Les autres, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils feront mais…

\- En quoi êtes vous intéressant ? Demanda Yen Sid.

\- J'suis le fils d'Even. Je connais ses expériences et il m'a enseigné ce qu'il sait. Dit l'illusionniste en haussant les épaules.

\- Bien.

Yen Sid sortit un chéquier de son manteau. Puisque les munnies étaient particulièrement imposant, ils avaient ce système pour les gros paiements. Ienzo ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que Merlin cherchait comment faire.

La porte se rouvrit sur Even, accompagné des deux armoires à glace. Aeleus fronça les sourcils alors que Dilan soupirait gentiment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? Demanda celui aux rastas.

\- Je pense que le plus préférable ce soit d'aller chez eux.

Il fit un mouvement de menton, discret, vers l'enchanteur qui proposait des livres à Ienzo à mesure que Yen Sid augmentait son prix.

\- Une raison ? Demanda Aeleus.

\- Je n'aime pas Mickey. De plus, ils sont en position de faiblesse. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à mourir.

Merlin fronça les sourcils quand il n'arriva pas au-dessus du prix donné par Yen Sid. Celui-ci compléta son chèque puis il le tendit au méché qui s'en saisit.

\- C'est bon ? Demanda le manipulateur de terre.

\- Oui.

Le brun clair se saisit de lui et il le fit grimper sur son épaule avant de se tourner vers Merlin.

\- On vient chez vous.

\- Quoi ?! S'étrangla Yen Sid.

Ienzo sourit et il agita la main alors qu'Aeleus disparaissait dans les ténèbres pour arriver hors du bâtiment. Dilan tapota l'épaule d'Even, disant qu'il revenait puis il laissa le blond suivre Merlin.

De toute façon, ils n'auraient qu'à se calquer sur les ténèbres du blond pour le retrouver.

L'enchanteur, content d'avoir cette aide qui leur serait bien utile, les mena dans la maison de Cid, bien qu'ils devraient sans doute dormir ailleurs.

Il était entre autre contant car il se rendait bien compte que Yen Sid avait plus de chance que lui pour trouver de la main d'œuvre. Lui était connu dans son monde mais c'était bien le seul endroit. Alors que Yen Sid était connu de toutes parts. Ce pourquoi il ne se sentait pas mal. Même si Ienzo avait arnaqué, sans honte, l'autre sage.

Even mena Merlin jusqu'à Ienzo et Aeleus.

\- Vous connaissez déjà mon fils, Ienzo. Dit le blond en désigna le bleu-gris qui était posé sur le sol.

\- Oui. C'est toujours un plaisir.

\- Et voici Aeleus.

\- Bonjour. Fit Merlin.

Le brun hocha la tête pour le saluer.

\- Dilan viendra nous rejoindre.

\- D'accord.

L'enchanteur sourit.

\- Merci encore, pour votre aide.

\- Je vous en prie. Mais rien ne dit qu'on trouvera quelque chose… Lui dit le blond.

\- Je préfère être positif. Sourit l'enchanteur.

µµµ

Vanitas était revenu dans sa chambre, tout naturellement. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le bout de verre. Il frappa sa main sur le bureau, faisant sauter le morceau qui vola sur le sol. Le brun se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure.

\- Si je ne peux pas t'avoir… personne ne t'aura. Siffla-t-il des ténèbres se développant dangereusement autour de lui.

µµµ

Lea était assis sur le lit et il attendait. Il en avait marre de noter les recherches trouvées par les autres et il préférait attendre ici même s'il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. La veille, le groupe d'Even était venu affirmer qu'ils les aidaient et Ienzo avait récupéré son livre mais en avait posé une multitude sur la table.

Sora, Donald et Dingo s'entraînaient pour changer alors que les filles faisaient les recherches avec l'aide d'Isa… et Lea si on pouvait le compter. De temps en temps Youfie, Aerith, Cid et Léon aidaient mais c'était plus que rare.

Le roux tourna la tête quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain annexée s'ouvrir. Il sourit à Isa qui en sortait, maintenant ses cheveux en chignon pour qu'ils soient moins gênant puisqu'humide.

\- Hi ! Sourit le roux.

\- Lea…

\- T'as une petite mine. Remarqua l'assassin en se levant pour venir près de lui. Tes blessures se sont rouvertes ? Elles s'infectent ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Me laisser parler ? Fit Isa avec une lueur narquoise dans les yeux.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je vais bien Lea… mes blessures ne se sont pas rouvertes depuis quelques jours.

\- C'est quand même bizarre comme ton état change brusquement.

Le bleu le fixa. S'il avait été quelqu'un de normal, il aurait probablement eu un sourire froid et il aurait murmuré tristement ce qu'il se passait. Au lieu de quoi il resta de marbre alors que le roux l'observait sous toutes ses coutures « juste pour être sûr ».

Le devin lunaire se laissa faire, tenant à le rassurer. Mais il se rendit surtout compte qu'il lui devait la vérité. Il n'en avait que faire que des inconnus se méfient de lui et le prennent pour une espèce de monstre, par contre, il ne tenait pas à ce que Lea lui en veuille.

Il tenait bien trop à lui pour ça.

\- Lea… il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

Le roux pencha la tête et le regarda. Isa ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Dingo.

\- Ils sont rentrés !

\- Ouais ! S'écria l'assassin.

Il fit un geste pour aller les rejoindre mais il s'arrêta et regarda le bleu qui voulait lui dire quelque chose, peut-être d'important. Le devin lunaire secoua la tête.

\- Vas-y.

Lea lui embrassa les lèvres avant de partir rapidement. Le chien regarda vers le bleu qui semblait crisper.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Ouais…

Le capitaine de la garde sourit avant de quitter la pièce. Isa soupira et il se força à sortir à son tour.

En bas, Sora s'était déjà blottit dans les bras de Riku et ce sous le regard médusé de Peter Pan qui avait une marque rouge sur la joue. Il semblait qu'il s'était fait frapper par l'argenté quand il avait traité le brun « d'abruti congénital qui sort avec l'ennemi ».

Ventus, pour sa part, continuait d'afficher un sourire de circonstance et il parlait avec Lea bien qu'Aqua l'avait enlacée.

D'un accord commun, il était convenu que Riku ne parlerait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas et Ventus non plus. L'argenté ne mentionnerait pas la relation qu'avait son compagnon de voyage avec Vanitas et le blond vénitien que l'autre avait usé de Ténèbres. Mieux fallait éviter de se retrouver dans les mêmes situations qu'avec Yen Sid.

La mort de Tootles serait peut-être, quant à elle, abordée mais la septième Princesse de cœur souhaitait vivement le contraire, n'ayant pas envie de se remémorer ça. Néanmoins l'un et l'autre savaient qu'ils devraient faire un rapport, ne fus que léger, sur ce qui c'était passé.

Et puis, Peter Pan, lui, n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous voir, Peter Pan. Sourit Merlin. J'espère que vous nous serez d'une grande aide.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Dit le roux clair en posant pied au sol. Après tout, si Riku vous aide…

\- Il n'y a pas que de chéri que tu dois te méfier. Lança Lea en lui désignant son autre joue.

Le garçon éternel pesta contre la « stupidité des adultes » avant de s'éloigner. Clochette, par contre, s'approcha de Lea et elle le fixa un moment avant de croiser les bras.

\- On dirait que vous vous connaissez. Remarqua Sora.

\- Euh…Je l'ai vu une fois… au cours d'une mission. Roxas me l'a présentée et…

\- Elle dit que tu devais l'aider mais que tu ne l'as pas fait. Lança Peter Pan, presqu'agressif.

\- J'avais du travail. Et il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut me faire faire tout ce qu'elle veut. Dit le roux foncé.

\- C'est ça. Grogna le garçon éternel.

Sora leva la main pour attirer l'attention de Merlin. Celui-ci sourit gentiment en le voyant faire.

\- Oui ?

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?


	33. Perturbation

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 2**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Soriku, sûr, mais… Vaniven… oui et non ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 11 : Perturbation._

Aqua descendait les escaliers qui devaient la ramener au salon. Elle était restée toute la matinée avec Ventus car inquiète pour lui. Ca faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était rentré et il semblait toujours un peu mal.

Cherchant des explications, elle s'était tournée vers Riku qui avait parlé de Tootles, sans savoir si c'était lui le « problème » ou si c'était bien Vanitas. Mais que ce soit ça ou autre chose, mieux fallait que Aqua pense qu'il s'agissait de deuil.

La jeune femme avait enfin accepté de le laisser seul après que le blond vénitien le lui ai demandé et elle cherchait quelqu'un. Par chance, elle trouva exactement la personne qu'elle voulait voir.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu-gris qui passait souvent ses après-midi ici au même titre que les trois autres personnes, ses amis, qui s'avéraient bien connaître Ventus, à sa grande surprise. Elle avait même été pantoise quand ce blond avait soufflé avec un sourire lubrique « je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait ». Tout aussi surprenant, Ventus n'avait pas réagi si ce n'était avec un hochement de tête alors qu'habituellement, il aurait pris peur ou en aurait ri.

Aqua s'avança vers l'illusionniste. Celui-ci, suçant une sucette à la myrtille, leva les yeux vers elle, l'air interrogateur. La femme sembla hésiter avant de s'asseoir à la chaise près de lui.

\- Tu es… celui qui s'occupe de la documentation ?

\- Ienzo. Et tu es… ?

\- Aqua. Sourit celle-ci.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ? Demanda l'illusionniste en sortant la sucette de sa bouche.

\- Oui… Maître Xehanort a pris le corps de Terra… j'aurais voulu savoir s'il était possible… de le libérer.

Le bleu-gris la regarda, battit des paupières avant de sourire faiblement. Une masse noire apparut peu après et Aeleus en sortit, des bouquins plein les bras. Ienzo se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu tombes à piques. Je vais avoir besoin d'autres livres. Ceux de la bibliothèque d'en haut, celle cachée. Les livres sur Ténèbres et possession.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller toi-même ? Demanda le brun clair en posant les livres sur la table.

\- Je bosse… ou en tout cas je fais semblant.

\- Je vois… tant que nous y sommes, qu'est-ce que je fais avec le sous-sol ? Demanda le manipulateur de terre.

\- Oh… Condamne-le.

\- Pardon… Fit Léon, qui était dans la pièce, en s'avançant.

\- Ouiii ? Fit le bleu-gris.

\- On a besoin du sous-sol, pourquoi voulez-vous le condamner et surtout, de quel droit te permets-tu de…

\- Oh et bien… en théorie j'ai été adopté par Ansem, le château m'appartient et j'en fais ce que je veux. Répondit le bleu-gris.

\- Mais je pensais que c'était Even ton père. Dit la bleue.

\- Ils sont tous les deux mes pères… mais pas comme vous y pensez. Lâcha Ienzo en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ansem l'a adopté mais Even l'a élevé. Expliqua Aeleus.

\- Ouaip. Dit l'illusionniste en remettant sa sucette en bouche.

Le brun clair ouvrit un portail et s'y engouffra. Léon fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'ils allaient vraiment condamner le sous-sol. Il sortit de la maison pour aller le rejoindre au château, bien décidé à marquer son véto.

Aqua remercia le bleu-gris avant de partir rejoindre Ventus.

µµµ

Lea était assis sur son lit mais cette fois-ci, était à proximité d'Isa. A une proximité plus que proche, par ailleurs. Leurs lèvres se touchaient et se découvraient. Ca faisait presqu'un mois et demi qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, que le roux les considéraient ensemble. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas d'Isa. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas de cette relation, tout au contraire, plutôt qu'il s'en voulait de tout ce qu'il faisait avec Maléfique sur le côté.

Il avait la sensation de trahir Lea à chaque seconde. Pire encore quand il s'entretenait avec Maléfique. Et ça arrivait souvent. Trop souvent. A chaque fois, il se voyait de la rejoindre parce qu'elle pouvait encore rouvrir ses blessures.

Elle contrôlait le sommeil disait-elle. Y compris celui des blessures.

Mais, maintenant, quand elle le forçait à subir la douleur totale de ses blessures, il était dans un état affreux mais il pouvait survivre sans peine. Ce qui faisait que, bientôt, tout ça serait fini. Il pourrait être franc avec Lea et il y aurait plus que ces baisers si chaud et si revigorant.

Isa sentit justement une douleur et il se força à s'éloigner de l'assassin qui sembla triste de remarquer ça.

\- Je… j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais.

\- Je viens avec toi. Sourit Lea.

Le bleu ouvrit la bouche avant d'hocher la tête. Il se leva et il aida le roux à se lever à son tour. Ils descendirent dehors et ils commencèrent à se balader. Il fallut plus d'une demi-heure avant qu'ils n'arrivent à nouveau devant la maison.

Isa savait qu'il devait trouver quelque chose pour pouvoir rester dehors. Il sentait le regard de Maléfique dans son dos. Il avait l'impression que ça le brûlait. Le bleu glissa ses doigts sur la joue de Lea. Bientôt, il lui dirait.

\- Rentre… j'arrive.

\- Promis ?

\- Oui… j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps… seul.

Chaque parole mensongère lui semblait douloureuse. Jamais Lea ne lui referait confiance après ça.

Le roux embrassa les lèvres d'Isa avant de rentrer dans la maison. Le bleu entendit à peine la porte claquer qu'il sentit une main aux ongles crochus sur son épaule. Il se tourna vivement, jetant un regard noir à la propriétaire des doigts.

\- Tu en as mis du temps.

\- A ce que vous pouvez voir, j'étais occupé.

\- Tu vas me rendre un service.

\- J'ai été aux ordres de quelqu'un il n'y a pas longtemps. Mais j'avais du respect pour lui. Siffla le bleu.

\- Je peux encore contrôler tes blessures.

\- Ouais…

Le devin lunaire garda pour lui ces idées à propos de la vérité qu'il comptait dire à Lea. Il fixa la femme, froidement. Plus froidement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec Xehanort. Parce que, comme il l'avait dit, il avait du respect pour le basané, il n'en avait rien eu à faire de se faire mener à la baguette contre lui. Pour Maléfique il n'y avait qu'un sentiment de remerciement… et encore.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Je préfère ça. Souffla la femme en caressant son corbeau.

Le bleu se retint difficilement de rentrer dans la maison en claquant la porte.

\- Assure-toi que personne ne voudra aller rejoindre Yen Sid.

Le devin lunaire fronça les sourcils. Il aurait voulu poser des questions mais la femme eut disparu bien avant qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche. Au moins, ce serait une mission facile. Plus personne ne s'inquiétait de Yen Sid.

A l'inverse, même, les tensions entre Yen Sid et le petit groupe était tel que seul un grand danger pourrait les forcer à aller le sauver. Car il restait, malheureusement pour eux, beaucoup de bonté dans leur cœur. Beaucoup trop.

µµµ

Maléfique arriva dans le bureau de Yen Sid. Par chance, ou par malchance, celui-ci était vide. Elle fronça les sourcils et elle fit apparaître une horde de Sans-cœur qu'elle envoya à la recherche de celui qu'elle voulait trouver.

Il ne fallut pas deux minutes, peut-être trois, pour qu'elle entende des glapissements féminins. La femme eut un sourire glacial et elle s'avança, lentement. Prenant son temps, savourant sa future victoire.

Elle arriva dans la pièce où étaient les Princesses de cœur. Adam gardait contre lui sa femme et il semblait regretter sa forme de Bête qui lui aurait permis de se battre contre ses créatures noires et non rester là, impuissant. Seul Mickey les protégeait et ce malgré la présence de Yen Sid.

\- Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il s'agissait de toi. Souffla, froidement, l'ancien Maître.

\- Qui d'autre aurait-il pu être, pour un plan aussi parfait. Dit la femme avant de lever son sceptre.

Celui-ci projeta des ténèbres, directement sur le souris qui roula-boula et se tapa la tête contre le mur, l'assommant légèrement. Blanche-Neige couina puis vint, rapidement, rejoindre le roi pour essayer de le soutenir.

Yen Sid s'avança et des boules d'eau stagnante commencèrent à se créer. Maléfique sourit froidement et elle envoya des boules de feu vertes.

L'ambiance dans la pièce passa bientôt de la clarté la plus totale à l'impression d'être dans un sauna. Il faisait chaud, humide, il y avait de la vapeur d'eau un peu partout. La femme put clairement entendre Alice se plaindre de l'état de ses cheveux et elle lâcha un rire diabolique.

Ça aurait bien dû être le dernier des soucis de la demoiselle. Après tout, son destin serait bientôt entre ses mains.

La femme attendit qu'une boule de la flamme et d'eau se percutent et qu'un nuage de vapeur prenne place pour s'entourer de flamme vertes et de réapparaître au milieu des Princesses.

Yen Sid entendit un hurlement et il aspira toute l'humidité pour en faire une boule, dégageant la vue pour tout le monde. Il entendit ensuite un cri de rage, humain, loin d'être aussi impressionnant que ce à quoi les gens avaient été habitués.

Dans la pièce, il n'y avait plus aucune personne féminine.

µµµ

Ventus était installé dans son lit. Il avait laissé de côté le genre d'enseignement que lui donnait jadis Maître Eraqus pour s'intéresser un peu plus à ce que les Princesses de cœur étaient. Il espérait pouvoir y trouver toutes les informations qu'il fallait pour devenir une « bonne Princesse de cœur ». Il devait en apprendre plus sur ses pouvoirs et sur la façon de faire.

Surtout qu'il était seul maintenant. Plus personne n'était là pour l'aider et il savait qu'il devait faire avec.

Le blond vénitien sentit tout à coup un frisson. Il se redressa dans le lit, ayant une très mauvaise impression. Il tendit la main pour fermer les volets avant de se figer. Non pas parce qu'il avait vu quelque chose dehors mais à l'intérieur. Il voyait sa main avec gravée pour encore un long moment, celle de Tootles.

Ventus aurait juste voulu pouvoir mettre sa disparition dans un coin de sa tête et pouvoir un peu oublier mais cette marque ne le lui permettrait peut-être jamais. Il embrassa le creux de sa main et maudit Vanitas.

Son cœur ne sembla pas approuver mais il l'ignora, retirant ses chaussures pour se glisser sous ses couvertures et disparaître.

µµµ

Il n'avait pas remarqué, trop préoccupé par sa main, que sa fenêtre était bien en vue depuis le bâtiment d'en face, un peu plus haut, et quelqu'un y était assis, l'observant. Il était cependant difficile de savoir ce qu'il ressentait exactement.

Est-ce qu'il le haïssait ou au contraire ? Est-ce qu'il voulait le tuer puisqu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir où avait-il la chance de trouver une autre option.

Il voulait l'avoir juste pour lui. Ça, c'était sûr.


	34. Le mal

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 2**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Soriku, sûr, mais… Vaniven… oui et non ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 12 : Le mal._

Vanitas était encore en train d'espionner Ventus, qui mangeait des céréales dans sa chambre, il y passait le plus clair de son temps, quand « Muscaris » apparut à côté de lui. Le brun lui jeta un vague regard avant de fixer à nouveau le garçon.

L'inondeur lui parla, de ce langage que seul l'être des ténèbres comprenait, avant de s'asseoir et attendre quelconque réaction.

Vanitas attendit que Ventus sorte de la pièce avant de se tourner vers le Nescient qui attendait toujours, tapotant sa patte sur les tuiles du toit, probablement pour s'occuper. Le brun eut un sourire narquois avant de se redresser et de s'étirer. Il siffla l'inondeur de petite taille avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres.

Le Nescient se jeta dans le portail, à temps pour atterrir avec lui dans le nouveau palace de Maléfique. Ou plutôt, l'ancien puisqu'il s'agissait de son château au Domaine Enchanté.

Vanitas envoya « Muscaris » en éclaireur. Celui-ci se transforma en flaque puis il disparut. Le brun s'appuya contre un mur et il croisa les bras, attendant.

Il ne compta pas combien de temps s'écoula mais, finalement, l'inondeur revint et il le suivit, dans la plus grande discrétion possible. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à des geôles où, selon le Nescient, les demoiselles devaient être.

Le brun posa sa main sur la porte, s'apprêtant à l'ouvrir. Il était sûr de vouloir faire ça. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans un chemin sans retour mais c'était ce qu'il voulait. Sur ce chemin, deux options lui étaient offertes. Et il savait que dans l'un des cas, il ne lui serait plus utile de vivre.

Quitte à choisir il préférait continuer de vivre. Surtout que, en même temps, il pourrait continuer à faire perdurer le mal.

Un sourire glacial passa sur les lèvres de Vanitas avant qu'il ne fracassa son poing dans la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède enfin. Il se rendit compte du bruit qu'il avait fait et il souleva la main, faisant apparaître une horde de Nescient pour protéger ses arrières.

Il poussa alors la porte, faisant pousser un cri à Blanche-Neige. Il eut un sourire froid mais manqua de tomber quand Alice se jeta sur lui.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais me sauver mon beau ! S'écria la blonde.

Vanitas la repoussa, violemment, avec un air écœuré. La demoiselle tomba sur le sol en gémissant. Aurore se leva et elle prit la plus jeune dans ses bras.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Siffla le brun.

\- Je te regarde comme je veux. Répondit la Princesse de ce monde.

L'être des ténèbres laissa échapper un rire mauvais. Il ouvrit un portail et il attrapa Jasmine qu'il projeta dans le passage. Belle s'approcha, visiblement prête à défendre ses amies mais elle fut à son tour envoyer dans le portail.

Petit à petit, Vanitas réussit à vider la salle et, pour être sûr ferma la zone ténébreuse derrière lui. Surtout qu'il entendait, et ressentait surtout, Maléfique venir.

\- Accompagne-les et vérifie que Xehanort n'y touche pas.

Le Nescient, encore une fois Muscaris, hocha la tête et il disparut dans un nuage noir/mauve.

Le brun sortit de la pièce et il sourit vaguement en voyant la femme avec les cornes. Celle-ci regarda autour d'elle semblant chercher où étaient les Princesses. Mais l'évidence tomba bien rapidement. Ce qu'il lui semblait était bien la vérité !

Elle n'avait pas les Princesses de cœur depuis trois jours qu'on les lui dérobait, sous son nez.

\- Toi… l'avorton.

\- Il semblerait que votre rôle dans cette histoire s'arrête ici. Vous avez juste servi de Taxi. C'était plus simple de vous dérober ces maudites Princesses que les prendre à Yen Sid. Merci beaucoup. Fit-il d'un ton narquois.

\- Pauvre cancrelats. Siffla la femme avant d'agiter son sceptre.

Des ténèbres furent projetées vers Vanitas qui recula d'un pas sous l'impact. Mais au lieu de souffrir, il sourit. Il laissa sa tête allez un peu en arrière. Maléfique eut un sourire, pensant l'avoir touché et sérieusement toucher.

\- Merci… pour cette source d'énergie.

\- Quoi ? Fit la femme.

\- Oh, serait-ce de la peur que je vois là dans tes yeux ? Intéressant.

La femme agita encore son sceptre renvoyant de l'énergie ténébreuses alors que Vanitas continuait d'avancer, se gorgeant un peu plus de ténèbres à chaque pas. Il arriva devant elle et elle changea enfin de tactique, projetant des flammes vertes. Le brun se baissa pour les éviter et il la faucha violemment, la faisant tomber sur le sol. Il projeta des ténèbres vers Maléfique avant de s'éloigner.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec du menu fretin comme elle. Ce n'était pas elle qui se mettrait dans son chemin et il semblait qu'elle ne dérangerait pas ses plans. C'était un sujet en moins à se tracasser.

Le brun disparut dans les ténèbres et il réapparut dans la salle où « Muscaris » avait réuni les Princesses de cœur. Vanitas y entra et il fut à nouveau projeter au sol par Alice qui lui avait sauté dessus et, maintenant, frottait sa joue contre la sienne.

Le petit inondeur mordit dans la jupe de la blonde et essaya de l'arracher au brun. Ce dernier repoussa le Nescient avant de se débarrasser de la blonde en l'éloignant brusquement. Il lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Tu ne veux quand même pas mourir avant l'heure. Siffla le brun.

\- Mais je t'aime. Gémit Alice.

Vanitas lui jeta un regard d'autant plus glacial. A croire qu'elle se moquait de lui. Qu'elle voulait juste lui rappeler que Ventus lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Mais ça ne comptait plus à présent. Il pouvait faire pire.

Il sortit de la pièce et il ferma à clé avant de chercher après Xehanort. Mieux fallait le prévenir avant qu'il ne fasse capoter ses plans.

Le brun se rendit alors jusqu'au salon de ce château que le basané avait créé, à l'instar d'Illusiopolis, pour pouvoir y vivre sans même qu'on se doute de sa présence quelque part.

Vanitas rentra sans honte aucune et il s'avança jusqu'à l'argenté, ignorant les règles de la bienséance et le respect d'autrui.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- J'ai tué beaucoup de gens pour toi.

\- En effet, et alors ? Fit l'homme en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- J'ai emmené les Princesses de cœur ici. Mais j'en ai besoin pour l'instant. Tu pourras les tuer quand tu voudras… quand j'aurais Ventus…

\- Tu sais qu'elles sont un danger pour nous. Siffla Xehanort en se levant.

\- Tant qu'elles sont chez nous, tout va bien. Mes Nescients les surveillent.

\- Si quelque chose ne fonctionne pas comme ça devrait… tu en seras responsable, Vanitas.

Le brun sourit pour toutes réponses. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre Xehanort, s'étant plongé toujours un peu plus dans les ténèbres pour lui et ensuite pour Ventus. L'argenté n'était plus qu'un obstacle pour son « plan » pour avoir la seule chose qui fallait la peine d'être eue.

µµµ

Yen Sid était silencieux, les coudes sur son bureau, la bouche et les yeux clos. Il ne faisait pas attention aux deux personnes qui discutaient ensemble. Adam et Mickey. Mais vu l'inquiétude du premier, cela ressemblait d'avantage à une dispute qu'autre chose.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux puis il se leva.

\- J'ai pris une décision.

\- Une décision ? Fit Mickey, en profitant pour cesser de se faire hurler dessus.

\- Nous devons rejoindre nos anciens camarades…

\- Maître Yen Sid ?

\- Très bonne idée ! Approuva Adam. Sora saura ramener Belle.

\- Nous devons penser à la lumière et non plus à nos propres intérêts. J'ai fait des erreurs. Murmura le vieil homme.

Visiblement, il trouvait ignoble de devoir avouer avoir fait des erreurs. Il s'approcha des deux autres « hommes » si on pouvait parler ainsi lorsqu'il s'agissait de Mickey.

\- Il est temps de se repentir, je pense.

\- Espérons que Riku et Sora seront d'accord. Sourit la souris.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et il leur prit la main pour se téléporter.

µµµ

Maléfique se redressa difficilement en sentant des battements d'ailes près d'elle. Elle se sentait un peu nauséeuse à cause des coups porter par Vanitas. Elle se mit sur ses pieds et elle accepta Diablo sur son épaule avant de soupirer.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à devenir aussi forte qu'elle le voulait et on lui avait même pris ses Princesses de cœur. On lui refusait tout le mal qu'elle pouvait faire. Mais il lui restait quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire. A une personne qu'elle détestait particulièrement parce qu'elle s'était jouée d'elle. Qu'elle ne lui montrait pas le respect qu'elle estimait devoir avoir.

Un sourire diabolique passa sur ses lèvres. Il y avait plusieurs façons d'éteindre la lumière.

Aqua venait de descendre les escaliers après s'être assuré de comment allait Ventus. Il était toujours dans cet état presque larvaire, à passer son temps dans sa chambre à étudier et à manger. Il passait peu de temps avec les autres mais quand on demandait les réunions, il venait toujours.

La jeune femme entendit qu'on frappait à la porte et elle s'approcha pour venir ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir, devant elle, Mickey, Yen Sid et Adam. Ce dernier la poussa gentiment pour entrer dans la pièce et chercher après Sora qui, malheureusement pour lui, s'entraînait dans le jardin avec Riku et Kairi.

Yen Sid s'avança et il fronça froidement les sourcils en voyant Isa descendre les escaliers.

\- Nous sommes venus pour un cesser le feu. Dit Yen Sid.

Aqua sembla hésiter avant de les laisser rentrer. Elle s'assura quand même que quelqu'un d'autre était dans les parages et elle se sentit contente en voyant que Cid était là. Il pourrait donner son avis, ou celui que Merlin pourrait avoir, ainsi.

Yen Sid entra et il s'installa à la table sans honte. Mickey, lui, en demanda l'autorisation pour le principe. Aqua allait fermer la porte mais elle remarqua une enveloppe sur le sol. Elle le prit mais, puisqu'il y avait des invités, elle ne regarda pas de suite de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous ce cesser le feu ? Demanda la bleue.

\- Nos forces, séparés, sont amoindries.

\- Les vôtres, seulement. Murmura Isa.

Cid lui fit signe de se taire ce qui lui fallut un regard peu avenant qui, bien sûr, ne plus pas au vu des antécédents qu'il avait.

\- Maléfique est venue et elle a kidnappé les Princesses de cœur.

Le bleu serra les lèvres, ignorant ce qu'il devait faire exactement.

\- Nous devons… Commença Aqua.

\- Tu ne voulais pas chercher ce qu'il en était pour Terra ? Proposa le devin lunaire.

\- Isa. Fit la voix de Lea.

Le bleu tourna la tête, surpris.

µµµ

Quelques minutes plus tôt, à peine, Lea était encore dans la chambre alors qu'Isa était déjà partit. Il s'apprêtait à venir le rejoindre quand des flammes vertes apparurent. Il se tint immédiatement prêt à les aspirer s'il fallait mais au lieu de voir un incendie débuter, il put voir Maléfique elle-même. Celle-ci caressait son corbeau et elle sourit en voyant le roux.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Siffla l'assassin en faisant apparaître un chakram et sa Keyblade pour pouvoir user celle qui serait la mieux adaptée.

\- Je suis venu te parler de ton bien-aimé. Isa.

Le roux fronça les sourcils, du feu sortant de ses pieds. Il n'était pas prêt à tolérer une seule insulte à l'égard du bleu.

\- Il te l'a caché, ce petit… mais il travaille pour moi. Tu peux lui demander. Ou voir ses actes. Tu t'en rendras compte qu'il n'est pas aussi lumineux qu'il semble l'être.

Lea fronça les sourcils, ses doigts se serrant sur les armes. Il ne tolérait pas ce qu'elle disait sur lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir agir et faire taire cette femme mais il devait avouer que son partenaire était « bizarre » depuis quelques temps.

\- Va voir. Sourit-elle.

Le roux jeta un brasier vers elle et il attendit qu'elle l'évite pour s'éloigner et descendre les escaliers pour voir le bleu protester contre le fait d'aller délivrer les Princesses de cœur.

\- Isa.

Le devin lunaire se tourna vers lui. L'assassin n'hésita pas à le prendre dans ses bras et il embrassa sa joue avant de regarder vers Yen Sid.

\- A part ça ? Demanda le roux.

Le vieil homme retint un air écœuré avec plus que difficulté.

\- Nous devons sauver Belle… Fit Adam.

\- Ca… on avait compris. Murmura Lea.

\- On… Commença Isa.

\- C'est bon. Lui dit le roux. Je gère.

Le bleu fronça les sourcils, d'autant plus surpris voire même gêné. Mais il voulait lui faire confiance. Même si c'était peut-être bête.

\- Nous allons faire quelque chose. Dit Cid alors qu'Aqua regardait la lettre.

Elle fronça les sourcils. L'écriture lui semblait familière. Elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver qui, dans ses connaissances, étaient capable de faire des lettres de ce genre. Mais ce qui la gênait le plus c'était le mot qui était écrit dessus.

Ou plutôt le nom.

Ventus.


	35. Quand il faut le faire

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 2**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Soriku et Akusai sûr, mais… Vaniven… oui et non ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 13 : Quand il faut le faire._

Ventus entendit qu'Aqua l'appelait depuis en haut. Il fronça les sourcils avant de poser sur la table de chevet le bol de bouillon qu'il s'était fait. Il buvait voire mangeait beaucoup en ce moment, mais les longues heures d'entraînement l'aidaient à ne pas prendre du poids et le fait qu'il soit de sexe masculin aidait aussi.

Le blond vénitien posa également ses livres et il sortit de sa chambre avant de descendre rapidement les escaliers jusqu'à arriver dans le salon où tout le monde était rassemblé. Adam semblait de plus en plus stressé alors que Yen Sid attendait toujours que l'on s'occupe d'eux.

La bleue tendit la lettre à son presque-fils. Ce dernier s'en saisit et il ouvrit l'enveloppe pour en sortir un papier. Il regarda les mots et, lui, les reconnus. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le papier.

 _« Salut, Princesse._

 _Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'envoie ceci si tu as daigné ouvrir la lettre._

 _J'ai tes six amies en ma possession et Xehanort se fera une joie d'en tuer une par une si tu ne vas pas à la Poterne où j'aurais le plaisir de te récupérer._

 _On verra toujours si tu n'es pas mien. »_

Ventus regarda sa main brûlée avant de poser la lettre sur la table, pliée. Aqua passa sa main sur sa joue en le voyant avec cette expression triste. Mais elle ne se serait pas permise d'ouvrir la lettre.

\- Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Yen Sid.

\- Ce sont vos affaires ? Fit Cid en s'essuyant le nez.

Le blond vénitien ouvrit la bouche avant de serrer ses doigts sur le papier, posé sur la table.

\- Ca pourrait. Dit l'ancien Maître.

\- C'est Vanitas… il dit qu'il a les Princesses de cœur et…

\- C'est Maléfique qui les as. Coupa Yen Sid.

\- Vanitas a dit qu'il les tuerait. Que ce soit vraiment lui qui les as ou que c'est Maléfique… Commença le blond vénitien.

\- Ca pourrait être intéressant. Dit l'homme en bleu.

Aqua se tourna vers lui en serrant le blond vénitien contre elle, protectrice. Lea fronça les sourcils alors qu'il prenait la main de son partenaire.

\- Ca nous permettrais de savoir où est Xehanort et d'organiser une attaque.

\- Bravo papi et comment on fait ça ?! Siffla le roux.

Isa resserra ses doigts sur les siens. Yen Sid se leva et s'approcha de Lea mais Cid se mit entre eux l'air de ne pas tolérer ça dans sa maison.

Le devin lunaire tira sur la main de son compagnon pour l'inciter à le suivre à l'étage, ne voulant pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit et, surtout, ne faisant pas confiance à Yen Sid. Le roux ne semblait pas très emballé mais il accepta de suivre le bleu.

\- Que voulez-vous faire exactement ? Demanda Aqua, suspicieuse.

\- Si on va dans un autre monde et qu'on y trouve des dispositifs pisteurs ? Je pense qu'il y en a dans les mondes Tron ou ceux de l'Espace Profond. Expliqua Yen Sid d'un ton posé en retournant s'asseoir.

\- Ventus… Murmura Aqua.

\- Vous… tu reviendras me chercher ? Souffla le blond vénitien en regardant sa presque-mère.

\- Promis.

La femme lui posa un baiser sur le front. Le garçon en profita et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Mais il devait avouer qu'il avait des dessins un peu plus égoïste. Il tenait toujours à revoir Vanitas à profiter même de sa présence. Tout ça n'était qu'une excuse.

Il voulait protéger les Princesses de cœur aussi, bien sûr. Mais il ne pourrait pas entièrement détesté faire cette mission. Ça, il le savait aussi.

\- Viens, on va demander à Ienzo. Fit la bleue en l'emmenant à sa suite dans les étages.

µµµ

Pendant ce temps, Lea fermait la porte derrière Isa. Il se tourna vers lui, les bras croisés. Le bleu compris, alors, que son partenaire était au courant. Ou s'en doutait. Ça et ses paroles. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait s'expliquer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? Chuchota Isa.

\- Ne me l'a fait pas à moi.

\- … Elle s'amuse à contrôle mes blessures. J'étais trop faible avant…

\- Isa…

\- J'avais le choix. Souffla le bleu.

\- Je suis bien content que tu ais fait celui-là. Je réglerais ce problème. Certifia le roux en s'avançant pour lui prendre les mains.

Le devin lunaire baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il regarda leur main et il sembla se demander s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. L'assassin lui pardonnait si facilement alors qu'à cause de la femme, il l'avait trahi, manipuler lui semblait-il même.

Au lieu de quoi, il sentit les lèvres du roux contre les siennes. Il ne put qu'avoir l'ombre d'un sourire alors qu'il répondait à ce baiser, content que Lea lui pardonne, vraiment. Peut-être acceptait-il parce que, sinon, sa vie aurait été en danger.

Ou parce que, dans leur cas, leurs sentiments pouvaient réellement être plus forts que la sensation de trahison. Ou encore que la trahison, justement, était minime.

µµµ

Vanitas était assis sur une des structures du château d'Ansem, des gros tuyaux dorés. Il attendait Ventus et il ne put que gratter la surface en se demandant si c'était de l'or ou de la peinture.

La première occasion faisait d'Ansem le sage un homme encore plus superficiel qu'il lui semblait.

Le brun regarda l'horizon et il se demanda pourquoi Ventus n'était pas encore là. C'était pourtant son genre de venir secourir autrui sans même réfléchir une seconde à ce qu'il fallait faire ou pas.

Le message était un peu agressif, certes, mais la menace restait bel et bien présente. Il se leva et observa encore les environs sans voir de chevelure blonde vénitienne à l'horizon.

µµµ

Le lendemain, Ienzo avait un petit objet sur une assiette en porcelaine et Ventus était assis devant lui. Il avait l'air de stressé et, en plus, tout le monde était agglutiné autour de lui. Même si les occupations étaient diverses. Peter Pan ennuyait Mickey alors que Merlin et Yen Sid mettaient leur plan sur le même pied d'égalité. Sora, lui, essayait de rassurer Adam tandis qu'Aqua serrait la main de son presque-fils, celle qui n'était pas brûlée.

\- Je dois te le mettre sous la peau. Où est-ce que tu le veux ? Demanda le bleu-gris qui avait maintenu sa mèche avec une épingle à cheveu le temps de « l'opération ».

\- Il faudrait un endroit où Vanitas ne risque pas de le trouver. Intervint Yen Sid.

\- Bon… sous le pied alors. Dit Ienzo.

\- Pourquoi pas la nuque ? Demanda l'ancien Maître.

\- Parce que je ne sais pas faire ce genre de chose et qu'il faudra le retirer après. Je ne tiens pas à le saigner après.

Adam se leva et il s'approcha de Ventus. Celui-ci lui fit un pâle sourire alors que Ienzo lui prenait le pied puis prit une multitude d'appareil qui se rapprochaient d'avantage à des objets de tortures qu'à ceux qu'auraient un médecin.

Le bleu-gris mis le pied de l'adolescent sur ses cuisses et il apposa un glaçon dessus pendant quelques minutes puis il prévint le blond vénitien avant d'ouvrir la chair pour y glisser l'émetteur.

Sora préféra ne pas regarder, n'étant pas très friand de la vue du sang. Ventus poussa un léger gémissement quand l'illusionniste trifouilla dans la blessure. Il souffla doucement et ferma les yeux quand Ienzo recousu la plaie qu'il venait de faire. Il lui rendit son pied puis l'aida à se mettre debout.

Ventus commença à marcher dans la pièce, tournant en rond pour être précis.

\- Ca va ? Demanda le bleu-gris.

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas vraiment mal. Dit le blond vénitien avant de s'asseoir pour enfiler ses chaussures.

\- Tu es prêt à partir alors… Dans combien de temps nous rejoignons-nous ? Demanda Léon.

\- Trois jours me… Commença Yen Sid.

\- Une semaine… Ca vous laissera le temps de tout préparer…

Ventus regarda Aqua en soufflant ses paroles. Il regarda ensuite vers l'ancien Maître, presqu'à contrecœur.

\- Et je pourrais obtenir des informations.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? S'enquit Aqua, soucieuse.

Le blond vénitien la regarda et il hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Il faut bien… que quelqu'un le fasse. Et… il faut le calmer. Avant qu'il ne fasse d'autre bêtise…

Ventus regarda sa main. Il regrettait ce qu'il avait vécu avec « Killian ». Il se sentait mieux à cette époque-là. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était donné autant de chance avec Vanitas, dans le fond. Pour ces moments qui auraient dû être heureux et fantastique partagé avec le « vrai » Vanitas.

Et pourtant…

\- Ventus… tu dois libérer Belle. Dit Adam en posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond vénitien.

\- C'est ce que je vais faire… je vais faire de mon mieux. Promis.

\- Merci.

Sora vint prendre le garçon dans ses bras et il lui sourit. Elle semblait loin l'époque où Ventus devait prendre le rôle de Princesse de cœur et où ils avaient en main tous les éléments pour battre Xehanort. Ca ne remontait pas à deux mois et pourtant, ils avaient déjà dû grandir plus qu'ils ne le pensaient.

\- Fait attention à toi, ma poule. Lança Lea.

\- Promis. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Personne.

Ventus se défit des bras de Sora puis il fit la bise à Aqua avant de, finalement, sortir de la maison. Ienzo prit un gros engin sur la table et il y toucha quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête en direction de Merlin.

\- On peut le pister et même surveiller ses constantes avec ça. Savoir s'il est bien en vie. Expliqua Mickey.

Aqua porta la main à son cœur, inquiète. Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre Ventus une seconde fois. Cette fois où elle l'avait retrouvée sur la plage des Îles du Destin après son « suicide » lui avait été plus que douloureuse. Elle avait retrouvé Ventus et elle espérait bien retrouver Terra. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir les deux en même temps, une fois encore.

µµµ

Ventus arriva à la Poterne difficilement. Sur le court terme, il n'avait pas mal au pied mais sur le long terme c'était vraiment douloureux. Il devait un peu boitiller par ailleurs et ça l'inquiétait. Et si Vanitas se rendait compte que quelque chose n'était pas normal ?

Pendant ces cinq minutes, il avait repassé au peigne fin son excuse. Il s'était blessé sur une lame de rasoir oubliée dans la salle de bain.

Il lui expliquerait aussi qu'il avait hésité avant de venir, pour ça que ça avait pris un jour. Tout était élaboré dans sa tête. Le plan devait même sembler être parfait.

Le blond vénitien s'avança jusqu'au centre de la Poterne mais il ne vit rien ni personne. Il serra sa main lésée, essayant de rester calme. Peut-être que Vanitas en avait eu marre d'attendre ? Peut-être avait-il déjà tué une des Princesses de cœur.

Il se sentit nauséeux et il s'avança jusqu'à une des structures de l'endroit et il s'assit, laissant ainsi son pied se reposer.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde et il sentit une main sur sa gorge. Il sursauta et voulut se dégager mais peu après, il ressentit l'étreinte douce de Vanitas. Contre sa volonté propre, il s'appuya contre lui, se laissant entraîner dans les ténèbres.


	36. Souffle court

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 2**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Soriku et Akusai sûr, mais… Vaniven… oui et non ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 14 : Souffle court._

Aqua était assise à la table, toujours aussi inquiète. Elle ne faisait même pas attention à Ienzo qui continuait les recherches à propos de la libération de Terra. Il restait toujours très évasif à ce sujet ne parlait jamais de ses avancées. Mais, aujourd'hui, au moins, elle ne le houspillait pas pour savoir où il en était.

Au contraire, elle n'y pensait pas du tout. Elle fixait la machine dans ses mains. A en croire ce qu'elle lisait, et ce qu'Even avait fini par lui expliquer pour qu'elle arrête d'« embêter » son fils, le cœur de Ventus s'était emballé.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être heureuse ou… tout au contraire.

µµµ

Ventus avait les yeux fermés et il sentait que son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'ils échangeaient un baiser. Le blond vénitien ne pouvait que répondre à ce baiser pendant que son cœur faisait des siennes, quémandant « plus ».

Mais il réussit à se ressaisir et il repoussa le brun, un peu violemment, se faisant mal et au pied, en y prenant appui, et sur sa main qu'il avait pressée contre Vanitas. Ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

Ventus regarda autour pour voir la pièce qui était noir au plafond, aux murs et sur le sol. C'était encore pire du fait que les rideaux, pourpre, étaient tirés et que l'endroit était plongé dans le noir quasi-totale. C'était inquiétant.

\- Est-ce que tu peux allumer la lumière ?

Le brun le lâcha à contrecœur et il s'approcha de l'interrupteur qu'il actionna. Le blond vénitien battit des paupières. Il trouva un lit derrière-lui qui tranchait de par ses couleurs bleues, un peu clair.

Ventus regarda vers Vanitas qui revenait près de lui. Il sourit d'un air carnassier en passant son bras autour de sa taille pour le coller tout contre lui.

\- A… attends…

\- Quoi ?

\- D… De un, je suis pas à toi… et je… je ne veux pas…

\- Ta bouche dit non mais… Chuchota le brun.

\- Je ne veux pas ! Dit le blond vénitien en se dégageant.

Le garçon recula avant de montrer sa main.

\- C'est de ta faute et tu le sais ! Je ne veux pas… ce n'est pas parce que je ressens des choses pour toi que… Ce ne sera plus jamais possible entre nous.

Le brun lui prit la main et Ventus se dégagea encore avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Où est-ce que tu fuis comme ça ?! Demanda Vanitas.

\- Je veux voir mes amies.

\- Tes amies ? Elles s'en fichent de toi. Il n'y a que moi qui m'intéresse à toi. Dit le brun en appuyant sa main sur la porte.

\- C'est faux…

\- Reste avec moi.

Ventus appuya sa tête contre la porte, se sentant mal. Ca recommençait. Le contact de Vanitas lui faisait autant de bien qu'il le détruisait.

µµµ

Yen Sid faisait les cents pas dans le salon de chez Cid. Il profita que presque personne n'était là pour alors s'approcher de Ienzo qui était toujours en train de feuilleter le livre qu'il lui fallait. Il avait une sucette à l'orange en bouche et il jouait avec le bout en plastique.

Aqua l'avait laissé il y avait un moment ayant préféré aller s'entraîner, bien qu'elle eusse gardé l'appareil par soucis d'inquiétude. Et, surtout, Even avait trouvé préférable que l'ancien Maître ne soit pas au courant puisqu'il avait encore un certain désir de vengeance qui était fort remarquable.

\- Ienzo ?

\- Hm ?

\- Pourriez-vous me faire une recherche ? Décisive.

Le bleu-gris fronça les sourcils, les doigts tapotant les pages de son livre.

µµµ

Ventus était assis sur le lit et il jouait avec ses doigts de pied. Il pouvait se le permettre parce qu'il était seul. Vanitas était parti il y avait même pas un quart d'heure, le laissant là et l'incitant à s'installer sur le lit.

Il aimait l'odeur de l'endroit. Il s'en voulait d'aimer ça. Il se laissa tomber allongé et il ferma les yeux.

Il se passa peu de temps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Ventus se redressa alors dans le lit et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que Vanitas avait Muscaris, en forme chien, dans les bras.

Le brun lui confia la bestiole. Le Nescient poussa un petit jappement alors que Ventus le serrait contre lui en souriant.

\- Je t'ai apporté à manger aussi.

Le blond vénitien se tourna vers lui pour voir en effet un plateau repas. Il détourna la tête en voyant qu'il lui avait fait ce qu'il estimait être son repas préféré mais dont il n'était pas tout à fait sûr. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de diversité à la Contrée du Départ.

\- Merci.

\- J'espère que ça te plaira.

\- Vanitas… j'étais sérieux… toi et moi, ce n'est plus possible. Je ne veux plus de ça…

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Il suffit de voir comment tu me fais rester auprès de toi, par exemple. Rétorqua le blond vénitien.

\- Tu m'aimes. Je le sais.

Le blond vénitien posa le repas sur la table de chevet et il caressa Muscaris, regardant la boule qui sembla ronronner, sans doute car il ignorait qu'un chien ne ronronnait pas.

\- Ca ne fait pas tout…

\- Tu es à moi… Souffla le brun.

Le garçon leva la tête vers lui.

\- Tu dis toujours ça… peut-être que tu n'as pas tort… Mon cœur est à toi. Ca ne changera jamais.

\- Tu pourrais me donner ton corps. Fit Vanitas en s'asseyant près de lui.

\- Comment ça ? Encore cette histoire de χ-Blade ?

Le brun eut un rire pas aussi froid qu'il l'aurait voulu. Ventus était mignon. Trop mignon.

Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avant d'essayer de l'allonger sur le lit. Le blond vénitien sembla comprendre et il le repoussa avant de secouer violemment la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas.

\- On dirait que tu te moques de moi.

\- Non. Murmura Ventus. Juste… ce n'est pas possible… je veux juste qu'on arrête de se faire souffrir… ça ne nous mènera à rien.

\- Ce n'est pas im…

\- Je peux voir mes amies ? Coupa Ventus ne tenant pas à faire tourner cette conversation en rond.

\- Non. Xehanort ne veut pas que vous soyez proche tous les sept.

\- Mais…

\- Puis je tiens pas à voir Alice. Fit le brun avec un frison de dégoût.

\- Qu'as-tu contre elle ? Questionna le blond vénitien en prenant le plat sur la table de chevet.

\- Elle a… flashé sur moi.

Ventus gloussa avant d'avaler une bouchée de poulet au curry. Le brun fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon pauvre. Tu n'as pas idée des ravages que tu fais. Se moqua le garçon.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi !

\- Faut bien que je m'amuse aussi. Taquina Ventus.

A sa grande surprise, Vanitas ne s'énerva pas mais il caressa sa joue. Le blond vénitien rougit et il se détourna pour finir de manger en toute tranquillité.

µµµ

Ienzo finissait de noter quelque chose sur un papier. Il se leva avant de sourire légèrement. Il prit son livre, pour être sûr que Yen Sid n'y fouine pas et il se rendit à l'étage. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre puis arriva devant la chambre que se partageaient les filles.

Il frappa à la porte et entra. Il sursauta néanmoins et se tourna lorsqu'il vit qu'Aqua venait de sortir de la salle de bain et qu'elle n'était donc habillée que d'un essuie autour d'elle.

\- Pardon, pardon. J'regarde pas.

\- Je me dépêche. Fit Aqua.

Elle attrapa des vêtements qu'elle enfila rapidement. Elle s'assura néanmoins qu'elle les mettait à l'endroit.

\- Voilà.

Le bleu-gris se tourna avant de s'approcher d'elle.

\- Désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut savoir. Expliqua l'illusionniste en montrant un papier.

\- A propos de… ?

\- Terra !

Aqua ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents. Elle tendit la main pour prendre le document. Elle y trouva alors des indications précise ainsi qu'une sorte de formule ou d'enchantement.

\- Ca le libéra. Assura Ienzo.

\- Vraiment ? Fantastique.

\- Mais… je ne suis pas sûr des conséquences… Chuchota le bleu-gris.

\- D'accord… je tâcherais de ne pas trop espérer.

\- Je te le conseille. Il va falloir organiser un plan de très rechercher. Voire même infaillible.

\- Et Ven' ? Demanda la femme.

\- Lui… il devra s'adapter. Dilan et moi allons faire de notre mieux pour que ses compétences puissent être utiles mais pas obligatoire. Rien ne dit que vous pourrez combattre à ses côtés.

\- D'accord. Chuchota Aqua bien qu'inquiète.

Elle lança un regard vers le moniteur qui était toujours sur sa table de chevet. Pour l'instant, Ventus allait bien. Elle savait où il était exactement et elle devait se retenir d'aller à l'endroit désigné. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour son presque-fils.

µµµ

Ventus était encore assis sur le lit, jouant avec Muscaris. A la différence de tout à l'heure, le blond vénitien était seul car Vanitas était à la douche. Lui-même y avait été avant. Et il avait eu du mal à réussir à y aller seul.

Le garçon ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le brun le rejoindre dans la pièce mais il rougit en le voyant torse-nu.

L'être des ténèbres vint se glisser dans le lit avant de passer son bras autour de la taille de Ventus et il l'embrassa. Le blond vénitien ferma les yeux et il répondit au baiser, son cœur tambourinant encore. C'était seulement dans ces moments-là qu'il détestait son cœur.

Il resta au bouche-à-bouche avec lui un moment avant que le brun se poussa Muscaris pour qu'ils aillent plus de place et il fit signe au blond vénitien de s'approcher. Le garçon rougit encore et il observa son torse dénudé avant de se coucher et d'appuyer sa tête sur lui, le cœur continuant de s'emballer.

L'espace d'une semaine, il pouvait bien profiter de tout ce qui lui manquait tant.

Juste une semaine.


	37. Rester avec toi

_La septième Princesse de cœur_

 **PARTIE 2**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, shonen-ai,

Couple : Soriku et Akusai sûr, mais… Vaniven… oui et non ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix et/ou Disney mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que je les touche pas.

Note : Comme d'habitude, Mikukearu relis et aide dans les idées. Je me suis inspiré des premières informations sur KH3 pour écrire cette histoire.

* * *

 _Chapitre 15 : Rester avec toi._

Une semaine s'était passée. Aqua avait revu la formule plus d'une fois et même si elle la connaissait par cœur, elle avait le papier avec elle. Surtout qu'il y avait quelque chose au dos. D'important.

La bleue était plus que contente d'avoir eu le feu-vert pour aller chercher son presque-fils. A la grande déception d'Adam, il n'était pas « invité » mais il comprenait également pourquoi. Il n'avait plus aucune arme et son épée de cours, à lui, ne devait pas être des meilleurs.

Lea, qui avait encore un chakram à la main et la Keyblade dans l'autre, se tourna vers Isa qui était dans le salon, au même titre que Kairi et Mickey. Il était convenu que Mickey venait et très probablement Kairi puisque, « Killian » les ayant trahi, il ne restait plus qu'elle comme septième Gardien de la Lumière.

\- Tu ne viens pas.

\- Pardon ? Fit le bleu, croissant les bras.

\- Tout le monde est d'accord, non ? Fit le roux.

\- Moi je pense… Commença Mickey.

\- Sauf toi, je veux pas ton avis. Coupa l'assassin.

La souris fronça les sourcils alors que Lea semblait n'en avoir que faire de faire du favoritisme. Isa soupira mais il s'assit à la table et il regarda vers le roux. Ce dernier lui sourit pour le rassurer au maximum. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Sora vérifia qu'il avait ce qu'il fallait comme équipement puis il regarda vers Donald et Dingo qui, eux aussi, accompagnaient. Ils n'avaient pas laissé le choix aux autres et ils voulaient protéger le brun et leur roi.

Isa n'avait pas bataillé car il savait qu'il gênerait, deux personnes en trop c'était déjà beaucoup. De plus, il restait un réceptacle de Xehanort et, par conséquent, une sorte d'arme pour lui s'il arrivait à bien gérer.

\- Nous sommes prêt ? Demanda Mickey.

On lui répondit par des « oui », « ouais » ou même « prêt ». La souris retroussa le coin de ses lèvres avant de se tourner vers Lea. Yen Sid n'allait pas apprécier mais c'était le plus rapide. De loin.

µµµ

Vanitas n'avait pas besoin de dormir, ce pourquoi il était là à regarder Ventus qui dormait, sa tête appuyé contre son torse. Ca le chatouillait un peu, que ce soit ses cheveux ou son souffle, mais ça lui faisait plus plaisir qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Il glissa ses doigts sur sa joue quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, volant contre le mur et faisant sursauter le blond vénitien. Celui-ci couina en voyant Xehanort, par instinct probablement. Le brun se redressa et il passa son bras autour de la taille de la septième Princesse de cœur. Autant par protection que par possessivité.

\- Vanitas, vient de suite. Fit le basané.

\- Et pourquoi ça, monsieur ? Fit l'être des ténèbres, essayant de rester calme alors que Ventus se blottissait contre lui.

\- Il y a des problèmes.

Vanitas fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Muscaris, installé dans le lit. Le brun ouvrit la bouche avant de relâcher le blond vénitien. Il attrapa un t-shirt et l'enfila rapidement avant de suivre Xehanort.

Ventus s'assura d'être seul avant de toucher son pied. C'était la Lumière qui était là, il le savait. Et il devait agir. Il s'était lui-même dit qu'il ne profiterait de toute cette douceur qu'une semaine.

Ca le rendait un peu triste mais il devait être fort. Et il savait, de par leur passé commun, que ça ne durait qu'un temps.

µµµ

Ils étaient arrivés depuis seulement trois minutes que ça ressemblait déjà à l'enfer dans la plus grande salle de ce monde créé par Xehanort. Tous, ou presque, frappaient les personnes qu'il y avait sous leur portée. Tous sauf Lea et Aqua. La première préparait le sort. Celui-ci seul serait suffisant pour tout cesser mais il prenait un peu de temps. Et Lea, lui, il tenait le feu autour de la femme pour lui éviter les attaques.

Néanmoins, il semblait à Aqua qu'il faisait chaud, très chaud comme si elle était dans une fournaise mais elle savait aussi qu'elle devait supporter ça pour pouvoir délivrer l'homme qu'elle aimait.

µµµ

Mickey, lui, venait d'apercevoir Xehanort et il fonça vers lui pour essayer de le terrasser ou, au mieux, l'épuiser pour libérer la voie à Aqua. Mais il devait avouer que s'il pouvait le mettre à bas lui-même.

Ainsi la souris fit jaillir sa Keyblade, rentrée pour une facilité d'action, et il la frappa contre l'homme. Mais alors qu'il devait le toucher avec le tranchant de l'arme, un bruit métallique se fit entendre.

Le roi fronça les sourcils alors qu'il était repoussé par la Keyblade du basané. Celui-ci, des ténèbres s'élevant autour de lui, se tourna vers son adversaire, probablement momentané.

\- Il semblerait que vous avez décidé de « faire la paix ». Se moqua l'argenté.

\- Comment sais-tu ça Xehanort ?! Siffla l'animal.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Sourit-il, heureux de le voir au supplice de ne pas savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment.

Il dut cependant éviter un coup de Keyblade qui déclara le début des « hostilités ». Le tintement métallique de leurs armes se croisant emplissait la pièce, faisant se lever les poils de ceux qui n'étaient pas habitué à ce son.

Mickey recula vivement pour éviter un coup de Keyblade puis il roula pour éviter un brasier obscur qui, par chance, trouva contact avec les colonnes de flamme de Lea, ne blessant dès lors personne.

Il lança un regard sur le côté en voyant la porte s'ouvrir et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Néanmoins, cette distraction fut une erreur car il reçut un coup de Keyblade qui le projeta contre le mur, frappant sans faire exprès un des hommes de Xehanort, par chance.

Riku envoya un brasier dans un autre avant de rejoindre la souris pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il leva sa Keyblade de sorte qu'il puisse se protéger de tous les côtés alors qu'il regardait si Mickey allait bien.

Il semblait sonner mais il n'avait, visiblement, rien de grave.

µµµ

Ventus courait le long des couloirs, cherchant la source des ténèbres qu'il ressentait si bien grâce à ses pouvoirs de Princesse de cœur. Il trouva alors la pièce et il entra dedans. Il glapit en voyant Mickey voler contre un mur.

Il mit ses mains devant sa bouche mais sursauta avant d'éviter, de justesse, une attaque ténébreuse. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'il fut pris contre quelqu'un. Il voulut se débattre mais il reconnut l'étreinte de Vanitas. Il soupira avant de lever la tête vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Fit le brun.

\- Je dois me battre à leurs côtés !

\- Ventus…

\- J'y vais. Coupa le blond vénitien. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu risques quoi que ce soit.

\- Alors… protège-moi. Fit le blond vénitien, presque mutin.

\- Tu…

Le brun serra les dents avant d'attraper Ventus et de le jeter comme un sac à patate sur son épaule. Il s'avança et il voulut attaquer à nouveau Sora. Bien sûr, le blond vénitien sauta sur le sol et il s'interposa entre les deux.

L'être des ténèbres fronça les sourcils. Le blond vénitien écarta les bras et il secoua vivement la tête.

\- Tu ne vas pas me poser de problème. Soupira Vanitas.

\- Je crois que si… Répondit le blond vénitien.

\- La septième Princesse de cœur ! Xehanort nous a dit de le tuer si on le voyait. Sourit un des treize Chercheurs des Ténèbres.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et il se mit devant Ventus, fauchant néanmoins les pieds de Sora qui tomba en gémissant. Le blond vénitien aida le brun à se relever et s'assura qu'il rejoignait Riku avant de faire sortir de lui les six épées de lumières comme il l'avait fait il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

\- Ne me touche pas avec ça. Rappela Vanitas.

Le blond vénitien ne put qu'hocher la tête. Il ne voulait vraiment pas lui faire de mal même si un coin de son cerveau, ou cœur, en voulait encore au brun.

Ventus appuya ensuite sa main contre l'épaule de son plus ou moins partenaire. Ce dernier se tendit juste une fraction de seconde avant de sourire sadiquement.

Lea projeta une déferlante de flamme sur un des Chercheurs de Xehanort, le faisant hurler de douleur alors que son corps était brûlé de toute part. Il tourna la tête vers les colonnes de flamme qu'il y avait derrière lui.

\- Ca va ? Pourquoi je demande ça… tu peux pas répondre. Fit le roux avant d'éviter une attaque d'éclair qui venait, visiblement, de Sora.

Dans un tel endroit confiné ce n'était pas forcément facile de se battre et d'éviter les coups des autres.

\- Occuper ? Demanda une voix.

Le roux se tourna et il sourit en faisant disparaître sa Keyblade pour faire réapparaître un chakram.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais venir jusqu'ici.

\- Pourtant, je suis là.

\- C'est qui qui a la petite lune ? Toi ?

Lea sentit la froideur de l'arme contre lui et il baissa la tête juste à temps pour éviter une munition mauve-clair. Il se redressa et envoya son pied dans le ventre de son assaillant. Celui-ci recula un peu avant de se retrouver la tête en bas ce qui, de plus, lui permettait d'éviter la plupart des attaques qui ne touchaient pas leur cible directe.

\- Fiche-lui la paix ok !

\- Moi, mais je lui fiche la paix. C'est toi qui lui à causer tous ses soucis.

\- J'sais bien ! Siffla le roux en envoyant des gerbes de flamme.

Le manipulateur d'espace disparut et réapparut derrière lui. Il voulut projeter une munition puissante sur lui mais elle se retrouva face à un mur de feu.

\- Lea ! Appela Aqua.

\- Yep ! S'écria le roux.

Il se tourna et tendit la main. Les murs de feu s'écartèrent et la bleue pu sortir de sa prison de flamme. Elle évita une attaque avec barrière et dut faire une roue pour arriver devant Xehanort tandis que le combat continuait de faire rage autour d'elle.

Elle arma sa Keyblade. Xehanort leva la main pour projeter une attaque ténébreuse que la bleue s'apprêtait à encaisser. Mais à la surprise des deux, l'énergie se résorba.

\- Terra… Siffla le basané.

Aqua ne put s'empêcher de sourire et elle profita que son adversaire soit momentanément figé pour envoyer sa Keyblade dans le cœur de Xehanort. Ce seul geste suffit à calmer la rage des combats alors que l'homme tombait à genou.

La demoiselle se laissa choir sur ses rotules à son tour en voyant les cheveux devenir brun.

\- Terra. Sourit Aqua.

\- Terra ! S'écria le blond vénitien tout content.

Il voulut aller le rejoindre mais il sentit le bras de Vanitas autour de sa taille puis une main se plaqua sur ses yeux, le plongeant dans le noir le plus complet.

Terra, de son côté, passa ses doigts sur la joue de la bleue avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Aqua sourit mais, la seconde d'après, elle sentit le corps tomber contre elle. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de s'éloigner un peu et de secouer le corps de son partenaire.

Braig envoya son poing dans un des Chercheurs qui ne voulait pas le laisser passer. Il s'approcha de la femme et il attira son regard sans la toucher puisque Lea jouait les chiens de garde.

\- Il est mort poulette.

\- Mort ? Tu… tu dis n'importe quoi !

\- Pas vraiment. Fit le bicolore en haussant les épaules. Le cœur de ton chéri… il n'était plus là. Il ne restait presque rien plutôt.

\- Terra. Glapit Ventus qui ne voyait toujours rien.

Aqua essaya de sentir le pouls de celui qu'elle aimait mais elle ne le trouva pas. Elle posa avec précaution son corps sur le sol et elle embrassa ses lèvres, se jurant qu'elle lui ferait une tombe digne de ce nom.

Elle qui avait cru enfin pouvoir refaire une famille. Il semblait que ça ne lui était pas vraiment permis.

La bleue se releva et elle prit le papier que lui avait fait Ienzo dans sa poche. Elle s'approcha alors de Ventus et Vanitas. Ce dernier resserra celui qui lui plaisait contre lui. Le blond vénitien gémissait un peu et il essayait de se débarrasser de son étreinte mais il n'y arrivait pas puisque le brun était trop fort.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi… Dit la Maître de la Keyblade.

Vanitas fronça les sourcils tandis que Mickey était redressé avec l'aide de Donald et Dingo.

La femme lui tendit le papier. Le brun se força à lâcher les yeux de Ventus et il se saisit du bout de papier. Il remarqua alors que c'était une sorte d'incantation qui lui permettrait de fondre ses ténèbres avec la lumière de Ventus. En d'autres mots, lui permettre de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, mais pas dans tous les sens du terme.

Mais au moins… il serait avec lui.


End file.
